Lunar: The Legend of the Dragon's Graveyard
by Ian Nathaniel Cohen
Summary: The details of Kyle of Nanza's past are revealed during an all-new adventure and a quest for a sacred treasure. Rated T for action violence, language, sensuality, and crude humor.
1. Prologue

**THE LEGEND OF THE DRAGON'S GRAVEYARD**

By Ian Nathaniel Cohen

_(Featuring dance choreography by Solana)_

AUTHOR'S NOTES & ACKNOWLEDGMENTS

"The Legend of the Dragon's Graveyard" is primarily based on "Silver Star Story" game continuity, with a couple of references and scenes from "Lunar Legend" tossed in and a couple of spells from the original Sega CD version. The names I use for the Four Dragons that Alex met on his adventure, with the exception of Quark, come from my "Comrades in Arms" trilogy, which was completed before "Lunar Legend" was released.

A link to this story will be posted on The Shrine to Ghaleon's message board, along with exclusive content, including story notes, a list of alternate and deleted scenes, and other special features.

Also, a very special "thank you" to K'arthur and Solana for proofreading, editing, and moral support. I couldn't have done it without you!

"Lunar" and all canonical characters are copyrighted by GameArts, Working Designs, and UbiSoft.

And now, on with the show!

PROLOGUE

_Seven years ago..._

It was another rowdy night in Reza. In the Thieves' Guild headquarters, its members were celebrating their latest successful caper with wine, women, and song. Some of them were gambling away their booty while others were downstairs in the Thieves' Bazaar selling some of their more exquisite prizes. Whenever the Guild threw a celebration, the entire town was invited (since nobody would be able to sleep through the noise anyway), leaving the rest of the city pretty much deserted.

Several buildings away, although still in earshot of the ruckus from the guild, was a small warehouse that had apparently been converted into a makeshift living quarters. The room was occupied by two men. One of them was a short and wiry middle-aged man, with a shock of gingery-hair and several days' worth of stubble. He was well-dressed, but his purple silk tunic was badly stained with sweat. His expression was nervous, and the slightest sound startled him.

The other, about the same age as the first, was about six and a half feet tall, broad-shouldered, and powerfully built. He had long coal-black hair that reached down to his shoulders and an unruly beard covering a weather-beaten face. He was wearing a hauberk of leather armor that left his arms bare, revealing an ornate purple tattoo on his left arm. He sat comfortably in a chair idly shuffling a deck of cards as his dark eyes discreetly darted across the room. A massive sword and a crossbow lay on a nearby table within easy reach.

"Sounds like they're having quite a time over at the Guild," the first man said morosely as he continued to pace. "Wish I could be there with them."

"Too many people around," said the second in a matter-of-fact tone. "You're safer here until this whole thing blows over. So calm down and stop that damned pacing of yours. It's driving me nuts."

"Easy for you to say, Gryffin," the other man snapped back. "You're not the one marked for death."

"No, I'm the guy you hired to keep you alive," Gryffin said. "A lot of people have hired me for this kind of job before, and I've never lost one on my watch. So relax. Pull up a chair and let's play some cards."

"I'm not in the mood, thank you," Durgan huffed. As the recently-appointed boss of the Thieves' Guild, Durgan was usually able to keep his head during an emergency. You had to be in order to even be considered for leadership of the Guild. But being marked for death by a disgruntled merchant from Meribia who had been robbed by members of the Guild wasn't something he'd anticipated when he'd campaigned for the position. Durgan still couldn't understand why the guy was so angry. It was just business, after all, and he'd even offered to return the merchant's stolen property, including his wife's prized jewelry. But the merchant wanted more than his money back. He wanted revenge.

"I still don't see why you couldn't have just whacked the guy," Durgan complained. "If Korland was dead, the contract on me would be canceled and none of this would be necessary."

"I'm not an assassin, Durgan," Gryffin said tersely. "And I'm getting a little tired of people thinking that I am." Only a week before, Korland himself had tried to hire Gryffin to kill Durgan. Gryffin might be a mercenary, but he never took a job where killing in cold blood was required, no matter how much a client paid, and Korland had instead recruited a group of professional killers to do the job. Gryffin had gotten word of the plot and offered his services to Durgan as a bodyguard.

Durgan didn't look happy with the answer. "Yeah, but I'm paying you to protect me, and icing the guy who wants me dead sounds like a good way to do it."

"Maybe," Gryffin said with a shrug, although he was glaring at Durgan indignantly. "But it's not _my_ way. If you ain't happy with that, you can find someone else willing to watch over you."

"No, no, you're right," Durgan said putting up his hands. "I'm just tense, that's all."

Gryffin nodded understandingly. "Just don't get so tense that you distract me from doing my job, okay? I already told you, you're in good hands."

Durgan smiled weakly, trying to allow himself to be encouraged by that. It was true that Gryffin Jor-dan of Nanza, the Katarina Zone's most infamous mercenary, had an impressive track record. Since Dragonmaster Dyne's disappearance and presumed death nine years ago, and "Hell" Mel de Alkirk's retirement from adventuring the year before that, Gryffin was widely considered to be the toughest fighter and best swordsman still active on Lunar. Although already in his forties, there had been no signs of Gryffin slowing down with age.

Suddenly there was a thumping sound on the roof, a steady rhythmic knocking. Gryffin tensed and grabbed his sword and crossbow. "Who's that?" Durgan whispered.

Gryffin smiled grimly as his eyes darted across the room. "My partner, letting us know we have company...five of 'em. You might wanna...GET DOWN!"

Gryffin shouted this last part as he knocked Durgan to the ground, out of the way of an incoming crossbow bolt that had come in through the window. Gryffin could faintly make out the black-clad figure of the triggerman, and fired his own crossbow at the assailant. There was a cry from outside the house and a faint thud, indicating that Gryffin's arrow had found its mark. Another crossbow bolt, from the other side of the house, zoomed towards Gryffin, but the mercenary dove out of the way, the bolt slightly grazing him in the side through his leather armor.

Gryffin heard the man curse and fumble about as he reloaded his crossbow. Gryffin stayed low, crawling to where he figured the assailant was. He drove his sword through the wall of the house with all of his might, and heard a scream as he felt the blade pierce a body as well as the thin wood. Gryffin withdrew his sword from the wall, the blade wet with blood. "That's two," Gryffin said quietly to Durgan. "Stay outta sight until the rest are taken care of."

As if on cue, two burly men, one armed with a mace and the other with a curved sword, burst through the doorway. As the mace-wielding assassin swung at Gryffin, Gryffin ducked and followed up with a slash of his own. One stroke of Gryffin's sword split the mace in half, and a follow-up downward stroke finished off the would-be assassin. The other one with the sword hesitated a moment before cutting at Gryffin recklessly. The killer had some skill, and his lighter blade made it difficult for Gryffin to parry, although his attacks lacked power. The two blades locked, and Gryffin's superior strength allowed him to push the assassin off him. With the thug off-balance and wide open, Gryffin slashed with his sword, putting all his might into it. The assassin fell dead to the floor.

Gryffin looked around, panting slightly, counting the men he'd just killed. "Wasn't there supposed to be another one of these guys?"

The pounding on the roof suddenly resumed, heavier than ever, and Gryffin tensed. It sounded as if two people were fighting up there. "I think your partner's in trouble!" Durgan said, alarmed.

For the first time tonight, Gryffin looked worried, and he hesitated, not knowing what to do. Was it a trap designed to lure him away from Durgan, or...?

The thought was never finished. There was the sharp thud of a body falling on the roof and then rolling off, falling to the pavement below accompanied by a ghastly shriek. Gryffin raced outside to find the fifth and final assassin sprawled on the ground, dead from a broken neck.

As Gryffin examined the body, another figure dropped from the roof, this one landing gracefully on his feet. It was a boy, barely into his teens, although his height made him look older. His tousled hair and dark eyes were the same shade as Gryffin's, and the short-sleeved dark red shirt he wore revealed a similar tattoo on his arm. He looked down at the body of the final killer, his smile both triumphant and smug, and then at Gryffin. "Was that the last of 'em?" the boy asked.

"Yep," Gryffin replied, trying to hide the relief in his voice. "Nice job. You okay?"

The boy nodded, beaming with pride as Durgan stared at him incredulously. "Gryffin, this is your partner? A kid?"

The kid folded his arms defiantly, clearly annoyed with being called "a kid," but Gryffin merely smiled. "That's right, you haven't been introduced yet. Son, this is Durgan, the new guy in charge of Reza's Thieves' Guild. Durgan, this is my son, Kyle."

Kyle gave Durgan a nod, his arms still folded. Gryffin knelt down and inspected the assassin's face. "Korland must've spent a small fortune hiring these guys," he mused. "They were seasoned pros."

"Meh, they didn't seem all that tough," Kyle said. "Especially that guy."

"Oh, make no mistake, these guys were good," Gryffin repeated. "You and I just happened to be better."

"Damn straight," Kyle said with a laugh, which faded as he saw the mark on Gryffin's side where the crossbow bolt had grazed him, which was bleeding slightly. "What's that?" he asked in a scolding tone, the way Gryffin would always ask him when he caught Kyle with something he shouldn't have.

Gryffin looked down at his wound. "Oh, that? Just a scratch."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Just a scratch?"

"Yeah, just a scratch. That happens sometimes when people try to kill each other," Gryffin said sarcastically.

"Since when do you let yourself get 'just scratched' by losers like this? What'd they do, catch you sleeping or something?"

"Like I said, these guys were good," Gryffin said defensively, his muscles suddenly feeling sore. Another unpleasant reminder he was getting older. "Well, Durgan, I think that concludes our business. I don't think Korland's gonna trouble you anymore after what tonight cost him."

Durgan nodded, walking back into his house and returning with two bags of silver coins. "Two hundred kevesim, as promised," he said. "I should've offered a lot more. I'm grateful for your help."

Gryffin shrugged and smiled. "We agreed on two hundred, so we'll leave it at that. Here," he said to Kyle as he tossed him one of the bags. "Go get something nice for that little lady of yours."

Kyle grinned broadly in gratitude and eagerness as he caught the bag in mid-air and scampered down to the Guild's main headquarters and its underground bazaar. Durgan shook as he watched Kyle run off. "I don't mean to butt in, Gryffin, but you sure it's safe for him to accompany you on your adventures? He's what, thirteen?"

"Twelve," Gryffin said with a wistful smile. "I dunno about safer, but I know for sure it's a hell of a lot easier than trying to get him to stay in Nanza when I'm on a job. He's a scrapper, and you can't keep him away from a fight."

"I know the type," Durgan said. "Think he might follow in your footsteps one day, turn out just like you?"

Gryffin's smile faded as if he was unhappy at the thought. But all he said was, "We'll see."


	2. Leader of the Band

CHAPTER ONE: LEADER OF THE BAND

_Goddess Althena, _Kyle prayed silently, _I know you're not up there anymore, but just in case, I'm in a tough spot right now, and I need your help getting out of it. I figure it's the least you could do, considering I helped save your ass from Ghaleon a while back, so if you don't mind…_

"Kyle!"

"Huh? What?"

"You'll have plenty of time to take a nap later! This is important!"

"Sorry," Kyle mumbled. _Gee, thanks for nothing, lady._

Jessica glared at Kyle. "Look, Kyle, I know you couldn't possible care less about what color the flowers are, or who sits where. But I really need your help keeping everything organized."

Kyle groaned, and squirmed around in his chair, trying to get comfortable. He gazed at the huge piles of papers strewn all over the desk in Mel de Alkirk's study, and he shook his head in dismay. He was a man of many talents, and he hated to admit there was anything he wasn't capable of, but helping to plan a wedding was way out of his league.

The fact that it was his own wedding didn't make it any easier.

If it had been up to him, he and Jessica would have been married in a simple ceremony eight months ago, immediately following their victory over Ghaleon. But Jessica had insisted on waiting a year so that they could have the wedding on a certain date for some sentimental reason Kyle kept forgetting. Plus, she'd always dreamed of having one of those huge storybook weddings that took forever to plan. That would have been okay if she'd been willing to plan the whole thing herself, but she insisted on the two of them making a team effort.

"Do we really need to do this now, Jess? The wedding's four months away. We've got plenty of time."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want to keep putting it off and then end up leaving it for the last minute. It'll take a while for some of these to arrive, so we need to give people enough time to reply and make their travel plans. Otherwise, I'll be stuck doing this at the last minute, and I'll get all stressed out – and you know what I'm like when I'm stressed out."

Kyle nodded. "I think I still have the scars from last time."

Jessica swatted him with a stack of papers. "No you don't! I cast a healing litany on you right away, didn't I?"

"Right away? You let me bleed all over the place for five minutes!"

"How can you forget where we're supposed to meet for dinner immediately after I tell you, and yet you can remember all these minor little incidents from Althena knows when?"

"Minor little…you call cutting me open 'a minor little incident?'"

"Ha! Listen to the big-shot hero whine about getting scratched by a girl! Maybe you're in the wrong line of work if you're gonna cry about it every time you get a dinky widdle booboo!"

_Ouch. She really knows how to get somebody. _Kyle forced himself to back down. Years of experience had taught him that there was no way he could out-argue Jessica. "All right, all right, you win."

"That's more like it! Now let's get back to work." She shot him a playful smile before picking up a quill pen and began writing.

The door to the study opened, and Master Mel's steward walked in with a tray of pastries and drinks. "I thought you two would like some breakfast. You've a long day ahead of you, it looks like."

Jessica smiled. "Thanks, Derek."

"My pleasure, miss. Anything I can do to help?"

Jessica shook her head. "We're okay here. We're just discussing who we're going to invite. And for the last time, please stop calling me 'miss!' Call me Jessica!"

Derek nodded. "Very well. Who's on the list so far?"

Jessica looked over her notes. "Let's see here…the chiefs of all the neighboring villages…Nash, Mia, and some other bigshots from the Magic Guild of Vane…Alex, Luna, and Nall, of course…and somehow, the great big lug here talked me into inviting a few of his old pals from Nanza. Oh, and Dad spoke to Uncle Jemas recently, and he might be able to make it. My cousins from Senmario and Karia...speaking of which, did you find out where my Aunt Beka and Aunt Lara live?"

"They moved to the city of Aryeh about ten years ago."

"Aryeh? That's pretty far away, isn't it?"

Derek shook his head. "Not that far. It's in the Arcadius Zone."

"That's not too bad. Only a week's travel by ship. I think that'll be all for now. Thanks for the help."

"Very good, my lady. And what about Master Kyle's family?"

Kyle's bored expression suddenly turned angry. "What about them?" he said in a curt tone.

Derek smiled nervously. "Won't you be inviting any of them to the wedding as well?"

"There's nobody to invite," Kyle snarled, a dangerous edge to his voice. "Happy now?"

Jessica placed her hand placatingly on Kyle's arm. "Can you give us a few minutes alone, Derek?" she said anxiously.

Derek turned slightly red, realizing he must have said something very wrong, and bowed. "Certainly. My apologies, sir. I meant no offense."

Kyle was still scowling, but he gave a stiff nod. "Don't worry about it."

Derek smiled nervously as he backed out of the room. Despite his usual laid-back demeanor, Kyle had a terribly short temper when provoked - one of the few things he had in common with Jessica. "In that case, I think I'd better leave the two of you alone. You look like you've got everything under control. Let me know if you need anything else."

As Derek hurried from the room, Jessica gave Kyle a concerned look. "Kyle? What's wrong?"

Kyle wanted to brush it off and say "nothing." It had been a long time since he thought about his family, let alone spoken of them, and he preferred it that way. It brought up too many painful memories. But Jessica knew that it wasn't "nothing," and she wouldn't leave him alone until she dragged it out of him, so he might as well get it over with.

"I dunno," he began uneasily. "This is gonna sound real petty…"

Jessica smirked. "Gee, like you've never acted like that before."

Kyle allowed himself a small chuckle, and the scowl left his face, although his expression was still bitter. "It's just that…all these people from your family are going to be there at our wedding, cheering you on. All your aunts and uncles and cousins, not to mention your dad. But who's going to be there for me? Nobody. Except for a few buddies and the other Heroes, I'm not going to have any family cheering me on, wishing me congratulations, stuff like that."

Jessica looked at him sadly. "This is about your dad, isn't it?" she said in a quiet voice.

Kyle nodded. "He liked you a lot, Jess. He really did. He was always telling me that if I ever settled down, he hoped it would be with you. I just wish he could be there at the wedding."

"And you wish you could have been there with him at the end."

"If I'd been by his side like I was supposed to be, it wouldn't have _been_ the end."

Jessica gave Kyle a gentle hug. She knew how close Kyle had been with his father, the infamous Gryffin Jor-dan, mercenary, adventurer, and veteran of the Heresy War. Kyle had accompanied Gryffin on countless adventures ever since he was a young boy, risking life and limb alongside his father. She'd heard Gryffin boast many times about how proud it made him that his son fought by his side.

"Do you ever wonder if he ever made it to the Dragon's Graveyard?" Jessica asked gently.

Kyle shook his head. "Doesn't really matter, does it? Whether he found it or not, he's still gone. If he hasn't come back after four years, he's not coming back at all."

"But he still could have found it, and something might have happened on the way back."

Kyle was silent for a moment, as if he was considering the possibility, and he gave a small, wistful smile. "I'd like to think so. There was never any adventure he couldn't finish. I'd like to think that he made it to the Graveyard and died with a perfect record.

"But that's impossible," he said as the scowl returned to his face. "Nobody's ever made to the Graveyard, and probably nobody ever will."

Jessica stared silently at Kyle, uncertain about what to tell him. She remembered the grief she had felt when her own father, Governor Mel de Alkirk had been turned to stone by enchantment of Xenobia. But she had been able to channel that grief into determination to destroy the evil sorceress. And throughout that ordeal, Kyle had been there for her, and fought by her side. He had been the one to strike the final blow that finished off Xenobia once and for all, releasing her father from the sorceress's evil curse.

But there was no enemy responsible for Gryffin's death, no target for Kyle to take his anger out on. What could she do to ease Kyle's guilt, and help him the way he had helped her?

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head, and she smiled triumphantly. "I'll be back in a little while. I just remembered I've got an…errand to run."

Kyle looked at her curiously. "What kind of errand? I thought we were talking about wedding stuff."

"Yeah, but you were right – that can wait! Why don't you go ahead and take that nap you started, and I'll be back in a couple of hours. I didn't let you get much sleep last night anyway," she said with a coy smile.

Now Kyle was outright suspicious. "What are you up to, Jess?"

Jessica winked mischievously. "It's a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

"If I told you…"

"Yeah, yeah, it wouldn't be a surprise. C'mon, not even a hint?"

"Of course not."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "You know I hate it when you pull this, Jess! It drives me crazy!"

"But you're more fun when you're crazy! You'd be boring if you were normal." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and glided out of the room. Kyle watched her leave, looking very confused. _As long as I live, I'll never understand that girl._

He stumbled out of his chair, stretching as he did so. He'd never liked sitting still for too long, unless it was in a bar. Sitting around in his work clothes didn't help much either. He examined them idly as he stretched. When he had started up his adventurer-for-hire business a few months ago, Jessica had designed a uniform for him to make him look more dignified and less like a "thug," as she had put it – a dark blue shirt, loose-fitting tan pants, silver-trimmed black boots and gloves, and a red sash for a belt. His black hair, while still long, was now neatly tied back in a ponytail. While he had to admit that it made him look even more dashing and heroic, it felt very confining on him at times. Still, he'd gotten used to wearing it on a regular basis.

He drew his trademark bastard sword from the weapons harness slung over his chair, a sixteenth birthday present from Jessica, and examined it idly, remembering with a grin what he had given her in return. Despite its massive weight, he could easily use it with one hand, leaving his left hand free to use his dagger. He always kept his weapons by his side, even here in Mel's mansion, mostly out of habit, although tradition did play some small role.

The grin faded a bit as he noticed the long straight blade had gotten a bit dull. _Can't have that, can we? Not for the greatest swordsman on Lunar. _He sat back down, took a piece of flint from his pouch, and carefully began to sharpen the blade, just as his father had taught him long ago.

His mind began to wander as he did so, other memories now rising to the surface…

-x-x-x-

_Eleven years ago…_

"Ready?"

Kyle nodded eagerly, his eyes gleaming with anticipation as his father stood before him, sword in hand.

Although Kyle was tall for an eight-year-old, his father towered over him. His wild black mane, scruffy beard, muscular bulk, and jet-black eyes were intimidating to most men, and certainly every child. It made Kyle proud that he was the only one who could look his father in the eye and not be afraid.

With a savage cry and astonishing speed, Gryffin slashed at him with his broadsword. Instead of parrying with his own sword, Kyle ducked and lunged. Gryffin quickly leaped back and blocked the lunge, and pressed the attack. Kyle was kept on the defensive, but he was able to block everything that his father threw at him, without batting an eye.

"All right, kid," Gryffin said, nodding approvingly. "You've shown me you know how to defend. Now show me you can attack!"

With an eager grin, Kyle slashed at Gryffin's legs. Gryffin's blade swept down, effortlessly parrying the attack. Kyle made four more strikes, each aimed at a different spot, but Gryffin blocked them all. Determined not to be outdone, Kyle kept advancing, using every attack he knew. While Gryffin defended himself rather easily, Kyle was now forcing him to stay on the defense.

Suddenly, Kyle noticed that his father was fighting one-handed now. Gryffin never did that. He always fought two-handed to make the most use of his considerable strength. And he would never deliberately put himself at a disadvantage, especially against his own son. So why would he do it? Unless…

Kyle figured it out just in time to block Gryffin's dagger, which had suddenly appeared in his father's other hand. Thinking Kyle was caught off-guard, Gryffin slashed at him with his sword, but with a desperate flick of the wrist, Kyle was able to deflect it. The two of them disengaged, and resumed the defensive stance.

"That's it," Gryffin said with an approving nod, tossing the dagger aside. "When you face an enemy, you need to pay attention to everything he's doing. Don't let your focus remain on one single area. That's the mistake most rookies make, and that's what gets them killed."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Dad, why are you telling me how to do something I just did?"

Gryffin shrugged. "I dunno. It just seems like a fatherly thing to do."

"But you cheated, pulling a dagger! That's not a 'fatherly' thing to do!"

"Hey, in the real world, you think everybody fights fair? If I'm gonna teach you to fight to win, I've gotta use every underhanded trick in the book on you, so that you can see them coming and know how to defend yourself against them. And use 'em yourself, if you have to. When it comes to a fight to the death, the only way to win is to be the only one to walk away alive. Got it?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah. Can you teach me some more trick moves?"

Gryffin gave a crafty smile. "Of course. Take this one, for instance. You have to get really close to the other guy to make it work, though. Close enough that you can grab him."

"What is it?"

"I call it – the TICKLE ATTACK!"

And with that, he dropped his sword, grabbed Kyle and tackled him to the ground, tickling him mercilessly. Kyle howled with laughter, squirming in his fathers' arms and trying frantically to get away.

Finally, after both of them were worn out, the tickling stopped. Once Gryffin caught his breath, he said, "You're getting better, Kyle. You're finally moving away from the mechanics and the drills and listening to your instincts. And that's the most important thing about learning how to fight. When it comes to a real battle to the death, stuff like form and discipline pretty much goes out the window, and your instincts make all the difference. You have to respond with whatever your enemy throws at you in the heat of the moment."

He got up and wiped the sweat from his brow, clapping Kyle on the shoulder. "I'm getting hungry. Let's hit the tavern and get something to eat."

Kyle frowned. "But I wanna practice some more!"

"Never fight on an empty stomach, Kyle. We'll have plenty of time to train after lunch. Besides, you'll need to build your strength up if you wanna become as strong as me someday!"

Kyle flexed his arm muscles. "I'm strong! I can catch up to you in no time at all!"

Gryffin gave his son an affectionate smile. "I know you can. Some day, you'll probably become an even better fighter than I ever was."

Kyle sighed dispiritedly as he looked up at his father, suddenly feeling so small next to him. "Oh, come on. I can never be better than you."

Gryffin gave his son an encouraging smile. "Yes, you can. You've got a lot of potential and a lot of strength. You just need to stop holding yourself back."

"But Dad, I don't want to…" the words froze in Kyle's throat and he slumped onto the ground.

"Don't want to what?" Gryffin asked, looking puzzled.

Kyle shook his head. "Forget it. It's stupid."

"Come on, Kyle, I'm not just your father. I'm your pal. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Kyle looked uncomfortable, but he sat down. "Well…it's just that…you're so famous…and a hero an' all that. Everybody always talks about you because you're a better fighter than everyone else. If I become better than you, an' everyone starts talking about me, they'll forget about you."

"That's what you're worried about?" Gryffin said, moved by his son's words.

Kyle nodded. "You're the greatest, Dad. I don't want people to forget about you. An' I don't want you getting mad at me if I become more famous than you."

Gryffin looked at his son tenderly. "Kyle, nothing would make me prouder than you becoming even more famous than me! After everything I've done, I'm just a merc, a sword for hire. You can become so much more than that. You shouldn't hold yourself back from your true potential just because you're worried about overshadowing me. I've had my moment in the spotlight, and one day it'll be time for yours. Some day it'll be your turn to be the guy everyone talks about, to make yourself part of history. It's the way the world works, kid. Every generation's gotta have its own heroes."

Gryffin put his arm around Kyle's shoulder. "I want you to promise me something, Kyle. I want you to promise that you won't let anything get in the way of what you want, whatever that is. Not even me. Okay?"

Kyle cheered up a bit at these words. "Okay, Dad. I promise."

Gryffin clapped him on the shoulder. "That's my boy! Now, where do you wanna go eat?"

"Can we go to The Rusty Dagger? They got that all you can eat special on Wednesdays."

Gryffin frowned slightly. "That'll be expensive."

Kyle smirked at him. "I gotta build my strength up, remember?"

"All right, you little rascal," Gryffin said with a laugh as he tussled Kyle's hair. "But one of these days, that appetite of yours is gonna bankrupt me."

-x-x-x-

Kyle shook himself out of his daydreaming suddenly. He always felt uncomfortable with dredging up these old memories of his dad or feeling sentimental over the past. Doing so made him feel vulnerable, and he didn't like to be vulnerable. The only person he could ever trust with his feelings about his father was Jessica, and even that was hard sometimes.

How could she understand, anyway? After all, she never turned her back on her own father. She fought to the end to set him free. What had he done when Gryffin left? He stayed behind and abandoned his father to an unknown fate, all on account of an oath he'd never wanted to make.

_I never should have kept that promise I made to you, Dad. I should've been there with you, where I belonged. Would you have found the Dragon's Graveyard and made it back alive if I'd been by your side? Would you be there when Jessica and I finally get married, like you always wanted?_

He shrugged and put his newly sharpened sword back in its sheath. _Why am I getting myself depressed over this? There's no point in moping around over a past I can't change._

He headed out of the room and made his way towards his quarters in Mel's mansion. He was in a weird mood, and he needed to sleep it off. Besides, it would keep him from wondering about where the hell Jessica was up to.


	3. A Man You Don't Meet Every Day

CHAPTER TWO: A MAN YOU DON'T MEET EVERY DAY

It was the middle of the afternoon by the time Jessica made it to Vane. Although the city was obviously years away from complete restoration, she was impressed by how much progress had already been made in only eight months. The Guild Manor and Library, student dormitories, and quite a few houses were mostly complete. Most of the city was still under construction, however, and was cluttered with workers and architects working on the living quarters and shops. In the meantime, most of the people were still living in tents, and merchants had set up vending booths while waiting for permanent stores to be built. The sounds of construction could be heard throughout the city, and above it all, the shrill shouting of a female engineer whose knowledge of profanity could put Kyle's to shame. Jessica could only imagine how some of the stuff-shirts of Vane were reacting to language like that, especially from a woman.

As she walked through the city, many people greeted her warmly, not only recognizing her as one of the Five Heroes, but also remembering her efforts in raising funds for Vane's reconstruction. She smiled awkwardly, embarrassed by their praise. She believed in helping others for its own sake, not for the attention.

When Jessica reached the Magic Guild, a young sentry's jaw dropped noticeably as she approached, as if he'd never seen a woman before, and he clumsily saluted her. "Lady Jessica! Welcome back to Vane! I am…uh, that is…_we_ are so honored by your presence in our fair city! Have you come to…uh…speak with the Guildmistress?"

Jessica rolled her eyes as she noticed where his eyes had wandered to. Well, I sure as hell didn't drag myself all the way here to watch you drool over me. "If she's not too busy," she said calmly.

"Mia Ausa is always busy these days, but surely she would wish to see such an…illustrious visitor as yourself! Would you follow me, please?"

Jessica couldn't resist giving the sentry a charming smile as she stepped into the Manor. _Who says you can't get good help these days?_

The sentry escorted Jessica to a small, comfortably furnished waiting room, and gave another clumsy salute. "There you go. Just wait right here, and I'll let Lady Mia know you're here. Is there anything I can do to…uh…I mean…do for you?"

_Yeah, but I haven't got the heart to tell you to your face. _"I'm fine, thanks. Just let Mia know I'm here."

The guard bowed and marched down the hallway. After a few minutes of waiting, a frazzled looking Mia walked in. Her pink robes were rumpled, her hair was slightly matted, and her eyes were slightly bloodshot, as though she hadn't been sleeping well for some time. Seeing Jessica seemed to perk her up a bit, and she smiled warmly. "Hi, Jessica. Sorry I kept you waiting. I had a meeting with two of the new teachers about their course schedules."

"No problem. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

Mia shook her head. "It's okay. We had just finished, and it's my last one for a while." She closed her eyes and put her hand to her temple, as if she had a bad headache.

Jessica gave her a concerned look. "Are you okay, Mia? Have you been getting enough sleep?"

Mia gave a weary sigh. "Not really. There's too much going through my head these days, too many decisions to make, trying to remember schedules, names, and appointments. Also, we're desperately short on funds. We've almost used up all the donations we've received. There's still so much rebuilding to be done, and I have no idea how to get the money. So that, along with everything else, has been wearing me down."

"You should have told me," Jessica remarked. "I would've set up another fundraiser or given you another donation."

"It's not your responsibility," Mia replied. "Besides, you did more than your fair share. Nobody could have asked more of you."

She sat herself down in an armchair across from Jessica, a lifetime of strict upbringing being the only thing keeping her from slumping in her seat. "I don't know how my mother ran the Guild all these years without giving in to the stress."

"I'll bet she said the same thing when she took over for her mom," Jessica said.

Mia chuckled. "Probably." She then coughed and put her hand to her throat. "I need something to drink. Can I get you something?"

"Just some tea, please."

As Mia got up to ask the sentry outside for some tea, Jessica idly looked around the room and out the window, taking in once again how far Vane had come in the last few months, and how Vane still managed to retain its majesty. When Mia returned, Jessica remarked, "I've gotta say, I'm amazed at how much you've already managed to get done."

Mia smiled. "Not me. The citizens of Vane are the ones doing the real work helping restore our city to its former glory. It's wonderful to see how much affection they have for our city and its legacy. I could never have the energy to put Vane back together without them…or Nash."

As Mia's weary expression melted away as she mentioned Nash's name, Jessica's brow slightly furrowed. Although Nash was a fellow Hero, and although she had forgiven him for his betrayal a long time ago, she had never liked him that much. She still considered him to be an obnoxious, arrogant snob who couldn't stop patting himself on the back for more than five minutes - an elitist version of Kyle, in his own way.

A servant came in with a pot of tea and a small plate of biscuits, and placed them on a small table. As Mia poured a cup for Jessica, she asked, "So what is it you wanted to see me about? Are we planning another birthday surprise?"

Jessica waited for the servant to leave the room before speaking. "Have you ever heard of the Dragon's Graveyard?"

Mia raised an eyebrow. "What's your interest in the Graveyard?"

"Well, for right now, I'm just curious about it," Jessica said evasively. "I've heard a few things here and there, but I figured that I could find out more about it in Vane. It's a legendary temple where a huge treasure is kept, right?"

"The Dragon's Graveyard no legend," Mia said solemnly. "It really exists. It is a sacred place where the Dragons of Althena go when they're about to die. After they pass away, their lifeless bodies decompose and turn into Dragon Diamonds."

"I thought Dragon Diamonds came from their…you know…"

"They do," Mia explained, flushing slightly. "One of our teachers, Master Gregory, knows quite a bit about the Dragons, and I remember him bringing it up when I told him about Alex's Dragon Diamond. He said that it's a natural part of Dragon biology for any remains of any sort, including their...leavings...to transform into Diamonds. It was Althena's way of preserving their dignity. But unlike the one Alex found, the ones that come from the remains of a deceased Dragon are a more pure type of stone, and are therefore sure to be more valuable."

"Did Gregory bring up the Dragon's Graveyard?"

"He gets asked about it every once in a while, and he says he doesn't know anything about it or where it might be. But the Dragon's Graveyard's existence is mentioned in the Book of Tihsiereb. Didn't you learn about it at Althena's Shrine?"

Jessica gave an embarrassed smile. "I must've been out that day."

Mia shook her head. "You studied to be a priestess, and you don't know the Holy Writings?"

"I know them! I'm just kinda sketchy on some of the details."

Shaking her head and smiling, the Guildmistress rose from her chair and took a large book from off a nearby shelf. It was an illuminated manuscript, probably hundreds of years old. An azure dragon was emblazoned on the dark red cover. She flipped towards the end of the book, and handed it to Jessica. "Start from there."

Jessica carefully took the sacred book so as not to damage it, and began to read.

_"And it befell at the end of the Days of Making that White Dragon Abyad, Tetrarch of the Dragon Tribe, fell ill, and the day of his death approached. As The White lay dying, Althena wept with sorrow, for the Mother Songstress loves all living things, and the Four Dragons had done much for The Goddess's sake. She could not shelter him from the shadow of death, for She knows in her wisdom that all that is mortal must die. Yet Althena would not let Abyad go to his rest without proper honor and dignity for a being of his rank._

"_The Mother Songstress guided Abyad to a place far beyond the boundaries of mortal man, and built with Her own hands a magnificent temple, where he was to bequeath his rank and title to Bleanche, his daughter and heiress, so that she would take his place among the Four. Once his final task was done, Abyad's soul returned to the Mother and there in the place he was guided, he died. _

_"Althena, out of love for the Dragon Tribe, decreed that Abyad's lifeless body would not rot in the ground like that of a mere beast, but would turn itself into Diamond, the precious stones that shine with the light of the stars. Such would be the fate of all Dragons when they may go to their rest, that they may do so in dignity. Their mortal remains will be eternally safe from plunder, for Althena in her eternal wisdom knows that men can be twisted by evil greed. Cursed be any with greed in their hearts and minds who enter the temple to commit sacrilege most foul."_

Jessica looked confused. "Wait a minute. What about the Dragons who died in the Grindery? We never found any Diamonds in the wreckage of that thing."

"I don't know. Maybe the Grindery absorbed the Dragons completely, body, soul, and the energies within them so that there were no bodies to leave behind. Or their remains could have automatically been transported to the Dragon's Graveyard by Althena's magic. A failsafe of sorts, in case a Dragon dies before making it to the temple. But I don't know for sure. Anyway, there's nothing else about the temple in the Book of Tihsiereb, although it's proof enough that the Graveyard exists."

"But it doesn't say where," Jessica muttered.

"Of course not. Althena wanted to keep people away from it. I imagine that would be rather hard to do if people know where it is."

"So what happens to the people who try to find it?"

Mia shrugged. "Nobody really knows. But since nobody knows where it is, there's no way of knowing where to begin the search. One could spend a lifetime exploring Lunar and not come across it. Any such journey is bound to be dangerous. And even if someone were to actually locate and enter the Dragon's Graveyard, the Diamonds are sure to be well protected. There are probably magical guardians who protect the treasure from thieves. But this is all speculation. I don't know any other facts about the Dragon's Graveyard, except that nobody who has gone looking for it has ever returned."

"Including Kyle's father."

Mia looked at her in surprise. "You're kidding."

"Nope. Four years ago, he was hired by some rich thrill-seekers to be their bodyguard during a quest to find the Dragon's Graveyard. Of course, none of them ever came back."

"Hired? Was Kyle's father a mercenary?" Mia asked curiously.

Jessica smiled. "He was a hell of a lot more than that. Ever hear of a guy called Gryffin?"

Mia nodded. "I've heard Mother mention him occasionally. I think he used to be a soldier, or something like that, and he and his wife fought against the Lyshan-hara during the Heresy War. He was Kyle's father?"

"Yup. And Gryffin was every bit at tough and fearless as the stories made him out to be. He actually used to be one of the Knights of Khavod, and I know you've heard of them."

"Of course I have. Who hasn't?" Mia said, her eyes wide open with amazement. "They're the most disciplined, well-trained fighters on Lunar. Dyne even trained with them in his youth back when he and Ghaleon were wandering the world. I hear they even use special fighting techniques that give them incredible powers that seem like magic."

Jessica nodded. "And Gryffin taught every one of them to Kyle. You've seen those special moves that Kyle does when he fights, right? Boosting his strength, channeling energy through his weapons? All straight from the Khavod Knights' instruction manual."

Mia blinked with astonishment. "So how did Gryffin go from a knight to a mercenary?"

"He fell in love with a lady bounty hunter named Ferris, and she with him. The Knights threatened to kick him out of the Order for marrying a commoner, and Gryffin's father threatened to disown him. Which was a pretty big deal, because Gryffin came from one of Khavod's most elite families. But Gryffin cared more about Ferris than being a knight or getting an inheritance. So they eloped, and Gryffin joined Ferris in the mercenary business. They set up shop in Nanza, and the two of them built up quite a reputation, and caused plenty of havoc all over Lunar.

"Anyway, Kyle was two years old when the Heresy War broke out. Gryffin and Ferris joined up with a resistance movement, and fought against Talon and his Lyshan-hara warriors. The Four Heroes ended up leading the resistance, and it was because of them that Talon was defeated, but Ferris was killed during the raid on Talon's fortress. Gryffin was devastated by her death, and when the war was over, he raised Kyle alone as best as he could. He was the one who taught Kyle how to fight, and Gryffin was probably one of the greatest warriors that ever lived. Kyle would always follow him around on his adventures, and would pitch in whenever his father got into a fight. They were tough by themselves, but together they were unstoppable."

"Well, this certainly explains a lot about Kyle," Mia said. "With a father like Gryffin training him, no wonder he was such a skilled swordsman. I'm just surprised I never knew about this before. Why doesn't Kyle ever talk about his father?"

Jessica frowned. "He can't, ever since Gryffin disappeared. It still bothers him too much to think about his father, and Althena forbid anyone should ever catch him being sentimental or emotional. So he keeps it bottled up inside. It's some stupid guy thing, I guess."

"I never pictured Kyle as being capable of that kind of brooding. He always seemed so…"

"Shallow?" Jessica said wryly.

Mia blushed slightly. "You said it, I didn't."

"Well, to be fair, there's actually more to it than that," Jessica said, her tone serious again. "When he was younger, Kyle was afraid of upstaging his father, which really bothered Gryffin. He didn't want Kyle to stay in his shadow for the rest of his life. He always encouraging Kyle to be his own man and make his own rep."

Mia stifled a laugh. "Now I know you're joking. Kyle afraid to upstage someone?"

"I swear it's true. When Kyle was little, he idolized Gryffin so much that he couldn't bear the thought of anyone becoming more famous than him. And maybe he also though his father would resent him if he became more popular than Gryffin. Remember, this is a few years after Dyne vanished and the Four Heroes disbanded, so Gryffin was the toughest guy around, the big shot everyone would talk about, and Kyle was proud of him for that. But Kyle grew out of it soon after Gryffin disappeared, and became the egomaniacal showoff we know him as today."

Mia looked confused. "I still don't get something. If Kyle and his father were inseparable, why didn't he go with him to the Dragon's Graveyard? He doesn't seem the type to pass up an adventure, especially on that scale, especially if his father was going."

Jessica frowned. "I don't know. To this day, I haven't been able to figure that out. All I know is that Gryffin made Kyle stay behind, and he also made him promise not look for the Graveyard on his own. I've never understood why, and Kyle's never clued me in. It was so unlike Gryffin to do that to Kyle. And it's even more unlike Kyle to agree to a promise like that."

Jessica sighted sadly and took another sip of tea. "But I do know that Kyle's regretted it ever since. He feels like he abandoned his father, and he thinks that Gryffin might have made it back alive if he'd been there with him. He's never forgiven himself for promising to stay behind."

"And that's why you intend to try and find it yourself?" Mia said pointedly.

Jessica nodded, not bothering to deny it. "The Dragon's Graveyard was the only quest that Gryffin never completed, and Kyle blames himself for that. If I can help Kyle find the Dragon's Graveyard and finish his father's last adventure in Gryffin's name, maybe he'll be able to find some closure to all this. Maybe then, he'll feel like he's redeemed himself, and he'll be able to let go of the guilt and move on."

"So you're willing to be cursed by The Goddess?" Mia exclaimed. "Althena may be gone, but whatever safeguards are sure to be still in place. It says that anyone who enters the Temple is cursed for all time."

"The Book of Tihsiereb only says that about people who are greedy and out to steal the Diamonds," Jessica observed. "I just want to help Kyle find the temple for his dad, but I'm not gonna take any of the Dragon Diamonds. As long as I'm not there to plunder anything, we should be okay."

"How do you know Kyle even wants to find it? Didn't you say he promised his father he'd never go searching for the Dragon's Graveyard? Why would you try and push him into doing something he might not want to do?"

"Oh, he wants to. He doesn't say it out loud, but on the few times he's actually willing to open up to me about his dad, I can see it in his eyes. He'd never miss a chance to do something for his father, especially carry out an unfinished adventure. Besides, he's a glory-hound. He'll never pass up a chance to find a legendary temple and become even more of a celebrity than he is now. It's only his promise that holds him back."

"It's not like you to encourage someone to break their word," Mia said reproachfully.

"Yeah, I know," Jessica sighed. "Especially after all the times I've gotten on Kyle's case for all the promises he's broken. But this is different. It was a promise he never should have been forced to make, and he's been haunted by it for long enough."

"And the danger?" Mai replied. "You are aware that Gryffin hasn't been the only adventurer to vanish on the quest for the Dragon's Graveyard."

"Oh come on, Mia. We fought the Magic Emperor and the entire Vile Tribe! Whatever the risk, it can't be as bad as facing Ghaleon."

Mia still wasn't completely convinced. "And what about you? You'd risk your life also? Is this something worth dying for?"

"Mia, Kyle risked his life for all of us to defeat Ghaleon and free my dad from Xenobia! At the very least, I owe him! Besides," Jessica gave Mia a challenging look. "Wouldn't you do the same for Nash?"

Mia slowly nodded. "Yeah…I guess I would."

Jessica took Mia's hand and looked at her imploringly. "Please, Mia. This is important to Kyle. He may be a lunkhead and a pig, but I love him. He's come through for me so many times, and it's time I did something for him. Besides, we're going to be starting a new future together in a few months, and he needs to deal with his past first."

Mia let out a heavy sigh, and nodded. "Okay, fine. Like I said, I don't know much else about the Dragon's Graveyard. But I do know someone who might."

She opened the door and said to the sentry, "Please tell Master Sarek I wish to see him immediately." The sentry saluted and marched off.

"Sarek is one of our new teachers," Mia explained. "He specializes in ancient magic and spells. That's actually what he teaches here, to our advanced students. But more importantly, Sarek also knows a lot about Lunar's history, and would probably know where to find any information about the Dragon's Graveyard. He used to be an adventurer before returning to Vane, and he's done a lot of traveling all over Lunar. And so, for all of these reasons, he's going with you."

Jessica shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. I was planning on just going with Kyle. This is a private matter, and there's no need to drag anyone else into this."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Mia replied sternly. "As the Guildmistress of Vane, and as your friend, I can't let you put yourself in this kind of peril without giving you some support. Anyway, what's wrong with him coming with you?"

Jessica scowled at Mia. "Because Kyle and I don't need a babysitter, and you know it!"

"Sarek is no babysitter," Mia retorted, holding her ground. "He knows some very powerful spells that you will probably need to deal with whatever's waiting for you. You and Kyle know how to fight, and you may know healing magic, but last time I checked, neither of you knew any decent combat spells, and chances are you'll need a magician on your side. I'd be going myself if I didn't have to stay here. So either Sarek goes with you, or I won't let you have access to the resources in Vane that will help you find the Dragon's Graveyard. And there's no way you'll find anything reliable about it anywhere else."

"You're bluffing," Jessica snapped. "No way you'd pull rank on me and leave me hanging like that. Not your best friend."

"I would if it meant keeping you alive," Mia said, her tone softening. "I'd be devastated if anything were to happen to you. Hundreds of people have tried to find the Graveyard, and all of them died! I couldn't live with myself if I were to send you and Kyle to your deaths without doing everything in my power to keep you safe! And if that means sending someone with you, then that's what I'm going to do!"

_I hate it when she's right, _Jessica thought to herself. Her anger fading, she smiled suddenly. "I've gotta say, I'm impressed. You've gotten really good at playing the authority figure."

Mia also smiled. "It comes in handy for occasions like this. So do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

"It looks like I've arrived just in time," a deep, rich voice said from behind them.

The two women turned around, and Mia bowed to the figure in the door. "Ah, Master Sarek. Welcome."

Sarek returned the bow. "You sent for me, my lady?"

"I did. This is Jessica de Alkirk, daughter of the Governor of Meribia. Jessica, this is Master Sarek, our specialist in ancient magics."

Sarek smiled at Jessica and shook her hand. "I have heard a lot about you, Lady de Alkirk. It is an honor to finally meet you."

Jessica could only nod as she gazed at Sarek. He made an impressive figure: tall, broad-shouldered, and very dignified. He was elegantly dressed in royal blue robes decorated with gold lace and fur trim. He carried a long mahogany staff with a small crystal orb for a headpiece. A few wrinkles on his tanned face and his steel-gray hair and short beard betrayed his advanced age. But there was a boyish gleam in his dark eyes, as if he had stubbornly refused to let time take its toll on him.

"Just 'Jessica,' please," she said, smiling graciously.

"As you wish. How may I be of service, Majesty Mia?"

"Master Sarek, I have a personal request," Mia said. "Jessica is looking for information on the Dragon's Graveyard, and I'd like you to assist her in any way possible, if you wouldn't mind."

"Mind? Certainly not!" Sarek exclaimed. "I've been waiting for the chance to do some research about the Dragon's Graveyard, especially since we received Damon's chronicles."

"Did Damon write about the Graveyard?" Jessica asked eagerly.

"He must have at some point. Damon valued all knowledge for its own sake, so I'm sure he would have included something as significant as the Graveyard: including a location. I can get to work on it right away."

"There's more to this that research, Master Sarek," Mia said. "If you're successful, would you be willing to accompany Jessica on her search for the Dragon's Graveyard as her guide and protector?"

Sarek practically squealed with joy. "Are you kidding? Of course I'll…!" He stopped short, and forced a more dignified expression. "Um…that is…it would be an honor to assist you, my lady. I'll talk to Master Gregory and see if he can cover my classes until I return."

Mia and Jessica looked at each other and laughed. It was hard not to. Sarek was radiating the enthusiasm of a boy being given his own candy store, and he was obviously trying to hold it in. "Then it looks like you're all set to go," Mia said. "When do you plan to leave?"

"I guess in a week," Jessica said. "We need to get provisions, and hire a ship and some sailors. And it will probably take me that long to convince Kyle to go along with this."

"Kyle? You mean Kyle of Nanza?" Sarek said. "Gryffin's boy?"

"You knew Gryffin?" Jessica said, rather surprised. Gryffin never seemed like the type to hang around with a magician from Vane.

"I met him and his wife during the Heresy War," Sarek said, his expression turning somber. "We were allies, fighting alongside the Four Heroes against Talon and his Lyshan-hara warriors. How is the old rascal?"

"We don't know," Jessica said, explaining Gryffin's disappearance to Sarek and the purpose of the quest.

"I had no idea he was gone," Sarek replied sadly. "It appears I've been away for too long. In that case, my lady, I am at your service."

Jessica smiled, thinking that Sarek reminded her of Gryffin in a way. They both had the same dramatic flare, and suddenly it wasn't hard to believe they'd once been friends. "Thank you," she replied. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

"It's the least I can do for such esteemed heroes. Or the son of an old comrade in arms. Now, let's head to the library and see what we can find on The Dragon's Graveyard."

-x-x-x-

The three of them headed to the Magic Guild's library. A young mage with pale blond hair, dull gray eyes, and dressed in a violet robe was absorbed in a book when he noticed their approach. "Can I help you?" he asked, sounding annoyed at having been disturbed.

Mia shook her head, frowning slightly at his tone. "No thank you, Quentin. I think we'll be all right. Just please make sure we're not disturbed."

Quentin's expression betrayed curiosity, but he merely nodded. "Very well. Don't forget to clean up when you're done. I just finished reorganizing this place, and I don't want to have to do it again."

"We don't need to be lectured on our organizational skills, Quentin," Sarek replied coldly. "After all, you are speaking to the Guildmistress of Vane."

"My apologies, _Master_ Sarek," Quentin said sullenly. "Having been a native of Vane all my life, I never would have known that little detail without your wisdom to guide me."

"Enough, Quentin!" Mia snapped. "Master Sarek is a teacher of the Magic Guild, and you will show him the respect he is due! Is that clear?"

Quentin was still scowling, but nodded. "I'll leave you to it, then."

The three of them scowled as they walked away, annoyed with Quentin's rudeness. "Arrogant little bastard," Sarek snarled.

"No kidding," Jessica replied. "I'm surprised you let him get away with talking to you like that."

"I don't intend to," Mia said sternly. "For too long, arrogance has been an all-too common trait among the students of the Magic Guild, and it's time that changed. They need to learn a little more about respect and courtesy. They're hardly fit to aid humanity if they hold themselves to be superior to others. I would have thought Ghaleon would have taught them a little something about the consequences of arrogance and pride. But we can deal with Quentin and his attitude problem later."

Jessica once again marked how leadership had changed her old friend before finding herself staring in amazement at the new library. It seemed to be even bigger than she remembered, with hundreds of thick volumes on the ornate mahogany shelves. "Where did you find all these new books?" Jessica wondered.

"We have Nash to thank for that," Mia said proudly. "He's spent months tracking down all sorts of works on magic, and he's managed to find some particularly rare volumes for us. We'll never be able to replace the collection we once had, but we'll make do with what we can find. And of course, there are the books bequeathed to us by Damon after he died."

"I didn't realize Damon wrote so much about magic," Jessica said.

"He didn't," Mia replied. "Only a few of his books had anything to do with magic. The rest are about history, science, geography, and even some classic literature. I kept them all in the library, because I think there are other things worth learning besides magic."

Jessica removed a book from the shelf and raised an eyebrow. "You mean like _The Hopeless Romantic's Guide to Landing a Real Man_?"

Mia turned a deep shade of red. "I don't think that was one of Damon's," she muttered.

Jessica flipped through it, grinning mischievously. "No, this looks like one of yours. Looking to trade in Nash?"

Fuming, Mia seized the book and shoved it back on the shelf. "If you don't mind, we're here on serious business."

The three of them spent the next several hours tirelessly scanning the numerous volumes of ancient text. For Jessica, it was a tedious task. There was so much information to plow through, and Damon wasn't the most engaging of writers, possessing an unfortunate tendency to ramble. She couldn't imagine how he had managed to write so much in his lifetime. He must have been older than she thought when she had met him.

"Here!" Sarek suddenly announced. "I've found it!"

Sarek carried a heavy book over to a nearby table. It was opened to a page covered with ancient writing with several illustrations, including what seemed to be a map.

"This book is written in a language over three thousand years old," Sarek whispered reverently, before he chuckled. "Damon, you clever old bastard! He wanted to make sure that nobody could ever use his chronicles to find the location of the Graveyard! So he obscured the information by writing it in a dead language."

"Can you translate it?" Jessica asked.

Sarek's eyes twinkled merrily. "I can indeed. Ancient languages are one of my specialties. These are precise directions to the Dragon's Graveyard, and over here we have a map. I recognize this land mass here - it's Zerimar, one of the islands of the Ramius Zone, on the other side of the Dravot Sea."

Jessica's brow furrowed. "I don't see the temple on the map."

"Another one of Damon's precautions. But there are hints and clues. Within the design of the landscape of the continent are small symbols imbedded within, marking the location. It's been cleverly camouflaged. But if you look closely there, within this valley, you'll see the symbol of a tower, with the figure of a skeletal dragon beneath it. That has to be the Dragon's Graveyard."

Mia still looked concerned. "Is there any indication of what's waiting for you once you find the temple? Any of the dangers or defenses within?"

"I'm afraid not," Sarek said. "But I'm certain that as long as we don't steal any of the diamonds, we will not be perceived as a threat."

"That's not a problem," Jessica said. "We just want to find the temple. I'm not interested in the Diamonds…unless they'll help with getting Vane back on its feet?"

Mia didn't look too happy with the idea. "I appreciate the offer, Jessica, but the Diamonds are sacred. I wouldn't feel right about accepting them, not even for Vane."

"Agreed," Sarek said. "I want no part of any sacrilege either. I'll help you find the Temple for Gryffin's sake, but I will not disturb the remains of the Dragons."

"Fair enough. So we're all set?" Jessica said, eager to get under way. "All we need is a copy of the map and the instructions, right? Can we take the book?"

"No," Sarek said. "It's one of a kind, and I'd rather not risk anything happening to it. Anyway, the books are enchanted to prevent them from being taken outside of Vane. We don't want any dangerous secrets of magic falling into the wrong hands. But there's another way."

He took a few pages of nearby blank parchment from a nearby desk, and waved them over the open book, whispering an incantation. Within moments, the text and illustrations had copied themselves from the book to the parchment. "There we are. Much faster than copying by hand."

Sarek looked at the map and directions, his boyish grin wider than ever. "I never dared dream this would be possible…to finally be able to unlock the greatest secret on Lunar. The culmination of a lifetime of adventure and discovery."

He then turned to Jessica. "I have you and Kyle to thank for this opportunity, my lady. You've allowed me the opportunity to achieve this quest and find the temple. Otherwise, I don't think I ever would have had the incentive."

"Hey, I'm the one who should be thanking you," Jessica replied. "You're taking a hell of a risk coming with us, you know."

Sarek smiled. "What's life without a little risk now and then to make it interesting? It's been too long since I've embarked on adventure of any sort, known the thrill of the hunt and braved the challenges of the unknown. I'm past my prime, and I want to embark on one last quest before my final hour. When do we leave?"

_He really does sound just like Gryffin, _Jessica thought_. No wonder they became buddies. _"I'll send word as soon as I've found us a ship to take us. My dad can help with that, once I talk him into it. It's probably going to be a few days. I'll send word when we're ready."

"Very well. In the meantime, I'll try and see if there is any additional information I can find about the Graveyard, or the Ramius Zone."

"I don't suppose it's too late to try and talk you out of this," Mia said with a sigh.

"Sorry, Mia," Jessica answered. "We've been over how important this is to me and Kyle. Anyways, we can't back out now! Not when we've got the secret path to the Graveyard in our hands!"

"Yeah, I know," Mia whispered, looking like she was about to cry. "Just be careful out there, Jess. I'd hate for anything to happen to any of you."

Jessica gave Mia a reassuring hug. "Hey, don't worry. We'll be careful. Nothing's gonna happen to us."

Mia nodded, a half-smile on her face. "Look after them, Sarek. Make sure you all come back alive."

"Trust me, my lady," Sarek said confidently. "I'll bring them back safe and sound, and in plenty of time for their wedding."

-x-x-x-

Quentin should probably have been relieved that Majesty Mia and Master Sarek had left the library before berating him further for his conduct. Instead, he was angry. _What, I'm not even important enough to be given a lecture for disrespecting a so-called teacher? Are you really that high and mighty that you think I'm not even worth punishing?_

But he put that aside as he absorbed what he'd just overheard.

Throughout their discussion, none of them had noticed that Quentin had been secretly eavesdropping on their conversation and had listened to every word. Driven by curiosity as to what could be of interest to the Guildmistress and Master Sarek, despite his distaste for them, Quentin had managed to place himself inconspicuously within earshot of their conversation. He'd had a lot of practice being inconspicuous. Despite his lineage and exceptional magical talents, he was often overlooked by others, teachers as well as classmates who were uncomfortable with his aggressive attitude. While he'd often resented it, it had served him well on this one occasion.

_By The Goddess! The Dragon's Graveyard! They've actually found a way!_

Quentin shuddered with excitement as he realized the significance of his discovery. Like many of the people of Lunar, he'd heard tales of the mysterious temple and the massive treasure awaiting within, and the countless explorers who vanished in pursuit of the temple. And now, Sarek had finally unlocked the secret, and was taking the de Alkirk girl – he now remembered who she was – and her oafish brigand fiancé to the Graveyard...and he had discovered the way!

Quentin sneered. A scion of one of Vane's lesser families, all his life, he'd dreamed of obtaining wealth and status. And now it was within reach, so close, he almost could feel the Dragon Diamonds in his hands. With such treasure at his command, people would finally notice and respect him. No more kowtowing to Sarek or Mia or anyone else. No more being shunned by his fellow students and belittled by his teachers.

Now alone in the library, he scanned the shelves and reached for the book he had seen Sarek look through, but hesitated. An enchantment placed on the library would prevent any books from being stolen from Vane. And he had always found copying text by hand to be a tedious chore that was beneath him.

But there was another option - the copy of the map and the translation of the instructions Sarek had created.

Quentin smiled to himself. Sarek might be a powerful magician, but he was still mortal and could be…dealt with. Then the treasure of the Dragon's Graveyard would be his to claim…and his alone.


	4. I'll Be

CHAPTER THREE: I'LL BE

Kyle was back in the Main Hall, impatiently waiting for Jessica to get back. It was already late at night, and there was no sign of her. He knew she could handle herself, but where could she have gone that would take all day? He racked his brains trying to anticipate what kind of surprise she could possibly have in store for him. Jessica's unpredictability kept things interesting most of the time, but other times, it just drove him nuts.

Finally, Jessica glided back into the room. "I'm back!" she sang triumphantly. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and darted right by him.

Kyle grinned with relief that she was back, but was still a bit on his guard. She was obviously up to something. "Where'd you run off to?"

"Vane," she said.

"Vane? What the heck were you doing there?"

"I told you, I had a surprise for you."

Kyle groaned. He hated when people strung him along like this – especially Jessica, because she was so good at it. "So what's the surprise?"

"I met someone in Vane today who knows where the Dragon's Graveyard is, and he's agreed to help us find it," Jessica answered matter-of-factly.

Kyle gaped. "You did WHAT?"

Quickly, Jessica told him about her meeting with Mia and Sarek. "Sarek says he knows exactly where and how to find the Dragon's Graveyard, and he's coming with us to help! We even have a map and instructions, detailing every step of the journey!"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Wait a minute! What's this 'we' stuff? When did I agree to go? And why are we going to the Dragon's Graveyard anyway? Why would I want to do that?"

"Didn't you say earlier that you wanted to complete your father's last adventure? Well, now's your chance!"

Kyle looked uncomfortable. "That was just talk, Jess. You know that I promised my dad I wouldn't go looking for it!" "Come on, Kyle. Ever since Gryffin disappeared, you've wanted to find on the Dragon's Graveyard. You said it yourself that you wished he could have died with a perfect record. If you find the temple and make it back, you'll have done it for him! Gryffin's perfect record will be preserved through you!" Kyle closed his eyes, trying to sort this out. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that a way had been found to actually get to the Graveyard. "Jess, didn't it ever occur to you that there's a _reason_ I never went after the Dragon's Graveyard myself? Yeah, I'd love to be able to make it back from the temple loaded with Dragon Diamonds, but like I keep telling you, Dad made me promise not to!"

"Oh, please. Like you've never broken a promise before."

Kyle sighed heavily. "It's different this time, Jess."

"Why? Why are you making excuses? We have the opportunity of a lifetime here!"

_Should I tell her now? _Kyle wondered. _Should I finally tell her why I stayed behind that one time? I've been hiding it for four years, and I'm tired of holding it back. But I don't need to lay a guilt trip on her before we're about to get married._

He turned away from her. "Look, I gave my word and I swore an oath. He didn't want me to go to the Dragon's Graveyard, with him or without him, and that's that."

Jessica grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her. "He also wanted you to make your own future, and not let him stand in your way. And you've succeeded! Look at what you've become since then! You're Kyle of Nanza, the guy who cleaned up Nanza single-handedly! You're the youngest champion of the Kherev Swordmaster Tournament! You're one of the Heroes who defeated Ghaleon! You fought for the right to determine your own destiny, remember?"

_Man, she really knows which buttons to push. _"I know, but…"

"Think of the glory," Jessica purred, pressing the attack. "The fame! Not only will you be remembered as the guy who beat Ghaleon, but also as the man who did the impossible! They'll be toasting to you in bars and banquet halls across Lunar for years to come! Kyle of Nanza, Lunar's boldest, greatest adventurer!"

"You're serious," Kyle said, seeing her all-too familiar determined expression. "You really want to find the Dragon's Graveyard."

"With you," Jessica replied. "I want to share this adventure with you. You want to complete your father's last adventure. I want you to finally forgive yourself. And between the two of us, and with Sarek on our side, we can handle anything that gets in our way!"

It was working. Kyle's willpower was weakening, the temptation to head off towards the Graveyard greater than ever before. All of his life, he'd dreamed of great adventures, and here was the greatest adventure of all time staring him in the face. Could he let a few reluctant words stand in his way? He flashed his trademark grin at her, and his eyes gleamed with the prospect of adventure, fortune, and eternal glory. _Facing danger, defying the odds, achieving the impossible, with the woman of my dreams by my side. How can I say no? _

-x-x-x-

Half an hour later, Kyle and Jessica went to Master Mel's office. Kyle wasn't too happy about what they were about to do, but there was no alternative. It embarrassed him that after all this time, he was still intimidated by Jessica's father.

"Let me do the talking," Jessica whispered.

"I was going to," Kyle answered. "Do we really have to do this?"

Jessica nodded solemnly. "I can't just abandon my dad and run off. Especially when there's a chance we might not come back."

_You mean like _I _abandoned _mine?Kyle thought bitterly.

Mel was sitting at his desk, grumbling something about "bureaucratic nonsense" as he filled out some documents. He looked up and grinned when he saw Jessica. "Well, aren't you a welcome sight for these weary eyes!" he exclaimed with a hearty laugh. The warmth of his smile faded slightly when he saw Kyle.

"Hi Daddy," Jessica said timidly. "We need to tell you something."

Something in Jessica's tone made Mel anxious. He glanced at Kyle, looked over to the axe mounted on his wall – the very same axe he had used throughout his pirating days – and back at Kyle. "Is everything all right?" he asked in a tone that made Kyle feel very uneasy.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Jessica answered. "Kyle and I need to go…somewhere. We might…be gone a long time, and we wanted to let you know so that you don't worry."

"So? You've run off on adventures before and come back okay. What's the big deal about this one?" He glared at Kyle suspiciously. "Where ya goin', anyway?"

Jessica took a deep breath. "The Dragon's Graveyard."

Mel's pen dropped from his hand. "No."

"Daddy…"

"NO! Forget it!" he roared, rising furiously from his desk. "No way I'm lettin' my only child set off on a damned suicide mission! Ye're not goin'!"

"Daddy, you don't understand…!"

"Ye're right! I don't understand why ye'd wanna throw yer life away chasing after a bloody fairy tale! Ye're getting' married in a few month's time to this rascal whose finally turned respectable, and you wanna throw it all away? Damned right I don't understand! You're not goin', and that's final!"

"You can't stop us, Dad!" Jessica shouted. "You just said you knew we can take care of ourselves! We stopped the Magic Emperor, remember? We fought Royce, Xenobia, and Ghaleon, and we beat them all! Kyle even fought the Black Dragon, for Althena's sake! What, you don't think we're up to it?"

"It's not that, Jessica," Mel said heavily. For the first time that Kyle could remember, Mel looked like a tired old man. "I know what you two can do, and I'm proud of you for it. You and Kyle are both heroes to me. But there's nothing heroic about risking yer neck just for a thrill!"

"This isn't a thrill, Daddy," Jessica said quietly. "I'm doing this to help Kyle."

Mel glared at Kyle. "What's she talkin' about?"

Kyle broke into a cold sweat as he watched Mel's expression turn even darker as Jessica explained. _Great. Just great. He's pissed, and he's gonna take it out on me. He'll probably think it was _my_ idea, he won't let us go, and he'll break me in half for even suggesting putting his only daughter in that kind of danger._

"Please, Daddy," Jessica begged. "You remember how Kyle helped save you from Xenobia. The least you can do is let us honor his father and let us finish his last mission."

For a long time after Jessica finished, Mel said nothing. His brow was furrowed, and Kyle could see he was deeply troubled. _Can't say I blame him. If I was as overprotective as Mel, I probably wouldn't want _my_ only kid going off on a possible suicide mission._

When Mel finally spoke, his voice was slightly strained. "All right. If ye're really dead set on this, I won't stand in yer way. I know how important family can be to a man. And I'm glad ta hear Sarek's goin' with ya. I remember him from the old days. He's a good man, and a tough old codger. But don't take any unnecessary risks, okay? Nobody knows what kind o' dangers are waitin' for ya. As tough as you two are, ye're not invincible. Neither is Sarek, for all of his power. Still, I stand by what I said. If this is really somethin' you have to do…you have my blessing, and may Althena watch over you."

Mel's grim scowl suddenly gave way to a crafty grin. "In fact, Dyne and I once wanted to find the Graveyard ourselves, back in the day, but Ghaleon and Lemia talked us out of it. They said that even if we could find the bloody thing, it would be sacrilege ta plunder it. But I've often wondered what would've happened if Dyne and I had gone for it, especially after he became Dragonmaster. Just another 'what if' for an old man to think about."

He looked at Jessica, and gave her a proud smile. "And if anyone has to find the bloody thing and return to tell the tale, my daughter and future son-in-law can! Is there anything I can do to help?"

Jessica grinned, and thought for a second. "Maybe get us a ship?"

Mel gave another hearty laugh. "I've got just the ship for ya – the _Darkfire. _Me and the other Four Heroes sailed all over Lunar on that thing. I still keep it in runnin' order, for old time's sake. And she's at your command. Think you can handle her, Kyle?"

"Me?" stammered Kyle, completely unprepared for Mel's offer. "Are you serious?"

"Of course!" Mel chuckled, amused by Kyle's reaction. "The _Darkfire _was the ship of heroes once, and I'd like it ta be again. I promised to give it to my future son-in-law as a gift, hoping she'd marry a fine, adventurous lad. And ye've certainly proven yourself to be that! A bit rough around the edges, but still a hearty lad! Consider her to be a wedding present from me to you!"

Kyle was absolutely flabbergasted, until it finally sunk in what Mel was doing. There was more going on here than Mel giving him a ship. He was placing his trust in Kyle to protect his daughter and bring her back safely. Considering their past relationship, Kyle was moved by Mel's offer. "I don't know what to say…"

"Maybe 'thank you?'" Jessica whispered crossly.

"I was getting to that!"

"Ha! There's no need fer that, lad!" Mel chortled. "Some things don't need ta be said! Now you two run along. I'll arrange for supplies for your trip, and make sure the _Darkfire _is all set ta go! It shouldn't take more than a week!"

Jessica's eyes were shining as she raced towards Mel and gave him a fierce hug. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"Anything for my Jessica," Mel said gently, although with a touch of sorrow. Jessica released Mel, and breezed out of the room. Kyle was about to follow her, when Mel stopped him. "I'd like ta have a few words with you, Kyle."

Kyle nodded weakly as he faced Mel. Something in Mel's tone worried him.

Mel paced back and forth, as if trying to figure out how to say what was on his mind. Finally, he said "The hunt for The Dragon's Graveyard claimed your father, boy. I've never been one of yer biggest admirers, but I'd rather not see it become a family tradition. Especially for Jessica's sake."

"Yeah, me either," Kyle said flippantly, trying to ease the tension.

Mel glared at him. "This is nothin' to joke about, boy. I'm bein' serious. Your father had his reasons for not wantin' you to go. I don't know what they were, but they must've been good ones to keep you behind, knowin' what a scrapper ye've always been. So I've gotta ask ya - do you really think you let your dad down by not followin' him to the Graveyard if he didn't want you to go in the first place?"

"We were a team," Kyle replied testily. "He shouldn't have died alone, while I stayed safely in Nanza. My place was at his side."

Mel softened somewhat. "Yeah, I see what you mean. But ya have to understand what it's like for me ta let my kid go off and put her neck on the line like this. Jessica's all that I have left, Kyle. Without her, I'll be alone. And of course, Jessica's a special girl. She really is one of a kind. I couldn't bear it if anything were to happen to her."

"I know that. Neither could I," Kyle said solemnly. It struck him that this was the first time he and Mel were having a real conversation with each other, and he tried not to let himself think it would be the last.

"Then is this really somethin' worth risking your necks over? I never got the chance to know Gryffin all that well, but if he was anything like the stories I've heard, I'm sure he'd be proud of ya. You don't need to prove anything to him. Especially by dyin' for him."

"I'm not out to prove anything to him," Kyle said. "But it's just something I have to do. He left a broken record behind, and I want to fix it. Besides, no matter what anyone tells me, I can't stop thinking that I let him down by not going with him, and I guess this is my way of making it up to him."

"I can respect that," Mel answered with a curt nod. "And I guess it would be useless to try an' separate you and Jessica. Just be careful out there."

"Don't worry about it," Kyle said, his smile confident. "I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"Well, I'm glad ta hear that," Mel growled as he suddenly seized Kyle by the collar, his eyes suddenly simmering as they stared directly into Kyle's. "Because if anything _does_ happen to my little girl, ye'd better pray it happens to you too. Otherwise, I'm gonna track ya down, no matter where ya hide or how long it takes, and I'm gonna introduce ya to me old axe up there. And then ye'll learn the hard way how I got the nickname 'Hell Mel.' Do we understand each other?"

Kyle managed to squeak out a reply that indicated he understood.

"Good. Now get goin'. You have a trip to prepare for."

Kyle bowed awkwardly to the governor, and bolted from the room. Jessica was waiting for him, an amused expression on her face. "You know, I still find it funny how freaked out you can get every time you talk with my dad."

"Freaked out?" Kyle squealed. "Did you _not_ hear his little "you're gonna learn why they call me Hell Mel' routine?"

Jessica snickered. "He was just messing around with you. He really does like you, Kyle. Would he trust you with my safety on the way to the temple if he didn't? Or would he give you his old ship? He just worries about me, like any father does."

"My dad never seemed to," Kyle said quietly. "Since I was a little kid, Dad never worried about me. He always treated me like he knew I was gonna be okay, whatever happened. That was the best thing about him, being able to trust me like that."

"Fathers seem to be more protective with their daughters than sons. Besides, your dad let you be who you wanted to be. I think I was always jealous of you for that. I always felt like I had to pretend with my dad, because I thought he wanted me to be the perfect lady. I didn't think he'd know I could take care of myself." The last part of Jessica's reply had a remorseful tone, for she had often regretted the many secrets she had kept from Master Mel, always trying to live up to an ideal that never existed, never realizing her father always would have accepted her as she was.

"I think he knew what kind of person you really were deep down, Jess," Kyle said. "I did. I could tell from the first day I met you."

"Really?" said Jessica softly.

"Of course I could," said Kyle, draping her arm around Jessica. "That's why I fell for you in the first place. You were spirited, independent…different from any other girl I'd ever known."

Jessica raised her eyebrows skeptically. "You were ten years old when you met me. How many women could you have possible known by then?"

Kyle grinned. "You'd be surprised."

"I'd rather not be," Jessica said. She then shook her head and laughed. "I can't believe you sill remember that day."

"How could I forget?" Kyle said with his most charming smile. "It was one of the best days of my life."

-x-x-x-

_Nine years ago…_

"Dad, are we there yet?" Kyle asked Gryffin for what must have been the hundredth time. They had been walking for several hours, and his feet were killing him.

"Not yet. But it shouldn't be too much longer."

"You said that five minutes ago!" Kyle groaned.

Gryffin laughed. "Five minutes isn't a heck of a lot of time, you know. Just be patient. Besides, the longer you wait for something, the better it is when you finally get it."

Kyle nodded, and tried to think of something else to take his mind off their destination. But all he could think about was the city of Meribia. Gryffin had taken Kyle on many "business trips" before, but never had he traveled to any place like Meribia. He hoped it would be as exciting as he'd heard. His mind raced with all the stories about the city that he'd heard from travelers.

Although it had always been the Katarina Zone's chief port, Meribia had blossomed into the most prominent city on Lunar over the past few years, mostly due to the efforts of its governor, Master "Hell Mel" de Alkirk, the legendary pirate Hero. Mel had opened the city to everyone, striking down laws that discriminated against beast-men and foreigners. His free trade policies encouraged merchants of every sort to set up shop in Meribia, and all of them had prospered. Working with Lemia Ausa, another of the Four Heroes, he'd set up a section of the city called Black Rose Street, where mages could keep a closer eye on the world outside of Vane. To protect the commerce and population of Meribia, he had ruthlessly hunted down his former fellow pirates who preyed upon merchant vessels, to the point where no pirate even dared sail so much as a fishing boat in Meribian waters.

"There it is, Kyle!" his father suddenly announced. "Meribia!"

Kyle rubbed his eyes as he gazed upon the magnificent city far ahead, hardly able to believe his eyes. In the distance, Meribia seemed to shimmer like a precious stone, sprawled over the distant landscape. Even Gryffin seemed impressed, and Kyle knew that didn't happen easily.

"It sure has changed over the years…" Gryffin whispered, his cheerful expression now slightly pained.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gryffin replied, a sad expression on his face. "It's just that seeing Meribia after all this time…it just brings back some bad memories, that's all."

Kyle wanted to ask his father if he was thinking about the Heresy War, but decided not to. Talking about the war and his mom always made his father unhappy. In an attempt to shake him out of it, Kyle nudged his father. "Race you to the gates."

Slowly, Gryffin's face lightened at Kyle's challenge, finally breaking out into hearty laughter. "First you're complaining about how tired you are, and now you wanna race? We still have quite a bit of ground to cover!"

"I got a second wind," Kyle replied with a daring smile. "Of course if _you're _not up to it…"

Gryffin snickered. "I'll be dead before I ever turn away from any challenge! Especially from my own son!"

Kyle and Gryffin assumed the starting position. "Ready…set…GO!"

The two of them bolted across the plains, charging towards Meribia. Kyle's eagerness to see Meribia sped him on, and he wore lightweight clothing, while his father wore leather armor and a heavy broadsword harnessed to his back. But Gryffin had learned to move fast while encumbered, and he had a lot of strength in his long legs, so it remained a close race throughout. As soon as one gained an advantage, the other would inch ahead.

Moments later, they were closing in on the city gates, with Gryffin in the lead. Kyle surged forward, giving it every last bit of energy he had into it. _If Dad wants to beat me, he's gonna have to work for it! _he thought to himself. With the last of their strength, father and son dived as they crossed through the city gates, slamming into the pavement of the streets. They both lay on the ground for a few seconds, trying to catch their breaths.

As they did so, Kyle slowly looked up into the face of a young, somewhat surprised soldier. Kyle gave him a lopsided grin and asked, "Who won?"

The soldier chuckled. "It was a close race, young sir. But your father won by an inch."

"Ha! Still got it!" Gryffin exclaimed, finally getting to his feet.

The guard offered Kyle a hand, but Kyle shook his head, standing up on his own. As he did so, he looked around in astonishment as he finally saw the city of Meribia in all its splendor. He'd never been very good at putting words to his feelings, and this was even more difficult. Instead, he just stood there gaping.

"Welcome to Meribia, good sirs!" the soldier said with a friendly salute. "Is this your first time here?"

"It's my son's first time," Gryffin replied. "I've been here before, but not since the Heresy War."

The sentry nodded, appearing slightly apprehensive as he glanced at Gryffin's battle gear. "And what brings you to our fair city?"

"Business."

The soldier looked at Gryffin curiously, then drew back in shock. "I know you! You're Gryffin of Nanza!"

Gryffin flashed a grin. "In the flesh, kid."

The soldier swallowed nervously. "You're not planning to…you know…use that weapon in town, are you?"

Gryffin clapped the man on the shoulder with a chuckle. "Relax, soldier boy! I'm not here to wreak havoc on your fair city, or murder any of your local citizens! I'm just looking for work. The mercenary business is an honest one: at least when you're dealing with me."

The soldier nodded, somewhat reassured. Gryffin was known for his exceptional combat and drinking prowess, but also for his integrity. "Sorry, sir. Just doing my duty. Governor de Alkirk doesn't like trouble in this city."

"And I don't like causing trouble."

The guard gave him a polite – and relieved – smile. "In that case, I won't take up any more of your time. Enjoy your visit."

"Thanks. By the way, any idea where I could turn up some job leads?"

The guard thought for a second. "I guess your best bet would be to try the Hero's Haven, our most famous tavern. It used to be the First Mate, but they changed the name in honor of the Four Heroes. Lots of folks go there, rich or poor. It's just a few buildings down, to your right. You're bound to run into somebody looking for a bodyguard." He gave Gryffin a wink. "And you can also get a good drink there, too."

Gryffin grinned widely. "I could use a good drink right about now. Thanks for the help."

"My pleasure, sir. Good luck." The soldier bowed to Kyle. "And have fun in our fair city, young master!"

Kyle merely nodded to the guard as he stared at the city around him, trying to take in everything at once. He wanted to look all around the town, but knew that Gryffin would prefer to get business over with first, just to get it out of the way.

They arrived at the tavern after a quick walk, and refreshed themselves over some roast lamb, freshly baked bread, and a pitcher of beer. After their meal, Gryffin said to Kyle, "I'm going to be a while, and I know you're gonna be bored just sitting here while I'm trying to round up some customers. So why don't you take a look around the city, and I'll meet you by the fountain in…say, two hours?"

Kyle bolted out of his chair. "Seriously? I can look around by myself?"

"Of course. You're ten years old. You don't need me to hold your hand anymore." He tossed Kyle a pouch of silver coins. "Don't spend it all in one place."

"Wow! Thanks, Dad!" Kyle gave his father a quick hug, then scampered out the door. Gryffin laughed to himself as he watched his son run out of the tavern, took a final drink, and then began looking for customers.

Meanwhile, Kyle was darting all over town, trying to see as much as he could as quickly as he could – the shops, the houses, the docks. The money his father had given him was begging to be spent, and Kyle dropped in on all of the merchants, looking for stuff to buy. Within moments, a heavy steel dagger with a long blade was at his side, and he was polishing off some sugar pastries he had treated himself to. He had also bought a burgundy cloak with an ornate silver clasp as a gift for his father.

After a while, the initial eagerness of seeing Meribia had worn off, and now Kyle was walking down the streets at a much slower pace, trying to take in more of the details. He grinned at the pretty girls and young women who passed by, all of whom blushed and smiled back. Back in Nanza, all of the girls his age had crushes on him – something he took a lot of pride in.

In the distance, he could make out the mansion of Governor "Hell Mel" de Alkirk. His father had told him that Mel had an open door policy, and would see anyone who wanted to meet him. Natural curiosity kicking in, he began to head for the mansion, hoping for a chance to meet Governor Mel.

As he approached, he passed by a group of kids probably a couple of years younger than he was, playing tag by a large marble fountain in the center of the city square. Kyle hadn't played tag in a long time, thinking it a little kid's game – and he hated to be thought of as a little kid – but he still stopped to watch for a bit.

That was when he saw the girl.

She was extraordinarily pretty, but that wasn't what drew his attention. She was different somehow, not just from her playmates, but from any of the other girls he'd ever seen. She was energetic, spirited, and...untamed. That was the only word for it. Her honey-blond hair flowed behind her in a wild mane, her bright blue eyes had a lively spark to them as she ran after her playmates: all of whom were boys. She had an amazing smile, so full of laughter and energy. Her pointed ears and a couple of stripes on her face marked her as one of the beast-men, which made her beauty even more exotic. She moved so fluidly, with the grace of a cat. Kyle couldn't help but just stand there and watch, completely captivated.

The girl suddenly stopped and noticed him staring at her. She looked back, not moving for a moment, smiling strangely. She then scampered over to him. "Hi! What's your name?"

For some reason, Kyle felt strangely uneasy. He couldn't understand why – he'd never been nervous around girls before. "Um…Kyle," he finally managed to say.

"My name's Jessica! Wanna play tag?" she asked eagerly.

Kyle hesitated. As intrigued as he was with the girl, he wasn't sure if he was willing to run around like an idiot chasing after a bunch of kids because of her. "Thanks, but I'm just watching."

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Jessica pleaded, obviously not willing to let him off the hook. "Please?"

"But I'm too big to play with you guys!" Kyle protested. "You wouldn't stand a chance against me!"

Jessica's cheerful smile suddenly turned into an offended glare. "I bet you're just scared to lose to a girl!" she snapped.

Immediately Kyle set down his souvenirs on the ground, and stormed into the midst of the other players. He didn't care how ridiculous he'd look. Nobody was going to call him a coward and get away with it – not even a pretty little girl. Jessica followed close behind him, looking just as determined to put Kyle in his place. The other kids cleared way, leaving Kyle and Jessica facing off against each other.

"So who's it?" Kyle asked.

Jessica grinned. "Me. Don't let me catch you."

Kyle sneered at her. "Don't worry. I won't."

Jessica suddenly sprang forward, almost catching Kyle by surprise with her speed. He barely dodged, and sensing her behind him, he began to run as fast as he could. But Jessica was in hot pursuit, and had no trouble catching up to him. With a swipe of her hand, her fingers raked across Kyle's back. Kyle stumbled to a halt, amazed that the girl had actually managed to tag him. Amazed and annoyed.

"My turn," he said gruffly, his pride hurt.

Jessica gave a quick nod and bolted away. Now Kyle was the one chasing her, giving it everything he had. But no matter how quickly he ran, the girl kept going faster. This only made Kyle mad, and he doubled his efforts – to no avail.

They ran through the city, past the merchant stalls, through alleyways, and almost bowling over a panhandler. Jessica's catlike grace allowed her to duck and dodge through any obstacle in her path. Kyle, blind to everything except Jessica, charged after her relentlessly, not caring who or what got in his way. But it soon seemed like he was catching up. He gave it all he had and pushed himself to go even faster. His arm outstretched, he was just about to tag her shoulder…

All of a sudden, he was tackled to the ground from behind and held in a steel-like grip. The attack was so sudden, it left him completely disoriented. He could vaguely hear someone else calling to his attacker, "Hold him! Don't let him escape!"

Then the battle instincts Gryffin had taught him finally kicked in, and Kyle jerked his head back very suddenly. He ended up banging his head against something metal – probably the rim of a helmet – but he heard a grunt of pain as well. It felt like he'd nailed his attacker in the face, possibly even breaking his nose in the process. The man loosened his grip enough for Kyle to break out, but his arms were immediately seized – by two of the Meribian guards! He then noticed that the first attacker, the one he had head-butted, was also wore the armor and coat-of-arms of a Meribian soldier.

The first guard got up off the ground, wiped the blood from his broken nose, and gave Kyle a furious glare. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget, you little brat!" he growled, drawing his sword.

"What the hell's going on?" Kyle demanded, struggling against the sentries. "What did I do?"

Before he could get an answer, Jessica had angrily marched up to the guards. "Leave him alone! We were just playing tag!"

To Kyle's surprise, the guards seemed to recognize her. They immediately released Kyle, and saluted the girl. "Lady Jessica!" one of the guards said. "Our sincerest apologies. We didn't know this boy was a friend of yours. We thought he meant you harm of some sort."

"If he wanted to hurt me, I could've stopped him!" Jessica snapped. She then pointed to Kyle. "_H__e's _the one you should apologize to, not me!"

The guards were thoroughly embarrassed, and saluted Kyle as well, muttering an apology for their rough treatment of him. Kyle only scowled at them, furious at the way they had embarrassed him in front of the girl.

Jessica apparently noticed that he was upset, and she trotted up to him. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled. Something about her concern made her feel better, and his anger faded. "Thanks for getting them to back off. How'd you get them to do that?"

"They work for my daddy!" Jessica said proudly.

"Your daddy? But they're…" Kyle's face turned suddenly pale. "Is your dad Governor Mel?"

Jessica nodded vigorously, beaming with pride.

_Hoo boy, _Kyle thought to himself. _No wonder those guards went nuts. I'd better scram before her dad shows up. If the guards are over-protective, imagine what someone like Governor Mel would do if _he_ thought I was bugging his daughter._

"Well," Kyle said awkwardly, "it was nice meeting you. I'll see you around." He flashed a grin, then decided to head back to the fountain.

"Wait!" cried Jessica, trotting after him. "I wanna talk to you! You're more fun than all the other boys around here."

"I am? Really?" Kyle grinned, before realizing how ridiculous he must look. _Snap out of it, dummy! You can't act like a dork in front of a girl! _"Um…I mean…of course I am! Fun is what I do best!"

Jessica giggled. "So where are you from?"

"Nanza."

"Nanza?" Jessica squealed with excitement. "I've always wanted to go there! But my daddy says I can't. He said it's a bad place with lots of mean people. But you're not a mean person, are you?"

Kyle hesitated, not sure how to answer. "Um…I don't think so."

Jessica looked carefully at him. "Me either."

Kyle couldn't help laughing. "How can you tell? You've only known me for a few minutes."

Jessica shrugged. "I dunno. I just know." She pointed to the purple tattoo on Kyle's left arm. "What's that?"

"It's our family name in Khavod script. It says 'Jor-dan.' Dad has one just like it, and I got one myself."

Jessica's eyes widened with amazement. "Khavod? Is your dad a Knight?"

"He used to be, but now he's a mercenary. That's why we're in Meribia - he's hoping to get some work here."

"And what about your mommy?"

Kyle shrugged offhandedly. "She's been dead since I was about two. Killed in the Heresy War. I don't remember her that well."

"Oh," Jessica said, her expression turning sad. "My mom's gone too. But I still remember her."

"Um…sorry about that," Kyle said rather awkwardly.

"It's okay," Jessica said. "So it's just you and your Dad? Does he know you're all by yourself?"

"Of course!" Kyle said, smiling boldly. "Why shouldn't I be?"

Jessica looked surprised. "And he doesn't worry?"

"Nah. He knows I can take care of myself."

"I wish my daddy knew that," Jessica mumbled gloomily. "He thinks I always need protecting. Even when I go into the city by myself, the guards are always watching me. They're always making such a big fuss over me! Always worrying I'm gonna get hurt or kidnapped or something silly like that! They don't let me be tough like I really am!"

"I guess that's your dad's way of caring for you," Kyle said with a shrug, but without conviction. He didn't like the idea of Jessica's father keeping her on such a short leash. If Gryffin was like that to him, he'd never be able to stand it.

"Yeah, I know," she grumbled. "But it's no fun being watched all the time! I only get to have fun when I'm in the city! The guards are always around making a big deal about everything! And whenever I'm at home, I have to pretend I'm the 'perfect little lady' just like Mommy was, because that's what he wants me to be."

"So what do you want to be?"

Jessica shrugged. "I dunno. But I don't wanna just sit around wearing pretty dresses and staying in my room. I wanna travel, go on adventures, see the world! Every day, I go to the docks and look at the ships sailing away. I think about where they're going and what it would be like to go with them." She grinned mischievously. "And it's the only place I can hide from Daddy's guards, with all the big boxes around!"

Before Kyle had a chance to reply, he saw Gryffin approach. Kyle suddenly realized they were back at the fountain already, and that it must have already been two hours.

"There you are," Gryffin said. "I was wondering if you were gonna keep me waiting." He then noticed Jessica, and he gave Kyle an amused look. "So who's your friend?"

Jessica stepped up to Gryffin and curtseyed like a perfect princess. "My name is Jessica. Pleased to meet you."

Gryffin chuckled and bowed in return. "Gryffin of Nanza. The pleasure's all mine."

Kyle was astounded at Jessica's behavior, and not just by her sudden switch into a polite young lady. Everyone else he'd ever known was always intimidated by his father, but not Jessica. She'd marched right up to him without batting an eye. _I guess when your father is Hell Mel de Alkirk, that's a tough act to beat. _

"So did you get a job?" Kyle asked his father, just to say something.

Gryffin smiled and dangled a heavy purse. "Sure did! A couple of craftsmen are heading to Lyton to sell some handmade musical instruments, and I get a hundred kevesim for watching their backs. It shouldn't take more than a week. But they're about to take off, so we should get going."

Kyle's eyes gleamed at the thought of adventure, but he wasn't ready to say goodbye to Jessica yet. "Dad…do we have to leave right away?"

Gryffin glanced at Jessica, realizing why his son wasn't in a hurry to leave. "Well, I guess you've got a few minutes to say goodbye to your friend. I'll give you some privacy."

As Gryffin strode away, Kyle turned to Jessica. "Well…I guess I'll be off."

"You're lucky," Jessica sighed. "You get to go on adventures with your dad while I'm stuck here with a bunch of boring girls and silly boys. I had fun today with you."

Kyle chuckled. "Yeah, me too. Even though you beat me at tag and I got jumped by the guards."

Jessica tried to smile, but she looked very unhappy. "Will I see you again?"

_Goddess, I hope so. _"Maybe. Dad will probably come back here for more work."

Jessica brightened a bit at the news. "Great! Maybe next time we can have a rematch!"

Kyle gave her his most dashing grin. "Deal. Shake on it?"

They shook hands, and Kyle felt a slight tingle as he touched her. They looked at each other for what seemed a long time, not saying a word. Then Kyle remembered that his father was waiting. "Well…'bye," he said with a small wave.

"Bye," Jessica replied sadly.

Kyle gave her an awkward smile, and then walked back to his father, stopping to retrieve his souvenirs. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

"Alrighty. Let's head out. My client's waiting outside the city." He bowed again to Jessica. "Nice meeting you, young lady. Until next time!"

As they walked towards the city gates, Kyle kept looking back at Jessica, who was still standing there, watching them leave. Gryffin noticed the look on his face and smiled. "She's cute, isn't she?"

Kyle only nodded in response, which made Gryffin smile even wider. "You've got good taste, son. There's something special about that girl."

Again, Kyle nodded absentmindedly, his thoughts completely focused on Jessica. Gryffin raised an eyebrow at his son's silence and laughed. No girl had ever been able to make Kyle clam up. If Kyle liked a girl, he'd be knocking himself out showing off in front of them, or boasting about how great he was. But none of them had ever succeeded in getting him to shut up. Not even the excitement of a new adventure was enough to shake him out of it.

"Chin up, kid," he said. "We'll be back here in a week, as soon as this mission's over, and you'll have plenty of time to hang out with her."

Kyle's eyes lit up eagerly at his father's words. "Really?"

"Really."

-x-x-x-

True to his word, Gryffin and Kyle returned to Meribia a week later, the assignment completed without incident. Kyle had spent the entire time thinking about Jessica, and he was impatient to return to Meribia and see her again. The lack of monsters or bandits along the way had made it a boring trip, and only increased Kyle's impatience.

When the city was once again in sight, Kyle bolted towards it, unable to wait any longer. He charged through the city gates, towards the town square where they'd first met, through all the alleyways, but there was no sign of her.

_Maybe she's not out today, _he thought to himself. _I guess it was a long shot – wait a minute! The docks! She said she likes to see ships sailing off without the guards watching her!_

He ran towards the docks, hoping against hope. His heart leaped for joy as he saw her standing near a stack of crates…and turned cold when he saw her being pushed to the ground by a large boy.

"Not so high and mighty without your bodyguards around, are you, freak?" the boy was shouting.

Jessica struggled to her feet, fighting back the tears. The bully kept laughing at her as he pushed her down again. "What are you gonna do now, cry? Awww, poor widdle baby! Maybe this'll teach you to stay in the pet store where you belong, like the rest of you beast-men!"

Kyle was seething with fury. The look of pain and humiliation on Jessica's face angered him even more. He stormed over to them, determined to teach the bully a lesson he'd never forget. "Leave her alone!" he roared.

The boy looked at Kyle and scowled. He sauntered over to him, wearing his best tough guy expressions. To Kyle, he looked ridiculous, and he did his best not to laugh. He knew the type – all talk, no guts. _Man, I am _so _going to enjoy this, _he thought to himself.

"Who the hell are you, shrimp?" the boy demanded.

Kyle merely grinned at him. "Kyle of Nanza. And you're in big trouble."

The bully looked slightly unnerved by Kyle's bravado, even though he was taller and much bulkier. Still, he put on his best sneer and tried to intimidate Kyle. "And what are you gonna do, you little punk? You gonna tell yourdaddy?"

"I don't need to," Kyle said with an arrogant sneer of his own. "I can take you down all by myself without even trying."

The boy attempted to push Kyle away, but Kyle grabbed his wrists and flipped him to the ground with one rapid move. The bully stumbled to his feet and put up a boxing stance, and jabbed at the air. Kyle gave him a "you've-got-to-be-kidding" look, and sent him sprawling to the ground with a haymaker to the jaw.

"I'd stay down if I were you," Kyle said mockingly, striking a dramatic pose for Jessica's benefit.

Again the boy got to his feet and charged towards Kyle, but Kyle intercepted him, grabbing a shoulder, and he slammed his knee into the bully's stomach. The bully dropped to the ground, sobbing and gasping for breath. Kyle stomped on his chest, pinning him down with his leg. "Had enough?"

The bully nodded weakly, sniffling.

"Good. Now listen up. You ever come near Jessica again, I'll find out about it. I'll find you down and I'll break you in half. Get it?"

"Yeah…g-got it..."

"Good. Now get outta here."

The bully nodded and stumbled away, still sniveling. Kyle then turned his attention to Jessica, who was lying on the ground. He helped her to her feet, bracing her with his arm, and wiped the dirt off her face with his bandana. She was very quiet, and she was breathing very slowly. Kyle wondered if she was seriously hurt. "Jessica? Are you okay?"

Jessica silently stared at Kyle, her face pale and her eyes brimming with tears. She was quivering slightly.

"Jess, it's me, Kyle. Remember me? We met a week ago and we played tag? Hello?"

Jessica still didn't respond, as if she was in a trance of some sort, and it was worrying Kyle. "Jess? Come on, talk to me. Are you okay?"

For a moment, Jessica remained silent. Suddenly, she buried her face in his shoulder and began to cry wildly. "It's not fair!" she wailed, pounding her fists against Kyle's shoulder. "I hate it when boys make me cry! I'm not supposed to cry! I'm supposed to be tougher than that!"

Kyle held her tightly, trying to calm her down. It felt good to be able to hold her like this and comfort her. "It's okay, Jess," he said softly. "It's okay. I'm here now. He's not gonna bother you anymore."

Jessica looked into his eyes, tears still running down her cheeks. He gave her a tender smile and slowly wiped her tears away with his hand.

"Don't worry," he said quietly. "Nobody's gonna make you cry ever again. I promise."

Slowly, Jessica smiled back. "Does this mean you're my hero now?" she said softly.

Kyle grinned. "Yeah, you bet! Whenever you need a hero, just look for me!"

"I never had a hero before," Jessica whispered.

"I've never been someone's hero before," Kyle replied. "It's kinda cool."

-x-x-x-

"Seems like a lifetime ago, doesn't it?" Jessica said. "It's sometimes hard to believe we were ever that young."

They had wandered outside, by the fountain where they'd first met. It was late at night now, and the Blue Star hovered overhead, bathing the city in soft azure light, and giving the fountain an ethereal glow. Kyle knew how much Jessica loved to walk around this part of Meribia at night. She'd always thought of it as very romantic.

Meanwhile, he had to talk Jessica out of this adventure. Despite his earlier enthusiasm, he was once again brooding over the promise he'd made to his father. He had made an oath never to go after the Dragon's Graveyard, and he intended to keep it. Of course, Jessica couldn't understand that, not realizing why he'd agreed to stay behind. But that was something she could never know.

"Look, Jess," Kyle said after a long silence. "I appreciate what you're trying to do for me. I really do. But we don't need to find the Graveyard. We don't need to risk our entire future on a treasure hunt. Why are you pushing me into this?"

"Because you _do _need to do this. You're determined to keep punishing yourself, and you need to redeem yourself in your own eyes. And I think this adventure is probably the way to do it."

"But why do _you _need to do it? This is my problem, not yours. Why do you have to risk your neck because I've got a chip on my shoulder?"

Jessica wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Because it's tough facing this kind of thing alone, Kyle. And besides, we stick together, remember? We're not just boyfriend and girlfriend – we're friends. We watch each other's backs."

"That's a weird switch," Kyle said with a smirk. "The guy's supposed to save the girl, not the other way around. I'm supposed to be the hero around here!"

Jessica swatted him playfully on the back of the head. "Spoken like a true chauvinist pig."

"Yeah. But I'm your chauvinist pig."

"Kyle, I'm impressed. You've finally learned how to pronounce 'chauvinist.'"

"Hey, I hear it all the time from you. I had to figure it out sooner or later."

Jessica laughed, and then looked deeply into his dark eyes. "You've always been my hero, Kyle. And you always will be. Now let me be yours. Let me help you make things right."

Kyle said nothing, but took Jessica in his arms and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. Never had he been more in love with her than he was at this moment. _You really are something special, Jess. After everything we've been through, all our rough spots, you're still going above and beyond to help me out. What did I do to deserve someone like you? How did I get to be so lucky?_

She pulled away from him, but gently ran her hand down his arm as she moved away. "I'm heading back to the mansion. I think you have some thinking to do. You've had a lot to deal with today. I'll be waiting for you."

Kyle's eyes fixated on her as she walked away. Not only was Jessica a sweet and caring person, but she was also easily the best-looking woman on Lunar. And she was all his. _Hail to the king, baby._

When she disappeared from sight, Kyle began pacing by the fountain, trying to deal with the past couple of hours. From what Jessica had told him, this guy Sarek had actually found the secret that would take them to the Dragon's Graveyard and back again. They wouldn't be able to take any of the Diamonds, but that was okay. A curse from the Goddess didn't sound like something he'd enjoy. What was really important was that the impossible quest was suddenly no longer impossible. An opportunity like this might never come again. Best of all, Jessica would be there with him to share his moment of glory.

_This is everything I ever wanted. So why do I feel like I oughtta turn my back on it? Why is this one promise I made to my dad so important? I hardly ever keep any of my promises, even to Jessica and my dad. So what would be so different about doing it again?_

_Because it was his _last _promise…his dying wish. How can I ignore it and treat it like it's nothing? _

He then remembered another vow he had made to Gryffin, long ago when he was a child. _"I want you to promise that you won't let anything get in the way of what you want, whatever that is. Not even me. Okay?"_

_Okay, Dad. I promise. At least that's one I'll still be able to keep._


	5. He's a Pirate

CHAPTER FOUR: HE'S A PIRATE

His features hidden beneath the hood of his violet cloak, Quentin disdainfully scanned the tavern as he approached the counter. The walk to Meribia was longer than he had anticipated, and he was terribly thirsty. He cursed the fact that only the advanced classes taught teleportation as he staggered towards the bar. The sign above him read "The Hangman's Noose," an appropriate moniker for a tavern frequented by Lunar's criminal element.

As he entered and sat himself down at the counter, a jovial-looking bartender eagerly walked up to him, sensing a well-paying customer. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Ale," Quentin rasped, tossing a few silver coins on the table. "A whole pitcher."

The bartender's eyes twinkled as he snatched up the coins. "Coming right up."

He brought over a small pitcher and a mug. Quentin seized and filled the mug, and greedily gulped down the ale, for once caring less about good breeding and more about his thirst. The bartender looked at him, obviously impressed. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Kyle of Nanza, would you?"

Quentin glared at him. "Do I _look_ like I'm related to a drunken lout of a mercenary?"

The bartender's cheerful smile vanished. "Watch your mouth, fancy-pants. Kyle happens to be a good friend of mine. And I don't like it when people talk badly about my friends, or one of Lunar's heroes."

"How touching," Quentin replied with a slight sneer. _To think that in this day and age, a lecherous barbarian thief can become a hero to the masses, _he thought contemptuously. "Speaking of louts, I'm looking for Captain Rathbone. I've heard he's a regular of this establishment."

The bartender's face paled at the mention of the name. "Rathbone? What in Althena's name do you want with that cutthroat?"

"That's my affair," Quentin snapped. "And I'd like it to stay that way. Understand?"

He gestured with his right hand, and a small sphere of flame began to appear. The bartender's eyes narrowed. He was used to troublemakers in his establishment, and wouldn't blink twice at throwing them out a window if they got rough, but not when they were magicians. "Over there, sitting at that table in the corner," he grumbled. "The guy on the left."

Quentin looked back where the bartender had pointed. Two men were sitting at a table in the back, mostly hidden in the shadows. But the few details Quentin was able to make out caused him to raise a skeptical eyebrow. The man the bartender had indicated to be Rathbone seemed too well dressed and refined to be a dangerous outlaw. His companion, however, had the look of a rogue about him, and he was idly toying with an exotic curved dagger with a golden hilt.

"Who's that next to him? Quentin asked.

"That's Rathbone's bodyguard, Skai," the bartender muttered. "He's from one of the Prairie Tribes. Nobody knows much else about him, except he's probably the deadliest assassin in history. He's a holy terror with those knives of his, and just as dangerous without 'em."

"And they're just sitting there?" Quentin exclaimed in disbelief. "Why isn't anyone trying to apprehend them? Aren't there prices on their heads?"

"You're kidding, right? No sane man would want to meddle with Rathbone or that assassin of his. Rathbone's a master swordsman, and I've already told you about Skai. Nobody would stand a chance against them, especially you. Either one of 'em would rip you apart just for the sport of it. If you have any sense, you'll leave him well alone."

"I'll take my chances," Quentin said coldly, trying to sound more confident than he suddenly felt. He then gave the bartender a vicious glare. "Now listen carefully. I was never here, do you understand? If I hear word of a magician asking for Rathbone, I'll burn this dump to the ground, with you inside it. Do you understand me?"

The bartender nodded sourly. Quentin smiled. "Excellent. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a transaction to conduct."

The bartender scowled as Quentin walked towards the back. "I hope Rathbone _does_ cut your throat, you little bastard," he grumbled to the magician's turned back.

Quentin approached Rathbone's table, once again taking in Rathbone's - if it really was Rathbone - fine clothing. Surely a man of his bearing couldn't possibly be the villain everyone made him out to be. In fact, Quentin was wondering if he'd even be up for the job. How tough could he be if he needed a savage Plainsman for a bodyguard?

However, as he drew closer, the pirate suddenly noticed him and fixed him with a sinister stare. The mage stopped in his tracks and gasped as he looked into Rathbone's eyes. They were jet black, cold and oddly hypnotic. There was a ruthless arrogance within them, the eyes of a man with a natural gift for commanding others, bearing no trace of guilt or burden from the many horrors they had witnessed. Now the young mage could truly believe the man he was facing was the infamous Rathbone, and he struggled to press on and fight back the fear that threatened to overwhelm him. Skai had spotted him too, and now held his dagger in a loose grip, as if he were about to use it.

_Pull yourself together, damn it! _Quentin chided himself._ Whatever else Rathbone is, he's just a pirate! You're a magician of Vane! You need fear no one!_

He managed to muster enough courage to complete his walk to Rathbone's table. Rathbone and Skai were still staring at him, but he did his best not to act worried.

"Captain Rathbone?" he said, trying to sound bold. "My name is Quentin, from the city of Vane."

"Good for you," Rathbone replied in a smooth, slightly raspy voice. "Is there a point to your disturbing me? Considering the way your legs quiver with fear, I do hope it's worth the effort."

Quentin smiled unsteadily, quite unnerved, and said in a low voice, "I have urgent need of your services, Captain."

Rathbone responded with an amused sneer. "Oh, do you now? And of what use can I be to one of the whelps of Vane?"

Quentin bristled slightly, but he pretended to ignore the insult. "As of this day, I serve Vane no longer. I wasn't meant to live a life of study and servitude to the Magic Guild or the sheep of Lunar. Why should I be their pawn, subject to their contempt and…"

"Are you hiring me to listen to you complain?" Rathbone growled, clearly losing his patience.

The point was not lost on Quentin. "Wealth beyond anything you can imagine is within my reach, and I need you to help me get it. And you and your crew will be paid handsomely for your services."

"I can imagine quite a bit, boy," Rathbone chuckled. "And common theft is beneath a brigand of my caliber. Now be off with you, before your knees start trembling again and you're no longer able to walk."

"This is no petty theft, Captain," Quentin said. "I'm after the treasure of the Dragon's Graveyard. And I'll share it with you if you help me."

Rathbone's eyes lit up for a second at the mention of the Graveyard, but the gleam quickly faded. "I've long outgrown fairy tales, boy. The Dragon's Graveyard is a myth that only fools insist on throwing their lives away over. And I am no fool."

"You are if you turn your back on this," Quentin said urgently. "The Dragon's Graveyard is real enough, and one of the magicians of Vane has found the way! He has a map with him, and a translated text with exact directions on how to find the temple! He'll be in Meribia within a few days, so when he gets here, you can deal with him, get the map, and we can use it to find the treasure!"

"Why not just 'deal with him' yourself?" Rathbone said. "You're also an almighty magician from Vane, aren't you? Why set us mere mortal pirates on him?"

"Unless, of course, you just don't have the nerve," Skai said mockingly, speaking for the first time. His voice was deep, with only faint traces of the Prairie accent. "Is your magic good for nothing more than frightening bartenders?"

Quentin's face flushed with embarrassment. "I'm no fool either, Captain. I happen to be quite the skilled magician. But I know my limitations, and Master Sarek is out of my league, as he is fond of reminding me. However, I doubt that he'd be a problem for you or your hired thug here, if he's really as tough as he acts."

Suddenly, Quentin screamed as an agonizing pain shot through his right hand. Looking down, he was horrified to discover it had been transfixed and pinned to the table by Skai's knife. Quentin, racked with pain, stared at the smugly smiling Plainsman in disbelief and terror. _I didn't even see the bastard move!_

"You'll have to excuse Skai," Rathbone said silkily. "He prefers the term 'assassin,' rather than 'hired thug.' And he just _hates_ it when people even so much as imply he's not as efficient as he really is. You're lucky he didn't plant that blade in your neck. Now, would you be so kind as to return his dagger to him? He makes all of his own weapons, and he's especially fond of that one."

Wincing with pain, his eyes on the brink of tears, Quentin wrenched the dagger out of his hand and held it out to Skai. The assassin flicked his hand out, snatched the knife, and placed it within the folds of his jacket, faster than the eye could follow. The young mage then removed a silk handkerchief from his robes and carefully wrapped it around his wounded hand.

"Now then," Rathbone said, as if nothing had happened. "I've managed to kill magicians before, and neither I nor any of my men would hesitate about trying to do so again, even if it's one of the elite of the Magic Guild. It's not as hard as one might think if you're careful enough. But I'm not about to do so for the sake of some snot-nosed brat who would have me waste my time chasing after a myth…or maybe even walk right into a trap of some sort. So why should I trust you, let alone keep you alive?"

"I'm telling the truth, damn it!" Quentin hissed, overwhelmed with humiliation, pain, and fear. "Would I risk my life against a man of your reputation if I wasn't serious?"

Rathbone looked at Quentin thoughtfully, and then leaned back in his chair. "Perhaps you might, if you were brave enough. But courage doesn't seem to be one of your strong suits. I saw you acting tough with the bartender over there, but I don't think you have the nerve to try and hand me over to the authorities. You're not insane either. I've known plenty of madmen, and I'm good at recognizing them. So the only other option I can think of is that you are indeed telling the truth. Therefore, I'll believe you – for now. Would you care for a drink? They serve excellent wine here. Much better than that ale you were swilling before."

Quentin was surprised by Rathbone's sudden friendliness, but he nodded eagerly. Rathbone signaled a waiter, who brought another mug and a bottle of wine. Quentin gulped down the wine, which helped him to relax a bit. He breathed a deep sigh of relief at Rathbone's cordiality and possible cooperation. But although he felt more at ease, he remained on his guard, especially from Skai.

As he drank, Quentin examined Captain Rathbone closely. He was younger than Quentin had expected - surely not older than thirty. He was tall, lean, well-groomed, and strikingly handsome, with chiseled features, dark brown hair, and a trim goatee. His skin was lightly tanned, and bore none of the physical scars that a lifetime of banditry and violence often leave behind, except for a small scar on his left temple. His loose-fitting black clothes were of the finest quality, as was the black and red tabard he wore over them. A heavy sabre hung from an ornately decorated baldric. He could easily pass for a knight or a nobleman, rather than the most notorious outlaw and pirate on Lunar.

But Quentin was no longer fooled. He was beginning to understand how such a man as this had gained such notoriety and commanded such loyalty. The man had a natural commanding presence, and an evident capacity for absolute ruthlessness. It was this combination that had obviously allowed Rathbone to carve a bloody path to the top of Lunar's criminal underworld, outstripping all of his rivals and evading the most earnest attempts to capture him. Even in Vane, which had rarely concerned itself with the outside world, rumors of Rathbone's audacity and ruthlessness had spread like wildfire over the years. With a loyal band numbering in the hundreds that fought as well as professional soldiers, Rathbone's name had long ago become synonymous with terror, and was often used to justify the dangers of venturing outside of Vane to adventurous young children.

He then turned his attention to Skai. He appeared to be the same age as Rathbone, although you could never tell with the Prairie Tribe. His tanned skin bore several multi-colored tribal markings, and his spiked black hair was cut short, which was unusual for a Plainsman. He wore a brown animal skin jacket over simple black clothes, and a bone talisman on a slender gold chain. A brace of small throwing knives was slung over his shoulder. His lithe body was tense, and he reminded Quentin of a cat ready to pounce. The bodyguard's dark eyes were riveted on him, and Quentin doubted he'd be able to complete a spell of any sort before one of Skai's knives struck him down.

Meanwhile, Rathbone was doing some pondering of his own. He was still skeptical that the fabled Dragon's Graveyard actually existed, and even if it did, it wasn't like he really needed the money. Years of criminal activity had allowed him to build up a massive fortune. Besides, it was the violence and mayhem he truly enjoyed, and the fear and terror of him that came with it, and wealth was merely a by-product. On the other hand, to be able to claim a share of the Graveyard's treasure and survive whatever dangers lay within would only increase his already formidable reputation. Assuming Quentin was on the level, of course.

Rathbone drank down another cup of wine before speaking to Quentin. "Before we proceed any further, let's get business out of the way. You said our payment would be a portion of the Dragon Diamonds, yes? How much of a cut are you offering?"

Quentin smiled. "For you and your men…how does ninety percent sound?"

The offer actually managed to astound Rathbone. "Perhaps I was wrong. You _are _insane. Such generosity among scoundrels is almost unheard of. Why are you willing to part with so much of your prize?"

"Several reasons," Quentin said. "First, it's a cut that I'm sure would satisfy you, and make you less likely to kill me over the small share left for me. Second, if the stories are true, ten percent is more than I could possibly spend in a lifetime, no matter how hard I try. And third, this is a dangerous mission, and you and your crew will be doing a lot of the dirty work. It's only fair that I make it worth your while. So, do we have a deal?"

"Not just yet," Rathbone replied. "I'd like some more details first. Will…Sarek, is it? When is he to leave?"

"In a week, if I heard correctly."

"Will he be traveling alone?"

"No, he's just playing chaperone," Quentin said. "He's escorting the governor's daughter. The adventure seems to be her idea, but I'm not sure why. Probably thrill-seeking."

Now Quentin had Rathbone's complete, undivided attention. "The Governor's daughter? Jessica de Alkirk?"

"Yeah, that's right. One of the Five Heroes who supposedly beat the Vile Tribe. It sounds like her plaything, Kyle of Nanza is coming with her. How that drunken boor got to be a Hero and Lady de Alkirk's fiancé, I can't possibly imagine."

Rathbone didn't answer. He didn't even seem to be paying attention to Quentin's rambling. He just sat there, his expression completely blank. Skai glanced at Rathbone, confused by his captain's sudden change in demeanor. "Captain? Are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

A tense moment later, a crafty smile appeared on Rathbone's face. "All right, Quentin. We're in. And I have a plan on how to obtain the map and get rid of Sarek and his traveling companions."

"What plan?" Quentin asked eagerly. The idea of killing Sarek appealed to Quentin almost as much as getting his hands on the treasure of the Dragon's Graveyard. He was tired of being put in his place by the old man.

"First, let's not attack Sarek in the city. It would draw too much attention for one of the teachers of Vane to be murdered, and his companions would be suspicious of his disappearance." Rathbone's expression darkened. "Especially Kyle of Nanza. He'd suspect foul play immediately."

Quentin snorted derisively. "So? Let him suspect all he wants. I'm willing to bet the only thing that drunken oaf knows how to track down is a bar."

Rathbone's eyes narrowed. "You'd lose that bet, boy. He's certainly not intelligent by any means, but he's 'street smart,' and I must admit he can detect foul play quite easily. Don't make the mistake of underestimating him."

"You sound like you know him personally," Quentin said disdainfully. "Are you another of his admirers?"

"Hardly," Rathbone scowled as he pointed to the scar on his temple. "He gave me this three years ago, when he threw me and my gang out of Nanza and took it over himself. I ran that town for years before that brat ousted me. I've spent the time since then improving my skills with the sword so that if ever we met again, it will be _my_ blade that leaves its mark.

"But never mind that for now. As I was saying, my suggestion is that we strike at sea, leaving no witnesses. That means not only does Sarek die, but so will his traveling companions and the entire crew of their ship. Nobody will think anything of their disappearance. After all, this is a quest that nobody has returned from."

The suggestion disturbed Quentin, but he nodded in approval. "Very well. How many men can your ship carry?"

"I have no ship at the moment," Rathbone muttered. "It was damaged beyond repair in a storm a few days ago. But I just happen to already have a plan in motion to procure another ship, and by a pleasant coincidence, the timing of my caper will coincide with yours. We're going to commandeer the _Dragonheart_."

Quentin was astounded at Rathbone's audacity. "You're going to steal the Meribian Navy's flagship?"

"Of course," said Rathbone casually. "I need a ship worthy of me. It's fast and durable, and it has magical resistant charms built into it, so we need not worry about our vessel being destroyed by a magic spell. Best of all, it's currently in the shipyard, scheduled to depart this very week on a secret mission to follow up on rumors of marauding pirates - rumors I spread myself just to provoke such an action. Nobody will think anything of it when it suddenly disappears from the docks. I happen to know which night it's going to be leaving, and the strike has already been planned for then. So your timing is most fortunate."

"But do you have any idea how much security there's going to be?" Quentin gasped. "The dock patrol surely won't leave that thing unprotected! And won't the soldiers and crew be on board?"

"Skai can easily dispatch any force assigned to protecting the ship by himself," Rathbone replied, maintaining his nonchalant tone. "As for the military personnel and crew on board, they will be dealt with by me and my men. But you don't need to concern yourself with those details."

Quentin felt increasingly uneasy. _Eliminating Sarek and his companions is one thing, but an all-out massacre wasn't what I had in mind. _"Doesn't the governor have any other ships that could follow?" he asked, just so he wouldn't have to think about the mass murder to come.

"None that are any match for the _Dragonheart, _so there's no risk of pursuit. Even if anyone were to suspect foul play, there's no chance we could be followed, between the _Dragonheart'_s speed and my crew's navigational skills. Once we've seized the ship and disposed of its crew, I know a secret cove we can hide the ship in. It's not far from Meribia, and we can see the Meribian docks from there, every ship that enters or leaves port. I've often used it to pick out my targets, and I once hired a magician – now deceased – to obscure it so that only my men and I can find it. When Kyle's vessel sets sail, we will follow at a careful distance and strike once we've left Meribia waters. We'll get the map from Sarek, and send the lot of them to the bottom of the sea."

Quentin began to rise from his seat. "Well then, it seems you have it all planned out. I'll send word once I learn the exact date Sarek is to set sail."

But before he could walk away, his injured hand was suddenly seized in Rathbone's iron grip, and the pirate captain's eyes were blazing. "If I find out that you are lying to me, or that you have misled me in any way, shape, or form, I swear by Althena that you will live long enough to regret it," the pirate hissed. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-yes, Captain."

"Good. Now go. And do be careful on your way home. It's a dangerous world out there."

Rathbone released Quentin, who rushed out of the tavern as fast as he could. Not for the last time, the young mage wondered to himself what he'd just gotten himself into.

-x-x-x-

"Do you think he's serious?" Skai asked Rathbone after Quentin left.

Rathbone nodded as he sipped his wine. "He's an idiot and a coward, but he's serious. Besides, treasure or not, we're still going. I have a score to settle."

"Kyle of Nanza?"

Rathbone nodded coldly. "Being drummed out of Nanza in and of itself was merely a mild inconvenience. One that still earned Kyle a death sentence, but a trifle nonetheless. But to be beaten and humiliated in front of all Nanza by a _child_…you can't even begin to imagine what that felt like. Even now, I can still hear people laughing at me, mocking me for being beaten by a punk kid. Once I dispose of Kyle, I will finally be able to shut out those voices forever."

Skai frowned. "Still, this will be a lot of effort to go through just to get Kyle. Why can't you just stab him in the back or something while he's in Meribia?"

"You don't know Kyle," Rathbone replied. "As I told Quentin, he's not exactly bright, but he's not someone that can be taken off-guard. And taking him on in a straight fight would be so dull and uninspired. After what he put me through, it's not enough for me to kill Kyle. I need to _destroy _him. Shatter his pride and his confidence beyond repair. And the best way to achieve that is with the death of his beloved Jessica."

"Jessica?" Skai shook his head. "I don't understand."

"For all your talents, you don't have much imagination, my friend," Rathbone replied with a laugh. "Despite Kyle's hedonistic past, he truly does love Jessica de Alkirk. He's her knight in shining armor and she is his faithful lady, and all that romantic nonsense. If Jessica were to be killed while accompanying him on a quest, it would be the perfect way to balance the scales, having him know he failed to protect that which was most precious to him! I'd let him live long enough to savor the pain of his loss before finishing him for good. And this expedition to the Dragon's Graveyard is an excellent opportunity to do this, far away from the eyes of her father. As far as the rest of Lunar is concerned, Kyle and Jessica will be just two more fools who vanished into the great beyond searching for a fable."

Skai grimaced. "In other words, we don't get to take credit for the kills?"

Rathbone laughed. "Skai, surely you don't believe I'm foolish enough to advertise that I killed Mel de Alkirk's daughter and future son-in-law? I'd spend the rest of my days looking over my shoulder waiting for him to find me and tear me apart."

"Hmmph," Skai snorted with a disapproving scowl. "If you ask me, it's a waste of time to take out such a prominent target if nobody knows it was you."

"Is that the famous pride of the Prairie Tribe warriors talking?" Rathbone said, somewhat amused. Anyone else who would dare argue with him the way Skai was would have already been dead by now, but Skai's loyalty - and friendship - had earned him the right to speak his mind.

"It's not just about pride," Skai replied. "It's about maintaining a reputation. Imagine what kind of infamy you'd gain by killing two of the Five Heroes!"

"And imagine how long it would take before the other Three Heroes hunted us down," Rathbone replied. "Not to mention Governor de Alkirk himself. My ego wasn't _that_ badly damaged by Kyle that I need to publicize my role in his death to them. As long as Kyle and Jessica die at our hands, I'll be satisfied. In fact, I'll even delegate the task of eliminating Jessica to you, if you don't mind. I don't like the idea of personally killing women, not even ones that can fight back. But you Plainsmen don't share that sentiment, do you?"

"Not in the least. You know that there are many warriors among our women, such as Fresca, and when we fight, we don't spare anyone. Besides, it's not often I have the chance to fight someone of Jessica de Alkirk's caliber."

"You'll get to face her soon enough. Now, how many men do we have available, and how quickly can we get the word out to them?"

"We have about three hundred men, all within two days of Meribia at the most. They're probably looking forward to some action."

"Well, they'll be getting plenty of it. Send the word out immediately. If our information is correct, the _Dragonheart _will be leaving in four days. That's the night we strike. Whatever else we may get out of this venture, at least I will finally have my revenge."

-x-x-x-

From his vantage point on top of a stack of wooden shipping crates, Skai watched carefully as the dock sentries continued their patrol of the docks and the ship. It was almost four in the morning, late enough that the docks would be otherwise deserted, and the taverns and shops would be closed. The rest of the Meribian Navy was on patrol elsewhere, leaving the _Dragonheart _alone in the shipyard. A large force of soldiers and the ship's crew were on board, but everybody except the night watch would be asleep by this time.

He could tell that the sentries weren't being too vigilant tonight. The pace of their footsteps on the pavement was slow and sluggish, and he could make out low murmuring and short bursts of laughter. The deck of the _Dragonheart _was completely cleared except for a trio of sentries. He shook his head in disapproval. The Meribian guards should know better than to let their guard down. _They probably think it's impossible that someone would dare try and commandeer their precious ship. Unfortunately for them, I live to do the impossible._

He briefly glanced up at the sky, and smiled as he beheld the starless night. Even the Blue Star above was obscured by a mass of dark clouds. The loose-fitting black clothing he now wore was designed to help him blend in with shadows, and a dark night like this one would render him almost invisible. Skai had already memorized the locations and route of the patrolling sentries, so he didn't really need any light to see by.

His only concern was that there were more sentries than he had throwing knives. He never carried more than eight with him, not including his special dagger, and there were seventeen soldiers on patrol tonight. Three of them were stationed on board the _Dragonheart _itself. However, he knew plenty of other ways to kill a man besides using his knives. He'd spent his entire life learning them all.

Skai breathed slowly, fighting against the flow of adrenaline within him. He had to remain calm, take his time, and wait for the right moment to strike, or the attack would be discovered too soon. But he wouldn't have it any other way. Although he could take anyone on in open combat, he enjoyed using stealth and cunning, striking from the shadows. It was a different kind of challenge that required different skills from hacking away at someone with a blade, and a much more difficult one. More planning and strategy was required, not to mention sheer nerve. There was the risk of discovery, of carelessly giving one's self away to the target before making the kill. So much could go wrong, and that made it all the more exhilarating when he succeeded.

Skai closed his eyes, took three deep breaths, and then his eyes flickered open again. It was time.

He slid a throwing knife out of his shoulder harness, and aimed for the sentry posted on top of the _Dragonheart'_s mast. Not only did that particular guard have the best view of the shipyard, but he was also armed with a crossbow, and hundreds of yards away. It would be a difficult throw, and the odds of success in killing the guard instantly without drawing attention were astronomically high.

But Skai was a warrior of the Prairie Tribe, and he cared nothing for odds. He focused, drew his arm back, and let fly with all his strength. The blade soared through the air and struck the sentry square in the throat, cutting off any possible scream. Skai sighed with faint relief that he had not fallen off the mast onto the deck of the ship. The two soldiers patrolling the deck soon came into view. Seconds later, they too were dead, each with a knife in their chests. There was nobody left alive on the deck.

Skai grinned with satisfaction. Three guards were down, and nobody had suspected a thing. Now the rest had to be dealt with, and it was time to get their attention.

Skai leaped off the crates, hardly making a sound as his feet hit the pavement. Two guards on the dock near where he was positioned were walking side by side. As they turned their backs, Skai let fly with two more blades, each finding their mark. Their deaths would attract attention from the other dock sentries, as they were meant to. A few soldiers had run up to the bodies and were now scanning the docks for their assailant. They huddled together, standing back-to-back, grim expressions on their faces.

Skai knew that the guards wouldn't call an alarm or send for backup. Arrogance was a trademark of the shipyard patrol and the Meribian Navy. They'd want to deal with those who killed their comrades personally, rather than call for help.

_Well, they're welcome to try. How did losers like these make it into the Meribian Guard? Governor Mel must really be lowering his standards. Maybe I ought to file a complaint._

He hurled another knife towards one of them, scoring a fatal hit to the heart. The remaining guards paled, and Skai could tell that his strategy of picking them off from the shadows one by one was having an unnerving effect, which is exactly what he had in mind.

One of them whispered to his companions "Spread out and stay quiet! Find the intruders, however many there are, and show them what it means to mess with the Meribian Guard! The rest of you, watch the ship!"

Skai fought back a laugh as a cluster of four guards split up and started prowling through the maze of crates and cargo holds. _Yeah, come on, guys. Show me what it means to mess with the Meribian Guard._

He listened carefully for the sounds of the sentries' footfalls. Their armor made it difficult for them to move silently under the best of circumstances. His speed and agility allowed him to dart behind the stacks of crates without attracting any attention, and pick off two guards with his remaining throwing knives.

He then drew his dagger, and listened carefully for any signs of movement. The remaining guards were trying as much as possible to avoid detection and to take Skai unawares. _Too little, too late, _the assassin thought.

He heard the scraping of leather against stone pavement from the other side of the crate on his left side. He leaped into the air, snatched the edge of the crate with one hand, and vaulted his body on top of it. He then dropped behind the guard and stabbed him in the back before he had a chance to react. _Three down, one to go_.

A crossbow bolt suddenly whizzed by his face, imbedding itself into a nearby crate. The fourth guard was armed with a crossbow, and was already reloading his weapon. Skai was impressed that the sentry had managed to sneak up on him like that, but not with his aim. _You should have hit me with that shot. Now you'll never get another chance_.

He sheathed his bloody knife and ran towards the archer. The guard had finally managed to load and aim his crossbow, but before he had a chance to fire, Skai was upon him. With inhuman speed, Skai grabbed the crossbow and twisted the archer's arm back so that the bolt was aimed at him instead. The crossbow fired, killing the soldier with his own weapon.

Skai looked down at his work in satisfaction, and calmly walked into the shipyard, out into the open. The time for stealth was over. There were still seven guards left, and they might be ready to swallow their pride and call for backup, or alert the soldiers on board the _Dragonheart_. He had to take down them out immediately before they started listening to common sense instead of their egos.

The soldiers charged towards him and quickly encircled him, pointing their spears at him menacingly. "Don't move," one of them growled. "You haven't got a chance."

Skai only sneered as he grabbed one of the spears just below the tip, tore it out of a sentry's hand and killed him with his own weapon. The others all thrust their spears at him, but Skai sprang up and managed to land on a soldier's extended spear, using it as a springboard to launch himself outside the circle of soldiers, to the astonishment of the sentries.

Then it was Skai's turn to attack, keeping all six surviving guards at bay with his purloined spear. They tried to encircle him once more, but Skai was too nimble to be caged in. No matter how many attacked him at a time or from what angle, Skai was always able to parry and return the attack. His movements, both graceful and ferocious, were too quick for any of the guards to keep track of. It was as if he was moving in multiple directions at the same time.

Skai's stolen spear, however, could only take so much punishment. After impaling two more guards, it finally took one blow too many and snapped in two. Skai scowled with disgust and tossed the broken fragments aside. The final four sentries sensed victory, and charged forward to finish the Plainsman off.

Skai only smiled, and stopped the first of the oncoming soldiers in his tracks with a snap-kick to the jaw. The force of the blow broke the man's neck, and he crumpled to the ground. Skai then pounced at his remaining assailants, dodging their spear-thrusts in mid-air, and staggered two guards with a split kick. Before hitting the ground, he'd managed to kick the fourth guard square in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him and leaving him gasping for breath.

The two guards who were still able to stand approached Skai cautiously. They had no time to retrieve their spears or draw their swords, not against a man who could move as fast as Skai. They raised their arms defensively, hoping to defend themselves unarmed. But Skai was a master of barzel-yad, a powerful martial arts style developed by the Prairie Tribe. In less than fifteen seconds, Skai had finished off his opponents with a lethal barrage of punches and kicks.

Elated from his victory, Skai noticed one of the guards, the one he'd struck in the solar plexus, crawling towards the ship, presumably in a last-ditch effort to raise an alarm. Skai flipped a dead soldier's helmet into the air with his foot and gave it a powerful kick. It sped towards the guard, smashing into the back of his skull with lethal impact.

Skai looked around. All seventeen guards were accounted for: all of them dead. There were no signs of anyone else around, and it didn't seem like anyone on the ship had heard or witnessed the fight on the docks.

He then made a strange screeching sound, similar to that of a bird. It was the signal for Rathbone and the crew that the security force had been eliminated, and it was time to attack. He stood alone in the darkness, waiting for his captain to arrive.

Moments later, a horde of rough-clothed figures quietly emerged from the darkness. This was no ragged band of mongrels and thugs, but an army of ruthless pirates and mercenaries, sworn to live or die at Rathbone's command. Over the years, Rathbone had forged them into a well-trained, disciplined fighting unit that made them the terror of Lunar and a match for any force. All of them were armed to the teeth, and ready for battle and blood. They also each wore a black and red armband on their right arms, Rathbone's colors. Captain Rathbone marched in front of them, his sabre in hand and a predatory gleam in his eyes. He wore a black hooded cloak with a red liner over his clothes, and it streamed behind him like a pair of demonic wings.

He examined Skai's handiwork and nodded in approval. "Well done," he whispered to the assassin. "Dispose of the bodies and keep an eye out for Quentin. We'll finish up here."

Skai nodded and vanished into the shadows. Rathbone then turned to his men. "Get the grappling hooks ready and remain silent."

The pirates surged towards the ship, hauling powerful grappling hooks with them. They latched them on to the _Dragonheart'_s railing, and silently climbed aboard the ship. Captain Rathbone was the last to board. His men waited for him to board before starting the killing.

Rathbone drew his sabre, and his eyes seemed to shine with a sinister light. "Leave no one alive," he hissed. "Attack!"

Eager for bloodshed, the pirates swarmed throughout the ship, killing anyone in they came across. Many of the sailors and crew were asleep, and they were slaughtered in their hammocks without mercy, but enough of the remaining soldiers onboard were awakened by the sounds of the massacre to raise an alarm. They managed to get weapons and fight back, determined to defend the ship with their lives and take as many pirates with them as possible.

The battle was soon joined, a desperate band of soldiers against an army of vicious pirates. Rathbone himself was in the thickest of the fight, surrounded by an eerie crimson aura. A few of the more experienced combatants recognized it as Fighter's Fury. The longer a battle lasted, the stronger and faster Rathbone became. Combined with his natural strength and skill, Rathbone was able to hack through sailor and soldier alike with little resistance.

A burly man with red hair and beard and wearing an admiral's uniform fought his way towards Rathbone. "You'll not take this ship while I live!" the admiral proclaimed.

Rathbone responded with an icy smile. "Then I'll take her when you're dead."

Wasting no more words, Rathbone slashed at the admiral with his sabre. The admiral was a skilled swordsman, and he defended himself as best as he could, but within less than a minute, Rathbone's blade transfixed his heart, killing him instantly. Rathbone paused to smile down at the admiral's lifeless body before returning to the fray.

The massacre was over in a mere few minutes. Despite a valiant effort, every last soldier, crewmember, and cabin boy was dead. The pirates were now weighing down the bodies and dumping them into the sea. Rathbone stood at the bow of the ship, relishing his victory. He enjoyed combat more than any spoils of war, and the fact that he had triumphed over the illustrious Meribian Navy made the victory even sweeter.

Skai approached him on deck, with a visibly shaken Quentin. "Our friend finally decided to show up, Captain," he said.

"So I see," Rathbone replied. "Glad you join us, Quentin."

Quentin looked around, horrified by the carnage surrounding him. He thought he was going to be sick. "The crew…are they all…?"

"Don't look so surprised," Rathbone said. "This was part of the plan you agreed to."

"I…I just didn't think it would be like this," Quentin whispered, breaking into a sweat.

Rathbone sneered. "No? Then perhaps you should be on your way, if you don't have the heart for killing, because there's much more to come. I'm sure we can easily carry on without you."

"No, Captain," Quentin muttered. "I'm still in."

Skai looked disappointed as he surveyed the dead bodies. "You couldn't have saved any of them for me?"

Rathbone chuckled as he cleaned the blood from his sword. "You had your share for one night, Skai. Is there any indication that someone heard the fight?"

"None. Either the docks are completely deserted, or nobody wants to risk their necks on account of their curiosity."

"Excellent. What were our losses?"

"The crew put up an impressive fight. According to Brock, seventeen of our men were killed, and some were injured."

"That many? I think they need to spend more time training," Rathbone remarked sourly. He then gave a slight shrug. "No matter. I'm sure we have more than enough to deal with the treasure hunters. Anyways, the important thing is that the _Dragonheart _is ours, our pet mage is here, and we're ready to get underway."

"Hey! This guy ain't dead yet!" a pirate announced, standing over a wounded guard. "Don't any of you scum know how to gut a man properly?" He laughed harshly, and raised his sword to finish off the doomed man.

"Wait!" Rathbone cried. He leered at Quentin, a strange, sardonic smile on his face. "Follow me."

Rathbone led Quentin over to where the injured soldier lay on the deck. "Kill him," he said to the magician.

Quentin's already pale face turned a ghastly shade of white. "What?"

"Kill him," Rathbone repeated. "You act like you're one of the bad boys, so let's see how bad you really are. Prove to me that you deserve to come along with us on my caper."

This was the last straw for Quentin. "What do you mean _your _caper?" he screeched, too outraged to be intimidated. "This whole thing was _my_ idea! You're just here to do the dirty work! _I'm_ in charge here! I…!"

Rathbone suddenly seized Quentin's robes, his usually cold dark eyes now blazing with rage. "_I_ am in charge now, Quentin!" he hissed venomously. "_I _give the orders! You told me everything I needed to know, and there fore you are now useless to me. You remain alive only as long as you obey me and find some ways to make yourself useful! Now, I order you to kill this man, and if you do not, _I_ will kill _you!_ Do you understand me?"

Quentin nodded frantically, feeling like his heart was about to explode within his chest.

"Then do as I say! Kill him! Earn your life and your place on this crew!"

His whole body trembling, Quentin raised his arm over the soldier and muttered a spell. "_Barak Mavat."_

A streak of lightning shot from his hand and struck the sailor square in the chest. He howled in pain as the electricity tore through his body, and then lay still.

Rathbone stared at the corpse, and then back at Quentin. His eyes were now once again cold and lifeless. "There's no turning back for you now. You're one of us."

He stalked away to oversee the departure of the _Dragonheart. _The pirate who had tried to kill the wounded soldier chuckled nastily at Quentin's horrified expression and clapped him on the shoulder. "It gets easier after the first time, lad. By the time Rathbone's done with you, you'll be able to snuff a man without a second thought."

Quentin moved away from the pirate and stumbled to the nearest railing to keep himself from collapsing to the deck or breaking down into tears. He was no longer in charge of his own scheme. He had been humiliated and cowed by his own hired help with just a few harsh words, and reduced to a quivering servant in front of Rathbone's entire crew. He should have tried to strike down Rathbone and his assassin with his magic, but he'd probably have ended up dead before he could complete any spell.

To make matters worse, he was a murderer. He had just killed a man in cold blood, and not all the Dragon Diamonds in the world could make him forget that. He'd heard tales from Mia and her loathsome companion Nash about the battles they had fought, but he had no idea what it was actually like to kill a man, let alone murder him while he lay helpless.

_I didn't know it would be like this, _he thought to himself, almost on the verge of tears. _I just wanted the treasure of the Dragon's Graveyard. How many people are dead tonight because of me? And how many more to come? By Althena, what have I done? What have I done?_


	6. Roam

CHAPTER FIVE: ROAM

Kyle stood at the window of his townhouse living quarters, where he'd lived ever since he'd retired as a bandit and left Nanza. Since he didn't think Hell Mel would take too kindly to Kyle taking up space in his mansion and having too easy access to his daughter, he'd bought himself a small townhouse that he operated his "adventurer for hire" business from, with living quarters set up on the second floor. It was rather sparse compared to the luxury of Meribia's other residents, but it suited Kyle's needs.

He gazed idly out of the window, savoring the sight before him. The sun seemed to shine brighter than ever, a cool breeze was blowing, and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. It was the perfect kind of morning to begin a great adventure.

After impatiently waiting for an entire week, all was finally prepared for the journey to the Dragon's Graveyard. The _Darkfire _had been refitted and loaded with supplies, Jessica had arranged everything with her father and Sarek, and they were ready for their departure.

Finally, he'd had enough of just staring into open space. He slung his satchel onto his shoulder. He hadn't packed much else besides his battle gear; he had a strange feeling he'd be doing plenty of fighting before this trip was over. At least he hoped so. He hadn't been in a decent fight since his battle against Ghaleon.

"Ready to head out?" he heard Jessica say behind him.

"Yup. Let's do it," he replied. He turned around, and gaped as he looked at her. She was dressed in a white tunic with a leather vest, tan leggings, and lightweight leather boots. Her untamed, honey-blonde hair cascaded loosely down her shoulders.

Kyle thought she looked absolutely stunning. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear pants before," was all he could say.

Jessica smirked. "Somebody's gonna have to wear the pants in the family after we get married."

It took Kyle a few seconds to realize he'd just been insulted. "HEY!"

He launched a nearby pillow at her, which she caught and tossed back playfully. Laughing, he charged towards her, but she nimbly dodged him and tackled him to the floor from behind. They wrestled for a bit, but Kyle managed to pin her down after a brief struggle.

"We should go now," Jessica said, panting for breath. "We don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"Awww, just when it was getting fun," Kyle grumbled.

Jessica winked at him seductively. "We'll be on a ship for the next three weeks. We'll have plenty of time for fun. But right now, we've gotta get going."

Grudgingly conceding her point, Kyle climbed off of Jessica, and they headed to the docks. "So how's things with your dad?" he asked. "I've been hearing something about some of his men being missing?"

"Yeah, the sentries who disappeared on the night the _Dragonheart _set sail to follow up on those pirate rumors."

"Probably drunk off their asses somewhere," Kyle said, but his brow furrowed. _Sudden rumors of pirates, missing soldiers…all this right before we're going to the Dragon's Graveyard? That's one hell of a coincidence. _

As they walked towards the shipyards, Kyle couldn't get it out of his head that the missing guards and the _Dragonheart's _pirate hunt might be connected to their upcoming adventure, but nothing came to mind. He was tempted to talk to Jessica about his suspicions, hoping she might have ideas, but he figured she'd think he was trying to chicken out. He decided it would be best to keep his thoughts to himself…for now.

But all thoughts of the _Dragonheart _ were suddenly swept from his mind as he beheld the _Darkfire_ in all its glory in its place at the shipyard. The massive vessel was painted solid black, with gilded framing intricately carved to resemble fire. The figurehead on the mast was an arm emerging from a mass of flames, brandishing a sword. This had been the vessel of "Hell Mel" himself from his pirating days. This had been the ship that had borne the Four Heroes of old as they embarked on the greatest adventures of all time. Kyle beamed with pride as it finally sunk in that he was to be master of this magnificent ship.

Mel was at the dock waiting for them, with two companions. One was a tall elderly man dressed in traveling clothes and a battered brown overcoat, who Kyle guessed was Sarek. The second was young, probably about the same age as Kyle. He was short, had an average build, and dressed similarly as Sarek, except he wore a dark green jacket. His hair was that weird color where Kyle couldn't tell if it was blonde or brown. His large blue eyes seemed meditatively calm, and his expression seemed rather solemn.

"Have you any word from the _Dragonheart_, Governor?" Sarek was asking Mel.

"Not yet'," Mel said gruffly. "I'm beginnin' ta think the entire thing was a prank of some kind. There aren't even that many outlaws or pirates operating around Meribia these days…except Captain Rathbone, o' course. I wish I could sail off with the _Dragonheart _and eradicate that miserable cutthroat personally!"

"I don't blame you, from what I know of the man," Sarek replied. "Still no word from your missing men?"

Mel sighed. "None. It's been three days since the _Dragonheart _left, and I'm startin' ta get suspicious. But I don't wanna trouble you with all this, or hold ya up. This expedition means too much to Kyle to keep him waiting."

"I'm sure Kyle will appreciate that," Sarek said. "From what your daughter has told me, this quest will mean a lot for him."

"Speaking of Kyle," the young man said as he gestured towards Kyle and Jessica. "The rest of the party seems to have arrived."

"About bloody time ya showed up!" Mel said with his usual laugh. "Sarek here was thinking about sneakin' off without ya!"

Sarek smiled innocently. "And risk the wrath of your daughter and future son-in-law? I think not, Governor. A pleasure to see you again, Jessica."

"Likewise," said Jessica with a bow. "Kyle, this is Master Sarek of Vane."

"You've certainly grown up since I last saw you," Sarek said with a smile. "You were only two years old then."

Kyle shook Sarek's hand, and was surprised by the strength of his grip. "Jessica tells me you knew my dad during the war," he said, not sure what else to say.

Sarek nodded, smiling sadly. "I did indeed. You look just like him in his younger days. By the way, this is Rayner, my son."

Rayner greeted Kyle with a slight nod of the head. "I've heard a lot about you, Kyle. You're probably the only bandit that gets to be the subject of table talk at the Magic Guild. Especially with the female students."

Kyle fought down a grin as Jessica's brow furrowed. "This is Jessica de Alkirk," he said quickly.

"Nice to meet you, Rayner," Jessica said politely.

Rayner bowed and kissed Jessica's hand gently, causing her to blush slightly. "My lady."

"_My _lady," Kyle grunted, his eyes narrowing. "My fiancée, in fact. So hands off."

Jessica shot Kyle an angry glare, but Rayner looked amused, rather than offended, and he gave Kyle a faint smile. "She is indeed a rare beauty. But I'm already spoken for back in Vane, and Elena would never forgive any indiscretion on my part. So you have nothing to fear from me."

"Well…glad to hear it," Kyle said, now feeling slightly embarrassed. "So you're also a student at Vane?"

Rayner nodded. "For now. I'm hoping to be a teacher at the Guild when I get older."

"Just like your dad, huh?" Jessica said. "Do you have a magic specialty?"

"Defensive spells, primarily," Rayner said. "I can do some basic elemental attack magic, but I find it much more worthwhile teaching someone how to defend their life, or the life of a friend, than how to take someone else's. There are plenty of other combat instructors to teach that sort of thing."

"Sounds good," Kyle said. "Anyways, don't worry about your old man. We'll bring him back safe and sound, and you won't even miss him."

"Oh, I'm sure I won't," Rayner replied. "After all, I'm going with you."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "You sure you wanna do that? This ain't no vacation cruise, you know. This is risky business."

Rayner merely shrugged. "I'm aware of the risk involved. But my place is with my father. I'm sure you can understand that."

At that, Kyle's eyes narrowed dangerously. Jessica gently placed her hand on Kyle's shoulder in order to cool him off. "He's just a little surprised," she said hastily, in order to avoid anyone's feelings being hurt. "We weren't expecting anyone else to come along – especially your son."

"Nor was I," Sarek said with a slight edge to his voice. "But Rayner insisted on accompanying me, and I couldn't tell him not to come. He's old enough to make his own decisions now, and when he makes them, I must honor them."

Kyle could almost hear Sarek's unspoken "whether I want to or not," and it surprised him. Jessica had described Sarek as being extremely confident that he could take them to the Dragon's Graveyard and back safely, but now he seemed uncertain with his son involved. No degree of confidence could prevent fatherly instinct from kicking in, it seemed, even in all-powerful magicians.

"Unless of course you'd rather I stay behind, Kyle?" Rayner asked, looking uncomfortable and obviously feeling unwelcome. "This is your adventure, after all. It wouldn't be proper of me to invite myself."

Kyle was tempted to accept Rayner's offer. It galled his pride to think that a pipsqueak magician from Vane would be willing to accompany his father to the Dragon's Graveyard while he himself had abandoned Gryffin during the same quest. As he had done so many times since Gryffin's departure, he imagined passersby sneering at him with scorn, laughing behind his back and whispering "coward." Is that what Jessica and Sarek would think of him? Or Rayner?

On the other hand, he thought that telling Rayner to stay behind might offend Sarek. _The guy's willing risk his neck to help me complete Dad's last mission. The least we can do is let his kid tag along. Besides, it tore me up having to say goodbye to my old man. I can't put Junior here through that._

He forced a grin and clapped Rayner on the shoulder. "Ah, don't worry about it. We've got room for one more! Just don't put any more moves on my girl. Get it?"

Rayner smiled. "Got it."

"Good. So, is everyone ready to go?"

"Ready and waiting," Jessica beamed, giving him a mock naval salute.

With his classic grin, Kyle linked his arm with hers, and escorted her up the gangplank. There were no words he could think of that would be right for the moment, and none were needed. The mages followed behind, watching them with amused expressions.

When they arrived on the deck, a squad of soldiers saluted and shouldered their weapons. A dark-skinned, barrel-chested man with a short black beard, dressed in an officer's uniform, approached Kyle. "Welcome aboard, sir! I'm Admiral Salvo of the Meribian Fleet, commander of the _Darkfire._"

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Commander? I thought I was going to be in charge here_._"

Salvo folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever commanded a ship before?"

"Uh…no."

"Have you ever _been _on a ship before?"

"It's…been a while," Kyle replied with a sheepish grin, wondering how many more times he was going to make an ass out of himself today.

"Well, that's why I'm here. You may be master of this ship, but I'll be the one giving orders to the crew and keeping her running. Fair enough?"

Not wanting to annoy the admiral off any more than he already seemed to be, Kyle merely nodded. "Yes, sir. Perfectly fair. So what's with all the troops?"

"The Ramius Zone is a popular hideout for bandits and pirates. We may even come across the guys the _Dragonheart _is hunting for_. _I want to be prepared in case we run into trouble."

Kyle grinned smugly. "If we do run into them, or anyone else who gives us trouble, you don't need to worry. Between me, Jessica, and the magicians, we can take care of anyone that gets in our way."

Salvo put a hand to the sword at his side. "It's not the Meribian Navy's way to let other people do our fighting for us. If we run into trouble, we'll do our share. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get this ship underway."

As Salvo walked away, barking a series of commands, Rayner whispered in Sarek's ear, and the elder mage nodded. Sarek turned to Kyle and Jessica. "I hope you'll not think me too presumptuous, but before we set sail, I'd like to say a prayer for our success on this voyage. We'll be sailing through waters that are rarely traveled, and the four of us will have a more difficult task ahead of us once we've reached the island. We have no way of knowing what awaits us. So would either of you mind?"

Kyle and Jessica looked at each other, and Jessica gave a solemn nod. While they both knew Althena was no more, at least not the same as she once was, Jessica wasn't about to say anything that might harm someone's faith. She had neither the right nor the authority to do so.

The four of them held hands, and Sarek closed his eyes. "Goddess Althena, Mother Songstress, as we prepare to cast ourselves over the ocean to unknown shores, may you remember us and look upon us and our endeavor with favor. May you guide us safely along our humble path to our destination, and may you bring us home safely through dangerous days and endless nights."

No sooner had Sarek finished his prayer when the _Darkfire_'s massive sails were deployed as the pilot carefully guided the ship. The mighty vessel lurched forward as the wind filled the sails, and the mighty vessel was on its way, scything through the murky waters of the Meribian Sea.

Kyle made his way to the bow, savoring the wind in his hair and the sun on his face as the _Darkfire _glided across the ocean. Jessica came up beside him and draped her arm around his shoulder. "Enjoying yourself so far?"

"Yeah," Kyle said. "We've been dreaming about this moment since we were kids, and now it's finally happened - just like I always knew it would. Remember that time on the docks when I said I wanted a ship of my own just like Mel's so I could go around the world and become the world's greatest adventurer?"

Jessica nodded. "I almost wanted to cry when you told me that. I thought that if you sailed away, you'd leave me behind and I'd never see you again."

"Nah, I never would've done that. Adventures wouldn't be as much fun if you weren't there with me to share them with. That's why I wanted you to be my first mate, and why I…"

Kyle broke off suddenly, a pained expression on his face. "Why what?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, nothing," Kyle said, smiling once again and drawing Jessica closer. But Jessica couldn't help noticing that Kyle's enthusiasm now seemed rather forced.

-x-x-x-

After a hearty celebratory dinner, the off-duty crew of the _Darkfire _fell to its own devices. Some of them sang rowdy sailor songs over bottles of rum and card games, while others decided to rest up for the next day's duties. Admiral Salvo and several other crew members were teaching Rayner how to play Royals, a popular card game among travelers, while Sarek was sharing a drink with Kyle and Jessica up on the deck.

"Aynekian brandy," Sarek said as he filled their cups. "You'll never find a better - or more potent - brew on Lunar."

"Yeah, my dad drinks that when he goes to the Hero's Haven," Jessica remarked. "So what shall we drink to?"

"To adventure, of course," Kyle said. "What else?"

Jessica shook her head. "This adventure is in honor of your father, Kyle. So why don't we drink to family?"

Kyle and Sarek looked at each other and nodded. "To family," they echoed. Kyle drained his cup, and nodded with satisfaction. "Hey, this _is _pretty good."

"Easy there, Kyle," Jessica said with a pointed glare. The last thing Kyle needed was to make a drunken fool of himself in front of one of his father's old friends.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm taking it easy. Where'd you get this stuff?"

"I brought a supply with me when I left Aynek," Sarek replied. "I'd lived there for a while before relocating back to Vane."

"Really" Jessica said with surprise. "That's a long way off. What were you doing all the way over there?"

"Yeah, and how'd you and my dad meet up? And what were you doing during the Heresy War?"

"It's a long story," Sarek said before finishing off his rum. "I suppose I'd better start at the beginning, if I'm to answer all your questions. I was actually born and raised in Vane, and I was an enthusiastic student of magic. However, I was always curious about the world beneath us. My mother and father had nothing but scorn for foreigners, an all-too-common sentiment in Vane, and my fascination with the outside world troubled them to no end. But that didn't stop me from running away from home once I was old enough, and I began exploring Lunar on my own. I've heard it said that Ghaleon suffered from the same wanderlust as I did, and that he too left Vane for the same reason. I took inspiration from it, and so I left.

"It would take far too long to regale you with all that I have seen and accomplished, although there is still much I have not yet seen - and may never see. But in my younger days, I was a reckless youth, and got into all sorts of scrapes and troubles. But I never lost my fascination with magic, and I would also search for older spells and more obscure forms of magic, which remained unknown even to the wisest of Vane. I settled down somewhat after I met my wife, and my sons Daryn and Rayner were born. However, I still studied magic extensively, and traveled when I could.

"Then came the Heresy War, when the mad priest Talon attempted to destroy all those he felt did not follow the 'true' teachings of Althena. He gathered thousands under his banner in the name of his bloody cause. He named them the Lyshan-hara, and ordered them to kill any 'blasphemers' without mercy, even if they were of their own family. Many flocked to his banner and killed in his name. Of course, many fought against Talon and the Lyshan-hara, and thus began a time of incessant violence and hatred that swept over Lunar like a plague. Almost every region of Lunar was caught up in that madness. I swear by The Goddess there is nothing more tragic than civil war, fathers against sons, brothers against brothers. When I think of all the brave souls who died in that cursed war, your mother among them…it breaks the heart.

"What was even a greater tragedy, at first, was how The Four Heroes themselves were divided about how to proceed, and I remember how bitterly they quarreled. Killing Talon could make a martyr out of him, and create many more fanatics just like him. But letting him kill innocent people wasn't an option either. And then, of course, was the fact that Ghaleon thought there was a good deal of merit in what Talon preached, and sympathized with his cause, although he deplored Talon's bloody methods. He believed that Althena had given us rules to follow, and those rules had to be obeyed."

"You sound like you knew Ghaleon pretty well," Kyle remarked, raising an eyebrow.

Sarek shrugged. "Not really. I don't think anybody really knew Ghaleon well, except for Dyne and Lemia. And even with them, it seemed like he was holding back a part of himself. Ghaleon was never one to trust in emotions, preferring to be guided by cold intellect and logic. Perhaps he feared letting his emotions override his judgment. Or maybe he thought emotions made him feel vulnerable. Regardless, I certainly never expected him to turn out the way he did.

"Anyways, The Four Heroes eventually decided to fight it out with Talon, and others joined with them - myself included, hoping my magic could help in some way. But it was a difficult ordeal - not only because Talon was powerful, but because many people besides the Lyshan-hara believed in his cause and saw us as evil for standing against him. It was as much a fight against the hearts and minds of Talon's misguided followers and supporters as it was a fight against blades and magic. You can kill an evil man rather easily, but destroying an evil cause is much more difficult. And when too many of your foes are decent men who have been blinded to the truth…may Lunar never see the like again.

"Anyways, Gryffin and Ferris were among those that joined us. There was some resentment that they were putting a price on their swords, considering what was at stake, but I was impressed by their valor and skill. And besides, they did have to earn a living. Eventually, we somehow became friends - or at least 'drinking buddies,' to put it in the vernacular. Gryffin was the only man who could ever beat me at Royals, and while I don't like to boast, I happen to be an excellent card player.

"Gryffin and I parted ways after the end of the war and Ferris's funeral. He returned to Nanza to raise you, Kyle, while I took my family with me to Aynek, a small and remote village where I could continue my magical studies and experiments away from the conflicts of men. I'd had my fill of violence and killing during the war, and now wished only for a peaceful life of study and learning. I feared that by staying in Vane, I would find myself drawn into other conflicts. But after I'd learned of Ghaleon's crimes, I knew my native city would have need of me, and so I returned. Majesty Mia offered me a position as teachers at the Guild, hoping to introduce more diversity into the Magic Guild's curriculum. My older son Daryn is an architect, and he's helping to reconstruct the new Vane. Since he has no skill in magic, it pleases him to help Vane in other ways. And that, my friends, is my story."

Jessica nodded her head, then yawned. "Sorry about that," she said apologetically. "It's been a big day, and I guess I'm worn out."

"Perfectly understandable," said Sarek. "Perhaps you should rest up for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I suppose." She stood up and stretched a bit. "Are you coming too, Kyle?"

Kyle shook his head. "I'm gonna stay up for a bit. I'll be down in a little while."

"Well, don't stay up too late. Good night, guys."

"Good night, my lady," the mage replied.

Jessica headed down to their cabin, leaving the two of them alone. Kyle suddenly felt strangely uneasy around Sarek. He felt like he had so many questions to ask this old friend of his father's, and he didn't know where to begin.

"What was my mom like?" Kyle finally asked. "I don't even remember her."

"Oh, she was a beauty," Sarek said sadly. "Exotic, clever, and the most charming smile you could imagine. They were an interesting match, to put it lightly. They told me a little about themselves one night when we were exchanging back-stories over a few bottles of wine. Gryffin told me how he was born to wealth and privilege, and she was a common bounty hunter, who had lived alone on the streets of Nanza all her life, getting by with her wits and her cunning. I think that wildness in Ferris was what attracted your father to her. Did he ever tell you what he gave up to be with her?"

"He never liked to talk about Mom that much. But I've heard that he left the Knights of Khavod when they wouldn't let him marry a commoner, and Grandpa disinherited him."

"Gryffin renounced far more than a mere title and fortune to be with your mother, Kyle," Sarek responded. "He once told me that as a boy, he wanted to be a knight more than anything else in the world. It was everything he ever dreamed of. The day Gryffin became a knight was the best day of his life, because not only had his lifelong dream come true, but he made his father proud of him for the first time. Gryffin and your grandfather were never very close, apparently.

"However, the day he met and fell in love with your mother, he knew he would have to make a choice. His father would never approve of the marriage, and you already mentioned the attitude of his fellow knights. Like I said, I never really got to know Gryffin all that well, but I do know that he loved your mother more than anything in this world, and that love meant more to him than a rank or title. He forfeited his knighthood and inheritance, everything he worked so hard for, just for her. To sacrifice a dream, a lifelong ambition for someone you love…that takes a rare man indeed."

"Yeah, that sounds just like my old man," Kyle muttered. "The only other person I could ever think of pulling something like that was Alex. The guy spends his whole life wanting to become a Dragonmaster, he finally makes it, and he gives it up to save Luna and the world. I've gotta say, I was impressed when he pulled that. He must have really loved her to give up being Dragonmaster."

Sarek nodded. "In the best of heroes, it is their love for those dearest to them that demands the greatest tests of their strength. But those they love are also the true source of that same strength, and it is through that love that they find the inspiration and willpower to achieve true greatness and glory."

Sarek's brow suddenly furrowed, and his face became grave, as if he'd just seen something disturbing. "If you'll excuse me, I think it's time I retired for the night," he said hastily.

"Something wrong" Kyle asked.

"I'm not sure," Sarek said. "I just got a sudden feeling that there may be trouble in the days ahead. I don't know anything specific…it's just a vague warning. Just in case, I'll need to rest up if I am to be of any use. I'll see you in the morning."

"Later," Kyle replied, trying to think of something non-sappy to say. "Thanks for…you know…talking, and all that."

"Any time," Sarek said with a smile. "Have a good night."

Now alone on the deck, Kyle began pacing, oddly restless for some reason. He eventually came to rest on the railing of the ship, staring at the night sky and the reflection of the stars upon the dark water, lost in thought.

After a while, he heard footsteps approaching from behind. He turned around to see Rayner walking towards him.

"So how'd the game go?" he asked the young mage. "Do you still have any cash on you, or did the admiral and his boys clean you out?"

Rayner smiled thinly. "Actually, I didn't do too badly once I got the hang of the game. Is my father up here?"

"Nope. He just went to bed a few minutes ago."

Kyle expected Rayner to go back downstairs. Instead, he stood besides Kyle, gazing at the open water. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"The view? Yeah. I could really get used to this, traveling the world by ship. I daydreamed all the time about being able to do this."

Rayner nodded. "When I was a kid, Dad would tell me and my brother all about the places he'd been, everything he'd done, and all the friends he'd made. I was always jealous, because I never thought I'd ever get to have experiences like that. I figured I'd spend my whole like in Aynek, until we went to Vane. And now, here I am on my first real adventure. Is it always this exciting, heading off into the unknown, not knowing what to expect?"

Kyle grinned. "Always. My dad used to tell me that travelers live perfect lives, because there are always more places to go and things to see. It's impossible to be bored, even if you go the same place twice, because the experience is different each time."

"Yeah, I'd imagine," Rayner said as he shifted uneasily. "Although…I can't help feeling…I don't know…afraid."

"Of what?" said Kyle, trying to keep the scorn out of his voice. _A little late for second thoughts now, pal. Maybe you should have thought a little harder about tagging along before showing me up in front of Jessica._

Rayner sighed. "I don't know. I guess of not being able to pull my own weight…not being up to the challenge. Letting everyone else down, especially my dad."

Kyle shrugged. "Just be confident. Don't slow yourself down with all that self-doubt crap. Anyways, your dad seems like an okay guy. Even if you do screw up, he's probably not gonna hate you for it. You're a rookie. He knows that."

Rayner shrugged. "I know, but my mind can't accept that for some reason. No matter what I do, I still feel like what I do is never going to be enough. He has all this experience, all this accomplishment behind him. How can I measure up to that?"

"That's just it," Kyle said. "You shouldn't try to measure up to your father. You're not him, and you're not supposed to be him. I did that for way too long."

Rayner raised an eyebrow. "And how long did it take you to learn that?"

"A long time," Kyle admitted.

"I guess it's something all sons have in common," Rayner said thoughtfully. "No matter how many times our fathers tell us they're proud of us or support us, we still feel like we need to prove ourselves to them."

"That sounds more like women than fathers," Kyle said with a laugh.

"You would know," Rayner replied. He briefly looked amused before turning serious again. "Speaking about your father, I wanted to apologize about before."

"About what?"

"When I said that my place was with my father, it obviously upset you. It must have sounded like I was taking a shot at you, and I really didn't mean to do that."

Kyle nodded. "Thanks. And...uh...sorry if I was a little obnoxious back there."

"Don't worry about it. I understood what was going through your mind. You must have thought I was trying to show you up in front of everyone by going with my father when you had not."

Kyle looked at Rayner apprehensively. "Are you a mind reader also?"

Rayner chuckled. "I don't need to be. You're the kind of person who's easy to read when it comes to what they're thinking."

"Is that right? So what am I thinking now?"

Rayner looked him over. "You're wondering if we're doing the right thing by going to the Dragon's Graveyard after you promised not to."

"Am I really that easy?" Kyle said warily.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Kyle shook his head with a chuckle, and then his expression turned serious. "And what do you think about this whole deal? Do you think what we're doing is right?"

"Absolutely," Rayner answered without hesitation.

"Why?"

"Because of your motives. You're not doing this for your own glory or fame. You're not out to plunder or desecrate a holy site. You're doing this to honor your father. That makes this quest a truly noble one."

Kyle rolled his eyes and laughed. "'That makes this quest a truly noble one?' You almost sound like Alex."

"The Dragonmaster? I'm honored."

"Hey, don't be _too _honored. The guy drove me nuts sometimes with his boy-scout routine. Still, the way everybody looked up to him, the faith and everyone had in him…I've always envied him for that. I wish I could be like that sometimes. The kinda guy that people can trust and genuinely look up to."

"I'm sure you could be," Rayner said. "I've never believed in the idea that we can't change what we are. It just takes determination and willpower, and a true desire to change."

"Nah, I couldn't do it," Kyle replied. "I like being the roguish type too much. So tell me about this girl of yours back in Vane. What's she like?"

Rayner blushed slightly. "Her name's Elena. She's beautiful, she's smart, and she has these enchanting dark eyes, like star sapphires. She's also very…what's the word…mischievous, but in a fun way, not a mean way. She taught me how to have fun, and enjoy the little things in life, stuff I always took for granted. We only met a couple of months ago, but I guess that's all it really takes to know you found the one."

Kyle frowned. "If you guys love each other that much, why did you leave her behind? Wouldn't she be upset if something happened to you?"

Rayner smiled even wider. "Of course she would. But nothing will happen. We'll all make it back."

"How do you know?"

"Because we're on a noble quest, remember? Noble quests are always successful. Besides, you told me to be confident."

Kyle laughed. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"So now I'm following your advice. Anyways, I'm heading to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alrighty. And Rayner?"

"Yeah?"

Kyle grinned. "Welcome to the team."

Rayner smiled back and bowed. "Thank you. It will be an honor serving with you, sir," he said with a smile.

Kyle chuckled as Rayner headed below deck, and then returned to gazing out at the open water. Sarek and Rayner had given his a lot to think about - not the least of which included Sarek's apparent premonition of danger. What would be waiting for them when they got to the Ramius Zone? And did the rumors of pirates have anything to do with the expedition to the Graveyard?

Finally, worn out from all the thinking and brooding, Kyle made his way back to his cabin. In the faint moonlight that shone through the porthole, he could tell that Jessica was already fast asleep. An open book lay beside her; she had clearly nodded off while reading.

As quietly as possible, he made his way to their bed and climbed in beside her. He lay beside her silently, completely mesmerized as he watched her sleep; her golden hair spread across her pillow, her face bathed in moonlight, her soft purring as she breathed. A lock of her hair was draped across her face, and Kyle gently brushed it away. Jessica's eyes flickered open at his touch.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you," Kyle whispered.

"S'alright," Jessica moaned groggily. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just…got a lot on my mind right now."

Jessica stroked his face, and in the dim light, Kyle could see her smiling saucily. "I think I might be able to do something about that."


	7. Red Alert

CHAPTER SIX: RED ALERT

_Three days later…_

"Ship ahoy! Ship ahoy!"

Jessica was jolted from a deep sleep by the sounds of the alert. Beside her, Kyle moaned groggily. "Whuzzat?"

"They've spotted a ship nearby," Jessica said as she raced out of bed and put on her clothes.

"So?"

"So there may be trouble ahead, and they might need us. C'mon, get dressed!" From her satchel, Jessica removed a metal gauntlet with three blades fastened to it - an Iron claw, her favorite weapon - and strapped it to her arm. In the eight months since the fight against Ghaleon, she had been rigorously training herself and honing her fighting skills, just in case they would ever be needed again. If nothing else, it was a way to pass the time since she was no longer studying at Althena's Shrine.

Kyle, still not fully awake, stumbled out of bed and into his clothes, dragging his weapons harness along with him as he followed Jessica. They made their way to the deck, where Sarek and Rayner had already joined Admiral Salvo. The admiral was looking towards the starboard bow with a telescope. "What's going on?" Jessica asked breathlessly.

"We've spotted the _Dragonheart," _Salvo said. "We caught sight of her just as we left Meribian waters and crossed into the Dravot Sea. She's heading right for us, and she's signaling an alert."

"Lemme see," Kyle said, fully awake now. He snatched the telescope, and frowned as he looked through it. "I don't see anything."

"You're holding the wrong way, dummy," Jessica grunted.

Kyle flushed slightly and flipped the telescope around. "I see her now," he replied. "Man, they're really trying to get our attention."

"Maybe they want to warn us about the pirates they've been trying to track down," Rayner suggested.

Kyle's eyes widened as a sudden realization came to him. "Unless _they're_ the pirates the _Dragonheart _was supposedly looking for! It would explain the missing guards, and why nobody's heard from the _Dragonheart _yet! They could have commandeered the _Dragonheart _back in Meribia, and using it to lead us into a trap!"

"Ridiculous!" Admiral Salvo said. "Nobody could take a Meribian naval vessel unawares!"

Jessica frowned at the suggestion. "Besides, how could anyone have found out about our expedition? We made sure we kept this a secret…didn't we?"

"Perhaps if we knew who exactly was on board the _Dragonheart_, we could solve this mystery," Sarek suggested. "Allow me."

With his staff, Sarek traced a circle in mid-air while softly whispering an incantation. The crystal orb headpiece began to shine with an orange light as it drew a ring of flame. "An _Eyniam_ Seeing Circle," Sarek explained. "Comes in handy for situations like this."

An image slowly began to form within the ring of flame of a trio of men. One was a lean dark-haired man wearing a black cloak over black and red clothing, one was a familiar looking blond-haired youth in a violet robe, and one looked like a warrior from the Prairie Tribe.

Kyle's eyes narrowed, gleaming with anger. "Rathbone!" he hissed, drawing his sword. "That son of a bitch is actually stupid enough to take another shot at me!"

"You know him?" Rayner asked.

"He used to be in charge of Nanza," Kyle replied. "My clean-up of Nanza involved kicking him and his henchmen out of town for good. But how the hell did he find out where were going to the Dragon's Graveyard?"

"There's your answer," Sarek growled, pointing at the blond-haired young man. It was the first time they had seen Sarek angry, and they were surprised by the fierceness in his tone. "See that boy with him? His name is Quentin. He was there when we were looking up information about the Graveyard! That little bastard must have been spying on us in the library!"

"Another renegade magician," Kyle muttered. "That's just peachy. Don't you guys screen people before you let them into your guild?"

"How powerful is Quentin?" Jessica asked.

"Not as much as Majesty Mia or Premier Nash, but he's very talented with magic," Rayner said grimly. "He's definitely going to be trouble. His spellcasting has always had a bit of a violent streak, like he's trying too hard to show off how powerful he is. He worries a lot of the students, and even some of the teachers."

"Can't you just use your magic to sink them and wipe them all out in one shot?" Kyle asked Sarek.

Sarek shook his head. "The _Dragonheart _was designed to resist magical attacks of all sorts. Can we outrun her,Admiral?"

"No chance. That ship's the strongest and fastest ever built. We'd never be able to escape from her, especially in this antique. I'd say we have about an hour or two before she catches up to us, even at our top speed."

"Why would we want to escape?" Kyle exclaimed. "I say we let them come, and we fight them off. We can take them!"

"Probably. But a battle would put the _Darkfire's _crew at risk," Sarek cautioned. "We shouldn't endanger their lives needlessly."

"We don't back down in the face of danger," Salvo declared. "The crew of the _Dragonheart _would never allow their ship to be taken while they lived. Rathbone and his gang must have slaughtered them all. The honor of the Meribian Navy demands that they be avenged!"

"And so must the honor of the Magic Guild of Vane," Rayner said. "One of our own has joined with criminals to commit murder and sacrilege, and he must be brought to justice." Sarek looked at his son with mild surprise, but said nothing.

"Besides, if Rathbone really is out to get us, it looks like we'll probably have to deal with Rathbone sooner or later," Jessica added. "We might as well do it now."

"It sounds like it's unanimous," Sarek said. "And you're all right. We cannot let Rathbone and Quentin get away with murder. We stand and fight!"

"All hands! Battle stations!" Salvo commanded. Instantly the crew made ready, donning armor and readying weapons. A squad of archers made their way to the deck, armed with powerful crossbows.

While the rest of the crew made preparations for an assault, Kyle stood at the bow with his sword and dagger drawn, eagerly anticipating the fight to come. The last time they'd met, Rathbone had proved to be a dangerous opponent, and Kyle was certain he'd become more dangerous since their last battle. He was looking forward to finding out how much he'd improved.

More importantly, Kyle had come to regret his decision to spare Rathbone's life after hearing of the numerous atrocities the pirate had committed - atrocities that could have been prevented had he finished Rathbone when he'd had the chance. It looked like he'd now have the opportunity to correct yet another mistake from his past.

-x-x-x-

_Three years ago…_

It had started off as just another day in Nanza, particularly in the Caravanserai, the town's only tavern. Bandits and thugs were huddled around their tables, drinking and playing cards while muttering about the latest indignities and abuses they'd had to put up with from their boss, Rathbone. Nearly everyone was armed to the teeth and looking around cautiously. There was no way of knowing if any of Rathbone's men were around to alert their boss to any chances of revolt. The memory of what happened to the last bunch of guys who'd tried it was fresh in everyone's mind. It was only a matter of time before someone tried standing up to Rathbone again, but none of these men were willing to risk their neck to do it.

Suddenly, the doors to the tavern burst open, and in strode Kyle, swaggering confidently and wearing a snide expression. "All right, everybody! Listen up!" he announced in a booming voice.

Kyle marched towards the center of the Caravanserai and folded his arms, daring someone to challenge him. Everybody was eyeing him warily, and he noticed several thugs reaching for their weapons. Some would have tackled him right away, but even at sixteen, Kyle was an imposing figure: tall, strong, fast, and with the advantage of age on his side, not to mention the fact that he wore a bastard sword and curved dagger in his weapons harness. Still, many of the patrons were waiting for the opportunity to try something, and Kyle found himself grinning because of it. He was going to enjoy this. "You guys listening? This is important, ya know!"

"Yeah, yeah, we here ya, kid," one man growled. "Now what's all this about?"

"Right to the point, I like that," Kyle said, not missing a beat. "I'm here to announce a change of leadership in this town. As of now, I'm in charge of Nanza!"

There was a momentary silence as the brigands stood speechless before they exploded into laughter. "And just who the hell do you think you are, brat?" one heckler called out.

Kyle kept grinning, but the look in his eyes had turned cold. "My name's Kyle, and I'm the guy telling you the way things are gonna work from now on. I'm your new boss, and you're all working for me! If you stick with me, you're all gonna be rich! Otherwise, you're outta here."

There was another round of raucous laughter from the crowd. "And how exactly are you gonna make us rich?" another man called out.

"Easy," Kyle said as if he was talking to a group of children. "You all know that Nanza is one of the most important destinations on Lunar. Nobody can cross the zones without coming through here. But ever since Rathbone's been running the place, business has been bad. Travelers and businessmen are starting to avoid the place, what with all the monsters and you guys robbing them blind. Not only that, but Rathbone keeps most of whatever you earn for him, and leaves you with scraps! We do the dirty work, we take all the risk, and he gets the loot! If we complain about it, he sics his goons on us. Is that fair?"

"And why are you gonna do a better job than he is?" the heckler retorted. "You're just a punk kid!"

"Because I've got a plan," Kyle responded. "We're going legit, boys. Instead of stealing from travelers and merchants who come through the Nanza Pass, we're gonna protect them! Fight off monsters, keep them away from thieves, that sort of thing."

"Whaddya mean we ain't gonna rob 'em?" a third heckler roared. "If we're not gonna steal, how are we gonna make money?"

Kyle grinned even more broadly. "By charging them an escort fee. Think about it! If they don't want to pay, they're on their own and they can take their chances with the monsters - or with us. You know any merchants or traders that are gonna choose sacrificing their lives over their cash? Greedy as they all are, they're spineless wimps, every last one of 'em! They won't have the guts to refuse our protection if it means they can pass through Nanza safely!"

The crowd's angry muttering now turned into declarations of approval, but some were still not convinced. "So what's gonna stop Hell Mel from storming over here with a regiment and wiping out our extortion racket?"

"I've already thought of that," Kyle said. "We'll only charge rich people. Guys with cash to burn. If they're honest to goodness poor, we won't charge a single silver keves. Also, we won't charge any escort fees to women and kids. That'll make us popular in every city and village in the Katarina Zone - so popular that nobody's ever going to want us closed down! Besides, with all the fighting we'll be doing, we'll be making the Nanza Pass safer, so that more people will actually want to travel through here. Not only will that mean more money for us, but we'll be heroes! Mel wouldn't dare come after us then! Heck, if we do a good enough job cleaning up these parts, he might even back us!"

"And what about Rathbone?"

Kyle spat on the floor with contempt. "What about him? If he doesn't like it, he can pack his bags and leave. I'm not gonna bow and scrape to that blowhard anymore or let him keep our hard-earned winnings while we get nothing! Are you gonna sit back and let him push you around, or are you gonna throw in with me and make more money than you've ever dreamed of?"

Overwhelmingly, the crowd began applauding and chanting Kyle's name. Kyle just stood there smiling, basking in the glory. It had worked without a hitch. Nanza was in the palm of his hand, and it would be here that he'd embark on creating his own reputation, out of the shadow of his father.

But the cheering came to a sudden halt as again the door flew open, this time with such force that it was torn from its hinges. Five burly thugs muscled their way through the crowd and towards Kyle. Behind them was a tall, dark-haired young man dressed elegantly in black, and his jet-black eyes were fixed in an icy glare.

"And what's all this?" he asked, his voice as cold as his eyes as he put his hand to the sabre at his side. "A mutiny?"

"Hey, Rathbone!" Kyle said with a mock friendly smile. "Nice of you to finally show up. I was just explaining to everybody the new order around here."

Rathbone laughed, although there was no humor in it. "Were you, now? Then be so good as to explain it to me - the man who you know full well is in charge of the 'old order.'"

"Alrighty. As of now, I'm calling the shots around here instead of you and your bully-boys. You've been in charge here for too long, and nobody's got anything to show for it except you. Your leadership's been bad for business and bad for morale. You're out, I'm in, end of story. If you want to stick around here, you do what I say and work with our brand new escort and bodyguard service. If not, you and anyone else with you will be kicked out of Nanza forever."

"You're demanding far more than you can take, boy," Rathbone snarled as he closed in on Kyle. "Nanza is mine. Its criminal element serves me, and no one else. Your father's reputation and your pretty speeches may impress the rabble, but not me. I killed Tarsis, Crowley, and Kurlow for the right to control this town, and I'll do the same to anyone else who tries to take it from me! So you'd better think carefully before challenging me. After all, your father isn't around to protect you anymore."

"I know," said Kyle, grinning. "That means I can have all the fun to myself."

Rathbone's hand went to his sword, but Kyle backhanded him across the jaw before he had a chance to draw it. His henchmen charged at Kyle, but he neatly avoided and dodged their clumsy attacks and he curled up his fists.

"You guys are pathetic," Kyle taunted. "You don't deserve to run Nanza."

Rathbone wiped the blood from his chin and pointed at Kyle. "Take him!"

"'Take him?' Is that the best you can do?" Kyle laughed as he ducked and thwarted a vicious onslaught of fists and knives. "What about 'Grind him into the dirt like the dog he is!' or something like that? No wonder Nanza's in such bad shape with a loser like you running it!"

One of Rathbone's men snarled as he raised a knife, preparing to strike, and Kyle jabbed with his fist into the man's stomach. As the thug gasped in pain, Kyle raised both fists high into the air and smashed them onto his opponent's back, knocking him down to the floor. As a second bandit grabbed him from behind, his arm wrapping around Kyle's throat, he elbowed the thug in the stomach, loosening his grip enough for Kyle to be able to toss him over his shoulder and sending him crashing into a nearby table, scattering mugs, flagons, and cards. Another came running at him with an axe. Thinking quickly, Kyle grabbed a bottle from another table, and as he dodged the axe's swing, he smashed the bottle into the side of the man's head. The brigand went down amidst an explosion of glass and liquor. Kyle's haughty expression turned to anguish as he stared at the remnants of the bottle in his hand. He'd just smashed a bottle of Dragon Flagon ale, his personal favorite. "What a waste," he murmured miserably.

As they watched the brawl, the surrounding crowd marveled at how effortlessly Kyle was able to single-handedly keep Rathbone and his men at bay, and they cheered him on eagerly. Rathbone had ruled them by fear for far too long, and seeing him get what he deserved at the hands of a mere sixteen-year-old boy delighted them. Plus, they loved a good fight, and this promised to be the most memorable brawl they'd ever see. One man in the crowd, eager to get in on the action, looked like he was about to take a swing at one of Rathbone's thugs, but Kyle managed to spot him as he laid the henchman out with a punch. "Stay outta this!" he ordered. "I said I'd beat these losers alone, and I will!"

The crowd's cheering only incensed Rathbone and his henchmen as they pressed their attack even further. However, their anger only made it easier for Kyle to defend himself. They interfered with each other's attacks, leaving themselves vulnerable. Kyle was only too happy to batter these guys to a bloody pulp, months of resentment and anger towards them going into each punch. He could've used his weapons, but he didn't want to kill anyone today. He wanted Rathbone and his bullies to live to remember this day for a long time to come.

As one barely conscious bandit raised a hidden crossbow and aimed it at Kyle, smiling evilly has he did so, a wooden chair suddenly smashed into him from behind, knocking him senseless. Kyle caught this from the corner of his eye and scowled. "What do you think you're doing, Jess?" he said angrily. "I said I was gonna take care of these guys by myself!"

A furious-looking Jessica glared back at him as she snatched a frying pan from a nearby stove. "And _you_ said you were gonna 'till I got here!" she snapped as she swung the pan in a wide arc, clipping another thug. "You started without me, so now you've gotta finish with me!"

"You were late!" Kyle shot back angrily as he delivered a solid right cross to another of Rathbone's henchmen, who Kyle could've sworn he'd already walloped a couple times. Rathbone's men were stubborn, if nothing else. "I was waiting for over an hour for you to show up! What'd you do, take the scenic route?"

"Boys are supposed to wait for girls!" Jessica retorted, bringing her frying pan down onto the head of the bandit she'd just struck with it. "It's the gentlemanly thing to do!"

Kyle rolled his eyes as he delivered a smashing uppercut to the thug he was still brawling with, sending him sprawling into unconsciousness. "What did you _want_ me to do, just sit around twiddling my thumbs?"

Jessica grabbed the shoulder of the only thug still in the fight and heaved him downwards as she brought up her knee, slamming it into his chest. "I _wanted _you to be patient for once in your damn life! You knew I wanted to see your big speech!"

"Well, at least you made it for the fun part!" Kyle said as he walked up to the brigand Jessica had just struck. He tapped the guy on the shoulder, instinctively causing him to look up at him, right before delivering a smashing right cross to the jaw.

As the last of Rathbone's henchmen hit the floor senselessly, Rathbone, who had been watching the fight from the sidelines, drew his sword and advanced on Kyle. Kyle grinned nastily as he also drew his own sword. "Let's get this over with, Rathbone. I have a city of thieves to take over and a bottle of Dragon Flagon to avenge!"

No sooner had Kyle finished his taunt when Rathbone lunged at him with terrific speed and ferocity. Taken by surprise, Kyle barely had time to parry. Unencumbered by his gang, Rathbone now had plenty of room to maneuver, and Kyle realized he'd underestimated how skilled Rathbone truly was with a sword. Steel rang against steel as their swords crashed against each other in a fierce volley of blows that was nearly impossible for the onlookers to follow. Jessica followed the duel anxiously, but not letting herself even imagine that Kyle might be in over his head.

For long, tense moments, there was only the sound of clashing steel as Kyle and Rathbone cut and thrust at each other. Kyle had been training for as long as he could remember, and apparently, so had Rathbone. However, Kyle soon realized that Rathbone was expending too much of his strength due to his anger, and he was wearing himself out too quickly. Kyle was content to let him do this, allowing Rathbone to utterly exhaust himself while keeping his own movements minimal. As Rathbone reached the end of his rope, it was Kyle's turn to press the attack, his sword cutting Rathbone across the face as Rathbone missed a parry. A second slash tore a dazed Rathbone's sabre out of his grip.

"Almost had me there, Rathbone," Kyle said, smiling coldly.

Kyle pressed the edge of his sword against Rathbone's neck. Rathbone glared at him defiantly. "Is this where I'm supposed to beg for my life?" he drawled. "Or is this where you just strike off my head and have done with it?"

Kyle shook his head, sneering. "Neither. I'm gonna let you and your chums enjoy feeling like third rate losers, just the way you've treated the rest of us. So this is the part where you and your gang leave Nanza forever, and I become the new big boss."

Rathbone looked around at the hostile faces surrounding him, and he realized he'd find no allies here. He sighed and reluctantly nodded. "As you wish. My men and I will leave Nanza in your tender care. But know this, boy. You were lucky today. The next time we meet and cross swords, victory will be mine."

Kyle laughed scornfully. "Next time we meet, I hope you'll have improved your banter as well as your swordsmanship. Now get outta here."

Rathbone gestured towards his men, and they sullenly trudged out of the Caravanserai, the crowd jeering at them as they left. Rathbone shot Kyle one final baleful look, his eyes seething with hatred, before storming out of the Caravanserai.

"You sure it was smart, letting him go like that?" Jessica asked. "He could be trouble later."

"Meh, so what if he does?" Kyle said. "I actually hope he does try it. I'd love another excuse to kick his butt again."

The crowd, meanwhile, was cheering Kyle's victory, one bandit after another clapping him on the shoulder and shaking his hand. "So what's the first order of business...boss?" one of them asked.

Kyle thought for a second, walking over to one of the few undamaged tables, picking up a bottle and drinking it down. He smacked his lips in satisfaction and said, "First order of business, we're gonna build some more bars in this town."

-x-x-x-

Kyle was shaken out of his reminiscence by Jessica approaching. "You look happy," she remarked.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" Kyle replied cheerfully. "In just a few minutes, I'm gonna be fighting by the side of the woman I love and some faithful friends against the most nefarious outlaws Lunar has to offer, while on our way to complete the greatest adventure in history. Seriously, life doesn't get any better than this."

Jessica smiled, Kyle's enthusiasm quickly catching on. "Just be careful when you two get reacquainted. You beat him last time because he was overconfident and clumsy. Don't make his mistake."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mommy."

-x-x-x-

Rathbone stood at the bow of the _Dragonheart, _his eyes gleaming with triumph as he beheld the _Darkfire. _He could already picture the victory to come, and he gripped the handrails of the ship impatiently. Quentin stood besides him, where he could keep an eye on the mage. Should Quentin attempt to avoid participating in the battle to come, he would live to regret it.

His brow furrowed slightly as they seemed to be closing in on the _Darkfire _much faster than he would have suspected. "What's happening?" he called to Skai, who was maintaining the lookout atop the mast. "Why are they slowing down?"

"It looks like they're preparing for battle, Captain," Skai said. "Somehow they must have figured out who we really are."

Rathbone frowned, but nodded. "Well, we knew that was always a possibility, especially with a magician in their group. You might as well come on down from there and get ready."

As Skai descended from the mast, Quentin turned paled at Rathbone's words. If what he said was true, odds were that Sarek had learned of his involvement. He didn't know the full extent of what Sarek was capable of, and he wasn't in any particular hurry to find out. "What do we do, Captain?" he asked anxiously.

Rathbone raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'what do we do?' This doesn't change anything. The attack is still on."

"But they'll be waiting for us!" Quentin cried.

"So they will. Which is why we'll need your magic to shake them up a bit. Nothing too serious - I don't want to sink their ship until we've gotten Sarek's map. Just rattle them a little."

"B-but Sarek will…you can't possibly expect me to…I mean, he'd kill me…"

Rathbone glared at Quentin, fed up with his cowardice and whining. However, he restrained himself from launching into another tirade, realizing that if Quentin was to be of any further use to him, continuous browbeating would not be the way to get through to him. Quentin needed to be subservient, but not broken to the point of uselessness. Perhaps it was time to try a different tactic.

"Listen, Quentin," he said silkily. "When we first met, you told me that you no longer wished to be a servant of Vane. I understand that in the game of life, we all want to promote ourselves from a pawn to a knight. But pawns need to earn their promotions, and this is your chance to do so. You can't let yourself be intimidated by Sarek. If you stand up to him, Vane will realize your potential and fear what you are capable of!"

Quentin nodded his head, a new determination building within him. Rathbone was quick to sense this, and smiled. "Excellent. Now, why don't you send a little greeting to our friends on the _Darkfire_?"

"I've got just the thing," Quentin said with a cruel smile, a lightning orb forming in his hand.

Skai walked up to Rathbone, looking amused. "In the game of life, we all want to promote ourselves self from a pawn to a knight?" he whispered to Rathbone. "Do you have any idea how corny that was?"

Rathbone chuckled. "It worked, didn't it?" he whispered back. "Now, let's see what our pet magician can really do."


	8. Those Who Fight Further

CHAPTER SEVEN: THOSE WHO FIGHT FURTHER

"INCOMING!" the lookout announced.

The crew of the _Dragonheart _looked on in horror asa bolt of magic lightning rocketed towards them. "Rayner!" Sarek commanded.

Rayner raised his arms. _"Magen oninya!"_ he cried.

A violet barrier immediately surrounded the ship. The lightning careened against the shield, and fizzled out. The shield also faded, unable to withstand a second assault. Rayner appeared slightly pale, but was still alert for the next attack.

From the bow of the _Dragonheart, _Rathbone and Quentin stared, Rathbone in anger and Quentin in disbelief, at the undamaged _Darkfire. _"What the hell just happened?" Rathbone snarled.

"It's...it's a magical shield," Quentin gulped, hoping Rathbone. "It blocked my spell!"

"I can _see_ that it blocked your spell, you idiot! Use another one! Break through it or overload it or something!"

Another lightning bolt came, and then another, and Rayner was creating one shield after another to protect the ship. But after five such assaults, one after another, it was obvious he was showing signs of strain.

Jessica turned to Rayner anxiously. "How much longer can you hold out?"

"Not much longer without a chance to recharge," Rayner replied, fishing through his pockets for a Star Light gem. "Protective spells require more power than attack magic."

"Don't worry about it," Kyle said. "They're not going to sink us if they want to get the map to the Graveyard. They'll have no choice but to try and board us. So let 'em come to us, and we'll fight them on our own ship!"

"It looks like they're already figured that out," Jessica said as she pointed to the horizon. In the distance, the _Dragonheart _was picking up speed and heading towards them, but there were no more additional magical attacks. "Do you think Quentin's run out of steam also?"

"Perhaps," Sarek replied.

"Either that or Rathbone's just going to try his hand at killing up close and personal," Kyle added, trying to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice. He was eager for some action and to take another shot at Rathbone after all these years.

"Well, as long as they're coming, we might as well prepare," Salvo said, drawing his sword. "All hands, prepare to be boarded! Swords and crossbows at the ready!"

Slowly but surely, the _Dragonheart _made its way towards the _Darkfire. _The Meribians could already see the pirates at the ready, weapons drawn and shouting their battle cries. Kyle stood motionless, his weapons in hand, as he Powered himself up for the fight to come. Using the meditation techniques his father had taught him, he forced himself to remain patient and calm, holding his eagerness for combat in check as he allowed his energy and adrenalin to strengthen him. The battle would start soon enough.

Within moments, the two ships were now side by side, and the pirate crew was launching grappling hooks to enable them to board the _Darkfire. _"Get ready!" Salvo declared. "Here they come!"

The first wave of pirates swarmed onto the _Darkfire_, but they were stopped in their tracks as Kyle, standing alone before them, slashed into the air with both blades, releasing his Sonic Riser attack, a mighty energy wave that stuck some pirates dead instantly and staggered the rest. Without hesitation, he charged towards the survivors. Swords and daggers lashed out at him from all sides, but he easily parried them all, hewing down his attackers with mighty strokes of his own sword, the massive blade battering down and hewing through his opponents, using his dagger for defense and the occasional _coup-de-gras_. Just for variety, he would use his Power Slash and Power Sweep techniques to do extra damage and take down multiple enemies. Pirates continued to gang up on him, but Kyle didn't mind. He was in his element, fighting against overwhelming odds, and he was reveling in it.

More pirates made their way on board the _Darkfire, _and the battle was fully joined. Admiral Salvo and the Meribian Navy put up an impressive fight against Rathbone's pirates, but their enemies gave as good as they got. The fight was a savage one, and the clashing of weapons and the screams of wounded or dying men was nearly deafening.

Sarek remained on the sidelines, picking off individual enemies with magic bolts from his staff, rather than risk damaging the ship or killing a Meribian with one of his more potent spells. It had been a long time since he had been in combat, and he was pleased to see his accuracy was as it had been in his prime. He did not allow himself to enjoy killing, though. He'd seen too much violence for that. But he also did allow himself to forget that a slain enemy could no longer harm an ally.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of flame engulfed about half a dozen Meribians, who collapsed to the deck writhing in agony. Sarek recognized a Flamer spell all too well, and he instantly cast a Waterfall spell to prevent the spread of the fire, although it was unfortunately too late to save the men. Fire was the most serious threat to a ship, and that had to be the first priority. Once that danger had passed, he turned his attention to the source of the Flamer spell. "Quentin!"

From across the ship, Quentin looked towards Sarek, his expression a combination of fear and anger as the elder mage approached. "So the almighty Sarek is here to show me my place again, is he?" he spat.

Sarek said nothing, but the crystal orb atop his staff began to glow with an azure light, and a bolt of energy rocketed towards Quentin. The younger magician dodged frantically, and the bolt grazed his arm.

"Lesson number one," Sarek said. "Never talk when you should be attacking!"

"Follow your own advice!" Quentin retorted. _"Barak Koshek!"_

Dark-purple lightning streaked from Quentin's fingertips and struck Sarek head on, but he merely shrugged it off. "Your spells pack quite a punch, boy. But my magic resistance is stronger than any of them. Give it up, Quentin! We both know you can't take me!"

"Maybe," Quentin said, charging up another flame spell. "But aren't you always telling your students to look beyond their limits?"

"I'd choose my attack carefully if I were you," Sarek cautioned. "You don't want to risk destroying the map to the Graveyard along with me, do you?" Quentin hesitated, and Sarek raised his staff. _"Barad Hagibor!" _

Instantly, a sudden hailstorm began to form around Quentin, battering him with chunks of ice. He tried defending himself with flame spells, but one hailstone after another found their mark. Finally, unable to take anymore, Quentin withdrew, fleeing into the thick of the melee.

Sarek raced after Quentin, but a quartet of pirates stood in his way. "Give us the map, old man, and we'll finish ya quick!" one of them said.

"I think not," Sarek replied as a bolt from his staff struck a pirate dead. The rest charged towards him, too fast for a spell and too close to try and fire off a bolt. Instead, Sarek lunged with his staff, taking one man in the solar plexus, and followed up with a wide-arc swing, the crystal headpiece striking a second in the temple. As the man swayed unsteadily on his feet, Sarek floored him with a solid punch to the jaw.

The last pirate, armed with a dagger, tackled Sarek to the deck, and the two struggled fiercely. With all the strength he could muster, Sarek managed to seize his enemy's neck, and snap it like a twig. He got to his feet and picked up his staff, searching through the melee in search of Quentin, but he was nowhere to be found.

As the battle continued to rage, Kyle found himself fighting near Admiral Salvo, who was dueling against two opponents. Despite Salvo's advanced years, his swordsmanship was still formidable, and Kyle watched as Salvo efficiently killed his attackers. "Nice moves," Kyle said, impressed as he killed one of his own opponents with an efficient lunge.

Salvo grinned at the praise, only to cry out in pain as he was stabbed from behind by another enemy. The admiral fell to the deck with a terrible wound, and his assailant raised his sword to deliver a killing stroke. Kyle moved quickly, parrying the blow…and finding himself face to face with Rathbone himself.

Their eyes narrowed as they recognized each other, and there was a tense silence as the two old enemies circled each other warily, swords at the ready.

"Long time no see, Rathbone," Kyle finally said, breaking the silence. "Where've you been hiding yourself all this time? Was diddums afwaid of the Big Bad Kyle?"

"Hardly," Rathbone retorted. "You were simply beneath my notice. Besides, I should thank you. I've prospered far more as a pirate and marauder than I did as master of Nanza. And the ladies love the scar. They think it makes me look dashing."

"Coming all this way just to try and kill me is your idea of a 'thank you?' A little extreme, don'tcha think?"

"Perhaps," Rathbone replied with a wry smile. "But the chance to kill you and claim the treasure of the Dragon's Graveyard at the same time was just too good an opportunity to miss."

"Your little magician friend told you about the Graveyard, huh?"

Rathbone sneered. "Quentin is hardly a friend, but he does have his uses. Facilitating this reunion, for one thing."

"Nice to know you've been practicing your witty banter, at least," Kyle laughed scornfully. "All right, so you're here to kill me. Am I supposed to be scared or something? You're just some pirate, and I'm the guy who beat The Magic Emperor!"

"Only because you had help from a Dragonmaster," Rathbone hissed. "This time, there's no Dragonmaster to save you."

"Geez, what is it with you and always thinking I need saving?" Kyle exclaimed. "I didn't need help to beat you last time we fought."

"I've been practicing," Rathbone replied, brandishing his sabre. "Care to test me?"

"Like it'll make a difference," Kyle shot back. "Kiss it goodbye, Rathbone."

With that, the duel began. The two swordsmen feinted and slashed and lunged at each other in a series of intricate moves, a testament to their many years of dedication to the blade. Kyle hated to admit it, but Rathbone had indeed improved these past three years, and he had never been an enemy to take lightly. He frowned slightly as he suddenly noticed the eerie crimson glow now emanating from Rathbone, and the pirate leader's increased strength and speed.

"Fighter's Fury, huh?" Kyle said. "Is that the best you could come up with?

"I happen to like the classics," Rathbone replied with a grin. "Besides, as long as it gets the job done, it's good enough for me!"

With Rathbone's abilities enhanced by the Fighter's Fury, Kyle found himself even harder pressed than before, even though he was powered by his Vigor technique. If he wasn't careful, he was going to lose this fight - not to mention his life. But despite the danger, an exhilarating sensation flowed through him that came from the pleasure of fighting an enemy who was at least his equal. Every swordsman loved a challenge, and Rathbone was Kyle's greatest challenge in a long time.

Meanwhile, Jessica and Rayner had been in the thick of the fight, Jessica's strength and various spells by Rayner keeping their enemies at bay. But the Meribians they were fighting besides had fallen, and now the two of them found themselves completely surrounded by pirates. None of them were making a move, but they were all sneering at Jessica and Rayner, obviously thinking them to be easy prey.

"I don't have too much magic left," Rayner said quietly. "I don't think I'll be able to hold them off for too long."

"Don't worry about it," Jessica said, striking a fighting pose. "I'm not about to let Kyle have all the fun around here."

Without hesitation, Jessica struck out at her nearest enemy, disarming him with one slash, and running him through with a second. The rest of the pirates moved in, but Jessica battered them aside, her iron claw smashing and slashing its way through their defenses, her training sessions obviously having paid off.

In between what minor offensive spells he could muster, Rayner kept stealing glances at Jessica, obviously impressed. It was truly magnificent to see her in action. Although she lacked Kyle's finesse, her strength and ferocity made her more than a match for the marauders. In a matter of moments, her attackers lay sprawled around her, either dead or seriously injured.

Suddenly Jessica a glimpse of something metallic streaking towards her. She swung out with her claw, intercepting a throwing knife barely in the nick of time. She turned around in the direction the blade had come from, and found herself facing the Tribesman she had seen earlier in Sarek's viewer. He was smiling in a way Jessica didn't like.

"Nice catch," he said. "But I wouldn't expect anything less from the legendary Jessica de Alkirk."

Jessica regarded him coldly. "And you are?"

"Skai of the Prairie Tribe," he replied, bowing slightly.

A shiver ran down Jessica's spine as she heard the name, but her expression remained stern. "I've heard of you," she said steadily.

"Many people have," Skai replied, his eyes gleaming as he drew an ornate dagger. "I've got quite a track record. And I'm looking forward to adding your name to my résumé."

"Yeah?" Jessica raised her arms, taking a defensive fighting stance. "Well, you're welcome to try."

"I intend to."

With astonishing speed, Skai slashed at Jessica with his dagger again and again. She parried as best as she could with her iron claw, but Skai's rapid moves easily outpaced her own, and his movements were nearly impossible to read. She'd been in her share of tough scraps before, but never had she faced any opponent with such perfect natural skill. She felt herself driven back by Skai's onslaught, unable to strike back without leaving herself vulnerable to a counter-attack. She was forced to retreat until she suddenly found herself pressed against the ship's railing.

Skai sneered at the look of fear he saw in her eyes. "You've got nowhere to go," he said as he prepared to strike.

But Jessica's fear had been a mere ruse. She'd counted on Skai underestimating her and thinking her to be truly helpless, making himself overconfident. Now the assassin had left himself wide open. She knew she'd only have one shot at Skai, and she was determined to make it count.

With a wild cry, she slashed at him with her iron claw. Skai's finely honed reflexes allowed him to dodge, but not completely in time. The metal blades of the claw raked his face, leaving three bloody gashes across his left cheek.

"A pro like you falling for the oldest trick in the book," Jessica said mockingly, maneuvering herself to where she'd have more room to move. "You're overrated, just like your boss."

Skai glared at Jessica with disbelief and murderous fury before he unleashed a second assault, even faster than before. Jessica drew back for real this time. The man was a juggernaut, unrelenting and unstoppable, as he struck at her again and again with his dagger as well as lightning-fast kicks. She tried maintaining her defense, but faster than the eye could see, Skai's knife slashed through her arm, and a kick landed in her solar plexus. As Jessica gasped for breath, a vicious cyclone kick to the temple knocked her to the deck.

"Call me overrated now," Skai growled. "I dare you."

Jessica felt herself about to black out, barely able to make out Skai standing over her with his knife raised, ready to strike.

-x-x-x-

In the midst of their heated duel, Rathbone suddenly disengaged. "A moment of your time, if you don't mind," he said, smiling silkily.

Kyle eyed him warily. "What's the matter, Rathbone? Finally decided to surrender?"

"Not at all," Rathbone replied, pointing behind Kyle. "I just wanted you to watch Skai kill your precious Jessica. I'd hate for you to miss it."

Kyle stole a quick glance over his shoulder, and his eyes widened in alarm as he saw that Rathbone wasn't bluffing. "JESS!"

He turned away from Rathbone, barely feeling his enemy's sabre raking across his back, and charged towards Skai. The Tribesman managed to spot him at the last second, and Kyle felt his legs go out from under him as Skai toppled him with a foot sweep. As Kyle struggled to regain his footing, Skai lashed out at him with whip-like speed, knocking him back with a kick to the jaw. _Son of a bitch, this guy's fast._

"Kyle of Nanza," Skai said smugly. "My fellow Tribesmen speak highly of your fighting ability. I have to say, I'm not impressed."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Kyle said groggily.

"It's not me you should apologize to," Skai said. "It's Jessica. You missed your chance to save her. Now you get to watch me kill her right before Rathbone finishes you off."

Seething with a sudden fury, Kyle seized his dagger and hurled it at Skai. Skai deflected it with his own dagger effortlessly, but it distracted him long enough for Kyle to nail him in the stomach with a desperate kick. Skai grunted, doubling up in pain, and Kyle leaped to his feet and attempted to strike him across the jaw. But amazingly, Skai had already recovered, and he deflected the punch. He seized Kyle's arm in a vice-like grip, and fired off a series of rapid kicks to his chest. Kyle fell to the deck once again, agony blazing through his body.

"Kyle!" Jessica cried out. Kyle's distraction had given her enough time to regain consciousness, although she was still too disoriented to cast a healing spell or get to her feet.

"Well, isn't this a treat!" Skai leered. "Two of the Five Heroes of Althena completely at my mercy! The only question is…who do I kill first?"

Jessica glared at Skai defiantly. "You'd better make it me, Skai," she rasped. "It's your only chance to walk away from this in one piece."

Skai scowled at Jessica, brushing his fingertips along the gashes on his face. "If you insist. I do owe you for this, after all." The Tribesman leaped into the air, his leg sweeping down for a lethal strike at Jessica's neck.

"_Magen Haver!"_

One of Rayner's magical barriers had suddenly formed around Jessica, and Skai found himself toppling clumsily to the deck as his kick rebounded against the shield. Dazed, Kyle and Jessica slowly stood up to see Rayner standing a few feet away, looking both tense and relieved. His arm remained outstretched, his hand still remaining in the spellcasting pose.

Skai sprang back to his feet, but he seemed somewhat off-balance, as if he'd been injured by the fall. He drew another throwing knife from his holster, but before he had a chance to attack, he cried out in pain as Jessica managed to stab him in the leg with her claw. Rayner took advantage of the opening to launch another spell. _"Barak Mahir!"_

A bolt of lightning surged towards Skai, striking him square in the chest and sending him flying across the deck, smashing him against the ship's railing. He crashed unconscious to the deck.

"Nice shot," Kyle said, rising unsteadily. "Is he dead?"

"I doubt it," Rayner replied. "I couldn't put too much power behind that spell. But I'll bet he's going to be sore in the morning."

"He ain't the only one. Jess, are you okay?"

Jessica nodded wearily. Kyle made his way over to her side, attempting to hold her, but she squirmed away. "Kyle, not in front of the pirates," she mumbled with a half-smile. She then whispered the words to a healing spell, and Kyle immediately felt the pain of his injuries fade. He felt refreshed and invigorated, and ready to fight all day if he had to. Jessica also seemed completely recovered, and was eager to return to battle. "I needed that," she said, grinning broadly.

"Me too. Ready?"

"Let's do it."

Once again, Kyle and Jessica hurled themselves into the thick of battle. If Rayner had been impressed with their individual fighting skills, he was even more impressed at the way they functioned as a duet. The two of them moved like clockwork, driving back the pirates with brute strength and astonishing skill. Many pirates fell, and many others chose to flee rather than face such adversaries.

Rathbone surveyed the battle, a bitter expression on his face. He had anticipated an easy victory, but most of his men were dead, and even Skai had fallen. He made his way over to where Skai lay unconscious, and sighed with relief that his old friend had survived.

A wounded pirate staggered over to Rathbone. "They're too tough for us, sir! If we keep this up any longer, we're all dead men!"

Rathbone clenching his fists angrily, knowing the man was right. The battle was lost, and he knew it. There was no point in continuing the attack. He nodded wearily. "Take Skai back to the _Dragonheart,_" he muttered to the pirate. To the rest of the crew, he shouted, "Retreat! Back to the ship_, _you miserable curs! Full retreat!"

The pirates were only too eager to escape with their lives, having found themselves completely routed by the Meribians and their companions. Kyle and the soldiers pursued them across the deck, eager to finish the job, but Sarek held them back. "They're already beaten. Enough men have died this day," he said solemnly.

"But we've got them on the run!" Kyle protested. "We can wipe them out now!"

"Are you a warrior, or a butcher?" Sarek replied sternly. "Enough lives have been lost this day. There's no point in any further killing. Let them go. We'll deal with them another time if we have to."

Reluctantly, Kyle nodded, and watched with smug satisfaction as the _Dragonheart _disengaged and fled. Rathbone stood at the ship's stern, his face contorted with anger as he glared at Kyle. "This isn't over, Kyle!" he roared, the angry echo of his voice remaining long after the ship had disappeared into the horizon.

With the battle's end came the solemn task of tending to the wounded and the death rites for the fallen. Jessica took care of this task single-handedly, casting healing spells on the wounded and saying the death rites for those who had been slain, even though she was no longer a priestess. Kyle was careful to leave her alone while she did this, knowing that she would tolerate no interference or distraction while she was working.

After a while, she came up to Kyle, looking completely exhausted. "Well, I've done all I can," she said wearily. "Luckily I was able to get to some of the wounded in time."

"Good to hear," Kyle said, smiling gently. "How's Salvo? He took a nasty shot from Rathbone."

"He had a close call, but he'll be fine. A lot of other crewmen weren't so lucky."

"They'll be avenged," Kyle said grimly. "Rathbone escaped, and he's sure to make another try for us. And when he does, I'll finish him off once and for all."

Jessica nodded. "Just make sure you save Skai for me. Nobody kicks me around and gets away with it."

"Shouldn't that be my job? Avenging my lady's honor, and all that?"

"You already have Rathebone to deal with," Jessica replied. "Save some of the bad guys for the rest of us."

-x-x-x-

Rathbone once more stood at the bow of the _Dragonheart, _fuming over his defeat. Over half his force had been killed, and even Skai had barely survived. But more importantly, Kyle was still alive, and still in possession of the map to the Graveyard. For the first time since his expulsion from Nanza, his plans had been thwarted. And once again, it had been Kyle of Nanza who had thwarted and humiliated him.

He noticed Quentin anxiously approach him, accompanied by two pirates. The young magician looked like he was on his way to his own execution. "You asked to see me, Captain?"

"Where's Skai?" he asked the mage.

"In his cabin," Quentin replied. "Healing herbs have cured his injuries, but he said he'd prefer to remain below deck."

Rathbone nodded. Skai was also unaccustomed to defeat, and his pride must have taken a worse beating than his body had this day. "You and I need to talk, Quentin," Rathbone said softly. There was a trace of malice in the pirate captain's tone.

Quentin blanched. Nothing good had ever followed that phrase. "About what, Captain?"

"I recall you telling me about one single magician accompanying Kyle and Jessica to the Graveyard. Yet for some reason, I counted two of them. Do they not teach math at Vane, or did you just forget to tell me about the other one? Because that was a detail I _really _think I should have been informed about in order to plan accordingly."

Quentin paled. "I didn't know Rayner would be coming along as well, Captain. I never imagined - "

"Rayner? You know him?"

"He's Sarek's younger son. He specializes in Defense Magic."

"So I noticed," Rathbone remarked sourly. "Rather an unpleasant surprise, I must say. I happen to like surprises, unlike most people in my line of work, but not of that sort."

"I swear, I never imagined he'd tag along!" Quentin said in a near panic. "He's never been on an adventure before! I didn't think Sarek would allow him to go!"

"Apparently, you were mistaken," Rathbone hissed. "There's no room for people who make mistakes in my line of work. Such people are unreliable, and I cannot have anyone unreliable in my employ. Ergo, if I find out you _are_ unreliable, you're a dead man. So with that in mind, is there anything else you might have thought wrong about? Does Kyle have any other surprise allies we should be aware of?"

"I don't know," Quentin said, trembling. "But if I knew of any of them, I swear I would have told you. Remember, I have just as much to lose as you do - my treasure, and my life."

"An honest answer," Rathbone replied, slowly calming down as he reminded himself that he might still need Quentin. "At least, it had better be. And if I have reason to suspect it's not…"

He let the sentence fade, leaving the conclusion to the mage's imagination. One of his men nervously cleared his throat. "Uh, Captain…what now?"

"We hunt them down," Rathbone snarled. "The presence of another magician won't change our plans. But this time, we'll play it safe and smart. We'll merely follow them, allowing them to lead the way for us – and clear it of any perils that may be lurking along the way. That way, we won't need Sarek's map. We'll strike again when they've worn themselves out and taken us to the Graveyard."

The pirate paled at Rathbone's words. "But sir…what if they actually make it to the Graveyard? We're not really going to follow them there, are we? That would be suicide, Captain! We couldn't possibly…"

His words died in his mouth as Rathbone fixed him with a venomous glare. With a vicious snarl, Rathbone drew his sword and slashed the man's throat in a single fluid motion. The pirate crumpled to the deck in a pool of his own blood. The crew stared in horror at their dead comrade, and then at Rathbone.

"We sail on!" Rathbone roared fanatically, so that all could hear him. "We will follow them to the Graveyard and to the gates of Oblivion, if need be! But as Althena is my witness, I will personally kill Kyle of Nanza for this, and I'll not rest until I do!"


	9. Health to the Company

CHAPTER EIGHT: HEALTH TO THE COMPANY

The remainder of the voyage across the Dravot Sea was uneventful, but that didn't stop the crew of the _Darkfire _from keeping their guard up. Admiral Salvo, still seething from having lost some of his men in the attack and almost being killed by Rathbone himself, had doubled the watch, and the crew was always on the alert. Everybody on board attempted to avoid the admiral as much as possible, as he was frequently in a foul mood.

Kyle, in the meantime, had been learning the hard way that travel by ship wasn't what it was cracked up to be. The limited space, the same stale food over and over again, and the monotony of seeing nothing but endless waves was driving him insane. Jessica and the magicians had brought some books along to keep themselves occupied, but he had never been much of a reader. He almost wished Rathbone would attack again just so he'd have something to do.

On the other hand, he never had a hard time finding a card game. Almost all of the sailors knew how to play Royals, and some of them had given Kyle some decent competition, although he always won in the end. Kyle had always been a stellar card player; it came as naturally to him as drinking, fighting, and wenching. Several months ago, he'd won a back-room high stakes Royals tournament in Reza, hosted by an old friend of his, although he'd given the prize money to Nash to help Vane back on its feet.

On one particular day, Kyle was in the midst of a rather heated game against Jessica, Sarek, and Rayner, along with two sailors who had long since been cleaned out. The game had lasted most of the afternoon, and it was now nearly sunset. Kyle had thrashed all three of his companions throughout the voyage, and all of them had been looking forward to revenge.

So far, they were still waiting.

Kyle chuckled as he looked at his cards, and then at his opponents. "Y'know, guys, I really want to thank you. You've been _so_ generous to me this whole trip. And to show you how much I appreciate it, I'm gonna give you all a chance to win back everything I've taken from you. So I bet…ah, what the hell. Sarek, I'm gonna raise you forty kevesim."

Jessica narrowed her eyes as she reluctantly dropped some silver coins into the bowl in the center of the table. Kyle had personally taught her how to play back when they were children, and she was quite good at the game, almost on par with Kyle himself. Today, however, the cards had refused to cooperate with her, much to her annoyance. "I think you're bluffing again. What do you guys think?"

Rayner shrugged. He was a cautious player, and when he stayed in a hand, it usually meant he had something. "He may be holding something decent, or he may not. But the question is…is it better than what any of us are holding? For all I know, my hand might be better than his. I'm in."

"As am I," Sarek said, his face perfectly impassive. Sarek was the most difficult to read, and he hadn't been bragging about his level of skill. However, he had been no more successful against Kyle than he had been against Gryffin back in the old days.

Kyle leaned back in his chair, grinning like a cat. "Hey, it's your money. So what've you guys got?"

"Banner in stars, eleven high," Jessica said triumphantly, tossing her cards onto the table, believing that her luck had finally changed.

"Double joint, mages and sevens," Rayner said, shrugging slightly. He accepted victory and defeat with equal detachment.

"I have a Fortress. A link of dragons and a joint of fives," Sarek said, laying out his cards with a dramatic flourish. He then turned to Kyle, an impish grin on his face. "For your sake, I hope you can beat that."

"Very nice," Kyle smirked, showing his own cards down one at a time. "Very nice indeed. But not good enough, old man. Royal Banner with a Goddess card!"

Sarek and Rayner stared at Kyle's cards, trying not to betray their disbelief. The Royal Banner consisted of a knight, priestess, mage, and a Dragon, all of the same suit, accompanied either by a Goddess or Dragonmaster card. It was the most difficult hand in the game to get, and usually anyone who actually managed to get such a hand would be lynched for cheating, if he or she was lucky. Jessica scowled suspiciously at Kyle as he seized the pot, cackling melodramatically as he scooped up his winnings. "Now I know why you like your new uniform, Kyle," she grumbled. "You can probably hide a whole deck in those long sleeves of yours."

"You calling me a cheater?"

Jessica's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't put it past you."

Kyle shook his head in mock sadness as he leaned his chair further back, savoring his victory. "Ah, the sound of a sore loser. Is there anything more pathetic?"

"Yeah - this," said Jessica as she nudged Kyle's leg, bending his chair back beyond the point of balance. Kyle's eyes bulged and he yelped in surprise as he flailed his arms, unable to stop himself and the chair from toppling backwards, landing with a noisy crash.

"I guess it's true what they say about pride going before a fall," Rayner observed, smiling.

"Laugh it up, shorty," Kyle grumbled as he got to his feet. "When I'm done with her, I'm gonna…"

The sudden ringing of an alarm bell interrupted Kyle's threat. They could hear Admiral Salvo bellowing orders to lower sails and drop anchor, and the ship slowly came to a stop.

"What's going on?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe Rathbone's back," Kyle suggested.

Sarek shook his head. "There's some fog up ahead. Looks pretty thick, too. We'll just be stopping until it clears up."

"How long will that take?" Kyle asked impatiently.

"Hard to say. It could be a few minutes, or it could be hours. Curious, though…we came upon it rather suddenly, and it is unusually dense. I wonder…"

On an impulse, Sarek removed some papers from his coat pocket. Kyle suddenly began to feel anxious. Was he thinking what Sarek was thinking?

Admiral Salvo approached the group, scowling. "Anything the two of you can do?" he said to Sarek and Rayner. "We're supposed to be near our destination, but this fog doesn't look like it'll let up any time soon."

"It won't," Sarek said softly, as he put his papers away, an odd expression on his face. "Not on its own, anyway. That's no natural fog."

"What do you mean?"

Sarek smiled. "It's a security measure of some sort. Something is here that someone obviously doesn't want to be found. And there's only one thing I can think of that matches that description."

"Oh, quit with the suspense already! What do you think is here?" Salvo demanded.

"Our destination, Admiral," Sarek replied. "Zerimar Island. The home of the Dragon's Graveyard."

Kyle and Jessica looked at each other in stunned silence. Could it be?

Salvo linked in surprise. "Are you serious? You mean we actually made it?"

"Well, we won't know for sure as long as that fog's in the way," Sarek said. "But perhaps I can do something about it."

He walked over to the bow, the rest of the party following behind him. He closed his eyes and raised his staff high above the waters as he began to chant. _"Hisbir shimiyam! Soneh daha birihuk!"_

There was a sudden gust of wind, and slowly, the thick fog began to dissipate. Little by little, as the fog disappeared at an almost tauntingly slow pace, a land mass in the distance was becoming visible. The clouds seemed to gently roll back, and then as if by magic, Zerimar Island was revealed to them.

"By The Goddess," Rayner whispered.

They stood together in reverent silence as they stared out over the glimmering waters at the massive island now revealed to them. It was covered with snow and ice, and there were endless mountains, crags, and valleys scattered throughout a vast, frozen wilderness. The island seemed to radiate an ethereal glow as the ice reflected both the luminous brilliance of the sunset and the gentle light of the Blue Star above.

"We're here…we're actually here," Jessica whispered.

Kyle said nothing, staring at Zerimar Island silently as he tightly wrapped his arm around Jessica's shoulder. He was beyond words, his feelings beyond description. There was only a triumphant, ecstatic euphoria. The greatest adventure in Lunar's history was about to be achieved, and he was the one that was going to do it. And it would be his own adventure, not one where he was playing sidekick to a Dragonmaster or to his father. From now until the end of time, people would tell the story of this adventure, the greatest adventure of Kyle of Nanza.

He rather liked the sound of that.

-x-x-x-

"Mmmmm…a little to the left," Jessica moaned, stretching herself across her mattress as she savored the feel of Kyle's strong hands massaging her sleek, bare shoulders.

"Geez, you're tense tonight," Kyle grunted from the exertion.

"Nah, you're just getting wimpy in your old age. The muscles of us beast-people are too much for your puny little fingers to handle."

Kyle smiled lewdly as his hands began to slide down her back. "Then maybe I oughtta give my fingers something else to do."

"Your fingers are fine where they are, buddy. Just keep 'em there for a couple more minutes."

"Only a couple? Don't tell me you've had enough already?"

"Afraid so," Jessica mumbled into her pillow. "We should get some sleep soon. We shouldn't make it too late of a night."

"Sleep? How the hell can you sleep?" Kyle exclaimed. "For Althena's sake, we're only a few hours away from finding the Dragon's Graveyard and the greatest treasure of all time! After this, we're gonna be more than just Heroes. We're gonna be legends!"

"Even legends need their sleep, dear," Jessica said. "And you don't want your story to begin with 'he fell asleep on the road because he didn't rest up the night before,' do you?"

"I guess not," Kyle sighed. "Wait, did you just call me 'dear?'"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? Lovers call each other 'dear' all the time."

"Yeah, when they're old geezers. We're not old yet – hell, I'm only nineteen."

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Jessica whispered. "We've seen and done so much in such a short time. And we still have so much time ahead of us."

"Yeah," Kyle said. "Kinda makes you wonder if there'll be any more worthy adventures for us after this one. Stopping Ghaleon and the Vile Tribe, finding the Dragon's Graveyard…what's going to be left for us after that?"

"Plenty," Jessica chuckled. "Getting married, having kids of our own, raising a family...I'm sure that'll give us all the excitement we can handle."

"Man, kids of our own," Kyle whispered. "You know, I dunno if I've ever actually though about it before...about being a dad."

"Never?"

Kyle shrugged. "Well, sorta. But it's always been like a hazy 'what if' type of deal. I never really had a clear picture of what it would be like to be a dad, or what our kids would be like."

"Well, I hope they take after their mother, or else we're gonna wind up with a bunch of dumb bastards," Jessica chuckled, and then she yelped as Kyle gave her a thwack on the backside.

"Okay, after that, you don't get to razz me anymore about spoiling the moment," Kyle said.

"Sorry."

"S'all right. Actually, now that you mention it, kids kinda do take after their parents, don't they? You, me, Alex, Mia...we were all shaped by what kinda people our parents were. It just gets me thinking...what am I gonna shape our kids into? What'll they learn from me? How to hold their liquor and how to win a fight?"

Jessica turned over and took Kyle's hands in her own. "You'll be able to teach them a lot more than that, Kyle. How to stand by someone, no matter what...how to fight for others...how to pick yourself up after a fall, and make yourself more than what you are. And how to have fun and enjoy life, when it's the right time to do so. And that's why you'll be just as good a father as you are a son."

She gave Kyle one last lingering kiss before lying back down. "C'mon, get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day."

Within moments, Jessica was asleep, but Kyle remained seated where he was, watching her sleep. _You really are the best thing that ever happened to me, Jess._

He thought about all the other girls he'd been with, all the times he'd cheated on her, and as much as he'd enjoyed those good times, it had been worth giving them up for Jessica. He found himself idly wondering what his life would've been like if it hadn't been for her, and he couldn't even imagine it. Despite all their differences, all their fights, the two of them had a special bond that Kyle would never give up for anything. He'd almost thrown it away, and he probably would have had it not been for his father's advice. It was one more thing he owed the old man for.

-x-x-x-

_Four years ago…_

Kyle staggered into the house, trying unsuccessfully to keep his balance. His head was still foggy from one too many beers and the attentions of a lovely young companion whose name he was trying to remember. He belched loudly as he headed up the stairs to his bedroom, looking forward to sleeping this off. He was going to feel awful in the morning, but it was worth it.

"Out rather late, weren't you?"

He managed to sober up a little bit as he saw Gryffin sitting at the table in the center of the room, looking very stern…possibly even angry. He'd never seen his father get angry at him before, certainly not for having a good time at a party. _What's with him? _

"Not the first time," Kyle said groggily.

"Where have you been?" Gryffin asked coldly.

Kyle gave his father a crooked grin. "At the Rusty Dagger."

"Alone?"

Kyle chuckled "'Course not! I had company."

"Cara, right?" There was an edge to Gryffin's voice Kyle had never heard before. At least not when Gryffin had been speaking to him.

"Yeah, so? What's the big deal? We were just havin' a little fun."

"A little fun," Gryffin repeated.

"Uh…yeah. What's wrong with that?"

Gryffin's angry glare intensified. "What the hell are you doing fooling around with another girl? You have Jessica. You don't need to be bothering with anyone else."

"Ah, come on," Kyle laughed. "Jess is crazy 'bout me. She ain't gonna ditch me 'cause I mess around with other girls."

"You sure about that?"

"Hell yeah!" Kyle warbled, swaying unsteadily. "She knows she's th' one for me, and I'm th' one for her."

"Exactly," Gryffin replied sternly. "The _one._ That means you and her - and _only_ you and her. When two people make a commitment to each other, there's no room for anyone else on the side."

"You make it sound like we're already married'," Kyle said dismissively. "'Sides, have you _seen _Cara lately? The little girl next door's all grown up!" He chuckled to himself as he continued to climb up the stairs.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Gryffin snapped. "Get down here! We're not done talking yet!"

Surprised by the anger in Gryffin's tone, Kyle silently plodded down the steps and tried his best to stay steady on his feet. Gryffin had rarely lectured him before, so whatever this was about, it had to be serious.

"Now you listen to me, kid," Gryffin snarled. "Jessica is in love with you, and I know you feel the same way about her. You've really got something special together, and you're gonna risk throwing that away over a one-night stand with some floozy with a nice rack?"

Kyle laughed uneasily, hoping to diffuse Gryffin's anger. "It ain't just her rack, Dad. It's her…"

Gryffin responded by slamming his fist on the table, almost punching a hole in it. "Shut your mouth and listen! I know you're fifteen now, and you're supposed to make your own mistakes. And I've never tried to tell you how to live your life or keep you from having a good time with your friends. But if you keep up this kind of behavior, you're going to end up hurting Jessica. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit back and let you do that! You hear me?"

Kyle flinched at his father's words. "Yeah…yeah, I hear ya," he said in a low voice, his head finally clear. "Sorry."

"You'd better be. 'Cause it won't be me you'll have to say 'sorry' to. Next time, it'll be Jessica. And when you cheat on someone, sorry ain't always enough. There's nothing worse you can do to a person than betray their love and their trust in you. Understand?"

"Yeah. Won't happen again."

Gryffin nodded, his anger spent. "Alrighty. Get some rest. We'll train later today, okay?"

"Okay, Dad."

-x-x-x-

Kyle stared down at Jessica sleeping beside him, still remembering Gryffin's words from long ago. He had told his father he'd never mess around with any other women again after that fight they'd had, but he hadn't listened to him. There had been other women, and Gryffin was right. It had hurt Jessica whenever he'd cheated on her; his father had been right about that. But through it all, she still stuck with him. She even went so far as to risk her own life to help Kyle find the Dragon's Graveyard, all to help him put some old ghosts of his past to rest.

_Funny. Dad was always telling me how important it is to keep my word, and here I am on a quest he made me swear not to go on in order to honor him. _

His mind wandered again, this time reminding him that he'd be getting married in not too long, taking his vow before Althena – or her priestesses, anyway, since the Goddess wasn't around anymore – to love and honor Jessica for the rest of his life, and to always be there for her. _Just like she's always been there for me, no matter how many times I screw up. I don't know what I did to deserve you, Jess, but I'll do whatever it takes to hang on to you. _

_And someday...someday soon...I'm gonna tell you everything, Jess._

He gave her one last kiss on the forehead before settling down and trying to sleep.

-x-x-x-

The next morning, Admiral Salvo and Sarek stood at the bow of the _Darkfire, _surveying the frozen wasteland ahead. The ship was comfortably docked, and the gangplank was already set up. All else that needed to happen was for Kyle, Jessica, and Rayner to arrive.

"Are you sure you don't want any of my men to come along with you?" Admiral Salvo asked. "You may need the back-up."

"I think the four of us will manage on our own," Sarek said. "Besides, you may need every man should the ship need defending from Rathbone's crew, or any other random encounter that may occur."

"It's your funeral," Salvo said with a shrug.

"It may very well be," Sarek said wryly. "I'd rather not say the same for any of your men."

"So how long do you want us to wait for you? How will we know if...y'know...anything's happened to you?"

Sarek cupped his hands and began to whisper. A small orb of light slowly formed in his hands and transmuted itself into a small glass globe. A soft blue light shone in the globe's interior.

"If the light in that orb goes out, it means we won't be coming back," Sarek said as he handed it to the admiral. "So just keep an eye on that. As long as that light keeps shining, it means we're safe and sound."

Salvo looked at the globe curiously. "Never seen one of these before."

"I created them," Sarek explained. "I thought they might come in handy for situations such as this."

Salvo nodded. "You guys take care of yourselves. I don't want to come back to Meribia without the governor's daughter with me. I'd rather take on whatever's waiting for us on this island than have to break the news to Hell Mel."

"I'll look after them. That is why I'm here, after all."

Salvo held up the orb and smiled. "If you have any more tricks up your sleeve like this one, I'm sure you will."

At last, Rayner appeared on deck, a small satchel slung over his shoulder. His solemn eyes betrayed his excitement in almost the exact same way that his father's did. "Where are Kyle and Jessica?" he asked. "Aren't they ready yet?"

"I'm not sure," Rayner said. "And I'd rather not be the one to wake them if they're not."

"That's smart," Sarek chuckled. "From what I've seen, I'm not sure whose temper you should be more cautious of: Kyle's or Jessica's."

At last, Kyle and Jessica emerged on deck, and Kyle was wishing he'd taken Jessica's advice the night before and gotten more sleep. The morning light nearly blinded him, and he felt slightly heavy on his feet. But the enthusiasm of the moment was taking hold, stronger than any tiredness he felt. He kept thinking this was a dream, that they weren't actually about to set foot on the island home of the Dragon's Graveyard, that he'd wake up any moment back in Meribia. But the harsh icy wind, the salty smell of the sea, and Jessica's tight, encouraging grip on Kyle's hand felt too real. He stared at Zerimar Island and grinned, seeing the frozen terrain and empty vastness as a challenge to be overcome. A challenge worthy of his father.

Jessica was right. This was truly the way to honor Gryffin's memory.

"So where're we headed?" Kyle asked Sarek.

Sarek consulted the map and the notes he'd copied from Damon's book. "It's two days march to the Graveyard. We'll mostly be traversing over extensive frozen wastelands, and we'll have to navigate our way through some canyons and valleys – it looks like there's a lake of some sort at the end of the last one of those we need to pass through. There are numerous caves around the area, just in case we need shelter for the night."

"Only two days and back, huh?" Jessica remarked, wishing she'd known to bring warmer clothing. "That doesn't sound so bad. Does the book mention anything else?"

Sarek shook his head. "Nothing. Certainly not what's waiting for us once we reach the temple."

"Guess we'll just have to be surprised then."

"So are you ready to disembark?" Admiral Salvo said.

"Not yet," Kyle announced. "I've gotta say something first. I'm not really one for fancy speeches, especially when it comes to thanking people for helping me out...but I just wanna thank the three of you for doing this for me...and for the old man. I'm sure this would mean a lot to him."

Rayner inclined his head slightly, giving Kyle his typical half-smile. Sarek merely grinned broadly, while Jessica squeezed his arm reassuringly. None of them spoke, but none of them had to.

Kyle wrapped his arm around Jessica before flashing a grin of his own. "Let's go find that temple," he said.

-x-x-x-

"They're heading out," Rathbone said as he looked through the spyglass. "Just the four of them."

"That's it?" Quentin exclaimed. "This'll be easy!"

"No, it won't," Skai said darkly. "They're still powerful, and quite skilled. We may be able to overcome them, but it won't be easy."

Quentin rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! We still have over a hundred men left! You actually think they can stand against those odds?"

Skai closed in on Quentin, a steely look in his eye. "Well, _you've_ gotten pretty brave all of a sudden, haven't you? Are you still going to be that brave when you're facing them again, or are you going to run and hide?"

Quentin's fists clenched. "Maybe if you hadn't been sleeping during the fight, you'd have seen that I didn't run away!"

Skai instantly reached for a knife, but Rathbone laid a restraining hand on the assassin's shoulder. "Enough!" the pirate captain snapped. "We don't have time to waste on your bickering! Remember, our plan is now to follow Kyle and his friends to the Dragon's Graveyard. We won't attack them until they've found it. Now let's go before their trail goes cold!"

"Not to worry, Captain," Skai replied. "I can follow them anywhere."

The marauders gathered their equipment and supplies, and marched off the ship, eager for a shot at both vengeance on the men who had killed their comrades, and the thought of the plunder that could be won from the Dragon's Graveyard. Once they had all disembarked, Rathbone stood before them, Skai at his side. Seeing his men all together, Rathbone was struck by how many of his men he had actually lost in the battle on board the _Darkfire_. They had followed him on many campaigns and capers, and they had proven their worth time and again. Rathbone was not a sentimental man by nature, but he felt he owed it to his fallen underlings, killed following his orders, to avenge them.

"Before we begin the hunt, I have a warning for you all," Rathbone said. "Do not let yourself be taken off-guard just because we have the advantage of numbers. They are strong, they are powerful, and they are experienced. Kyle of Nanza and Jessica de Alkirk are two of the Five Heroes who defeated Ghaleon, and I advise you not to lose sight of that. We are not going to win if we lose our tempers or if we get overconfident. But we are going to win! We owe it to our slain comrades to succeed in our quest and rid Lunar of Kyle of Nanza once and for all!"

As Rathbone's men erupted in a raucous cheer, Skai stepped forward. "And I have a warning of my own," he said in a low but commanding voice. "Nobody kills Jessica de Alkirk. She's mine, and mine alone. Rough her up if you have to, but save the killing blow for me." He drew a pair of freshly-made throwing knives from his holster for emphasis, which succeeded in intimidating the pirates.

Rathbone nodded in satisfaction. "All right, then. The time for speeches is over. Now we march!"


	10. Go The Distance

CHAPTER NINE: GO THE DISTANCE

Kyle's party trudged through the thick ice throughout the day, maintaining a brisk, steady pace. Frozen terrain eventually gave way to a massive barricade of stone mountains, creating massive, cavernous valleys for Kyle and his friends to march through before once again giving way to a seemingly endless wasteland of snow and ice. At one point, they came across a herd of large, cattle-like animals apparently foraging for food in the snow. They were about nine feet long, probably as tall as a human, and coated with long white fur. Long sharp horns protruded from the sides of their heads. Sarek remarked that they reminded him of gushts, which were common in Aynek, and they might even be another species of them. How the creatures could survive in this wasteland was beyond them all.

Throughout their march, Sarek kept them all entertained with all sorts of stories and tales. He was a masterful storyteller, and he never seemed to run out of tales, or tire of telling them. Unfortunately, at one point, Sarek broke into some folk songs from Aynek, which Rayner sang along with, harmonizing with his father. Kyle and Jessica had to force polite smiles, as Sarek's voice was far from melodious, to put it mildly. Rayner's was far more pleasant, but he couldn't carry a tune to save his life. While hearing the two of them together wasn't quite as bad as the singing Kyle and Jessica had heard in Meryod, it was pretty damn close.

"How about another story?" Jessica asked as soon as Sarek had completed one of his ballads, desperate to make sure he couldn't start another. "You're a marvelous storyteller."

"I'm afraid I've run out of tales to tell for now," Sarek chuckled. "I'll pass the torch to someone else, if you don't mind."

"Perhaps, Kyle, you could tell us about one of your adventures with your father?" Rayner suggested.

Kyle hesitated for a second. Seeing Sarek and Rayner together had already brought back memories of his days on the road with Gryffin, and it had dragged him back into his gloomy mood. Rayner immediately realized he must have said something wrong, and hastily apologized. "I hope I wasn't out of line or anything. It's just that I'd like to get to know the man we've come on this voyage to honor a little bit better."

"Nah, it's all right," Kyle said with a shrug. "It's just not easy remembering stuff like that. But yeah, it would be a good way to pay tribute to the old man."

Kyle thought for a second, and then grinned. "Well, there was this one time..."

-x-x-x-

_Six years ago…_

A sinister silence hung over the Shakoretz Forest, disturbed only by a few nervous whispers and murmurs. Kyle shook his head in annoyance as he marched behind the cart carrying his father's latest clients, a group of wine merchants on their way to Barin. He needed the silence to try and detect any hidden threats that might be waiting for them in the trees, and they were making that difficult with their anxious chattering.

"Will you guys shut up?" Kyle heard Gryffin hiss from the front of the caravan, his patience obviously long gone. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

Kyle noticed the merchants glaring at Gryffin sullenly. "Who does he think he is, talking to me like that?" he heard one of them mutter. But other than that, they were finally quiet.

Meanwhile, the head merchant kept looking over his shoulder at Kyle, a disapproving scowl on his face. Kyle glared back at him. He knew perfectly well the merchants thought he was just a kid, too young to make an effective bodyguard. The guy had said so when he had hired Gryffin, but his father had insisted, and they weren't about to argue with Lunar's most dangerous swordsman. Still, Kyle was looking forward to showing these guys they were wrong about him. He couldn't let them think he was just along for the ride.

As the caravan slowly continued on its way, Kyle scanned the dense mass of trees surrounding them, trying to isolate the natural sounds of the forest from any danger that might be lurking within. He heard a soft rustling sound, and something scraping against wood. Someone - or something - was indeed stalking them.

His hand slowly went to the sword at his side. He was tempted to alert his father, but Gryffin had demanded absolute silence from everyone. Besides, Gryffin was also readying his weapons, so he was obviously aware they were being watched as well.

Secretly, Kyle was hoping whatever was out there would attack. The journey to Barin had been a boring one so far, and Kyle was hoping for some action. Besides, it would show those merchants what he was worth, and keep him from thinking about Jessica. Gryffin had been making frequent trips to Meribia, which was an opportunity for him to hang out with her, and he missed her a lot more than he was willing to admit. But he couldn't stay behind in Meribia and miss out on another adventure with his father.

The eerier silence was suddenly shattered by a savage howl as a pack of nychans sprang from the trees. They stood about six feet tall, and their scaly hides were a grotesque shade of green. Daggerlike talons protruded from their fingers, and they bared long sharp teeth as they hissed at the travelers, ready to pounce.

Gryffin hurled himself to the ground just as a nychan was springing at him, dodging the attack in the nick of time. The creature landed in the dust, and Gryffin's sword was drawn and slicing through the nychan's hide before it had a chance to regain its footing. The creature squealed in agony before Gryffin finished it off with a powerful stroke.

"Kyle! Give it everything you got!" Gryffin roared. "Their hides are like armor!"

His sword glowing with energy, Kyle charged towards a pair of nychans, killing one of them with a Slash to the neck. The other nychan hissed and slashed at Kyle with its claws, but Kyle parried with his dagger and drove his sword deep into the creature's stomach with a powerful lunge. He heard a stamping sound behind him, and he leapt out of the way of a third nychan's charge. But the monster was faster than he had expected it to be, and its talons ripped into his arm. It advanced towards Kyle, and advanced on him, its hideous jaws wide open. Ignoring the pain of his wound, Kyle leaped into the air and brought his sword and dagger down upon the nychan's head. There was a sickening crunching sound, and the nychan crumpled to the ground. Kyle sneered at his fallen foe before returning to the fray.

He then turned to look at his father. Gryffin was surrounded by nychans on all sides, and half a dozen of them lay dead at his feet. With savage fury, Gryffin struck down one nychan after another, but still they swarmed around him. Kyle released a Sonic Riser attack at the nychan horde, striking two of them dead. He then rushed towards his father, cutting down another nychan with his sword.

"Back to back!" Gryffin commanded as the surviving nychans circled them.

Kyle didn't respond as he followed his father's command, keeping his eyes focused on the monsters. Together, they executed a series of powerful and precise strikes, never stopping their attacks. No nychan was able to make a move against them without taking a fatal wound. They weren't smart enough to make a run for it when they saw their comrades fall, fighting to the last monster. The fight was hard, but it was brief, and it ended with most of the nychan pack lying dead on the ground and the rest fleeing into the safety of the trees.

Gryffin nodded approvingly as he surveyed the fallen nychans. "Nice work, Kyle."

Kyle sheathed his weapons and nodded to his father with a self-satisfied smile. "I need a drink."

Gryffin chuckled. "Well, we got plenty here," he said gesturing towards the merchants' barrels of wine.

"_We're _fine too, by the way," one of the merchants said haughtily.

"Of course you are," Gryffin said. "That's because my son and I kept you alive like we said we would. But if you're truly grateful, I wouldn't mind taking some of our payment in wine instead of cash. Unless you gentlemen object?"

The so-called gentlemen apparently did object, from their reactions, but weren't about to say anything about it, and they reluctantly passed Gryffin a small pewter cup from a crate.

"We'll need another one of those," Gryffin said.

"Kid's a little young to be drinking, isn't he?" one of the merchants ventured to say.

"I'm old enough to fight for you, so I'm old enough to drink," Kyle replied, snatching a cup of his own from the crate. "And don't call me 'kid.'"

Once again Gryffin laughed as he opened a barrel of wine, but he stopped when he noticed Kyle's wounded arm. "Better take an herb for that first," he said, trying to keep the concern out of his voice. "Drinking while wounded isn't a good idea."

Kyle shrugged. "It's nothing. Besides, now I'll have some scars I can show off to Jessica when we get back!"

"Yeah, but you don't want the wound to get infected," Gryffin pointed out. "Girls like their guys to have scars, not gangrene."

Kyle winced a bit at the thought. "Okay, fine," he said as he munched on the healing herb his father gave him. The wounds dissipated, although they did indeed leave a faint scar. He then filled his glass and took a nice, long drink.

As Kyle and Gryffin refreshed themselves, the head merchant eagerly approached Kyle and Gryffin, grinning broadly. "Gentlemen, that was amazing! Truly the finest spectacle of combat I have ever seen!"

"Glad you enjoyed yourself," Gryffin said sourly, prompting Kyle to roll his eyes. Despite the many battles he had fought in, Gryffin had often said that he'd seen too much combat and violence to consider it fun or entertainment. Fighting was something that he believed was necessary at times, and nothing more. Kyle couldn't understand why it couldn't be both necessary _and_ fun at the same time.

The merchant was oblivious to Gryffin's critical tone as he turned his attention to Kyle. "I owe you an apology. When Gryffin told us you'd be joining us, I was skeptical. But after seeing you in action, I'm most impressed! Who taught you to fight like that?"

"Him," Kyle replied, grinning proudly as he pointed to Gryffin.

"Really? You're a remarkable teacher, Gryffin," the merchant said.

"Nah, he's a natural," Gryffin replied. "He's gonna be better than me one day, and he's gonna get there all on his own."

"Yes, well, your skills are certainly impressive, young man! Most impressive!" the merchant commented. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen? My my my…so skilled at such a young age. Anyways, how would you like to work for me one day when you're ready to strike out on your own? I'm a considerably wealthy man, and I could use someone like you in my employ someday. I'll pay you well, and you're sure to have plenty of chances to fight. Would you be willing to consider it?"

"Nope," Kyle said. "My dad and I are a team. It's gonna be him and me forever."

Gryffin lifted his mug and smiled crookedly. "I'll drink to that."

-x-x-x-

"Him and me forever," Kyle repeated, almost to himself. "Kind of a stupid thing to hope for, huh?"

"Why is it stupid?" Rayner asked.

Kyle shrugged. "The dangerous lives we lived, it was ridiculous to think it would really last _forever_. Something was bound to happen to one of us, or even both of us, sooner or later. And it did."

"I still wouldn't call that stupid," Rayner replied. "Maybe it wasn't realistic, but people hope for a lot of things that aren't realistic, don't they? How else do they manage to keep going when times are tough?"

"And sometimes, it's not just some stupid hope," Jessica pointed out. "Remember Alex wanting to be a Dragonmaster, and Nash hoping to finally get Mia to fall in love with him? Look how they turned out."

Kyle chuckled. "Yeah, good point. If Nash can land a hot babe like Mia, there's hope for the rest of us."

Kyle immediately regretted his choice of words when he saw Jess's scowl, her arms folded the way they always were whenever he said something stupid. He grinned sheepishly, hoping to defuse the situation as quickly as possible. "So, Sarek...how about another song?"

Jessica's scowl turned even darker.

-x-x-x-

Far behind Kyle's company, Rathbone's grim procession of pirates was in pursuit across the frozen wilderness, crushing the snow under their heavy boots. Skai was in the lead, tracing Kyle's trail, obscured as it was by the snow: a minor inconvenience to one of the Prairie Tribe. A cold, harsh wind chilled them all to the bones, and the deep snow hampered their movements. Quentin was especially chilly, his thin lavender robes doing little to keep out the cold.

After several hours of marching, two pirates approached Skai, speaking to him in a low voice. Skai paused momentarily and then approached Rathbone. "The men are getting hungry, Captain," he said in a low voice. "We didn't bring enough supplies for this voyage, and making our way through the snow is making it more difficult for them to keep up their strength."

Rathbone scowled, realizing he'd made an error in not planning for this. He did not like his mistakes to be pointed out to him, but he nodded. "We'll need to keep an eye out for any possible sources of food, then. Watch for animals of some sort."

"Yes, Captain."

Some time later, there was a cry from one of the men. "Captain! Look over there! On our right!"

The band looked towards where the pirate was pointing towards, and in the distance, they saw a herd of gushts, the same herd that Kyle's party had seen in the distance earlier. The pirate who spotted them, weary as he was, ran eagerly to Rathbone and Skai. "Captain, sir! Can we stop for a bit and do some hunting?"

Rathbone turned to Skai. "Feel like leading a hunting party, Skai?"

"I can take care of it by myself, Captain," Skai replied with a grin. "I haven't hunted in years, and I've missed it."

"It's your call," Rathbone said. To the men, he announced, "Have a rest, boys! Skai's going to put on a little show for us!"

The pirates cheered Skai on as he slowly approached the herd, a throwing dagger in each hand. Quentin stared in astonishment. "Is he out of his mind? He's really going to try and kill those things by himself with just his knives?"

"Just watch," Rathbone replied with a smile.

Skai walked very slowly, careful not to make a sound. He didn't know what these things were, especially how well they could see, hear, or smell, so he had to make sure he wouldn't startle the animals before they were in range of his knives. Eventually, one of the gushts began sniffing the air, looking around curiously. Skai realized he wasn't going to be able to get any closer without alerting the animals, but he'd at least bring down two of them from a distance with his blades.

He readied his knives, aiming for the gushts' unprotected necks, and let fly. The blades found their marks, and two of the beasts fell dead. The rest of the herd looked up, startled by the sudden killings, and began frantically looking around for any sign of a predator. At that point, Skai suddenly charged towards the herd, screaming a Tribal war cry, further starting the animals into a panic.

"What does he think he's doing?" Quentin gasped.

"Having fun!" one of the pirates said, prompting a round of laughter.

"But he doesn't really think he'll be able to catch up to those things, does he?" Quentin spluttered.

But to Quentin's astonishment, Skai had indeed managed to catch up with the panicked herd. He grabbed the flank of one of the stampeding gushts by the hair, and hoisted himself onto its back. The gusht tried to throw him off, but Skai would not budge. He drew his special dagger and plunged it into the base of its skull, and leaped into the air as the creature collapsed beneath him. As another gusht threatened to trample over Skai, he side-stepped at the last possible moment, and struck out with his fist. The blow caught the creature on the jaw with enough force to snap its neck. He could hear the pirates roaring with applause.

"That...that isn't humanly possible," Quentin gaped.

"It is for Skai," a nearby pirate chuckled, and again the pirates laughed.

Skai managed to dodge the rest of the herd, but one of the gushts stopped in its tracks and turned around, seeing Skai. Sensing him to be the enemy they were running from, the gusht bellowed before rocketing towards Skai with incredible speed for an animal its size. Skai stood perfectly still, taking a fighting stance, and when the beast was close enough, he unleashed a powerful kick that caught the animal on its lower jaw, powerful enough to flip it onto its back. As the gusht howled in pain and anger, its massive legs flailing, Skai finished it off with an efficient thrust of a knife.

"Dinner is served!" he called out to the pirates.

The marauders ran forward, cheering and chanting Skai's name, the first to arrive on the scene wringing his hands and clapping him on the back, and Skai returned their praise with a grin. Even Quentin was impressed, as much as he feared Skai.

"Let's get these things ready for cooking," Rathbone ordered. "They've got enough meat on them to last for a while. And make sure you save the hides. They'll be useful for keeping out the cold."

The pirates set to work skinning the carcasses of the animals and cutting off hunks of meat. Quentin was appalled to see Rathbone doing so as well, his sabre easily slicing through the gushts' thick hides. As the leader, Quentin would have assumed that Rathbone was above such menial tasks. Had he been in charge of this band, he would never...

"Quentin!" he heard Rathbone call to him. "We're done here. Set up some cooking fires."

Quentin blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You can use flame magic, can't you?" Rathbone said, folding his arms. "Conjure up some campfires and use them to cook the meat. You don't expect us to eat it raw, do you?"

"I've never used my magic to do that before. To generate a large number of fires and maintain them for more than a few minutes is quite a strain."

"You have to pull your weight around here, no matter how it may inconvenience you," Rathbone said coldly. "You didn't kill these beasts, and you didn't help prepare them for cooking. So you'll be the one to cook them. Unless, of course, you don't feel like eating during this mission."

Sighing, Quentin raised his hand and generated a magic flame. He carefully manipulated the fire to separate into numerous smaller flames that could be used for cooking fires. It took a great deal of concentration and focus to maintain that many flames as the meat slowly roasted over the magic flames.

Just when Quentin thought he was going to pass out, Rathbone clapped him on the shoulder. "All right, that's enough. The meal's ready. Go get something to eat."

Now cooked, the haunches of meat were passed around. Skai was served first, as he had been the one to make the kills. Quentin had not even realized how ravenous he was until he had been served, and he tore into the meat greedily. He felt self-conscious about eating with his hands, but this wasn't a crowd that was likely to give him any grief over it.

He noticed Skai was sitting near him, clearly enjoying his meal. Although Quentin thought of him as a murderous savage, he could not help admiring Skai's handiwork and physical skill. "Where'd you learn how to do all that?" he impulsively said to Skai.

"All what?" Skai asked.

"Your marksmanship, the unarmed combat, becoming an assassin. How does someone like you become what you are?"

"I've always had a talent for killing," Skai replied with a shrug, as if it was completely natural. "Even among my clan of the Prairie Tribe, I was the best at hunting and fighting."

"So why did you leave?"

"I had the misfortune to be born into one of the more peaceful Prairie Tribes," Skai said, frowning. "The kind that doesn't go out looking for battle. Oh, they fight well enough if necessary, but that didn't happen as often as I'd liked it to. So I hardly ever had the opportunity to use my killing skills.

"Luckily enough, our village was attacked by raiders about thirteen years ago. I don't really remember who they were, and it doesn't even matter. But they had some professional trained killers and hired assassins with them, and it was magnificent to see them in action. I was impressed by their efficiency and all the exotic ways they could come up with of killing a trained warrior, methods I couldn't even imagine. I was jealous of their skill and I wanted to be able to fight the way they did. So I followed them to their camp after the raid, and I joined up with them. I spent about seven years with them, learning everything I could about killing and the art of assassination, building my strength and speed, before heading out on my own and going into business for myself as a killer for hire."

"Did you say the _art _of assassination?" Quentin said, raising an eyebrow. "You really think killing is an art?"

"Assassination is," Skai explained. "Anybody can stab someone with a sword or cast a spell to kill a man. But assassination requires talent, stealth, ingenuity, and creativity, same as the arts do. The perfect murder, or the perfect killing strike, can be a thing of beauty if it's done right. So as far as I'm concerned, murder is an art form – except it pays better than singing ballads or writing poetry."

"And how'd you and Rathbone meet? When did that happen?"

"It was shortly after Rathbone had…left Nanza. He was re-establishing himself in Mohtag, which was controlled by a crimelord named Hawke at the time. Rathbone wanted Hawke out of the way, and somehow Rathbone's agents found me and hired me to kill him. I found him and eliminated Hawke's security forces easily enough, and just before I was about to kill him, Hawke offered me ten times what Rathbone was paying me to kill Rathbone instead. I laughed in his face and slit his throat. Rathbone had been keeping an eye on me and heard about the offer Hawke made. He was so impressed with the way I did the job and for turning down Hawke's generous offer that he hired me full time."

Quentin sneered. "So you're content to spend your life working for someone else?"

"Why not? He pays me well to do what I love to do, and gives me plenty of chances to do it. And being the right-hand man to Lunar's most dangerous outlaw certainly does wonders for my reputation. So I have wealth, status, willing women whenever I want them, and a job that makes the most of my skills and passions. What more could I ask for out of life?"

"You've never thought of killing Rathbone and taking over his operation? Most men in your position would."

"I'm content to stay what I am," Skai said. "Rathbone likes to command and control, but I consider it to be too much of a bother. I don't mind following someone else, as long as they know what they're doing and they treat me well for my services. Rathbone does both."

Skai returned to his meal, apparently no longer interested in talking. Rayner also ate in silence, shaking his head in amazement that someone with so much talent would have so little ambition.

-x-x-x-

Kyle and his companions continued to march, moving at a brisk pace. They took very few breaks, not even stopping to eat, instead munching on the rations they'd packed as they walked. All of them wanted to cover as much ground as possible before nightfall, as none of them liked the idea of traveling at night.

They soon found their way to a vast wall of snow-covered mountains, with numerous passes and valleys running through it. Sarek looked carefully at Damon's map before directing them through one of the passes. "That's the one we want. It goes on for a little while, but it will bring us the closest to where we need to be."

Following Sarek, they made their way to the valley he indicated, which was approximately forty feet wide. The mountains on both sides of them cast long shadows over them, and the effect was somehow sinister. Kyle involuntarily felt a shudder run down his spine. "Reminds me of the Nanza barrier when winter sets in," he said, telling himself silently that he was only shivering slightly because of the cold. He wished he'd brought a jacket or something, but he didn't want to sound like he was wimping out.

"Get used to the view," Sarek said as he consulted his map. "We'll have one more of these to get through before we reach our destination, after some more flat terrain."

Rayner glanced at his father, clearly unhappy at the news. Although the mountain pass was quite wide, he still found it uncomfortably confining. He'd never seen mountains up close before, and while he found them grand and majestic from a distance, he found them intimidating when they were towering over him.

For several long moments they walked along the pass, and Kyle was growing increasingly tense. His battle instincts were warning him that there was danger nearby. But what danger could there be in a deserted wasteland like this one?

The eerie silence was suddenly shattered by a long, hideous shrieking sound, followed by several similar noises. "Anyone hear that?" Kyle said, looking about him cautiously as he drew his sword and dagger.

"Sounded like the wind," Rayner suggested.

"Nah, that ain't wind. It sounded like some kinda bird...a bunch of them."

"Yeah, I hear it too," Jessica said, wincing from the shrillness of the noise. "What kind of bird could survive in this kind of climate?"

"If those gushts we passed earlier can, birds can as well," Sarek murmured. "The question is, what kind are they?"

Sarek's question was soon answered as the flock of razor hunters - large, hideously skeletal birds - came tearing out of the sky from behind one of the mountains. The monstrous creatures shrieked horribly as they dove right towards the group, wings outstretched. Their feathered bodies were either covered with a bony exo-skeleton, and their long jagged beaks were full of short but sharp teeth. What concerned the party the most was the jagged sharp bone edges on their wings, which were about eight feet long.

Rayner raised his hands and cried out _"Magen haverim!" _just as it seemed that the birds' wings were about to slice them all to ribbons, casting a shielding spell over all of them just in time. Several of the hunters rebounded off of the magic barriers while one smashed directly into it. The rest, however, flew around the shields and circled around for another dive, their cries sounding more shrill than before.

"_Barad hagibor!" _Sarek intoned as he raised his staff, summoning a Hail Storm spell. Chunks of ice fell from the sky onto the razor hunter flock, but they bounced harmlessly off their bone shells.

"Looks like they've got shields of their own!" Kyle said, weapons at the ready. He slashed at one with his sword, almost splitting it in half, while skewering a second with his dagger. Jessica used her iron claw to trap and turn aside the bladed wing of one of the carrion hunters, then delivered a smashing blow to its unprotected belly with her bare fist. As the hideous bird hit the ground, Jessica delivered the _coup de grace _with her claw. Sarek and Rayner both resorted to using Flameria spells, and the magical flames engulfed some of the monstrous birds' feathers. A number of the razor hunters plummeted from the sky leaving long blazing trails, wailing as they fell.

"At this rate, we'll be rid of these things in no time!" Jessica said as she dispatched another of the hunters. But another razor hunter dove towards her and cut a deep gash in her arm. She winced from the pain, but the creature was coming at her again and there was no time for a healing litany. As the hunter came within range, her iron claw sliced through its exoskeleton, and it crashed dead to the ground.

The fight had been brief, and there were now only a few razor hunters left. But these did not attack as the others had done. They circled above the party, wings stretched out all the way, and they suddenly began to shriek again. It was much louder than it had been before, and the adventurers were all grimacing from the pain. Sarek fired a couple of magical bolts at them from his staff, but the noise threw off his concentration, and the bolts missed the hunters by a mile.

"What are they trying to do, make us deaf?" Rayner cried over the noise.

Kyle was about to answer when over the cries of the razor hunters, he could hear a low rumbling sound on both sides of him, he could feel the ground trembling beneath him. His eyes opened wide in horror as he realized what was about to happen. "Aw hell," he groaned. "It's worse than that, Rayner! They're trying to cause an avalanche! Run for it!"

No sooner had Kyle spoken when the razor hunters' cries were suddenly accompanied by the rolling thunder of tons of snow slowly dislodging itself from the mountains on both sides of them. "Run! Run like hell!" Kyle shouted at the top of his lungs as the four of them raced across the mountain pass. The twin cascades of snow from the mountains smashed into each other with incredible force.

The razor hunters kept up their pursuit, shrieking all the while. One after another, like toppling dominoes, snow and ice dislodged themselves from the mountains alongside them, thundering down on them. Kyle's breath burned in his lungs as he tore across the pass, hoping to outrun the seemingly never-ending series of avalanches, his head feeling like it was about to explode from the noise of the razor hunters. Rayner momentarily lost his footing, and Jessica helped him to his feet in the nick of time just before one of the tons of snow crashed down on where they had been standing.

"We're almost at the end!" Kyle could hear Sarek call, over the sound of his own ragged breathing. "Keep going for just a bit longer!"

Kyle's legs felt like they were about to give out from under him, but he forced himself to keep going charging past the last two mountains, diving as he did so just as the two opposing avalanches slammed into each other. Now safe from being smashed into pulp by tons of snow, he looked around for Jessica and the mages, and he was relieved to see that they were okay. It was eerily quiet now, except for the echoing thunder of the colliding tons of snow that still rumbled over the plains. Even the razor hunters were now silent, and Kyle wondered if they'd been caught up in the avalanche. He didn't dare ask it out loud, though. That would be an invitation for them to show up.

Nevertheless, no sooner had he asked himself the question when the last five razor hunters, seeing that their prey had escaped from the avalanches, shrieked and spread their wings to their full width before diving town at the weary travelers.

Too tired to come up with an appropriate wisecrack, Kyle let them come before unleashing a Power Sweep with his sword. The heavy blade cut through bone, hide, and flesh, eradicating two of the hunters with one stroke. The remaining three soared past Kyle, slicing both of his flanks as they went by. Kyle grunted with pain, but remained on his feet. As the monstrous birds prepared one last flight, Jessica cast a Fear Litany, a spell she rarely used, but one she felt might give the advantage in this case, considering how fast these things were. As the spell took effect, the razor hunters squealed, circling wildly, and Sarek and Rayner finished them off with Flameria spells.

With the danger passed, the four of them sank to their knees, in need of a rest. They sat on the ground, panting and gasping for air, and it took Jessica a while to catch her breath before she could manage to cast any healing spells. When they were all recovered, Kyle looked behind him at the now-blocked mountain pass, and smiled crookedly. "Just when I was beginning to think this was gonna be a boring trip," he said wryly.

-x-x-x-

Skai was kneeling at the entrance to the mountain pass Kyle and his friends had passed through before, now sealed by thousands of tons of snow. It was clear that the party had gone this way, and Skai swore harshly as he realized the trail had been cut off.

"They came this way," Skai said as they came to the valley entrance. "About an hour ago, from the looks of it."

Rathbone scowled. "What happened here, an avalanche?"

"Looks like it," Skai muttered. "Either they were buried in it, or they set it off themselves to throw off pursuit."

"I doubt they did this themselves, especially if they wanted to find their way back," Rathbone said impatiently, wondering if Kyle had made it through the avalanche or not. He had dearly looked forward to making Kyle suffer before killing him. "No way to tell if they survived?"

"None," Skai said with a shake of his head. "Not unless Quentin melts through all this snow."

"I'm not going to waste his energy like that," Rathbone said. "We might need him at his peak, especially if Kyle and his friends aren't alive anymore to clear the path to the Graveyard. We'll just have to find another way around."

Skai selected the nearest mountain pass to follow, a long cavernous valley, the walls honeycombed with caves. When they were about halfway through the valley, Skai suddenly tensed, and he drew a pair of throwing knives. "Be careful," he said quietly. "We're not alone here."

Cautiously, Rathbone looked around, but he couldn't see anyone. Nevertheless, he trusted Skai and his instincts. "Is it Kyle?"

Skai shook his head. "Someone else. _Lots _of someone else's. And they're trying to stay hidden."

Rathbone nodded, and cautioned his men to be silent. "Draw your weapons, and keep your voices down," he whispered loud enough for them all to hear. "And stay on the alert. There may be trouble up ahead." The men frowned to themselves, unable to detect any danger, but they weren't about to argue with their captain.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of movement, and hundreds of figures emerged from the snow-covered walls of the surrounding valley while more rushed out of the caves. They were all human, wearing white and gray in order to camouflage themselves, and all of them were armed with a wide array of weapons. They glared at Rathbone and his crew, screaming taunts and challenges, but the pirates drew their own weapons and merely returned their stares defiantly.

The horde parted, and a burly figure strode towards Rathbone's party, evidently the leader. He was well over six feet, and his muscles and heavy leather-armor added to his bulk. His lanky brown hair hung from his head, and he bore several days worth of stubble on his thuggish, weather-beaten face. A serrated claymore was slung over his back, and his gloves had heavy steel studs fastened to the knuckles.

"I heard we had visitors," the leader said. His voice was coarse and gravelly, and bore an unusual, thick accent that Rathbone couldn't place. "But I wasn't expecting this many. And who might you be?"

"Captain Rathbone, of the Katarina Zone," Rathbone replied stiffly, offering neither a bow or salute. "And you are?"

The big man grinned, revealing dirty yellow teeth, and Rathbone could smell the traces of alcohol on his breath. "The name's Wolfe. The most wanted bandit on the Nisab Continent."

"Are you, now?" Rathbone replied with a sarcastic tone. "I suggest you study your geography more carefully. From my calculations, we're days of sailing away from Nisab."

Wolfe snorted. "This is just a place for us to keep our loot – and to lay low for a while if things get too hot for us with the local authorities."

"To lay low? How disappointing," Rathbone said mockingly. "I finally get a chance to meet one of my competitors, and he turns out to be a coward, hiding with his tail between his legs far away from the law!"

Wolfe scowled, and he instantly drew his claymore, obviously relishing the opportunity to kill someone. "I'd lose the attitude if I were you," he snarled menacingly. "You may be some kind of big shot where you come from, but you're in _my _territory now. Here, I'm the boss. Here, I'm the king."

Wolfe turned back to his men. "Boys! Teach _Captain _Rathbone here a little something about respect!"

A trio of bandits made their way towards Rathbone, but the pirate captain easily dispatched them with two lethal slashes and an efficient thrust with his sabre. A fourth and fifth readied their crossbows, but Skai beat them to the draw, planting one of his knives in each of the bandits' hearts.

"Not a very good host, are you?" Rathbone chided. "Perhaps you're the one that needs a lesson in hospitality."

Rathbone gestured to four of his men, and they charged towards Wolfe. The bandit leader roared savagely as he swung his claymore in a wide arc, nearly cutting two of the men in half with a single stroke. He then tossed aside his sword and seized a third man by the neck, lifted him high into the air, and snapped his neck like a twig. The fourth man approached carefully, but Wolfe tackled the man to the ground and started battering the pirate with his fists, the metal studs on Wolfe's gloves quickly bashing his victim to a pulp. He raised his arm to deliver one last punch, only to find the tip of Rathbone's sword suddenly pressing against his throat.

"I have to say, I really am impressed," Rathbone said. "A magnificent combination of strength, speed, and skill. But I have the longer reach, and you've foolishly cast aside your weapon."

"I don't need a weapon to kill you," Wolfe hissed, snarling like an animal. "And I'm faster than I look."

"But the question is, are you faster than my sword? It would only take a flick of the wrist, and your men would be leaderless. Or, you can yield, and we can end this amicably."

Wolfe glared at Rathbone silently for a long, tense moment. Then he broke out into a peal of laughter. "All right, pal, I know when I'm beat! Boys! C'mon over and say 'hi' to our new friends!"

Rathbone's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but it was soon clear that Wolfe wasn't interested in risking his luck - or his life - against Rathbone. He sheathed his sword and gestured for his men to do the same. "So tell me more about this island. How did you happen to come by it?"

"Came across it by accident seven years ago during an escape," Wolfe replied with a shrug. "The caves and the fog 'round here give us plenty of space to hide our ships and our plunder – and we've got plenty of that, lemme tell ya!"

"But surely you don't use it for too long a period of time," Rathbone speculated. "How can so many of you thrive in a wasteland like this?"

"Hunting's always good, though Althena knows how so many animals can survive in this," Wolfe said. "The hides of the animals we kill for food protect us from the cold, and make for good camouflage, as you can see. And it's isolated, so nobody bothers us - except the soldiers of Shadia."

"Shadia?"

"A village-fortress of some kind, a couple days' march from here," Wolfe explained. "The fort blocks passage to the valley that leads to the Dragon's Graveyard."

At this, an excited murmur swept through the pirates, and Quentin darted forward. "The Dragon's Graveyard? Is it really here? Have you seen it?"

"Yeah, it's here all right," Wolfe said. "But if that's what you've come for, forget trying to get in. The men of Shadia are dedicated to protecting the secret of the Graveyard, and we've been fighting with them for years. They don't like anybody on their bloody island, y'see. And don't even think about a raid – you ain't got enough men to do the job. They've walled off the city, and it's impossible to break through the gates. I tried it once, and the bastards killed most of my men, and I was lucky to make outta there in one piece. So if that's why you're here, you'd better pack up and go back home. They've sworn to kill anyone who comes here, especially would-be treasure hunters, that sets foot on this island." He laughed unpleasantly. "At least the ones we don't get to first. Some of them lot makes for good pickings."

"The Dragon's Graveyard was indeed one of our goals," Rathbone said, pondering this new information. "But I'm also here on another matter...of a personal nature."

Wolfe raised an eyebrow. "A vendetta?"

"Possibly."

"Not very professional of you," Wolfe smirked. "No money in personal grudges and payback killing, and they're often more trouble than they're worth."

"Some thing are more important than profit," Rathbone retorted. "And this particular vendetta is worth any degree of trouble, assuming my prey is still alive."

"You're not sure?" Wolfe snickered. "What, don't tell me you left him for dead without seein' the body?"

"The body might be buried under an avalanche, for all I know," Rathbone said, flaring at being treated like a rank amateur. His anger faded as an idea suddenly popped into his mind. "However, if it's profit you're interested in, I have an offer for you."

Wolfe folded his arms. "I'm listening."

"Help us win the treasure of the Dragon's Graveyard and assist me in hunting down the men I've come to kill, if they're still alive. In exchange, I will split the Graveyard's treasure with you. An even fifty-fifty split from my own ninety-percent share."

"And why would I want to do that?" Wolfe said. "I'm not interested in the Graveyard, or whatever curses are waiting for anyone out for a little plunder. If I want money, there are plenty of other capers I can try. And I'm certainly not about to get mixed up in someone else's blood feud."

Rathbone's eyes narrowed. "Well, I did spare your life. You owe me."

"So you could get me and my boys killed as part of your schemes? Yeah, no thanks. Anyway, you'll never be able to get to the Graveyard with that fortress in the way. It's impossible."

Rathbone smiled. "My dear Wolfe, my friends and I live to make the impossible reality. Skai here is a master of assassination and infiltration, not to mention a warrior of the Prairie Tribe. Quentin is a magician of Vane, and is likely to be a pretty formidable one, once he's been seasoned a bit and cured of his squeamishness."

Wolfe's eyes lit up. "A magician, you say."

"I do say," Rathbone replied, his smile widening.

"Well, you've got quite a bargaining chip, don't you?" Wolfe mused. "And I've already seen your Tribal friend in action. I've never seen anyone faster with a knife."

"Neither do my targets," Skai said proudly. "Not until it's too late, anyway."

Wolfe laughed. "I like your style. Speaking of targets, who are we to be watchin' for?"

"A mongrel from Nanza, a beast-woman, and two magicians."

"_Two _magicians?" Wolfe frowned. "And you only have one?"

"Relax," Quentin said. "Sarek's an old man - powerful, but still an old man. Even he can't stand against all of us together. As for his son, he mostly knows Defense magic, and he's inexperienced."

"Huh," Wolfe mumbled as he began pacing, stroking his chin as he did so. "Well, I have huntin' and scoutin' parties up ahead I can notify, tell 'em to keep their eyes open in case your victims-to-be made it past. But I ain't said I was definitely gonna help you."

"Come now, Wolfe," Rathbone said silkily as he held out his hand. "With our forces combined, we will have an army at our disposal. And now I know where my quarry will be headed, if he's alive. Our combined strength can overthrow Shadia, seize the treasure of the Dragon's Graveyard for ourselves, and allow me to take my revenge. Perhaps the two of us can succeed where we have failed individually. Agreed?"

Wolfe thought it over for a moment, and smiled. "Agreed."


	11. Caravanserai

CHAPTER TEN: CARAVANSERAI

After a second long stretch of flat plains, Kyle's party eventually found itself on rougher terrain, with snow banks making for uneven and unstable footing. Kyle could hear Sarek cursing as he stumbled along, forced to use his staff as a cane to support himself. "I hate getting old," the elder mage grumbled.

"How much further to the Graveyard?" Kyle asked.

"Depends how rough the terrain continues to be," Sarek replied. "Not getting tired, are you?"

"Yeah, tired of seeing nothing but snow for miles on end," Kyle grumbled.

Suddenly, Jessica stopped in her tracks, clenching her fists. "Anyone smell that?" she asked.

Kyle took a sniff and nodded. "Burning firewood. Somebody must be camping nearby."

"Could it be Rathbone's men?" Rayner asked. "They're sure to still be after us."

Kyle shook his head. "No way any of them could have made it past us. I'll go check it out. Follow a few feet behind me in case I need to signal you."

Slowly, Kyle followed the scent of firewood, careful not to make too much noise as he stepped through the snow. Hiding behind a conveniently placed snow bank, he peered over the other side and saw a group of armed men. There were about ten of them, dressed in white animal hides and fur mantles, and obviously grouchy. One of them was holding a special type of arrow Kyle recognized as the type used for sending messages across long distances. Another was reading a piece of parchment.

"I don't get it. Why can't we go back to camp yet?" one man grumbled.

"Wolfe's orders, accordin' to the note," another replied. "He wants us to keep our eyes open for some travelers. Four of 'em: an old guy, a girl, and two kids. When we see 'em, we've gotta signal."

"Why are they such a big deal?"

"I dunno," the second man who spoke said. "Something about a deal the boss made with a guy names Rathbone."

Kyle's eyes narrowed. He wasn't quite sure who they were, but he knew who they were looking for, and he had a pretty good idea who they were working for. Rathbone had found himself some allies, somehow.

"We don't need no stinkin' pirates to help us!" a third growled. "We can take 'em ourselves! There's only four of 'em!"

"Yeah, but this message from the boss said to signal, not to attack. And I ain't crossing Wolfe."

Kyle smiled grimly. While these scouts probably could be avoided, a fight would be the best way to make sure they couldn't send word to Rathbone.

Carefully, Kyle made his way back to the others and reported what he saw. "You say there are only ten of them?" Sarek said.

"Yeah, nothing we can't handle nice and quick," Kyle said with relish.

"Do we really need to, though?" Rayner asked. "Can't we avoid them?"

"If they spot us, they can send word to Rathbone or this Wolfe guy, whoever he is, and they can put him on our trail. We don't know how far behind they are."

"Kyle's right," Jessica said. "It's gotta be done. We'll need to be quick to make sure they can't send a signal."

"I can take care of that," Sarek said, sighing at the thought of being forced to take human life again. "An invisibility spell should do the trick. It won't last long enough to elude them completely, but long enough for an ambush."

Jessica nodded. "Works for me."

Sarek closed his eyes and raised his staff. _"Ol-nerieh!"_

With the party now invisible, they crept towards the bandit patrol, careful not to make too much noise as they approached. They slowly made their way into the midst of the bandits before Sarek undid the spell. The bandits were completely taken by surprise as their quarry suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"It's them!" one man shouted. "Send the signal, quick!"

A bandit grabbed for a bow and arrow, presumably their means of signaling, but a bolt from Sarek's staff struck the man dead. Three more charged at Kyle, but Kyle's sword scythed through the air, cutting down two of them, and his dagger finished the third. Another bandit made the mistake of leering at Jessica before attacking, letting himself get distracted by her beauty, before finding himself on the wrong end of her Iron claw. As another bandit reached for the signal bow, Rayner dispatched him with a Thunder Shot spell.

In less than a minute, half of the bandits were dead, and the others were now fleeing. 'Stop them!" Kyle ordered. "We can't let any of them escape!"

Kyle's party began to pursue their fleeing adversaries, Sarek bringing one down with a magic bolt. The men in white were used to traveling this uneven terrain, weaving through snow banks with impressive speed. Kyle and his party tried to follow as best they could, but the deep snow and rough terrain slowed them all down.

"We'll never catch up to them at this rate," Kyle muttered.

But as the bandits disappeared behind a snow bank and made it to more steady footing, Kyle heard one of them scream, followed by a hideous moaning sound.

"What the hell was that?" Jessica asked, tensing slightly.

Picking up their speed, they found themselves on more stable footing, and finally caught sight of the white-clad bandits - who were now face to face with a cluster of man-shaped creatures made completely of ice. Each was about eight feet tall, and while their movements were slow and ponderous, their limbs were thick, laced with jagged edges. A single blow from one of them would certainly be fatal, as evidenced by what was left of the body of one of the bandits. The moaning sounds they'd heard earlier had apparently come from them.

"Ice golems!" one of the three surviving bandits screamed. Panicking, he raised his warhammer to strike at the golem nearest to him.

"Crowley, no!" another bandit called out. "Don't hit them or…!"

Ignoring the warning, Crowley struck the golem nearest to him in the knee with his warhammer, and the monster exploded, shattering into countless pieces and launching jagged blades of ice in all directions, many of which impaled the last of the men in white. Jessica shuddered at the sight. "I think we'd better go. No reason to stick around here."

"I don't think it'll be that easy," Rayner said, as he pointed behind them.

More ice golems had approached from behind, and were lumbering towards them. The party tried to back off, hoping to avoid making any physical contact, but the creatures kept coming. Before too long, they were surrounded by the ice golems. The monstrous creatures moaned hideously as they began to approach, flailing their arms.

"Anybody got any ideas?" Kyle said anxiously.

"Let's see how well these ice creatures stand up to fire," Sarek said. _"Eish k'tannah!"_

Sarek launched a pair of fireballs at two of the ice golems, but the creatures exploded on impact, just as the first one did. Only by Rayner reflexively putting up a magic barrier were they protected from harm as they were bombarded by the razor-sharp ice shards. But more of them were closing in on them, leaving them with no room to escape.

"Well, great," Kyle grumbled. "How do we stop these things if we can't touch them?"

"We don't have to worry about touching them," Sarek replied. "Only about them touching _us! _Rayner, on my mark!"

Rayner nodded, and put up magic barriers around the party. Sarek raised his staff high into the air, the crystal headpiece crackling with energy, and slammed it into the ground. _"Barad hagibor!"_

Instantaneously, a powerful hailstorm began to beat down on the ice golems, and there was a hideous howling as the creatures shattered, ragged ice daggers flying in all directions, battering away at Rayner's magic shields. The onslaught lasted for several moments, but the barrier held up.

When the maelstrom had subsided, Kyle nodded in appreciation. "You two make quite a team," Kyle said to Sarek and Rayner. "Reminds me of me and my old man back in the day."

Rayner nodded, displaying nothing more than his usual thin smile, while Sarek grinned broadly. "I take that as a compliment of the highest order."

Jessica, after sighing with relief that the danger was passed, suddenly gripped Kyle's arm tightly. "Kyle," she started to say as she pointed to the ground.

Kyle followed Jessica's gaze, and his blood turned cold at the sight of dozens of frozen corpses scattering the snow plains around them. "This island ain't just a graveyard for dragons, it looks like," he muttered. "Any idea who they are?"

The party examined the dead bodies curiously. Whoever these people were, they had been dead for years, their corpses partially preserved by the bitter cold. Although many of them were partially covered with snow, enough of the remains had been left uncovered to surmise that a huge battle had taken place here. There were spatters of frozen blood, and some of the dead men were holding weapons. Some were dressed like the men in white they had just encountered, while others wore clothing commonly found throughout the Katarina Zone.

"These poor souls," Sarek whispered as he glanced at the bodies. "This must be the remains of a prior expedition." His voice faded as he realized what he was implying.

As much as he didn't want to do it, Kyle darted towards the corpses, a sickly feeling in his stomach as he wondered if he was about to find his father among them. The possibilities of finding Gryffin's remains during their expedition had been lurking unpleasantly in the back of his mind since they'd docked. He frantically scraped at the thick snow covering the bodies with his hands, shaking slightly as he did so. As much as he was dreading it, he had to know what had become of Gryffin.

Kyle suddenly froze as he recognized one body, and then the one next to it.

"Kyle?" Jessica said softly. "Did you find...?"

"I know these two," Kyle said in a hoarse whisper as he pointed to the dead men. "Kurtis and Geddo, the guys who hired my dad to help them find the Graveyard."

"By Althena," Jessica shuddered as she put her arms around Kyle comfortingly. "But you...you didn't find...?"

"Not yet," Kyle replied as he pulled away from her, saving her the trouble of giving voice to what he was dreading. He looked around desperately, frantically shoveling away piles of snow with his hands as he uncovered one ghastly corpse after another. But there was no sign of Gryffin.

"He's not here," he muttered after wearing himself out, clenching his fists angrily as he slumped to his knees. "He's not here! Where the hell is he? What happened to him?" He frantically repeated these questions over and over again, his voice continuing to rise until it reached a fever pitch. All kinds of what-if scenarios about his father's fate began to run through his brain, over and over again, and he felt like he was going insane. Had he even made it to the island? Was his body still waiting to be found? And then came the old question, the one that had haunted him for four years; wouldn't his father and all these men still been alive if he hadn't stayed in Nanza? Could he have defended his father? Shouldn't he have, no matter what?

"I should have stayed with them," Kyle rasped, his voice laced with anger and self-loathing as he pounded the ground furiously. "I could have saved them. I could have saved _him! _I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!"

Finally Kyle wore himself out and curled himself into a ball onto the ground, quivering uncontrollably, not caring who saw him like this. Jessica knelt beside Kyle and cradled his head in her arms. "Shhh. It's okay, Kyle. It's okay," he said in a soft, soothing tone, knowing it would calm him down. This wasn't the first time she'd seen Kyle go through this.

-x-x-x-

_Four years ago..._

Jessica grumbled angrily to herself as she entered the "town" of Nanza. She hadn't heard from Kyle in over a week, which was most unlike him - at least since that one fight they had, after which Jessica rarely went more than three days without hearing from the big lug. She hoped, for his sake, that he had a damned good explanation.

She forced her way through a throng of thugs and bandits, ignoring their stares and snickers. They probably thought a thirteen-year-old girl walking through the streets alone would be easy pickings, either for robbery or something far worse. Jessica was almost hoping they'd try it. She was in the mood to thrash someone, and it would be good practice for when she got her hands on Kyle.

When Jessica arrived at the house Kyle shared with his father, it was deserted - or perhaps abandoned might have been a better word. The door was halfway open, and as she peered inside, the place was an awful mess. Furniture was strewn all over the place, and a thin layer of dust had settled over everything. Jessica was suddenly worried. Had something happened? Was Kyle okay?

Suddenly, a huge, callused hand clamped down on her shoulder. "Looking for something, honey?" a rough, sleazy voice said from behind her.

Without hesitating, Jessica scratched the man's wrist and slammed her heel into his shin, raking her heel down his leg and slamming in into where the leg meets the foot with all of her considerable strength, a self-defense trick Kyle had taught her. The thug screamed as he fell to the ground, clutching his foot.

"Where's Gryffin?" she demanded.

"Dunno," the thug gasped. "Word has it he got a major gig and left town for a bit."

That didn't sound right to Jessica. Kyle always told her every time he and his father were about to go on another adventure. He'd never shut up about it, come to think of it. "Did his son Kyle go with him?"

"Kyle? Nah, he's been in the bar ever since his old man left. Drunk off his ass."

That made even less sense to Jessica. Why would Gryffin not take Kyle along with him? And why wouldn't Kyle tell her about it? What the hell was going on?

She gave the man one final glare. "From now on, keep your hands to yourself, or next time I see you, you'll be wearing them around your neck."

As Jessica made her way to the Caravanserai, a horrid smell hit her full force, making her gag as she barged through the door into the dimly-lit bar. Her eyes widened in both alarm and anger as she spotted Kyle lying on the floor, his back propped up against a wall as he drank from a bottle, other empty bottles scattered around him. Kyle had always had an incredible alcohol tolerance for a fifteen-year old, something which annoyed and disturbed Jessica a great deal. She was appalled by his haggard appearance; he looked like he hadn't slept in a week, let alone bathed, and his eyes were horribly bloodshot. His shirt was gone, and there was an ugly looking bruise under his ribs. He didn't even have his weapons with him, which in itself was startling.

When the bottle was empty, he scowled at hit, shrugged, and tossed it across the room, where it shattered against the adjacent wall. "Barkeep!" he hollered. "Gimme annuder!" His voice was horribly slurred, and he sounded as if he was half-asleep.

"Kyle!" Jessica demanded, finally finding her voice. "What in the Goddess's name are you doing?"

"Drinkin'," Kyle warbled. "Whuzzit look like? BARKEEP! I SAID GIMME ANNUDER BEER, DAMN IT!"

As the proprietor approached, Jessica furiously snatched the bottle from his hands and emptied it over Kyle's head. Kyle sputtered and shook the beer out of his hair as he glared at Jessica, not even able to recognize her. "Whodya think you are, keepin' me from my booze?" He tried to get up, but his legs wouldn't hold him, and he stumbled to the floor.

"It's me, Kyle," Jessica said, folding her arms. "Your girlfriend, although Althena knows why."

Kyle blinked stupidly a couple of times, and then he grinned broadly. "Heeeeeeey, honeybomb! C'mere an' have a drinky wid me! Barkeep, gimme two more! One for me, one for the lady!"

Jessica glared at Kyle in disgust, backing away from his rancid breath. "Kyle, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothin', nothin'. Just havin' a liddle drink, is all."

"You've had enough. We're going home."

Kyle managed to give her a lewd smile. "Your place or mine?"

Jessica didn't respond, but she tossed a few coins onto a nearby table, hoping it would be enough to cover however much he had drunk. She then helped Kyle to his feet and helped him back to his house - a rather difficult feat, since Kyle was barely able to walk, and she had to bear his full weight on her shoulders. Once they entered his home, she unceremoniously dumped him on the floor.

"Baby, make th' room stop spinnin'," Kyle moaned as he crawled on the floor.

Jessica shook her head in disgust. "Kyle, what happened here? This place is a mess."

"Hadda blow off some steam," Kyle mumbled. "Had a bad day."

Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Must've been a hell of a bad day. Did you and your dad have a fight?"

Kyle shook his head as he sat up, wincing as he did so. "Nah, no fight. The ol' man jus' headed off into the Great Unknown, leavin' me all by my lonesome. I wanted to go too, to watch his back like I always do, but noooo. Said he didn't want me with 'im. Made me promise to stay put, sacred oath 'n everything."

"He left you behind?" Jessica said incredulously. She could scarcely imagine Gryffin abandoning his own son, considering how close the two of them were. No wonder Kyle was upset.

"Yup. Said he didn't want me gettin' myself killed on some stupid treasure hunt."

"Treasure hunt?" Jessica repeated angrily. The idea of Gryffin ditching Kyle for a stupid treasure hunt infuriated her, especially after seeing how it was affecting Kyle.

"Gone off t'find the treasure of th' Dragon's Graveyard. Or get his ass killed, whatever comes first." He gave a strained laugh at his own joke, which sent chills down Jessica's spine. "An' I get to stay here in Nanza, all safe and sound, with no idea where my ol' man is. Hell, he could be dead right now, an' I wouldn't even know it, 'cause I'm not around to watch his back like I'm supposed to be!"

Kyle's cackle reached a hideous crescendo before he suddenly slammed both his fists savagely into the floor, snarling like a wild beast. Jessica stepped back, horrified by what she saw. Kyle kept pounding the floor frantically, punching holes in the floorboards and sending splinters flying everywhere until his hands bled. "And it's gonna be MY FAULT! ALL MY FAULT!" he howled furiously. "I SHOULD'VE GONE TOO! HE'S GONNA DIE OUT THERE, ALL BECAUSE I'M NOT THERE WITH 'IM!"

Finally, Kyle's anger was spent. He collapsed to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Jessica had never seen Kyle cry, ever. He had always been so strong, always the tough guy, shrugging off anything with a grin and a shrug. He was in a lot of pain, and it hurt her to see him like this.

"Shhh," she said gently as she sat down beside him, resting his head on her lap and holding him gently. "Shhh."

"I should've gone too," Kyle kept repeating, gripping her arm tightly as she held him. "I should've gone with him."

"Shhh," Jessica repeated. "I've got you."

-x-x-x-

"I've got you, Kyle," Jessica whispered softly, holding Kyle tightly. "I've got you."

Kyle continued mumbling for long moments, his fists clenched tightly. Sarek and Rayner looked away, pretending to be occupied with examining the frozen bodies.

After a few long moments, Kyle pried himself out of Jessica's grip and got to his feet. His eyes were bloodshot, his expressions was slightly haggard, and there was a forced dignity in his eyes. He felt embarrassed by breaking down in front of the two magicians. "Let's move on," he said gruffly. "We still got a ways to go."

Nobody said anything in reply. They simply collected themselves, readied their weapons, and advanced across the icy wilderness.


	12. Landslide

CHAPTER ELEVEN: LANDSLIDE

The next hour was a tense one for Kyle's party. Not only did they have to be on guard for Rathbone and whoever his new friends were, but the discovery of the frozen corpses had put them all in a morbid mood - especially Kyle, not surprisingly. He was still burning with humiliation from his breaking down in front of Sarek and Rayner, and he avoided looking them in the eye.

The endless plain soon came to an end, leading to a wall of rocky hills and boulders, creating a labyrinth of valleys and paths. Sarek, carefully reading the map, led them through one narrow valley. The rocky walls were almost suffocatingly narrow, and Kyle couldn't help thinking what a perfect place this would be for an ambush. There was hardly any room to swing a weapon here, and if there were any archers lying in wait, they were all done for.

To make things worse, the further they went, the sooner Kyle expected to find his father's remains. Any second now, he was expecting to trip over Gryffin's corpse, sometimes envisioning it as nothing more than a tattered skeleton, sometimes seeing Gryffin completely preserved by a tomb of ice. He broke out into a cold sweat at the very thought of it.

Mercifully, however, the narrow valley eventually widened, leading to another frozen plain. They hurried towards it, but stopped in their tracks as they noticed a large, surprisingly unfrozen lake nearby the exit. It wasn't blocking their path, but its very existence was puzzling...and suspicious.

"Strange place for a lake," Rayner observed. "How can it remain unfrozen?"

"By the same enchantment that created the other monsters we've run into," Sarek said. "So be on alert. This may be the home of another of the island's guardians."

As if on cue, the waters of the lake suddenly began to churn, and a cluster of greenish-gray tentacles sprang from the water's surface, thrashing wildly in the air.

Kyle glared at Sarek. "You just _had _to say that, didn't you?"

Several tentacles darted towards the adventurers, but Rayner managed to deflect them with his magic shields, while Kyle and Jessica slashed at them with their weapons. Sarek struck at one with his staff, and fired a barrage of magic bolts at a cluster of tentacles, causing them to writhe violently.

The tentacles were soon joined by a monstrous head attached to a long, serpentine neck nearly thirty feet long, coated with thick rubbery skin. The thing was a zroatzid, unknown elsewhere on Lunar, even to Damon. The zroatzid roared, revealing a mouth filled with serrated, dagger-like teeth, and its dull yellow eyes glared at them malevolently.

"Sarek!" Kyle cried. "What the hell is this thing?"

"We can find out after we've killed it!" Sarek replied. _"Barak adir!"_

A bolt of lightning struck the lake, and a horrendous screech echoed through the air as the monstrous tentacles flared wildly. The zroatzid's head surged forward, biting at Jessica, who nimbly dodged and slashed at it with her metal claw. Purplish blood oozed from the wound, and the monster drew recoiled instantly. Sarek unleashed another lightning bolt, this one striking the monster right between the eyes. The massive neck quivered as it rocked back and forth, but it recovered from the attack and opened its jaws to swallow Sarek in a single bite, but Rayner warded off the monster's attack with a shield in the nick of time. As the beast's head careened off the barrier, Sarek swung his staff at its jaw, the crystal headpiece charged with magic lightning, causing it to howl in pain.

"Didn't care much for that, did you?" Sarek taunted.

More tentacles surfaced, the zroatzid sensing Rayner was the one keeping it from its prey. Its tentacles rushed and jabbed at Rayner, who waited calmly behind a magic barrier. When the tentacles slowed down and paused, as if musing how to proceed, Rayner scorched them with a Flamer spell. There was a hideous squealing sound as the tentacles withdrew. As more tentacles surged towards him, Rayner used a combination of lightning and fire magic to keep them at bay.

The tentacles were now flailing around even faster, and the party battled them off as best they could, Sarek and Rayner continued to use spells, while Kyle and Jessica slashed at any that got too close for comfort with their weapons. "This is taking forever!" Kyle complained. "Cover me, Jess! I need to Power Up!"

"On it!" Jessica said, standing before Kyle as he focused his energy. Three tentacles darted towards them, but Jessica struck at them with her claw, the metal blades tearing through the creature's rubber hide. One of the tentacles snaked around her leg and pulled her off-balance, but she furiously hacked away at, chopping it to pieces. She felt a slight stinging sensation where the tentacle had made contact, so she cast a Cleanse Litany on herself just in case it had poisoned her.

"All right!" she heard Kyle call out behind her. "Stand clear!"

She dove out of the way as Kyle unleashed his Sonic Riser attack, the energy wave tearing through the mass of tentacles, sending them crashing to the ground, and leaving a huge gash in the creature's neck. The zroatzid writhed in agony and fury, and the remaining tentacles began to withdraw, slowly receding back into the lake.

"Keep your guard up!" Sarek said as he prepared another spell. "It might still be alive!"

Almost as if on cue, one of them wrapped itself around Sarek, lifting him high into the air. It had happened so quickly, nobody had any time to react.

"Dad!" Rayner cried. _"Shegel kherev!" _The young magician aimed a trio of ice lances at the tentacle, but although they sliced through the creature's rubbery hide, it maintained its grip and sank beneath the lake, taking a still-struggling Sarek with it.

"Relax!" Kyle cried out. "I'll get him!"

"Let me go with you!" Rayner insisted.

"No! If it's still alive, I need you to guard Jessica!" Kyle ordered. "Against those tentacles, you can do that better with your shields than I can with my blades!"

Without waiting for a response, Kyle dived into the frigid lake, and was almost immediately numbed by the intense cold. Remembering an old trick his father taught him, he thrashed around in the murky water, keeping his limbs moving. He looked around for some sign of Sarek, hoping he was still alive.

Suddenly, he could make out a strange flash of light under the water, and in the dim glow, he could faintly make out Sarek struggling with the zroatzid. The headpiece of his staff was emitting a brilliant white light as Sarek fired off one spell after another, even resorting to jabbing at the zroatzid with his staff.

Now with a perfectly clear view, Kyle swam rapidly towards Sarek and hacked away at the tentacle holding him. The water slowed Kyle down, so he Powered himself up even more to make up for it with stopping power. Once he was all revved up, he Slashed at the tentacles again and again, until there was a hideous howling sound, and a dark cloud of blood emerging from the withdrawing tentacles. Sarek was now free, and hesitating only to nod to Kyle in a gesture of thanks, he swam towards the surface, Kyle following behind him.

But the zroatzid wasn't done yet. It was still hungry, and even worse, it was angry at the creatures that had managed to hurt it. It still had a few tentacles left, and one of them snagged Kyle by the ankle. Kyle suddenly found himself being dragged incredibly quickly, and in the murky dark, he could faintly make out the image of the creature's wide-open mouth – which he was headed right for.

-x-x-x-

"Dad!" Rayner exclaimed as Sarek emerged from the lake, coughing raggedly for breath, and he paddled towards the shore as quickly as he could, Jessica and Rayner helping to pull him out of the water. Sarek collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily.

"You okay, Dad?" Rayner asked anxiously, kneeling besides his father as Jessica quickly cast an Althena Litany.

Sarek nodded weakly, quivering from the cold. "I'm fine, son. Thanks to Kyle."

Rayner nodded in relief, using a low-level flame spell to gently warm his father up. "Sorry I couldn't stop it."

"That thing took us all by surprise, Rayner," Sarek said gently. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Wait...where's Kyle?" Jessica asked urgently, her eyes widening in alarm as she looked around him.

"What?" Sarek immediately bolted upright. "He was right behind me! He didn't make it out?"

Jessica turned toward the still lake, her eyes starting to brim with tears before she turned on Sarek and Rayner, shaking the elder mage's shoulder. "Do something!" she cried. "Use your magic and fry that thing!"

"I can't see beneath the surface of that bloody lake!" Sarek snapped. "I could end up killing him instead of that monstrosity!"

Jessica's eyes fixated on the lake, with no sign of life of any kind. _Come on, Kyle, you dumb bastard! You can't die on me!_

"So what are we going to do?" Rayner asked.

Jessica wiped away her tears and removed her vest. "I don't know about you two, but I'm gonna get Kyle back, even if I have to cut that thing open to do it!"

-x-x-x-

Kyle was almost out of breath, and he could barely lift his arms, but he refused to just give up and die. He kept hacking away at the zroatzid, again and again, until the last of its tentacles was gone. Once again the monster's giant head began to snake towards him, jaws wide open. Kyle remained where he was, weapons at the ready, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. _I didn't come all this way to be your lunch, you ugly mother…_

Just when the teeth were close enough to be touched, Kyle propelled himself to one side, and plunged the blade of his sword into the zroatzid's eye, almost to the hilt. He couldn't tell exactly where he'd hit it, but he could make out a dull roar, and as Kyle withdrew his sword, ready for another strike, the monster sank to the bottom of the lake, its wound apparently fatal.

Kyle chose not to test this theory and kicked madly towards the surface. He barely had any strength left, and his sword and dagger were weighing him down. It seemed that no matter how far he swam, he wasn't getting any closer to escaping the frozen hell of this lake. An image of Jessica suddenly appeared before him, gliding towards him, and Kyle wondered if he was hallucinating. _I hear people's lives flash before them when they're about to die. At least I get to see Jessica one last..._

Suddenly, his wrist was seized in a vice-like grip, and Kyle was jerked back to reality. He prepared for a new assault from the zroatzid, back for one last shot at him. But it wasn't the zroatzid. Instantly, Kyle realized that it wasn't a mere image of Jessica, but she was really there, pulling him back to the surface of the lake. She was kicking with all her considerable strength, and Kyle did likewise with the last of his own, helping her out as best as he could.

The two of them finally burst through the surface of the lake, Jessica gently pulling Kyle towards the shore. Kyle eagerly drew in huge gulps of air, sputtering and shivering from the intense cold as he stumbled out of the lake. Jessica paused only long enough to cast an Althena Litany on Kyle and then herself before wrapping him in a tight hug. "Kyle, I was afraid I was gonna lose you," she said softly, finally letting the tears come.

"No such luck," Kyle grinned, hugging her back and wiping away her tears. "Thanks to you."

Sarek and Rayner held back a moment, letting Kyle and Jessica have their moment, before speaking. "I owe you my life, Kyle," Sarek said, draping his heavy overcoat around the two of them. Rayner said nothing, too relieved to speak, but the look on his face said it all. As he had done with Sarek, he conjured magical flames to warm Kyle and Jessica and dry them off.

"Nah, nobody owes me nothing," Kyle said, savoring the heat from Rayner's flame spell. He ran his fingers through Jessica's wet hair and grinned. "I always did know how to get you weEEEEOW OW OW OW OW!" he suddenly shrieked as Jessica grabbed his arm and bent it behind his back in a way nature never intended an arm to be bent.

"Finish that sentence and you're going back in the lake," Jessica growled angrily.

-x-x-x-

That evening, the travelers huddled around a campfire, grim and silent. The horrific discovery of the remains of the expedition, plus the close calls at the hands – or more appropriately, the tentacles – of the zroatzid had put everyone in a solemn mood.

Kyle in particular was unusually distant. He'd stared into the fire, not moving, hardly even blinking. In all the years she had known him, Jessica had never seen him so quiet, so still. "Sarek, do you have any Aynekian brandy left?"

"A little," Sarek said, handing her the bottle, his brows furrowed with worry. "What's wrong with Kyle?"

"I'm not sure. But this oughtta make him feel better."

She walked over to Kyle and took a swig from the bottle before offering it to Kyle. "Want some?"

Kyle shook his head, ever so slightly.

Now Jessica really was worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kyle mumbled.

"Yeah, right. Come on, Kyle, talk to me."

Jessica stared at Kyle, and then looked back at Sarek. Sarek took the hint and motioned to Rayner. "Rayner and I will be back in a while," Sarek announced. "We're going on sentry duty to keep an eye out for any trouble. Rayner?"

Rayner nodded and followed Sarek. Jessica smiled at the two of them, grateful for the privacy. Kyle, however, still didn't react in any way.

Jessica grit her teeth. "Kyle, you've been doing this since we first sailed from Meribia. I don't know what's behind these random deep blue funks of yours, but I know when something's wrong." In a firmer tone, she added, "And I know when you've been keeping something from me. Now tell me what the hell is going on with you."

Kyle looked at her for a long moment before answering. "Yeah, it's about time," he said in a low voice.

Jessica could immediately tell this wasn't going to be your everyday "Kyle screwed up and didn't tell me" talk. "Time for what?"

"Jess, when I told you my dad had left to find the Dragon's Graveyard without me...what did you think of me?"

"I dunno," Jessica said, surprised by the question. "I wasn't really thinking about that at all, actually. I was too shocked by the kind of shape you were in, and wondering what in Althena's name had come over Gryffin that he wouldn't take you along with him."

"Yeah, but you didn't think...you didn't think I was afraid or anything, was I?"

"Afraid? No," Jessica said, laughing at the idea. "You're one of the bravest people I've ever known. Sometimes to an idiotic degree, even. Is that what you've been worried about all this time?"

"Nah, it had nothing to do with being afraid. It was about..."

Kyle's voice faded suddenly, and he took Jess's hands in his own as if he was afraid she'd slip away. "I've wanted to tell you this for the longest time, Jess. You've gotta believe that. I've really wanted to tell you about this."

"Tell me about what?" Jessica said anxiously.

Kyle hesitated a moment and sighed heavily. "About why I didn't go to the Dragon's Graveyard with my father."

-x-x-x-

_Four years ago…_

"The Dragon's Graveyard, huh?" Gryffin said with a scornful laugh. "Are you guys insane, or just suicidal?"

The two men sitting across from the mercenary merely smiled. "Come on, Gryffin," one of them said. "This is the chance of a lifetime we're talking about here! If we find the Graveyard, we'll be the richest men on Lunar!"

"_If we_ find it, Kurtis," Gryffin replied. "Anyway, speaking of chances, what makes you think you have a chance in hell of finding it?"

"Simple," said Kurtis's companion. "We'll have _you._ The greatest adventurer on Lunar since the Four Heroes! With you guiding us on our way, how can we fail?"

Gryffin snorted. "Playing to my vanity won't get you anywhere, Geddo. I don't know anything about the Graveyard. I wouldn't even know where to start looking. And I'm not gonna waste my time meandering around the world aimlessly hoping to stumble across a lost temple holding a cursed treasure."

"You've never failed on a mission before," Kurtis drawled. "Perhaps you'll bring us good luck."

"I don't believe in luck," Gryffin retorted. "Luck can't be trusted."

"I'll tell you what, Gryffin," Geddo said, taking out a heavy pouch. "Five thousand kevesim as a down payment. If we don't find the Graveyard after six months of searching, we'll return to Meribia, and I'll pay you twenty thousand more for your trouble."

"However, if we _do_ find it," Kurtis added, "The offer of fifty percent of the value of any Dragon Diamonds we bring back stands. Plus the money Geddo's offering. What do you say to that?"

"It's a tempting offer," Gryffin murmured. "Best I've ever had, actually."

"Does that mean you accept?" Kurtis asked eagerly.

Gryffin sat there lost in thought for several long moments. This would be a mission he wouldn't come back from; his instincts made that fact very clear to him. He doubted they'd actually succeed in finding the Graveyard, and even if they did, there had to be a reason nobody ever came back. If Gryffin accepted this mission, he knew for sure he wasn't going to survive it.

On the other hand, he was getting older. There was less demand for an aging mercenary. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life as a has-been, an aging warrior gone to seed. He wanted to die the way he lived the best years of his life: defying the odds, scorning danger, and facing death head-on, the danger be damned. Just as he'd always done.

Except this time, he'd be doing it alone.

"Yeah," he finally said. "I'm in."

-x-x-x-

"Whaddya mean I can't go with you?" Kyle exclaimed.

"Sorry, Kyle," Gryffin said. "But that's how it's gotta be."

"Why? This is the Dragon's Graveyard we're talking about! Our ticket to a lifetime of fame and fortune! You're not gonna shut me outta this!"

"It's not like that," Gryffin muttered. "This adventure is different from anything else you've ever faced…or anything you're likely to encounter on Lunar. You've heard about what's happened to all the other poor bastards who've tried to find this thing. The Dragon's Graveyard is going to be a one-way trip, and we both know it."

"So what? We're a team, damn it! We fight together, and we die together! I'm not going to abandon you!"

"You won't be abandoning me," Gryffin said. "I don't _want_ you to come with me. I won't have you getting yourself killed just to follow me on an old man's vision of a glorious death. This isn't worth you dying for. Trust me on this."

"I'm not afraid of dying!" Kyle roared. "I could've been killed lots of times, and I always knew that! I'm not gonna run from danger just because I could die!"

"What about Jessica?" Gryffin asked quietly.

Kyle seemed taken aback by the question. "What about her?"

"You know how she feels about you...how much you mean to her. Think about how she'd feel if you never came back. Do you have any idea how devastated she would be?"

Kyle stood there silently, unable to meet his father's gaze. He hadn't thought about how Jessica would take it, and he wasn't sure he liked the idea of not seeing her again.

Gryffin sighed heavily. "Kyle, listen to me. You mean everything to Jessica. I can see it in her eyes whenever you're together. If you got yourself killed, it would destroy her. The pain will never go away, no matter how much time passes. I don't want her to lose you the way…the way I lost your mother. I don't want a sweet girl like that to go through that kind of pain. It's one thing to lose someone to old age, or sickness, or something like that. That's nature taking its course. But to have them taken from you when they still have so much to live for, for no reason…it tore me apart when Ferris was killed on account of one madman's ambition. You can't put Jessica through that."

It was the first time Kyle had ever heard Gryffin talk about his mother. He could feel himself starting to cry, for maybe the first time in his life. "What about me, Dad? How do you think I'd feel if something were to happen to you?"

Gryffin nearly choked, moved by Kyle's words. "Kyle, you and I have been through a lot together, and we've survived countless dangers. But you knew that one day, there would be an adventure I wouldn't come back from. I'm one of the toughest bastards still in the adventure game on Lunar, but I'm not invincible. Sooner or later, my luck will run out, or I won't be as quick as I need to be, and I'll be dead. And even if I survive all that, time will separate us sooner or later. It's the way the world works. You've always known this would happen someday."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kyle replied angrily.

"Kyle, I've had a good run. I've been blessed so many wonderful things: a life full of amazing adventures, the love of a wonderful woman…and a son who I've always been proud of, and who will one day grow up to be a great man. But my time is over, and yours is just beginning. You've got an amazing life waiting for you. You and Jess are gonna get married, have kids, and build a future of your own together. Don't throw that future away because of me. Think of what you'd be missing out on. Think of what you'd be leaving behind. Think of Jessica, and how she would feel if you got yourself killed. Is any treasure really worth that?"

Kyle clenched his fists, picturing himself and his father returning from the Dragon's Graveyard, showing off satchels of plundered Diamonds to a cheering crowd and a dazzled Jessica. He then thought of Jessica hearing of his death, mourning the loss of the boy she loved. Hadn't he promised her to never let anyone make her cry? Didn't that include him?

"You're right, Dad," Kyle whispered. "I'll stay. For Jessica, I'll stay."

Gryffin nodded. "Kneel and draw your swords," he said sternly. "Not that I don't trust you, but a sacred oath will bind you to your promise."

Slowly, Kyle did so, taking the same pose the Knights of Khavod did when they took their oaths of knighthood. Gryffin placed his hands on Kyle's head.

"Kyle, son of Gryffin of the house of Jor-dan," Gryffin said solemnly, "do you swear by your life and honor and by the Goddess Althena that you will not accompany me or try to follow me to the Dragon's Graveyard, and that you will never seek it out for the remainder of your days?"

Kyle took a deep breath. "By my life, my honor, and in the Goddess's name, I swear it."

Unable to bring himself to rise, Kyle remained kneeling, overcome with emotion. Gryffin helped him to his feet. "You've made the right choice, Kyle. Trust me. There are many things in this world worth dying for. But a girl like Jessica and the life you're going to share with her is something worth _living_ for. There will always be other adventures waiting for you. Let this one go. And let me go too. It's time for you to stand on your own and build your own future."

Kyle nodded, and lifted his sword in a salute. "I'll miss you, Dad."

"I'll miss you too, Kyle," Gryffin said, returning the salute. "And who knows? I just might make it back safe and sound after all."

-x-x-x-

"That's why you stayed behind?" Jessica whispered. "Because of me?"

Kyle nodded uneasily. Jessica was staring at him with the inscrutable expression he always dreaded because he never knew what it meant she was thinking. He'd rather Jessica blow up at him, just so he'd know for sure if she really was pissed.

"So when exactly were you gonna tell me this?" Jessica finally said, in an angry tone Kyle knew all too well.

"I dunno," Kyle said awkwardly. "I wasn't, I guess. I never thought I'd have a reason to."

"What, you mean you were gonna keep this from me forever?" Jessica exclaimed, storming to her feet.

Kyle also rose to face her. "It wasn't something I thought you needed to know!"

Flaring, Jessica backhanded him across the jaw with all her might, knocking him to the ground. "Since when the hell do YOU get to decide what I need to know?"

Kyle wiped away a trickle of blood from his mouth as he got back on his feet. "Why are you acting like I did something horrible to you? I was trying to…"

"If you say that you were trying to protect me, I swear by Althena I'll…"

"Well, that's too damn bad, Jess, because that's exactly how it was!" Kyle snapped, cutting her off. "I didn't want to hurt you by dying along with my dad, and I never told you about it because I didn't want to hurt you by making you feel guilty about it, or thinking I was blaming you for what happened! There, it's all out in the open now! You wanna be mad at me, fine, but don't ask me to be sorry about what I did!"

Jessica said nothing; her arms were folded, and her eyes were smoldering. "_Do _you blame me?" she finally said, her voice barely more than a cold whisper.

"Of course not," Kyle said. "Dad made a choice, and so did I. I chose to stay with you."

Jessica stared at Kyle, and she too saw an all-too familiar expression: the apologetic look on his face that she saw every time he tried to do something he thought was right, and ended up making things worse in the process. Every time she saw that look, she couldn't help letting go of her anger. "You really gave up the adventure of a lifetime, fortune and glory, just to be with me?"

"Yeah," Kyle said. "Like Dad said, there are great adventures all over the place. Hell, just think about the one we shared with Alex. But you're one of a kind, Jess. I've always known I made the right choice, sticking with you, no matter how guilty I feel sometimes about not being there to protect my dad when he needed me, no matter how much that temper of yours pisses me off...it's all been worth it."

Jessica wiped away a tear. "All this time, you've been carrying this burden by yourself?"

Kyle shrugged. "Like I said, I didn't wanna lay a guilt trip on you. Anyways, who else was I gonna tell? My gang back in Nanza? Yeah, I can see it now: me bawling my head off about Daddy to one of my enforcers in some seedy pub. That'd do wonders for my rep."

They both laughed at the mental image, and then Jessica cradled his head in her arms. "Kyle, I told you we're in this together. That means we share everything with each other, including our burdens. You shouldn't have had to bear this one alone. Promise me you won't forget that again, okay?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, I'll remember. Thanks, Jess."

"For what?

"All sorts of stuff," Kyle said, grinning. "For this adventure. For understanding me and knowing I needed to do this. For never giving up on me no matter how many times I screw up."

"Of course I'm not gonna give up on you," Jessica replied. "I love you, you dumb bastard."

Kyle grinned. "I love you too, honeybomb," he said before kissing her.


	13. Pride and Courage

CHAPTER TWELVE: PRIDE AND COURAGE

The next day proceeded as the days before had done, with the four travelers making their way across an endless snow-covered wasteland. Yet for Kyle, something was different. A weight of sorts had been lifted from his shoulders, and it energized and revitalized him - so much so that the others had to struggle to keep up.

Suddenly, Sarek stiffened and stopped in his tracks. Rayner looked at him expectantly. "What do you see?"

"Someone's coming," Sarek replied as he conjured as Seeing Circle. Nearly a dozen armed warriors were riding towards them on horses. All of them were heavily armed, and wearing unusual hauberks seemingly made of lacquered wood, adorned with ornate designed. The man who seemed to be their leader wore an elaborate helmet with a dragon-wing motif, and his dark green armor was decorated with the images of golden dragons. A simple black cloak hung from his shoulders, clasped with a silver chain.

"More bandits?" Rayner asked.

Sarek shook his head. "Not likely. They have the bearing of soldiers, not brigands."

"So how should we play this?" Kyle asked.

"Carefully," Sarek replied. "Perhaps we should greet them first, see who they are and what they want. But be ready in case they attack."

Kyle waved at the warriors, eyeing them narrowly as they began to pick up speed. Despite the bulk of their armor, their hoses moved quickly in the deep snow. Without warning, the cloaked warrior in green suddenly drew his twin swords and bellowed what must have been a battle cry. The other warriors immediately drew their own weapons and charged towards Kyle's party.

"Well, so much for diplomacy," Kyle observed as he drew his own weapons.

"Don't kill any of them," Sarek cautioned. "Those dragons on their armor may mean they're connected to the Dragon's Graveyard. Maybe they're its protectors."

Kyle glared at Sarek. "So we just let them kill us?"

Sarek gave a crooked half-smile as he readied his staff. "I didn't say we had to do that either."

Jessica readied her iron claw for battle. "Well, whatever it is you're planning, do it fast, 'cause here they are!"

"Close your eyes!" Sarek commanded, as the orb atop his staff shone with a brilliant light. The charging horses stopped in their tracks and some of them made horrified squealing noises as they reared back suddenly, throwing their riders to the ground. Rayner used low-level ice spells to dismount the riders who had managed to remain on their horses. But the fallen horsemen recovered quickly. Their green-clad leader repeated his war cry, and the dragon warriors surged forward, eager for blood.

"Remember, restrain yourself!" Sarek commanded Kyle. "Keep yourself alive, but don't kill unless we know we have to!"

Sarek fired a barrage of magic bolts from his staff, aiming at the ground before the oncoming warriors, knocking them off balance. At the same time, Rayner conjured Ice Traps to build up the snow and ice around the warriors' feet, encasing their legs in solid ice. The rest, however, were undaunted by the spells, and they continued to advance. Kyle and Jessica met them head-on, using swordsmanship and brute strength to batter their attackers aside, while Sarek and Rayner continued to pick off individual warriors with their magic.

In the midst of the fray, the leader maneuvered his way towards Kyle and slashed at him with his twin swords. Kyle blocked the attack but reluctantly remained on defense, offering no attack of his own. "Who are you?" Kyle asked.

"My name is Chunin," the man said in a smooth, accented voice. "I am the commander of the forces of Shadia, the guardians of the Dragon's Graveyard."

Kyle's heart raced with excitement. "The Dragon's Graveyard? It's really here?"

"Yes, it is here," Chunin scowled. "But you will never live to desecrate it with your unholy presence!"

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Kyle began to protest as Chunin lunged at him. The soldier's twin swords scythed through the air at Kyle, who parried each strike, although he did not counter-attack. "We're not here to desecrate anything!"

"Liar!" Chunin rasped, pressing the attack even more, his speed increasing with each furious assault. He was a formidable swordsman, and his style of swordsmanship was like nothing Kyle had ever seen before, attacking from odd angles and feinting to catch an opponent off-guard. Kyle stood his ground, finally deciding to strike back. Honoring Sarek's request - for now, anyways - he fought not to injure Chunin, but to end the duel as soon as possible. However, Chunin was determined to not make it easy for him.

Jessica and the two mages, having subdued the other Shadians, watched the battle with growing concern, hoping it would end before one of them was seriously hurt, let alone killed. Kyle and Chunin seemed to be evenly matched, and the sound of steel against steel echoed throughout the valley as the four blades careened against each other.

"C'mon, pal, we don't have to do this," Kyle said as he lunged and thrust at Chunin. "What say we call it a draw?"

Chunin sneered as he parried and riposted the attack. "Are you trying to talk your way out of this battle?"

"Nope," Kyle said. "Just trying to save you the embarrassment of getting your ass kicked."

Charging up his sword, Kyle unleashed a Power Sweep, aiming it carefully so that it only swept Chunin's swords out of his hands without killing or injuring him. Chunin's twin swords flew through the air, landing a few feet away. Before Chunin could reach his weapons, Kyle backhanded Chunin across the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Chunin wiped the blood from his lip and began to crawl towards his fallen swords, but Kyle lunged at him and pressed the tip of his own sword against Chunin's throat.

"Now, are you gonna listen or not?" Kyle said, panting for breath.

Chunin glared defiantly at Kyle, his dark eyes blazing with fury. "Kill me and be done with it. I deserve no less for failing in my sacred duty."

"Relax, pal," Kyle said, sheathing his sword and dagger. "We didn't come here to kill you, and we didn't come for treasure."

"You expect me to believe that?" Chunin snarled. "All who come here come for the sacred remains of the Dragons, their hearts laden with greed. And when they come, it is the responsibility of the Guardians of Shadia to punish them! If you kill me, others will come to avenge me!"

"You don't understand!" Jessica exclaimed marching forward. "We didn't come here to kill you or steal from the Graveyard!"

"Oh? Then why _did _you come?" Chunin asked, his voice laden with scorn and skepticism.

Jessica gestured to Kyle. "His father disappeared trying to find the Dragon's Graveyard four years ago. We want to know what happened to him! That's all we're here for!"

Chunin said nothing for a long moment. A sudden thought flickered in Kyle's mind, and his weapons were instantly drawn again. "You said you kill people who come here. Did you kill my father?"

"It's possible," Chunin said coldly. "I have killed many who have dared trespass on this island."

"It would have been four years ago," Kyle said, starting to give in to anger. However, he wanted to make absolutely certain before he killed Chunin. "A tall mercenary, long black hair, a beard, really strong?"

Chunin remained silent, his brow slightly furrowed. Kyle rolled up his sleeve, showing the Jor-dan family crest tattooed in purple on his arm. "He had this same tattoo! Do you remember anyone like that? Tell me what you know and we're outta here!"

Chunin stared at the tattoo, his expression revealing nothing. He then looked at Kyle and the others thoughtfully. "Maybe you are telling the truth, and maybe you're not. We'll find out for certain once we've reached Shadia."

"You're not taking us anywhere," Kyle hissed, his weapons at the ready once again. "Not unless you want to get beat a second time!"

"Easy, Kyle," Sarek cautioned. To Chunin and his men, he said, "We'll go peacefully. We're not here to fight."

"You have already told me why you are here," Chunin snapped. "Or at least why you say you are here. When we get back to Shadia, I will verify your claim soon enough – or prove you are lying."

"Big talk for someone who just got beaten," Kyle snarled. "You think we're just gonna let you take us prisoner?"

"It's either that or you die right now," Chunin replied, gesturing over his shoulder. Kyle looked to where Chunin was indicating, where forty more armed men were riding towards them, all of them holding long-bladed lances. They were waiting patiently for their leader's orders to attack. "As you can see, you only have two choices."

"You forgot one," Kyle retorted. "We can just kill you."

"You won't do that," Chunin said, smiling for the first time. "Not if you really did come here to discover your father's fate."

"What do you know about my father?" Kyle demanded. "Tell me, damn it!"

"You'll get your answers soon enough," Chunin said. "Now let's go."

They marched silently for about an hour before they came to a massive stone wall that reached across the breadth of the valley. The only entrance was a heavy iron gate, with no decorations or carvings. Armed warriors could be seen at the top, marching across the battlements on patrol.

"How could they build something like this in a winter wasteland like this?" Kyle whispered to Sarek.

"With magic, probably," Sarek said. "I can feel traces magical energies emanating from the very stones."

Chunin banged an armored fist on the iron door. A pair of sentries looked over the wall, and Chunin gave them an order in a strange language. Slowly, the gates opened, and they stepped through, where a full company of armed soldiers was waiting for them. Again Chunin gave a command, and the soldiers departed. Chunin then turned to the adventurers. "Follow me."

As the party finally entered Shadia, they were all surprised by what they saw. Behind the gated wall was an entire city, with sturdy buildings and houses made of silvery-gray stones. There were people of all ages, wearing clothing made from the hides and skins of all manner of creatures. Inexplicably, there were groves of fruit trees, rows of grain and cotton, pens of cattle and sheep, fish-laden ponds and streams, and wells of clear water. Everything a city needed to survive. Indigo banners, depicting golden shields emblazoned with azure dragons, were displayed throughout the city, and soldiers bearing arms and armor similar to Chunin's marched through the streets.

"How is all this possible?" Rayner said, awestruck by the sight.

"By the will of The Goddess herself," Chunin said proudly. "Her power created this paradise for us, to sustain us in this frozen wasteland."

"Who are you guys anyway?" Jessica asked incredulously. "Where did you come from? Are you natives of this island?"

Chunin lowered his head as if in shame. "No, we are not. We are the descendants of a group of brigands who tried to plunder the Dragon's Graveyard over a millennia ago. They reached Zerimar Island, braved the wasteland, and fought their way through the monsters that inhabit the island. But just as they were about to enter the temple, eager for plunder, the Goddess Althena herself appeared to them. She said not a word, but the sorrow in her eyes at the thought the remains of her beloved Dragons being desecrated by plunderers melted the hearts of those who had come to plunder and rob, and they abandoned their mission. As penance for the evil they came here to commit, they vowed to the Goddess that they and their descendants would forever guard the sacred resting place of the Dragons, and tend to the remains of the Dragons. With the aid of Althena herself, they constructed two walls of stone to block access by humans to the Dragon's Graveyard, and our village lies between them.

"For our service, Althena granted that this small section of this barren island could sustain us and protect us from the elements. Within the fortress-walls of our village, she caused trees to grow to give us grain and fruit to eat, and she created a well that magically replenishes itself. She created animals that can withstand the cold that we might have milk and meat, and make clothing for ourselves. Althena has blessed us with many gifts for our service and dedication, and we will not fail her while we live!"

Opposite the entrance gate was another wall, with a smaller gateway guarded by four men. Unlike the entrance gate, this gateway was adorned with sacred writings and the symbol of a dragon. "Where does that gate lead to?" Jessica asked.

"That is for the Caretakers we send to the Graveyard to tend to the Dragons' remains when they die. The Caretakers are the children of this village who cannot yet fight. They also weave the tapestries that chronicle the lives of the Dragons, and where they say prayers to the Goddess on our behalf to thank her for the many gifts she has bestowed upon us. The Caretakers are the only ones allowed to enter the Graveyard, and they do so with the blessing of Althena and the Dragons. Needless to say, that gate remains under heavy guard and is magically sealed."

"But where's the temple itself?" Kyle asked.

"See that mountain far beyond the wall? That is where the temple is found. Althena herself transformed the mountain interior into a shrine worthy of the Dragons. A cave leads to the temple's main sanctuary where the Dragons relinquish their power and their lives, and that is how our Caretakers enter as well."

"It seems that you have a lot of soldiers to deal with some would-be treasure hunters," Rayner observed. "How many people come looking for the Graveyard?"

"It's not just treasure hunters we have to worry about," Chunin growled. "You may have encountered some mountain bandits on your way here. They wear white animal hides to camouflage their movements."

"Yeah, we ran into a few," Kyle said. "We wiped 'em out easily."

"There are literally hundreds more where they came from," Chunin replied. "They're refugees and brigands from other lands who use this island as a hideout and a storage place for their plunder from the Nisab continent. They are a blight on this sacred place, and they must be purged from it! More than once have they attempted to storm our city, and so far, we have persevered. But under a new leader, a giant of a man named Wolfe, they have grown more daring, and more murderous."

"The ones we encountered mentioned Rathbone," Sarek said softly, as if he was thinking aloud. "Many of Rathbone's men still live. If they were to ally with these bandits, we'd have a whole army to deal with. Not a pleasant thought."

"How'd these bandits find your island?" Rayner asked.

"Fate always seems to bring undesirables and visitors our way, despite the long distance and nature's own safeguards," Chunin muttered. "That's why it's up to us to eradicate them. We cannot have them returning to the mainlands with the location of the Dragon's Graveyard." Kyle tensed at this, but said nothing. He began to wonder if the field of frozen corpses he'd discovered yesterday had been the work of these men.

They reached a small building, where a short, elderly man wearing a thick furred cloak over brown lacquered armor raised a curious eyebrow. He wore no helmet, and he had long gray hair and a friendly face. "Who have we got here?" he asked Chunin.

"Trespassers, Kashiro," Chunin said curtly. "Keep an eye on them."

"Where are you going?" Kyle demanded.

"I'm off to fetch someone who will determine if your story is true or not," Chunin replied. "It will determine your final fate."

Chunin stormed away, and Kashiro chuckled as he motioned for them to enter. The building consisted of a single room, which was unfurnished except for a couple of wooden tables and some chairs. "Have a seat and make yourselves comfortable. And don't worry about Chunin. He's a hot-tempered jerk at times, but he ain't all bad."

"Are you in charge of prisoners?" Rayner inquired.

Kashiro laughed. "I wouldn't put it quite like that. Let's just say I'm Shadia's welcome wagon. Every once in a while, someone actually makes it to our village, and I try to keep Chunin from eviscerating them on the spot. After all, not everyone who comes here is out for plunder. Occasionally we get shipwrecked people from all over the place who were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and too stubborn to die in that goddess-forsaken wasteland out there. So I make sure anyone who comes here is protected until we've verified who they are and why they're here. Protected from Chunin especially"

"You're actually able to keep that guy in check?" Jessica remarked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm impressed."

"It's not that hard," Kashiro replied with an offhand shrug. "Officially, I'm his second-in-command, mostly because I passed on the job of taking charge myself. I'd rather support a good leader like Chunin instead of risk being a bad leader. But I'm a lot older than he is, and I've known him all his life, so he listens to me. When he was selected because of his fighting skills to lead Shadia's forces, he looked to me for guidance, and I gave it to him as best as I could."

"He could use some more, particularly in the hospitality department," Jessica murmured. "He just came out of nowhere and attacked us."

"It's not an easy job he's got. The responsibilities of protecting this city and the men under his command can be overwhelming at times, and he has to treat every stranger like an enemy. So I basically help him keep his head on his shoulders, and I know how to rein him in when his temper gets the better of him."

Kyle folded his arms. "So what's gonna happen to us now? How exactly is our story gonna be verified?"

Before Kyle's question could be answered, Chunin returned, followed by a tall, broad-shouldered warrior wearing a full helmet. His armor was dark red, and adorned with jagged blades on the gauntlets. He only carried one curved sword, longer and much heavier than any carried by the rest of the Shadians.

"So who are you supposed to be?" Kyle asked the red warrior. "We've already met the standard hard-ass and the nice guy."

Despite Kyle's bravado, there was something about the way the man in red was staring at them that made him uncomfortable. Behind the helmet, Kyle could see vibrant dark eyes staring at him - staring right through him, almost.

Finally, the red warrior sighed. "Oath or no oath, I had a feeling you'd turn up here sooner or later."

Kyle and Jessica looked at each other as they recognized the voice, not daring to believe what they'd just heard. No, it couldn't be...

The warrior removed his helmet, and Kyle gasped in shock. The hair was grayer, the beard was thinner, defiant gleam in the eyes was dimmer, and there were wrinkles on the once-smooth face, but there was no mistaking...

"Dad!"


	14. For What It's Worth

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: FOR WHAT IT'S WORTH

"So first Dyne turns out to be alive, and now you?" Kyle asked wryly. "Do any of you long-vanished adventurers ever actually die?"

"Guess not. We're just lucky that way," Gryffin said, with a forced smile. "You look good, son."

"So do you," Kyle said. "You remember Jessica."

"How could I forget?" Gryffin said, bowing. "It's good to see you again, Jess. It's also good to see the two of you still together. You married yet?"

"In about three months," Kyle replied.

"Three months!" Gryffin sounded appalled. "What's the hold-up? I figured you'd have little rugrats of your own by now."

"Things've been rather...hectic back home," Kyle said uncertainly.

Gryffin nodded, almost absent-mindedly. "Well, again, it's good to see you again. Although I wish it was under different circumstances."

Still shaking his head in disbelief at the sight of his now-grown-up son, Gryffin then turned to Sarek. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"We're old comrades in arms from the Heresy War," Sarek said with a smile. "My name is Sarek. You know me better as the mage you cleaned out at Royals over drinks one night."

"Oh yeah, I remember you now! You, me, and...Ferris...used to hang out in Meribia during the war," Gryffin said. "Is this your son?"

Rayner nodded, and gave a bow. "My name is Rayner, sir."

"Don't call me 'sir,'" Gryffin said, grimacing. "I've never liked being called that. It makes me feel old."

"So this really is your son, Gryffin?" Chunin said, folding his arms.

"Sure looks like him," Gryffin said, his brow now slowly furrowing in anger. "Although I could've sworn the son I raised knew what it meant to keep his word."

"Dad, I..."

"I _told_ you not to follow me here, Kyle!" Gryffin snapped, pointing a finger at him as he cut Kyle off. "I made you swear an oath! And not only did you disobey me, but you actually brought Jessica along with you? Didn't you think about what could've happened to her? Were you trying to get her killed? Are you _completely _out of your mind?"

"This adventure was _my _idea, Gryffin!" Jessica snapped. "I'm the one responsible for us being here! You wanna be angry at someone, get angry at me!"

Whatever angry retort Gryffin was about to respond with, he held it in with an impressive amount of willpower. He'd never been able to get angry at Jessica, Kyle recalled. "You shouldn't have done that, Jessica," Gryffin said quietly. "What'd you want with the Graveyard anyway? You don't need the money."

"We're here because of you, not the Graveyard!" Jessica said angrily. "This whole thing was to make Kyle feel better because he's been feeling like he abandoned you!"

"Oh for Althena's sake," Gryffin said in an exasperated tone as he turned to Kyle. "You spent all this time thinking you ditched me? I told you I didn't want you coming with me, and I clearly explained why; because I didn't want you to get yourself killed on this damned fool's errand!"

Kyle tried to get a word in edgewise, but Jessica was livid. "Oh, great, so now it turns out you abandoned Kyle, not the other way around! Meanwhile, he's been hating himself, thinking he's responsible for you being dead 'cause he didn't protect you, and you've been here all this time safe and sound? You couldn't have let us know back home?"

"And how exactly was I supposed to do that? What am I gonna do, send a message by carrier snowball?"

"Jess, ease up," Kyle said, not sure whose side to take in this exchange.

"He can answer for himself!" Jessica exclaimed, glaring at Gryffin. "Well? Do you have any idea what Kyle's been through these last four years? Do you know how guilty he felt about staying behind?"

Gryffin sighed. "It was for his own good, Jessica. And yours."

"Yeah, Kyle told me all about it. And what happens? All those years of Kyle feeling like he'd abandoned you, thinking you were gonna get yourself killed without him around to watch your back, and here you are living it up? What in the Goddess's name have you been doing all this time?"

Gryffin stared at Jessica and Kyle for a long moment before sighing heavily as he sat himself down. "You're right. You asked a legitimate question, and you deserve an explanation.

"Our party spent two months just sailing endlessly. We ran into all sorts of troubles along the way – storms, pirates, and the occasional monster. We finally came across this island, and managed to dock safely in spite of some nasty fog – Althena only knows how. Then we began traipsing across Zerimar Island. Kurtis and Geddo were tough, but they were rookie travelers, and so were their escorts and porters. Four of 'em died along the way from the cold, including Geddo. And that was just on our first day here.

"A couple days later, we got attacked by the bandits. We fought 'em off as best we could, but there were so many of the bastards. The bandit leader – Wolfe, I think his name is – tagged me good, and I must have lost consciousness. I guess he thought he killed me the way he and his gang killed everyone else. But it cost them plenty, I can tell ya that," Gryffin allowed himself a congratulatory smile. "I killed at least twenty of 'em before Wolfe took me down.

"Anyways, after I came to, I didn't know what to do. Everybody on board the ship had gone with us onto the island, and they were all dead. I couldn't sail back to civilization on my own, even if I did know where the hell I was. But something inside just wouldn't let me give up, or lay down and die. I kept trekking aimlessly through the wasteland, living off any animals I could bring down with my sword…I dunno, maybe I was hoping to find the Graveyard on my own. But fatigue, the nasty weather, and my injuries all took their toll, and I blacked out. Next thing I know, I'm waking up and I find Chunin standing over me. When he saw I was alive, he was about to kill me then and there.

"Now, I ain't afraid of dying. You all know that. I wasn't trying to save my skin. But I didn't want to die all broken down and helpless, slaughtered like some kinda animal. Nobody deserves that. So I managed to work out a deal with him. He'd let me live, and I'd go back with him to Shadia, and I'd help these people fight off the bandits. He'd already made it clear that they'd never let me leave, and I had no way to get off this island even if they did. So I figured dying in battle protecting some folks from Wolfe's men wasn't a bad way to die, and it was certainly better than being put down like a lame horse. Plus, it would be a last chance to get back at the punks who killed the people under my protection. Chunin didn't buy it, at first, but Kashiro vouched for me and managed to convince Chunin. So I've been here ever since."

"And now you have your family to keep you company," Chunin said tersely.

Kyle's eyes narrowed, Jessica glared at Chunin, and Gryffin tensed. "Excuse me?" Kyle said.

"It's either that or die," Chunin insisted, his arms folded. "There are no other choices."

"Chunin, c'mon," Kashiro said. "They're not thieves."

"Our law is quite clear in this matter!" Chunin replied sternly. "None who come to Shadia can ever leave! The secret of the Dragon's Graveyard must be protected!"

"Listen, pal," Kyle said angrily, "If I say we're leaving, then we're leaving! I ain't spending the rest of my life cooped up here!"

"You most certainly will if you attempt to leave."

"Who's going to stop us?" Jessica said, folding her arms.

"We can't fight them," Sarek said.

Kyle turned to Sarek in disbelief. "Why the hell not?"

"It's a selfish reason to kill," the elder mage replied. "Why should these people lose their lives fighting us just because we don't feel like remaining here?"

"In case you weren't paying attention, they're not talking about putting us up at the local inn! They wanna hold us prisoner!" Kyle exclaimed. "You gonna let them get away with that?"

"It is their land and their law," Sarek said. "And they're doing nothing more than their duty," Sarek sighed. "I don't like it any more than you do. But I will not help you fight them."

"Nor will I," Rayner said. "I've fought and killed bandits, pirates, and monsters on this journey, in defense of my own life and the lives of my friends and to punish men of evil. But I won't raise a hand against the servants of Althena."

"All right, fine!" Kyle exclaimed angrily. "You wanna stay here and make friends with your captors, go right ahead! Me, I ain't staying here!"

"You've made your choice, then," Chunin said. "Guards!"

"Wait just a damn minute!" Kashiro said. "Look, Chunin, these guys have come a long way, and Kyle here's just been reunited with the father he thought was dead. Obviously, things are tense right now. Why don't we all cool off for a little while before we start making any hasty decisions, all right? All of us."

Kyle took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. Chunin stood completely still for a long moment before speaking. "Kashiro often tells me I can be somewhat...harsh in my judgments and my attitudes towards people. I make no apologies for being protective of the Graveyard and the lives of my people. However, Kashiro vouches for you, and your father has served us well, keeping his word to fight for us. So maybe you can be trusted, maybe you can't. I must think about this carefully. By tomorrow morning, I will have made my decision. In the meantime, I extend to you the hospitality of Shadia. Guest quarters will be provided, as well as a fresh change of clothes. You can dine with me and Kashiro this evening. Is that acceptable?"

It wasn't much of a choice, but Kyle nodded. "Yeah, it is. For now."

-x-x-x-

That night, Kyle and his companions dined with Chunin, Kashiro, and Gryffin in Chunin's home. Despite the lingering tension and uncertainty of what the next day would bring, the meal was a merry affair. The food was simple, but plentiful - different meats, bread, a variety of fruits, crystal-clear water, and a homemade mead which Kyle considered too thin for his tastes, although he liked the flavor. Kyle, dressed in comfortable leather clothes, supplied the entertainment for much of the dinner, telling of his exploits and adventures of the past years, including the battle against Magic Emperor Ghaleon and the Vile Tribe.

"...So there we were, at the very top of the Goddess Tower, and there's Ghaleon waiting for us, using Althena to drain the life outta Lunar itself. He's rambling on and on about how he's gonna become a god and control Lunar forever, slamming humans' ability to look after ourselves. I'll never forget Alex's last words before the big fight began: 'Those who underestimate the Power of Humanity are destined to fail...and that means you, Ghaleon!' And then, the ass-kicking...um, I mean...the battle began. Ghaleon didn't go down easy, but we did take him out once and for all!"

"A most extraordinary tale," Chunin said, indicating he wasn't sure he believed all of it. "And I suppose you were the one to slay the Magic Emperor, 'once and for all?'"

"Nope," Kyle said with a shake of his head, missing the sarcasm in Chunin's voice. "Alex delivered the killing blow. I mean yeah, I was whacking away at the guy, and I made sure he was hurting. Mia and Nash were zapping him again and again with their spells, and Jessica was keeping all of us alive. But Alex...I've never seen anybody fight like that before. 'Course, if it was me, and someone was trying to hurt Jess, I'd be fighting that hard as well to save her as well."

Gryffin shook his sadly. "Ghaleon turning against Althena...I'd never have believed it."

"Believe it, Dad," Kyle said. "Whatever he was before, the guy turned into the ultimate control freak. Thought he knew better than anybody else what was right for the world, and was willing to destroy everything and everyone just to prove himself right. He even killed the Four Dragons, using Taben's Grindery to drain the life outta them to power up Althena. That's a whole new level of twisted."

"Did you know Ghaleon?" Rayner asked Gryffin. "During the war?"

"Nah, I never really got all that chummy with any of the Four Heroes during the Heresy War, especially Ghaleon. But everybody knew him by reputation, and I never would've expected him to turn evil. What a waste."

"You can see why we sometimes find it difficult to trust outsiders, then," Chunin said. "If someone as great as Ghaleon can betray those who loved him and those he swore to protect, how can anyone be trusted, even a self-proclaimed hero?"

Jessica frowned at him. "So what's the alternative, to not trust anybody?"

"Trust is a commodity that only some can afford," Chunin said harshly. "When you are charged with a sacred responsibility, when hundreds of lives depend on what you do, trust cannot be given too lightly. Pragmaticism is something else I will never apologize for. If anything, your story has proved me right. Clearly, even so-called heroes cannot be trusted to keep their word or their honor. The four of you will remain in Shadia, as will Gryffin. If you attempt to escape, you will be executed immediately."

Kyle slammed an angry fist on the table. "Listen, pal, nobody's been telling me how to live my life for four years, and I've gotten used to it. Jess and I were almost killed making sure the whole friggin' planet could decide their own future. So if I say I'm leaving, you'd better damn well believe I'm leaving!"

"Look, we're not going to tell anyone about this place!" Jessica exclaimed. "We can be trusted! We saved Lunar from Ghaleon! Do you really think we'll betray your secret?"

"Our law is quite clear," Chunin said. "We don't make exceptions, especially for someone who apparently can't keep his word to his own father! You're not leaving!"

"Why you...!" Kyle started forward, but Jessica and Gryffin leaped from their chairs and held him back.

"That was a cheap shot, Chunin," Gryffin snarled.

"Your own words, Gryffin," Chunin reminded him, smiling coldly. "Remember? We have a lot to protect here, including many lives! A man who can't keep his promises to his own father is not someone that can be trusted to keep our secret!"

"I made another promise to my old man!" Kyle said, venting his anger. "He made me swear not to ever let anything stand in the way of what I wanted, and I've always kept that oath! I wanted to honor my dad with this quest, and I friggin' did it! Yeah, I broke one vow, but I did it so I could keep another! So don't you _dare _accuse me of breaking my word!"

He looked back and forth between Chunin and Gryffin, daring either one of them to challenge him. Nobody said anything for a spoke for a long time. After a long moment of silence, Kyle stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

-x-x-x-

"There it is," Wolfe said, pointing with his sword. "Shadia. The guardians of the Dragon's Graveyard. So any bright ideas on how to get over that wall?"

"We don't go over it," Rathbone said, gesturing to Quentin. "We'll go through it."

"Are you outta your mind?" Wolfe exclaimed. "Look at the size of that thing! You'll never be able to break that down, and those gates can take a hell of a poundin'! My men can't possibly break through that!"

"We can with the magic of the elite of Vane," Quentin said, smiling. "My earth spells can easily topple even the mightiest of walls."

"What about Rayner?" Skai asked, scowling slightly. "Won't he be able to block your magic? I'm sure they're expecting you to try something like that."

Rathbone thought for a second. "Would he be able to block more than one assault at a time?"

Quentin shrugged. "Probably, as long as he can see each assault coming."

"So much for that idea," Wolfe said gruffly.

"Not necessarily," Quentin said, his eyes widening as a thought occurred to him. "See, I can also use earth magic to create tunnels in the ground. Large enough for a man, or a number of men, to get through. If Wolfe's archers keep Rayner and the sentries occupied, I can send our men under the wall and right into the town!"

Wolfe laughed. "Very sneaky. I like it."

"As do I," Rathbone said. "I must say, you've come a long way, Quentin. You've got quite a future in this line of work."

"No thank you," Quentin said. "Once I get the Diamonds, it's the easy life for me."

"A pity," Rathbone replied. "You're a natural when it comes to skullduggery. But we can discuss that later. Now is the time for action!"

-x-x-x-

Kyle sat on the porch of the house for a long time, staring vacantly ahead of him. It was late at night, and most of the residents of Shadia were in their homes, although there were a few people out and about, mostly sentries.

It was rather peaceful here, Kyle thought to himself. As much as he wanted out of this place, the thoughts of what he might have to do to some of these people were he to attempt escape bothered him. Maybe Sarek and Rayner did have a point. Chunin might be a jackass, but that wasn't reason enough to kill him, and his men would only be doing their jobs, protecting the Dragon's Graveyard. Still, he wasn't about to spend the rest of his life a prisoner just because he had been trying to pay tribute to his father.

Suddenly, Kyle heard heavy footsteps approaching from behind. "Mind if I join you?" Gryffin asked.

Kyle shrugged. "You don't need my permission."

"Yeah, but after getting off on the wrong foot after four years, and now that I've apparently gotten you into a rather ugly mess...I guess I'm not sure if you really want my company right now."

"Nah, I don't mind," Kyle replied in the same off-hand manner. "What I _do_ mind is not having something stronger to drink. That mead hardly had any kick to it."

"Try some of this," Gryffin said, handing him a small flask as he sat down besides Kyle. "Kashiro makes it just for me."

Kyle drank it down and grinned, smacking his lips. "Now that's more like it!"

"Good stuff, huh?"

"Yeah. Not as good Aynekian brandy, but still pretty good."

"Aynekian brandy? Where the hell did you get your hands on some of that?"

"Sarek had some with him," Kyle said. "But I think I already finished off what he brought with us."

"Too bad," Gryffin answered. "I'd have liked to have tried the stuff at least once."

Kyle grinned at his father. "You will, once we get outta here and back to the Katarina Zone. Either Sarek or Jessica's dad can get you some. Word has it the guy who runs the _Hero's Haven_ keeps some around for Hell Mel."

Gryffin responded with a skeptical laugh. "Getting outta here...you think that's possible?"

"I dunno. A lotta stuff's happened over the past year I would've thought would be impossible. So why not us getting outta here with our lives? Besides, there's a ship waiting for us."

"A ship?"

Kyle grinned. "Mel's very own from his adventuring days: the _Darkfire. _He gave it to me as a gift, and it's waiting to take us outta here."

"You realize that Chunin's probably not gonna let us go that easily. Whatever Kashiro's influence might be, Chunin has final say, and the people of this city are loyal to him."

Kyle shrugged. "So we fight our way out, if it really comes to that. You've never backed away from a fight before."

"It's not gonna be easy fighting these people, Kyle," Gryffin replied grimly. "I've lived with 'em for a long time. I've made friends here. Even Chunin, when he's not busy being such a tight-ass."

"But you're a prisoner here!" Kyle insisted. "Just like we're all gonna be! That ain't friendship, Dad!"

"Look, Sarek's right, Kyle. They have a lot to protect here. They've dedicated their lives - given their lives, all too many times - to protecting the secret of the Dragon's Graveyard. And they also have to protect each other. If anyone were to find out the Graveyard was here, they'd send armies here to get their hands on the treasure. The Shadians wouldn't stand a chance, and hundreds of people would die, slaughtered by treasure hunters and plunderers."

"But we're not gonna tell anyone! Jess and I saved the world and the Goddess herself; we're heroes! We can be trusted! And you know Sarek and his kid won't talk!"

"C'mon, Kyle, you think they're gonna believe that? You were just telling us about Ghaleon and what he did to Lemia and Mel. Everyone trusted Ghaleon, even Althena, and look how that turned out. How are they supposed to know you won't be the same? Chunin isn't wrong about that."

Kyle sighed. "So we're just stuck here forever, then?"

"I guess so," Gryffin said, grimacing. "I'm so sorry about all this, son. I never should've come to this damn place. You were right; family should stick together. But that should've meant staying with you, watching you grow up and become a man, not gallivanting across the bloody world looking for a treasure I've no right to take. If I'd done that, none of us would be in this mess."

"Then why _did _you go?" Kyle asked, not without a slight hint of challenge in his voice. He'd never allowed himself to blame his father for leaving him, not being able to resent the man he'd idolized all his life. But for the first time, he was finally letting himself feel that resentment and anger.

"To be honest, I don't really know," Gryffin replied. "I mean, I can think of all sorts of excuses: wanting to go out in a blaze of glory, not wanting you to watch me die, wanting to give you space so you could get out of my shadow once and for all...but that's all they feel like. Just plain excuses, not reasons. There's no justifying what I did, especially since it hurt you so much. I never meant to do that to you."

"Yeah, I know," Kyle mumbled.

The two of them remained seated, an awkward silence permeating the air. Finally, Gryffin said, "You know what the worst part about being locked away in Shadia all these years is?"

"What?"

"Realizing how much of your life I've really missed out on. All your accomplishments, all the adventures...I wish I could've been a part of 'em."

Kyle raised an eyebrow, and he looked amused. "You really think you would've been able to keep up with me?"

"Don't sell your old man short, kid," Gryffin said as he chucked Kyle on the shoulder. "I've still got..."

The stillness of the night was suddenly broken by the sound of an alarm. Kyle and Gryffin immediately got to their feet, their battle instincts compelling them to draw their swords. A young Shadian guard was racing towards the cabin, calling for Chunin.

"Chunin!" Gryffin called through an open window. "I think we have a problem!"

Chunin and the others, including Jessica and the magicians, quickly raced out of the cabin, all except the commander showing varying degrees of alarm. "What is it, Kheyvon?" Chunin said to the sentry.

"Enemies approaching!" Kheyvon gasped. "Hundreds of them!"

Chunin's weapons were instantly drawn. "Is it Wolfe?"

"Yes sir, and he has reinforcements! Hundreds of marauders!"

"Do they have black and red armbands?" Kyle asked urgently.

"I think so, yes!"

Chunin turned on Kyle. "_You_ brought them here! These are your allies!"

"Like hell they are!" Kyle replied angrily. "They're pirates, led by a guy named Rathbone! He's come for the Diamonds, and for me."

Kashiro shrugged indifferently. "Let 'em come. They'll never be able to break down the gates, no matter how many they have with them."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Rayner replied. "They have a magician from the city of Vane on their side. Quentin, for all his faults, is quite talented."

"But you have _two _mages on your side!" Kyle said to Chunin, gesturing to Sarek and Rayner, as an idea suddenly popped into his head. "You've been willing to make deals in the past, so here's another one for you. We'll help you fight the pirates and this Wolfe guy, and you let us go back home as soon as we've won - including my father." Jessica grinned at Kyle, proud of his quick thinking.

"Sounds like a good deal to me," Kashiro said to Chunin, who was pondering silently. "We could use their help, and they can't fight for us if they're dead."

Chunin said nothing for a long while. Then he turned to Kyle. "You swear that you will fight for us to the death? And that if you live and we allow you to return to your homes, you'll never reveal to anyone the location of the Dragon's Graveyard?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kyle said hurriedly. "So do we have a deal, or what?"

Chunin paused, and nodded. "Very well. If you fight for us, and we are victorious, you and your friends may leave Shadia. All of you."

"Alrighty!" Kyle exclaimed. "Then let's go kick some...!"

"No," Kashiro said. "Let them come to us."

"But we can...!"

"Be patient, Kyle," Gryffin said. "You'll have all the fighting you can handle soon enough."

"True enough," Chunin said. "So let's not waste time. Kheyvon, sound all the alarms, and tell everyone to prepare for battle! The time for our showdown with Wolfe has come at last!"

"Yes, my lord!"

"I'll keep watch on the ramparts," Rayner volunteered. "I can aid with the city's defenses, especially if Quentin uses his spells to attack."

"Good man," Sarek said, handing Rayner some star light gems. "You'll need these, then."

Amidst the commotion of the preparation for battle, Jessica turned away, suddenly feeling a chill. It wasn't nerves - she'd faced far worse in her life. But it was very rare that innocent civilians were so directly in the line of fire during any battle she'd been in, and the thought that they might be killed in the middle of the fray terrified her.

When she had studied at Althena's Shrine, she had once asked her teachers about whether priests and priestesses could take up arms to fight against evil, rather than just wait on the sidelines and cure the wounded. One teacher had told her that fighting was sometimes necessary, it should only be done to protect innocent from harm.

Now Jessica was wondering if by embarking on this adventure, she had now put innocents in harm's way. Would Rathbone be about to attack Shadia if it hadn't been for her suggestion to find the Graveyard? Would he have killed all those people on the _Dragonheart _and the _Darkfire_?

Jessica suddenly felt Kyle's hand on her shoulder. "Jess? You okay?"

"No, I'm not," Jessica said in a shaky voice. "All these people...the crew of the _Dragonheart_...everybody Rathbone's killed since this adventure began...it's all my fault. It's all because of me. All because I decided to come here. I was just trying to help you, be the hero for you for once, and now..."

Jessica suddenly began to cry, clutching his shirt as he pressed her head against his shoulder, as if to hide her tears from everyone else. Kyle held her close, wrapping her in a comforting hug. While Jessica's concern for other people often drove him nuts, there were times such as this one when he found it to be her most endearing quality. Unlike other girls he'd been with, who were too focused on themselves and their own vanity, Jessica was always looking out for other people, thinking about their hardships and suffering. Despite her temper and her ferocity in battle, Jessica had a gentle heart, and couldn't bear the thought of other people suffering.

After a moment, he said, "Listen, Jess, you can't blame yourself for what Rathbone's done. He's a murdering bastard, and if he wasn't coming after me and the Shadians, he'd be gutting other people someplace else. That's the kinda guy he is. But at least now we have the chance to stop him once and for all."

He gently wiped away a tear, the same way he'd done that first time in Meribia all those year ago, and smiled. "Besides, if it hadn't been for you, I'd never have found out what happened to my dad. Now that he and I are back together, we're gonna be the invincible team we always were! The two of us will be able to protect the Shadians from Rathbone and his mooks!"

Jessica lightly punched him in the arm. "You mean the three of us," she said with a smile, and Kyle once again saw in her the determination and refusal to back down from danger of any kind. "Five, if you count the magicians," she added.

"Yeah, might as well," Kyle said with a shrug. "I guess they're not too bad."

"Hey! What are you two standing around for?" Chunin said sharply. "You said you wanted to help us, so get a move on!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kyle said, sighing. To Jessica, he said, "Ready to unleash unholy hell on some bad guys?"

"Always am," she said.


	15. Gimme The Prize

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: GIMME THE PRIZE

Rayner stood on the parapets of the gated wall, gazing at the horde of pirates and bandits. There were a number of archers in the group, and they appeared to be lining up for an assault. He tried to be as calm inwardly as his facial expression made him out to be. He was going to have to concentrate, or people were going to die, and he tried not to think about what would happen were he to waiver.

He reminded himself of what Kyle had told him about acting in the moment, ignoring the what-ifs of what could go wrong. He recalled his success in protecting the _Darkfire _from Quentin's magic attacks and protecting the party from the ice golems. He had done this before, and he would do it again.

He saw Captain Rathbone, Skai, and a giant of a man wearing the same white-fur garb as the bandits march to the front of the enemy battle-lines. Rayner was tempted to pick off Rathbone with a lightning bolt, but that wasn't his job. He was responsible for keeping people alive.

Rathbone drew his sword and raised his arm. Rayner took a deep breath. It was about to begin.

"Fire!" Rathbone commanded. A horde of arrows rained down upon the village and its defenders. With a slight wave of his hand, Rayner conjured up a magic barrier, bathing the city in soft lavender light. The arrows careened against the shield and plummeted to the snow-covered ground below. Again Rathbone gave the order to fire, and again Rayner warded the lethal arrows off. Arrows whizzed by the young mage as the Shadians returned fire. In the dim light, Rayner could see a few of the attackers keel over, arrows imbedded in their bodies.

Rayner couldn't understand the enemy's tactics. Surely they knew from the battle on board the _Darkfire _that he would be able to block such simple attacks as these. Was this mere arrogance on their part...or a diversion to keep him occupied?

From the corner of his eye, Rayner could see Quentin near the wall of the valley, and Rayner could detect a magical aura surrounding him, the type all magicians emit when they're spellcasting. What was he up to?

The answer came to him it a flash. Rayner immediately turned to the sentry nearest to him. "Tell Chunin and the others that the invaders are trying to magically tunnel under the gate wall," he said urgently. "Hurry!"

The sentry looked at Rayner skeptically, but did as the young mage had instructed. He hurried towards where Chunin and the outsiders had convened and relayed the message.

"Clever," Sarek said thoughtfully. "More clever than I would have given Quentin credit for."

"If this guy's so powerful, why not just attack the city gate?" Gryffin wondered.

"Rayner can block his spells with his magical shields," Jessica explained. "He's done it before. The archers out there are a mere diversion to keep Rayner occupied while Quentin brings the soldiers into the city!"

"Then what are we to do?" Chunin said grimly.

"Let 'em spring the trap," Kyle said, grinning. "They think they're gonna ambush us, and take us by surprise. But _they'll_ be taken by surprise when they find out we're ready for them!"

Chunin turned to Sarek. "Can you detect where in the city the invaders might appear?"

"Yes," Sarek said. "Gather your warriors and follow me!" The Shadians followed Sarek, Kyle and Jessica racing besides them. Suddenly Sarek ordered them to halt. "Get ready! They'll be emerging from the ground here, any minute now..."

All of a sudden, the ground before them exploded, sending warriors flying and launching shards of stone shrapnel in every direction. Pirates and bandits swarmed out of the massive crater, Rathbone, Skai, Quentin, and Wolfe leading the charge. "I had a feeling they'd be expecting us to try this!" Quentin crowed. "Maybe that'll teach you not to underestimate me anymore!"

"Well done, Quentin!" Rathbone said. "You know what to do, boys!"

"It's payback time, you bastards!" Wolfe snarled, his claymore cutting down a pair of defenders as he launched himself into the fray. With the defenders completely taken by surprise, pirates and bandits swarmed through the village, butchering anyone in their way without pity. The well-organized battle lines had dissolved, and the fight for Shadia had now become a vicious, murderous struggle.

"Keep it together, damn you!" Chunin roared to the Shadians over the clamor of the battle. "Stand and fight, or we're all dead men! Will you lay down and die, and fail in your sacred duty?"

Heartened by Chunin's words, the surviving Shadian warriors held their ground, stalling the marauders' onslaught. But the suddenness and brutality of the onslaught still rattled them, not to mention the horrid reality that their supposedly invincible fortress had been invaded, and they were unable to turn the tide of battle in their favor. The two forces had become locked in a bloody stalemate. The roads and even the alleyways were crowded with fighters slashing and hacking at each other, and the fallen snow on the ground beneath them was quickly turning a dark crimson, soaked with the blood of slain combatants. Chunin's swords scythed furiously through the enemy ranks. Kyle, who was fighting some distance away, was still able to see Chunin in action, and had a better appreciation for his swordsmanship now that he was no longer on the receiving end of it. Elsewhere on the field, he could see Kashiro defending himself with the aid of a light battle-axe. It was crude, as was Kashiro's technique, but Kyle had to admit it was effective.

From a safe vantage point, Sarek's magic doled out terrible punishment on the enemy, but with all the civilians and Shadian soldiers around, he once again found himself in a situation where he was unable to let loose with one of his more powerful spells. As on the _Darkfire, _he was again forced to target individual foes, and was occasionally lucky enough to be able to target a group at a time. But for every foe he killed, there were three more to take his place.

Kyle, having been separated from Jessica and Gryffin during the fray, found himself surrounded on all sides by Rathbone's men. He hacked his way through a horde of invaders, using Sonic Risers and Power Sweeps along with standard swordplay. The enemy kept coming at them, and Kyle welcomed them. It meant he could wipe them all out at once.

The bandits and pirates suddenly broke ranks, and Kyle barely had time to parry as the blade of a massive claymore streaked towards him. He crossed his sword and dagger and blocked the attack, but the sheer force knocked him back. Regaining his balance quickly, he found himself face-to-face with Wolfe himself, his comrades cheering him on. The two circled each other warily and silently, as the bandits kept Rathbone's men back. They wanted to see their boss in action.

Wolfe grinned at Kyle. "So you're the brat Rathbone's after, huh?"

Kyle eyed the big man cautiously. "Yeah, that's me. And you're his new pet, right?"

Snarling furiously, Wolfe slashed at Kyle. Kyle parried the blow, but the shock of the blow nearly numbed his arm. Kyle counter-attacked, lunging with his dagger, but the big man seized his wrist and hurled Kyle over his shoulder. Kyle managed to tumble as he landed and he was back on his feet, although he'd dropped his sword and dagger in the process. Wolfe sneered and swung at Kyle with his claymore, but Kyle ducked under the massive blade and rammed his fist into Wolfe's gut, immediately following up with a solid uppercut.

Wolfe barely registered the punches, and he cast aside his claymore, readying his fists. "So that's how you wanna play it, huh? Works fer me."

Not liking the looks of the built-in brass knuckles on Wolfe's gloves, Kyle tried to get to his weapons, but Wolfe kept swinging and jabbing at him, his metal-encased fists missing Kyle by mere centimeters. Realizing he'd have to beat Wolfe unarmed, he kept ducking and dodging the burly man's fists. The last opponent he'd faced unarmed had been Skai, but fortunately, Wolfe had none of the Tribesman's grace or fluidity. The man was certainly stronger, though, and Kyle was not looking forward to being on the receiving end of one of Wolfe's punches.

At last, as he dodged a wicked cross, Kyle saw an opening. His fist rocketed towards Wolfe's unprotected chin, and Wolfe's head snapped back from the force of the punch. Without hesitating, Kyle immediately followed it up with two more powerful haymakers, but Wolfe blocked his last punch and rammed his fist into Kyle's stomach.

Kyle staggered back, gasping for air, but as Wolfe came forward, Kyle charged towards him, tackling the big man to the ground. Climbing on top of him, Kyle proceeded to hammer away at Wolfe with his fists, putting everything he had into each punch. "I'm _really_...getting...sick...of being...hit...in the stomach...by...bad guys!" Kyle rasped in between blows.

Wolfe looked at him in mock sympathy, unfazed by the barrage of punches, despite the fact that his lip was bleeding and he was now missing a tooth. "Gee, I'm sorry 'bout that. Lemme make it up to ya." Kyle was sent flying as Wolfe delivered a smashing uppercut, clipping him square on the jaw. Kyle landed several feet away, the deep snow cushioning his fall.

Wolfe strode over to Kyle, grinning nastily. "Is that better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Kyle said groggily, his head ringing from the force of the blow. If he managed to survive this adventure, Kyle promised himself he was going to brush up on his unarmed combat skills. This was getting embarrassing.

Wolfe laughed again. "Well, that's good, ain't it? 'Cause I got plenty more of that right here."

Wolfe raised his fists, ready to deliver a crushing blow, when Kyle dug his fingers into the snow and hurled a clump of it at the big man's face, aiming straight for the eyes. Wolfe yelped as his head reared back from the impact of the blow. He clutched at his face in agony, and Kyle took advantage of Wolfe's momentary blindness to regain his footing and retrieve his swords. He was ready to finish off the big man when from the corner of his eye, he saw his father surrounded by enemies. Gryffin was fending them off, but more kept swarming around him.

Ignoring Wolfe, who had recovered from Kyle's trick, Kyle headed towards his father and unleashed a Sonic Riser. The impact blasted a clump of enemies away from Gryffin, and the rest were surprised enough to be caught off-guard, vulnerable to Gryffin's swordsmanship. Once the invaders were dispatched, Gryffin nodded to Kyle. "Thanks for the breather. You look like hell."

"Had a little run-in with your pal Wolfe," Kyle said with a shrug.

"Is he dead?"

"No, but he's pretty damn pissed at the moment."

"Good. Then I can kill him myself. I owe that bastard. Where is he?"

Kyle pointed to where he and Wolfe had been brawling, but there was no sign of the bandit leader. "I don't see him. Guess he's off hiding."

Gryffin waved his hand dismissively. "Forget him for now. I'll kill him later. Meantime, we got plenty other bad guys to deal with, and a lot of people to protect from 'em. You with me?"

Kyle grinned. "I'm with you."

-x-x-x-

Amidst the chaos of the battle, Quentin made his way over to Rathbone, who had just delivered a killing stroke to a Shadian soldier. "We have a problem, Captain."

"What kind of problem?" Rathbone asked icily.

"I found the gate that leads to the Graveyard, but we can't open it," Quentin replied. "It's completely magic resistant, and there's no way to force it open or break it down. The Shadians are the only ones who know how to open it."

Rathbone swore harshly, and then smiled as an idea popped into his head. "Skai's hunting for Jessica right now. Find him before he gets to her, and give him the following instructions."

Quentin looked confused as Rathbone relayed his message. "But I thought we came here to..."

"We'll get to that eventually. But for now, follow my instructions. I know what I'm doing."

Quentin nodded, not that he could do anything else. "Yes, Captain."

-x-x-x-

Two children ran screaming from a cackling axe-wielding bandit, who chased them down relentlessly. One of the children, a young girl, tripped and fell, and her older brother turned back to try and help her up. The pursuing bandit's shadow engulfed them, and their eyes widened with horror as he saw the bandit raise his axe, leering hideously. But the blow never landed. Jessica had seen the pursuit in the nick of time. Howling furiously, she charged towards the would-be murderer, and struck him dead with a single blow of her iron claw. She then turned towards the children. "Are you guys okay?" she asked.

The boy nodded wordlessly as his sister clung to him protectively. Both of them were shaken, and the girl's ankle seemed to be in pain. Jessica cast a Healing Litany on the girl, and then pointed to a nearby stone house. "You'll be safe in there. Follow me!"

Jessica fought her way to the structure, battering aside pirates and bandits alike. As she reached the door, one bandit lunged at her with a spear, but she seized the shaft and lunged, delivering a fatal strike to the bandit. A pirate slashed at her with his sword, and Jessica snagged the blade with her claw and snapped it in half before killing the pirate.

She knelt down and gave the children a comforting smile as she ushered them inside the house. "Just stay here out of sight until the fighting's over."

"I'm scared," the girl moaned.

"I know," Jessica said, tousling her hair. "It's okay to be scared sometimes. But don't worry! This'll all be over soon!"

"You got that right," Skai said from behind her.

Startled, Jessica turned around, but Skai was already moving, the pommel of his dagger striking her on the head. Jessica slumped unconscious to the floor.

Skai stood over her unconscious form, his dagger at the ready. "Well, that was disappointingly easy," he said with a chuckle. He then looked at the terrified children and sneered. "Sorry to barge in unannounced, but the lady and I have unfinished business."

He raised the blade, ready to deliver a killing strike, when he heard Quentin's voice. "Skai! Wait! Don't do it!"

Skai stared at Quentin incredulously as the renegade magician raced to his side, stumbling through the snow. "What do you mean 'don't'?" the assassin demanded.

"Captain Rathbone's orders," Quentin explained hurriedly, gasping for breath. "We need her alive."

Skai folded his arms. "Don't tell me we're pulling the old 'damsel in distress' bit."

Quentin nodded. "Rathbone thinks we can use her as a hostage to force the Shadians and Kyle to let us enter the Dragon's Graveyard. And he thinks it'll be more dramatic if you kill her once we're inside the temple."

"Damn Rathbone and his drama!" Skai growled. "These Shadians are fanatics. They won't think twice about sacrificing a girl to protect their precious treasure."

"Rathbone doesn't think Kyle will let that happen," Quentin said. "He'll convince them somehow when he sees she's at your mercy. Besides, what does it matter when you kill her? She'll be dead either way, right? Anyways, don't take it out on me. I'm just the messenger."

Skai still wasn't convinced, but orders were orders. Besides, killing Jessica had been Rathbone's idea after all, so Skai supposed Rathbone had the right to suspend her sentence. He unstrapped Jessica's claw from her arm, and tied her wrists together with a piece of rope he always carried with him. The rope was thin, but as strong as a steel chain. He then picked Jessica up and carried her outside of the house, holding the blades of her claw to her throat. "Get everyone's attention," Skai said to Quentin.

"You got it," Quentin said, as he cast a series of lightning spells, illuminating the night with a violent display of lightning that sent thunder rumbling through the valley. The battle slowly ebbed to a stop as fighters on both sides hesitated at the sound and the sight of Quentin's spell.

"Men of Shadia! Kyle of Nanza!" Skai cried out, now that he had everyone's attention. "Surrender immediately, or Jessica dies!"

"No! Keep fighting!" Chunin ordered. "We must protect the Graveyard at all costs!"

"No! You can't!" Kyle exclaimed, immediately sheathing his weapons. "If you keep fighting, they'll kill her!"

But Chunin and the Shadians resumed fighting, refusing to back down, except Kashiro. "Chunin, don't do this!" he urged the commander. "Don't let them kill the girl!"

"I'm not bluffing, Kyle!" Skai announced. "You'd better get them stop the fight right now, or I'll kill her!"

Frantically, Kyle turned to his father. "Dad, you've gotta stop them! They'll listen to you! Get 'em to stop fighting!"

Nodding, Gryffin dashed over to Chunin, who was still fighting fiercely. "Call off your men!" Gryffin demanded. "Tell them to surrender!"

"Never!" Chunin cried. "Shadia will never yield, especially to the likes of them!"

"But you have to, or they'll kill Jessica!"

Chunin glared at Gryffin. "That's not my concern, Gryffin! The girl never should have come here! She is responsible for her fate, not me! No more compromises!"

With a sudden fury, Gryffin seized Chunin by the shoulders and locked him in a steel grip. "You listen to me, you arrogant son of a bitch! My son and his girlfriend risked their lives to come here because I did something stupid four years ago! I said it before, and I'm saying it again! I'm not letting any of them die because of me, and I'm not letting _you_ punish them for _my_ screw-up! So you _will_ tell your men to surrender! You hear me?"

"He's right, Chunin," Kashiro said quietly. "Besides, Althena protected the temple once before. Trust in her to protect it again. Let's not have anyone else die over it."

Chunin's eyes blazed with anger and indignation, but his expression slowly faded to resignation. "I hear you, Gryffin. And you're right. Innocent blood is too high a price to pay for our cause. We will yield."

Sheathing his sword, Chunin called out to his men, "Warriors of Shadia! We have done what we can against the invaders, and we have fought with honor! But now we must yield! Throw down your arms and surrender! Do not allow the girl to be harmed! That is an order!"

The fighting came to a complete stop as the Shadians looked at each other in astonishment at the order, while the pirates and bandits were grinning nastily. But slowly, the Shadians laid down their weapons and surrendered, bitter and ashamed.

Moments later, Kyle and his party stood in a row, along with a downcast Chunin. They had not yet been bound or disarmed, except for Jessica, who remained tied up and in Skai's grip. Nobody would have dared make a move while Jessica's life was in danger, and they knew that Rathbone knew this as well.

Rathbone paced back and forth in front of his captives, savoring his triumph. "I must say, you all put me through quite a lot of trouble. But seeing you like this made it all worthwhile." He paused before Kyle, relishing his triumph over his old foe and the anger in Kyle's eyes. "I suppose it's customary to salute one's enemy as a worthy adversary when all is said and done, but I really do despise you, Kyle, and words can't possibly describe how much I enjoy seeing you like this. Helpless, unable to make a move, shamed in front of friends, family, and the very people who were counting on you to help protect them."

"Enjoy it while you can," Kyle hissed.

"Spare me your hackneyed threats," Rathbone said. "You're playing in a game way out of your league. This was your first time out as the hero of your own adventure, wasn't it? And look how things turned out. You should keep playing the sidekick, Kyle. You're worthless without someone else's lead to follow, be it your father or a dragonmaster. All you can do, all you've ever been able to do, is share the glory of your betters."

"Then what does it say about you, Rathbone, that I didn't need help kicking your ass the first time we met?" Kyle sneered.

"And look where that got you," Rathbone said snidely. "You weren't smart enough to kill me, and I've been able to kill a lot of people because of it. You also made yourself an enemy who was willing to follow you to the ends of the earth to avenge his humiliation. Not smart, Kyle. Not smart at all. Another sign of your ineptitude when you try and act the hero on your own."

He turned away, ignored the other captives, and approached Chunin. The Shadian was glaring hatefully at Rathbone, but the pirate returned his gaze with a sneer. "You must be Chunin. Someone has something special he wants to give you. Wolfe, will you do the honors?"

Wolfe sauntered behind Chunin, and with a feral snarl, viciously grabbed him by his dark-green hair, pulling his head. He drove the blade of his claymore up to the hilt through Chunin's body, the serrated blade easily piercing the lacquered armor. The warrior's vibrant dark eyes slowly dimmed as blood flowed from the wound. Wolfe released him, and Chunin fell dead to the ground.

"Chunin!" Kashiro cried out amidst the horrified wails of the Shadians. He charged forward, raising his axe, but Gryffin warned him back.

Cursing silently, Kyle forced himself to remain in place, staring daggers at Rathbone and Wolfe. Granted, he hadn't liked Chunin in the brief time he'd gotten to know him, but he deserved better a better fate. Rathbone caught Kyle's reaction, and smiled. "I'll bet that right now, you're wishing you'd done that to me three years ago, aren't you, Kyle?"

"I'll still get the chance, Rathbone," Kyle snarled venomously. "So you'd better kill right now while you still can."

"Not quite yet," Rathbone replied. "I have something...special in mind for you before you die. Which will be soon, make no mistake about that."

"Good, I hate long waits," Kyle muttered. "So what happens now?"

Rathbone grinned. "Now comes the part where the Shadians open the gates that will lead us to the temple. And you, your father, and your fellow travelers will get to watch as I achieve the quest so many others have failed, and carry off each and every single diamond contained within the Dragon's Graveyard. As an encore, we'll slaughter all the inhabitants of this wretched city."

He turned to his men. "Take their weapons and bind them."

"You don't want to do that," Sarek said calmly.

Rathbone raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"You'll need our help getting past the Guardian of the Graveyard."

Rathbone laughed. "The Guardian of the Graveyard? Really, is that the best bluff you could come up with?"

"It's true," Gryffin said quickly. "I've heard the people of this village talk about it."

"And from what I've read of the beast in the Vane Library, we'll have an easier time defeating it than the lot of you," Sarek added.

Rathbone thought for a second. "Assuming you're telling the truth, what is this so-called Guardian?"

"An undead monstrosity in the form of a Dragon," Sarek said. "It is a construct formed of the souls of the departed dragons that takes shape when any men dare enter the hallowed halls of the Graveyard. The more dragons that die, the more souls that join it, increasing its power."

Rathbone sneered. "You're trying to scare me with ghost stories? Are you really that desperate?"

"They're telling the truth," Kashiro said. "That thing's been killing would-be treasure hunters long before our people came here. To face death from a warrior of Shadia is a much kinder fate than facing The Guardian."

Rathbone paused for a second, thinking it over, before turning to Sarek. "And you think you can defeat this thing while my men cannot?"

Sarek smiled. "My magic is greater than Quentin's, and I know many spells he does not. And Kyle helped defeat a Black Dragon some time ago, not to mention a would-be god. Can your or any of your men make a similar claim?"

"Besides, whose lives would you rather risk fighting an undead monstrosity?" Rayner added. "Ours, or yours?"

Rathbone's eyes narrowed, and he looked towards Wolfe, Skai and Quentin. Skai was shaking his head, and Quentin was glaring suspiciously at Sarek. "He could be bluffing, Captain," he ventured to say.

"Yeah, the runt's right," Wolfe said. "If there really was a guardian in there, why did the Shadians need to fight an' die to protect the Graveyard? I say he's lyin'."

"That could very well be," Rathbone mused. "I'm not taking any chances, though. Leave them free and let them keep their weapons. But Jessica remains Skai's hostage."

Kyle clenched his fists in anger, but Sarek laid a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to remain calm. "We might need her strength," Sarek protested. "She fought against Ghaleon and the Vile Tribe sorceresses just as Kyle did."

"You'll just have to make do without her, then," Rathbone snapped. "Jessica stays bound, and she remains with Skai. Just to ensure good behavior, and to stop you from trying anything...foolish. Now, open the gates."

Kashiro looked uncertainly at Gryffin, who nodded his head slightly. Sighing, Kashiro gave an order to the gatekeepers. Solemnly, the sentries unlocked the gates that would lead to the Dragon's Graveyard.

About a mile beyond the gate was the mouth of a giant cave, obviously the temple's entrance. Quentin's eyes gleamed as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Even Kyle, despite the direness of the situation, felt a rush of adrenalin as the way to the temple was revealed at last.

Wolfe, however, was more concerned with the Shadians than the temple. "What about them? We just gonna leave 'em loose?"

"Why not?" Rathbone asked offhandedly. "They won't dare do anything while we have hostages...will they?" He glared meaningfully at Kashiro as he spoke those last words.

"But I wanna kill 'em!" Wolfe growled. "These Shadian bastards have been houndin' me an' my men since we got here, and I wanna wipe 'em out!"

"You can do it once we've finished in the Graveyard!" Rathbone hissed. "But for right now, all I'm interested in is the diamonds and settling things with Kyle."

Rathbone gestured to the entrance and turned to his hostages. "Shall we?"

"Don't worry about us, Gryffin," Kashiro called out. "I'll keep an eye on everyone here."

With no more words, pirates, bandits, and hostages alike proceeded to enter the Dragon's Graveyard.

-x-x-x-

An eerie silence pervaded the atmosphere as the marauders proceeded through the cave. The cavern remained dark despite the lights provided by Quentin and Sarek. Footfalls echoed through the empty darkness, no matter how softly they treaded. Rathbone and Wolfe were in the lead, while Kyle and his companions were in between two groups of pirates and bandits, with Quentin and Skai keeping an eye on them. Skai doubted any of them would try and do anything reckless; not with Jessica's life in his hands. Still, it wouldn't do to get careless so close to victory.

Kyle never took his eyes from Jessica, all sorts of rescue-attempt scenarios playing through his head, none of them possible. He knew how fast Skai was, and Kyle wasn't about to gamble with Jessica's life. Even his ego wouldn't allow for that kind of risk. But he kept watching, hoping for something to happen that would allow him to get Jessica out of harm's way.

Jessica came to her senses as they were halfway through the corridor that led to the inner chamber of the temple. Her head throbbed from Skai's knockout blow, and her blood ran cold as she felt the bonds on her wrists and the blades at her throat – her own weapon. She struggled to break free, but the ropes and Skai's grip were too tight. Skai, feeling her moving around, pressed her claw against her neck.

"Don't struggle, girl," Skai said. "We of the Prairie Tribe believe there's no greater shame than dying by your own weapon. I'd hate to have to subject you to that. At least until Rathbone gives me the go-ahead."

"I knew you were a cutthroat, Skai," Jessica growled. "I didn't think you were a coward, threatening a tied up woman." Skai tenses at her insult, and it was only because of his obedience to Rathbone that he did not kill her then and there.

"How much further do we need to go?" Quentin grumbled. "This is taking forever!"

"You're forgetting that Dragons need to make their way through this tunnel," Sarek said condescendingly. "Dragons are considerably larger than us humans, so they take bigger steps."

Quentin glared venomously at Sarek. "That's right, keep talking down to me, old man. You'll get yours, I promise you that."

There was a sudden commotion up ahead, followed by the sound of clashing weapons and falling bodies. "Everything okay up there?" Skai called out to the pirates in the lead.

"Yeah, we're fine," Wolfe called back. "Just a couple of sentries that needed killing."

"Bring Kyle and his friends to the front," Rathbone ordered. "We've reached the inner gate. The grand finale's coming, and I want them to have front-row seats."

"You heard the captain," Skai said. "Move it."

The raiders in front of them parted to let them through, Quentin racing alongside them. They finally came to two massive wooden doors, engraved with ancient writings and carvings, with an iron bar fastening it shut. Kyle gritted his teeth at the sight of four corpses in Shadian armor, the blood still fresh. One way or another, Rathbone was going to pay for this.

Wolfe clutched the bar sealing the door shut and, snarling from the effort, tore it out of the wall and hurled it aside. The sound of the crossbar hitting the stone echoes noisily throughout the tunnel, shattering the eerie silence, and many of the marauders flinched from the noise. Wolfe heard the uneasy muttering and looked back at them in disgust. "What're you whispering about? You lot aren't scared, are you?"

"Hurry up and open those doors, Wolfe!" Quentin squealed. "The treasure's waiting for us!"

With the doors now unlocked, Wolfe pushed them open with another mighty heave, and the tunnel was bathed in a soft blue light. Cautiously, the marauders and their hostages alike entered the inner chamber of the Dragon's Graveyard.

"This is it," Kyle whispered to himself as he stepped through the entrance. "We're actually here."

It was the most spectacular sight any of them had ever seen; even Kyle and Jessica, who had been inside Althena's own tower, thought so. The circular main hall of the Temple was huge, larger than any of the Dragon Caves Kyle had seen. The entire interior was carved out of a marble-like stone, and a soft, ethereal blue light permeated throughout the entire shrine. There were two stories to the temple, with a stairway connecting the two levels, and a colonnade circled the chamber on each floor. The black and turquoise tiles of the floor formed elaborate designs and mosaics, intricate carvings and symbols decorated the walls, and the domed ceiling above glittered with embedded light-blue crystals and gems on an indigo background, resembling a twilight sky. In the center of the ceiling was a large globe of azure crystal, representing the Blue Star, the ancestral home of Lunar's humans.

Despite the tension and danger Kyle knew he and his companions were in, he felt oddly serene. A tranquil calm seemed to permeate throughout the entire room. Even the pirates and bandits seemed to look around almost reverently.

Between the columns were the entrances to large chambers, through which Kyle was able to see the interiors. The chambers were apparently burial chambers, housing the sarcophagi of the Dragons. Each coffin, nearly three times the size as one built for a rather large man, was formed of onyx and decorated with silver scrollwork. Kyle noticed tapestries hanging above each coffin with a portrait of a Dragon and numerous human figures, including Dragonmasters, along with strange writing in gold-leaf script. He happened to take a closer inside a nearby burial chamber, and was shocked by what he saw.

Embroidered on the tapestry was the image of a Black Dragon embroiled in battle with several humans, all of whom Kyle instantly recognized: Nash, Tempest, Dragonmaster Alex…and himself. This was the coffin of the Dragon he had helped defeat in Pao during the quest to defeat Ghaleon.

Gryffin came over to Kyle, who pointed at the tapestry. "That's me," Kyle whispered, grinning as he stared at his own portrait. _Everything they did, everything they accomplished, all recorded here so nobody would forget them._

Gryffin looked from the tapestry to his son, his face beaming with pride. "I always knew one day you'd make your mark on the world, son, but this..."

"Dad," Kyle said, nudging him as he turned around. "Get a load of that."

At the north of the sanctuary, a series of silver tiles formed a large ring, presumably where the Dragons would rest before they died. In front of the circle was a tall sculpture of the Goddess Althena sorrowfully cradling a dead Dragon in her arms. The statue was beautifully carved from white marble, with twin torches in silver candelabras emitting a blue flame on either side. Althena was dressed simply, with no adornments of any sort, and her hair cascaded loosely down her shoulders. The detail of the sculpture was so precise and so lifelike, Kyle would have sworn he was looking at the Goddess herself. Althena's expression was one of pure grief as she looked down at the Dragon in her arms, as if she was a mother mourning the death of her child.

At the sight of the statue, Kyle's fists clenched in anger at the thought of what Rathbone and his crew were about to do here, the depravity of their crime really hitting him for the first time. He'd never been anything close to pious, and before his adventure with Alex, he'd never given much thought, if any, to Althena or the Dragons. But the idea of Rathbone and his thugs plundering the bodies of the Dragons for selfish profit sickened him to the core. _I can't let this happen. I can't let them loot this place and destroy what's left of the Dragons._

The awe of the moment was shattered by screams of protest as a crowd of children wearing hooded blue robes, the Caretakers Chunin had mentioned, suddenly gathering before them, rushing in from a nearby sanctuary where they had been praying. One of them marched forward, and the face beneath the hood was that of a young boy, probably not more than twelve. "You cannot be here!" he cried. "This is a sacred place! You must…!"

The boy's protest was cut short as Rathbone's sword instantly slashed his throat before the horrified eyes and screams of his fellow Caretakers, blood spattering across the tiled floor as the boy fell dead. Enraged, Kyle reached for his sword as he started towards Rathbone, but Gryffin and Sarek held him back. "You son of a bitch!" Kyle snarled, struggling against them.

"Hold your ground, Kyle!" Skai reprimanded, pressing the blades of Jessica's claw tighter against her throat. "That's strike two. One more outburst from you, and the girl dies."

The other Caretakers, in the meantime, were now coming forward, but Rathbone pointed his sword at them malevolently. "Anyone else feel like throwing their life away?" he snapped, his voice echoing throughout the chamber.

"We swore to look after and protect the remains of the Dragons of Althena!" another Caretaker proclaimed, this one a teenage girl, as she glared at him defiantly. "Our lives are meaningless if we turn our backs on our oaths!"

"It's your funeral," said Rathbone. He then turned to his followers. "Boys, take as many Diamonds as you can carry, and slaughter anyone who gets in your way! The treasure of the Dragon's Graveyard is ours!"

The marauders cheered, and were silenced as Rathbone held up his hands. He then sneered at Kyle. "But before we commence with the plundering and pillaging, and all that good stuff, I want to hold a very special…ceremony of sorts. Skai, if you would do the honors…kill the girl."

"No! Leave her out of this, Rathbone!" Kyle pleaded. "I'm the one you're pissed at. You want to hurt me so badly, go ahead and do it. Kill me, or do whatever else you want to me. I won't stop you. But don't hurt Jessica. Please. She has nothing to do with what's between us."

Rathbone laughed. "Finally begging like the dog you are, Kyle. But you're wrong; Jessica has _everything_ to do with what's between us. In fact, she's been my true target all along."

Kyle's eyes widened in alarm as Rathbone continued to rant, his raspy voice reaching a fever pitch. "See, I don't just want you dead, Kyle. I want you broken and shamed, the way you shamed me three years ago when a sixteen year old upstart humiliated me and made me a laughingstock in front of everyone in Nanza! I want you to watch her die and to know that you failed to save her, just as you've failed to protect the Dragon's Graveyard – and in the presence of your father, no less. Then you will know what it feels like to lose, Kyle. To face the humiliation and degradation of complete and utter defeat. It's a bitter pill to swallow, and it will be especially so for you, after years of bragging about your prowess and feeding your ego. You're very predictable, Kyle, and that's why I know that this is the perfect way to destroy you."

Rathbone turned to Skai, reveling in the triumph of the moment. "Skai, kill the girl."

Skai grinned and raised Jessica's claw, preparing for the death strike. Kyle had never felt more helpless - there was nothing he could do, no way he could stop Skai in time.

"I love you, Kyle," Jessica whispered, closing her eyes as she braced for impact.


	16. Duel of the Fates

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: DUEL OF THE FATES

All of a sudden, there was an explosion of sound as a monstrous roar echoed throughout the chamber. A strange, sinister orb of light was now hovering above the statue of Althena, and it filled them all with a sense of dread. Skai froze, his eyes darting throughout the chamber on the alert for whatever had made the noise.

"INFIDELS!" a thunderous voice suddenly boomed, echoing violently throughout the chamber. "WHO DARES SHED BLOOD IN THE SACRED RESTING PLACE OF THE DRAGONS?!"

The orb's light faded as a huge, hideous figure began to take shape above the crowd of marauders. Its figure was draconian, but it had none of the regal majesty of one of the Dragons of Althena. The creature's hide was a hideous shade of grey, with chunks of rotten flesh missing from its body, revealing the bones beneath it. The massive wings on its back were ragged and tattered, and its face was nearly completely skeletal, with crimson spheres of flame blazing in the otherwise empty eye-sockets. The undead dragon's tail thrashed around malevolently as it glared at Rathbone and his gang, steam emanating from its nostrils.

"It's The Guardian!" Sarek cried. "The one I warned you about!"

"MURDERERS! BUTCHERS! DEFILERS!" the monster raged. "YOU HAVE BROUGHT DEATH TO THIS HOLY SITE! I CAN SEE THE GREED AND THE EVIL WITHIN YOUR HEARTS, AS CLEAR AS THE BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS! IN THE NAME OF THE DRAGON TRIBE, I WILL BURN THE EVIL FROM YOUR SOULS AS I REND YOUR BODIES LIMB FROM LIMB!"

The monster's head darted towards Rathbone's men, scattering them. Rathbone, Wolfe, and Skai remained rooted to the spot, both of them sharing an expression of disbelief. Quentin had scrambled behind the nearest pillar, praying the beast wouldn't notice him and that he wasn't about to wet himself in front of the pirates.

From the corner of his eye, Kyle noticed the headpiece of Sarek's staff was glowing faintly, and he could see Sarek silently mouthing some words. Kyle fought to hide his grin. _You clever old bastard! _he thought to himself as he carefully made his way towards Skai and Jessica. They were only a few feet away from him, but Kyle remembered that Skai had extraordinarily sharp senses and reflexes. But the assassin could be taken by surprise, and he prayed he'd be able to reach Jessica before Skai spotted him.

"THERE IS NO ESCAPING MY WRATH, TRANSGRESSORS!" Sarek's illusionary creature ranted, swiping the air above Skai's head, causing Skai to take several steps back cautiously. "FACE YOUR JUDGMENT, FOR YOUR FINAL HOUR HAS COME AT LAST! YOUR EVIL WILL BE PURGED FROM THESE HALLOWED HALLS!"

Jessica suddenly felt Skai's grip on her loosen slightly as Skai retreated, staring at the dragon with what Jessica hoped was fear in his eyes. She began to squirm slightly, hoping she'd be able to break free as she strained against the ropes binding her.

Skai felt her struggle in his arms and raised the claw once again for a death strike. "Oh no you don't!" he snarled savagely. "If that thing's going to kill us, I'll make sure you go first! And this time, I'm not letting anyone else interfere!"

"Sorry, Skai," Kyle said softly as he grabbed Skai's wrist just before the blades could reach Jessica's throat. "I don't like your version of 'ladies first.'"

Skai was taken completely off-guard, and before he had a chance to move, Kyle floored him with a right cross and untied Jessica's bonds. "Not quite the heroic rescue I've always wanted to pull off, but close enough."

"Thanks for the save," Jessica whispered, sighing with relief as she rubber her wrists. "But 'I don't like your version of ladies first?' Do you want some eggs to go with all that ham?"

"I thought it was a good line!" Kyle said as he picked up and handed Jessica her weapon. "I think you dropped something."

Jessica quickly strapped the gauntlet to her arm, just in time for Quentin to realize what was happening. "Wait a minute!" he screeched. "That thing's a fake! It's a magical illusion, one of the old man's tricks!" Fuming that he'd fallen for Sarek's ploy, Quentin frantically ran over to a nearby bandit and tore his spear out of his grasp. "His last trick!"

Driven by shame and loathing for the elder mage, he hurled the spear at Sarek's back with all his might, driven by hatred and loathing for the elder mage. The spear struck Sarek deep between the shoulder blades. The illusion of the dragon dissipated instantly as Sarek fell without a cry.

"Dad!" Rayner exclaimed in alarm. He ran over to Sarek and thanked Althena that his father was stirring, although his breathing was weak. "Dad," Rayner repeated, clenching his fists in grief and anger.

It had all happened so fast that everyone remained rooted to the spot in a daze. Rathbone, however, snapped out of it quickly and turned towards his men. "What are you idiots just standing around for? Sarek's down and Jessica's free! Go in for the kill!"

"Tear them apart, you cowardly bastards!" Wolfe shouted to his own men. "It's just four of 'em now!"

"Gryffin! Rayner! I'm safe now!" Jessica cried out as her iron claw impaled an oncoming pirate. "Let's take these bastards down once and for all!"

"You heard the lady!" Kyle said with a grin as he launched himself into the fray, the battle now joined. The marauders had by now recovered from the shock of the appearance and disappearance of the illusionary undead dragon, but were still unable to withstand Kyle's furious assault. He slashed through them as if they were made of paper.

"You kids get back into the sanctuary!" Gryffin ordered the Caretakers. "You'll be safe in there!"

"But we can't leave you here alone!" one of them cried. "There's too many of them!"

"We'll be fine!" Rayner replied as he unleashed a lethal barrage of icicles on Wolfe's crossbowmen. "Go! I'll cover you! Gryffin, keep an eye on my father!"

"On it!" Gryffin said, his curved sword already hacking away at the oncoming pirates as he stood over Sarek's fallen body. He swung his sword in wide arcs as he tried to keep his foes at bay, doling out terrible punishment to any enemies that got too close. Still, they kept coming at him relentlessly, hoping to overwhelm Gryffin by the weight of sheer numbers.

The Caretakers raced back into the chapel, Rayner covered their tracks with a magic shield, making sure they were safe before turning his attention to the raiders. Putting aside his concern for his father, for the moment and focusing on his foes, he unleashed one spell after another, using radial attacks to eliminate multiple enemies at a time. Attack magic had never been his specialty, but the basic elemental magic spells he knew were enough to punch one hole after another in the ranks of Rathbone's men. His expression was still solemn, without showing even a trace of anger or hatred, and he barely even moved. He just stood rooted to the spot, his arms gesturing slightly as he unleashed lightning, flame, and ice onto the pirates. Rayner's eerie calmness unnerved the pirates even more than the devastating losses they were taking from his magic.

Kyle, in the thickest of the battle as usual, fought his way over to his father, who was now surrounded on all sides by enemies. Kyle scattered some of them with a Sonic Riser before laying into the rest with bladework. "Need a hand?" he asked as he finally reached his father.

"Nah, not really!" Gryffin said as he cut down a pirate and bandit in a single stroke. "But there's plenty of villains to go around, and I don't mind sharing!"

Kyle stood back-to-back with his father, the two of them creating a barrier around themselves and Sarek with their blades. "See, Dad? I told you you'd need me to watch your back!"

Jessica, meanwhile, struck down one enemy after another as she searched for Quentin, who had mysteriously dropped out of sight. "Where are you, Quentin?" she hollered furiously. "You're a dead man when I get my hands on you, you back-stabbing little...!"

"There's no time to deal with him, Jessica!" Rayner called out in the midst of his spell-casting. "Father's still alive, but he needs your help!"

"I'm on my way!" Jessica said, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to teach Quentin a much-needed lesson, but saving a teammate's life was more important than anything else at the moment. Clearing her mind, she began reciting the words to the Althena Litany.

But Skai had already regained consciousness, and creeping up behind Jessica, he struck her in the back with a kick. She barely had time to recover before Skai was on the offensive again, keeping her out of the range of her claws with his long legs. Just like the last time they'd fought, Jessica was forced to block or evade without having the chance to strike. Finally, she decided to take a chance and lunge with her claw as Skai was in mid-cyclone kick. The kick struck her in the shoulder with incredible force, but her claw had managed to rake across his leg just before the assassin made contact.

Skai looked down at his wounded leg, and smiled. "You should have stuck with playing the damsel in distress. It would've gone a lot easier for you."

Calmly, she assumed a fighting stance. "I don't take the easy way out," she said defiantly. Inside, however, she was nearly frantic. _I don't have time to waste on this guy! Sarek is dying, and he needs my help – he could already be dead for all I know! But if I don't beat him, Sarek _will_ die for sure. After all he's done for us, I can't let that happen!_

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" Skai taunted. "We've been through this before."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about, do you?" Jessica retorted. "C'mon, let's get this over with already!"

Skai smiled, drawing his curved dagger. "If you insist."

-x-x-x-

"Just like the good ol' days, huh, Dad?" Kyle said as he stood back to back with his father. A bandit slashed at him with a curved sword, and Kyle easily ducked and skewered the man. A pair of pirates each wielding twin short swords charged at him, but Kyle parried with his weapons, and lunged with his dagger while slashing with his sword, killing both pirates at the same time. Over the din of the chaos of battle, Kyle heard Rayner chanting spell after spell, followed by the rush of flames or the crackle of lighting, and then the cries of Rathbone's men. As he skewered another pirate, in the distance, he saw a bandit with a crossbow hiding behind a column, aiming straight for him. He hurled his dagger at the pirate; the blade buried itself up to the hilt in the man's chest, and he slumped to the ground.

"Nice shot!" Gryffin said cheerfully as he ran one marauder through and cut down a second.

"Thanks!" Kyle replied as he skewered his next opponent. As the man died, Kyle caught a glimpse of Rathbone making his way towards him. "Dad, you gonna be okay on your own?"

"I'm sure I can manage," Gryffin replied. "Why, what's up?"

"Rathbone," Kyle said quietly.

Gryffin nodded. "Go do what you've gotta do. I'll manage here."

Kyle fought his way over to Rathbone, cutting down any pirate or bandit who got in his way. Rathbone stood there, sword drawn, waiting for Kyle to approach, his eyes simmering with anger.

"Now that is a look I'd hate to be on the wrong end of," Kyle said flippantly. "If I was anyone else but me, of course."

Rathbone said nothing, his sabre at the ready, his body already surrounded by the red aura of the Fighter's Fury technique as he slowly advanced towards Kyle.

"The silent treatment, huh?" Kyle jeered. "No last words, no final bout of witty battle banter? You might as well get it all outta your system, 'cause you won't saying anything again after we're through."

"There's nothing more for us to say to each other, Kyle," Rathbone replied in a low, malevolent tone of voice. "We've wasted enough words on each other as it is over the years. Now it's time to settle things between us once and for all."

Kyle gave Rathbone a mock fencing salute. "For once, Rathbone, we agree."

The two swordsmen struck at each other at the same time, and sparks flew as the blades careened against each other. The chaos of the battle surrounding them vanished, and the two of them were lost in their duel. Rathbone struck furiously at Kyle, his sabre slicing through the air in wide sweeping arcs, and Kyle slashed at the pirate, making the most of his strength. Sparks flew through the air as the two blades rang against each other again and again. Kyle now regretted throwing his dagger aside, since he used it for defense while leaving his sword for the offense. Now he had to use his sword for both, and it made dueling Rathbone more of a challenge than it had been before.

With Kyle now occupied by Rathbone, Gryffin found himself surrounded by pirates and bandits, who struck at him from all sides. He swung his broadsword in wide arcs, hewing down his foes with his considerable strength. He felt a mace thud against his shoulder blade, but it barely registered as he spun around and nearly split the man in half with his sword. Another one lunged at him with a sword, but Gryffin deflected the blade and ran him through, driving his heavy curved sword through the villain's stomach. But no matter how many he killed, more swarmed around him, lunging and slashing at him with their weapons from all sides.

Gryffin smiled as his sword smashed against his foes. It _was_ just like the old days. Roaring savagely, he hewed at his opponents again and again, killing one plunderer after another. Finally, only one man stood before him – Wolfe, the bandit leader. He swaggered towards Gryffin, his claymore at the ready.

"Feel like fighting me face to face?" Gryffin taunted. "Or is stabbing people in the back all you're good at?"

"Big talk for an old man," Wolfe sneered. "I'll bet you've just about worn yerself out."

"Maybe. But I've still got enough juice left to take you down."

Wolfe swung his claymore downwards; Gryffin parried and trapped the blade with the curved crossbar of his sword, which miraculously did not break from the force of Wolfe's strike. Gryffin twisted his arms downwards, pinning down Wolfe's blade. The bandit struggled to break free of the bind, but Gryffin released one hand from the hilt of his sword, slamming his fist into Wolfe again and again. Infuriated, Wolfe managed to lift his claymore clear of the bind, throwing Gryffin off-balance. Now vulnerable, Wolfe slashed Gryffin across the ribs, his massive blade cutting through armor and flesh. As Gryffin staggered with the force of the blow, Wolfe swung his weapon downwards again. Gryffin managed to parry once again, but the force of the blow and the pain of his injured side drove him to the floor. As Wolfe lifted his massive weapon to deliver a killing strike, Gryffin grabbed his sword, and lunged at Wolfe. With surprising agility, Wolfe leaped back, avoiding the lunge.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Wolfe chided as he wiped a trickle of blood from his lip.

"Don't you worry about that," Gryffin replied. "I'm just getting started."

Wolfe shook his head. "Wrong. You're finished!"

Again and again, Wolfe swung at Gryffin. Gryffin continued to defend himself as best as he could, but the pain in his side slowed him down. He forced himself to forget about his injured ribs and the weight of his sword, and focus on Wolfe's movements. The size and weight of Wolfe's claymore limited him to only a few attacks, and while the bandit chief would constantly feint and cut at Gryffin's sides, his most powerful attack seemed to be a downward strike to the head or the shoulders. Gryffin waited for such an attack, an idea forming in his head.

The blow finally came, with all of Wolfe's power behind it. Gryffin deftly side-stepped it as he launched a downward strike of his own, splitting the blade of Wolfe's claymore in two. Without hesitating, Gryffin followed up with a second fluid stroke, severing Wolfe's head cleanly from his neck. The bandit's body sank to its knees before crashing to the floor.

Gryffin looked down at his fallen foe and allowed himself a proud grin. "Yeah, I still got it," he said to himself.

-x-x-x-

Again and again, Jessica deflected Skai's lethal knife as he lunged and slashed at her. The two of them had been fighting for some time now, and they seemed locked in a stalemate. Skai's uncanny agility and speed made it nearly impossible for Jessica to land a blow, but Jessica's catlike reflexes and considerable strength prevented her from sustaining any serious injury. Nevertheless, she was starting to run out of steam. She was now desperate for the fight to be over, so that she could concentrate long enough on a spell that would save Sarek, but Skai was as unrelenting as ever.

Acting on a sudden impulse, Jessica feinted with her claw, and Skai parried easily. But as he did so, Jessica advanced, closing the distance between them, and punched Skai in the abdomen with her bare hand, knocking him back a few steps – but still enough to get her in range of one of his powerful kicks. Jessica gasped as the force of the blow sent her flying back. She leaped to her feet as Skai steadily approached, a second knife materializing in his hand.

"What's wrong, Skai?" Jessica snickered, with more confidence than she felt. "One knife not enough for you?"

Skai merely smiled. "This one isn't for you."

The Tribesman hurled the knife across the chamber, and in the distance, Jessica heard Kyle cry out. She turned around and saw Kyle backing away from Rathbone, clutching his leg. Skai's knife had transfixed his right leg just above the knee. The pirate leader, taking advantage of Kyle's wound, had now intensified his assault, and Kyle, caught off-guard, could now only weakly defend himself from the onslaught. He struggled to remain on his feet, but the wound had crippled his movements, preventing him from being able to attack or defend himself properly. He wrenched the knife out of his leg so that it wouldn't weigh him down, but the pain of the wound still held him back.

"KYLE!" Jessica cried out. Without thinking, she prepared a healing spell, but before she hand a chance to catch it, Skai had attacked again, thrusting at her with his dagger, thinking to catch her off-guard. But Jessica quickly intercepted the dagger, and howling with savage fury, she wrenched it from his hand, sending it flying across the chamber.

As Skai stood there dumbfounded, Jessica lunged at him with her claw, her eyes blazing with rage as she advanced on him, lashing at him again and again. He whipped out a pair of knives to defend himself, but for the first time, Skai was now on defense. Now it was Jessica who was attacking unremittingly, snarling angrily with each blow. His speed enabled him to deflect the brunt of her attacks, but the brute force behind them steadily drove him back. He had wounded Kyle to make Jessica angry, thinking it would make her reckless, and that her recklessness would make her into a vulnerable target. But he had underestimated Jessica's temper when provoked, or how dangerous it would actually make her, and he realized he'd just made a huge mistake.

He hurled both his knives at her, but she merely swept them aside with a single sweep of her arm. Skai's hands went to his holster, and he drew his final knife. Jessica's eyes narrowed as she saw the desperation in Skai's eyes, knowing he was about to try something drastic. Her anger had served her well, but now it was time to focus. She stood as still as a statue, and Skai returned her furious glare. The fight was about to end, and one of them was about to die.

The attack finally came, with Skai feinting with a kick as he prepared to lunge with his knife. But Jessica was ready for such a trick. She seized his wrist with her unarmed hand, intercepting his attack. Then, with a savage cry, she pulled Skai towards her as she lunged, ramming the blades of her claw deep into his chest.

"You picked the wrong damsel to distress, you dumb bastard," she hissed.

Skai stared at Jessica in disbelief, and his mouth opened, blood trickling out. It looked as if he was about to say something – perhaps a mark of praise, or a curse, or a final taunt. But whatever his final words were to be, they would remain unknown. He collapsed dead to the stone floor, his knife clattering noisily as it fell from his hand.

Pausing only to catch her breath, she turned her attention to Kyle, who was still fending off Rathbone, although he seemed to be faring poorly. He was losing blood, and the wound made it difficult to counter-attack. He was still on his feet, still defending himself against Rathbone, but that was all he could do.

Suddenly, he felt the familiar, soothing sensation of Jessica's Althena Litany flow through his body, and the pain of his would slowly began to fade. _That's my girl! _he thought to himself, now smiling once again as he advanced on Rathbone.

Sighing with relief that Kyle was out of danger, Jessica rushed over to Sarek's prone form, battering down any foes in her path, where Gryffin continued to fight off the last of the oncoming marauders. "Gryffin, how's Sarek?" she asked, as she skewered a bandit with her claw.

"Looks like he's in real bad shape," said Gryffin as he killed another bandit. "I don't know how much longer he has. Whatever you can do to help him, do it now! I'll cover you!"

Kneeling down, Jessica took Sarek's hand. His breathing was very weak, and he was dreadfully pale. Closing her eyes, Jessica whispered the words to the Althena Litany, putting all of her strength and concentration behind it. _Althena, lend me your power! Don't let Sarek die after everything he's risked for us!_

Gryffin, pausing from the fighting, also knelt down by Sarek. "How's he doing? Did you heal him in time?"

Sarek stirred with a slight groan as his eyes slowly began to open. "Sarek? You okay?" Jessica asked gently.

Suddenly, Sarek's eyes flew wide-open and he reached for his fallen staff. "Sarek, it's us!" Gryffin exclaimed. "We're on your...!"

Gryffin never had a chance to finish the sentence before Sarek shoved him aside. A bolt from his staff streaked through the air where Gryffin had just been standing, blasting one of Sarek's pirates, who had been sneaking up behind Gryffin with a dagger.

"I guess that means he's okay," Gryffin muttered.

"I don't remember you being the type to let down your guard in the middle of a fight," Sarek said in a mock-scolding tone as Jessica and Gryffin helped him up. "Was that the last of them?"

"Looks like, except for Rathbone," Jessica said, now surveying the sanctuary, silent except for the clash of Kyle and Rathbone's swords.

Sarek shook his head at the bodies littering the Graveyard. "An ugly bit of business, but it had to be done," he said regretfully. He then turned to Jessica and smiled. "Thank you again for your timely assistance, by the way. This seems to be becoming a rather unfortunate habit."

"Sorry I couldn't get to you sooner," Jessica replied. "I was...occupied."

"So I see," Sarek said wryly, eyeing Skai's corpse. "You seemed to have handled him well enough. Now where's that treacherous little bastard Quentin run off to? I don't see him among the fallen"

Jessica looked around, and her eyes widened suddenly. "Wait a minute. Where's Rayner?"

-x-x-x-

Abandoning the melee, Quentin had managed to make his way over to one of the crypts containing a large sarcophagus. His heart pounding, he managed to pry the stone lid off with a strength he never even realized he had, and gaped in astonishment as he beheld the largest, most magnificent diamonds he had ever seen. Each was about the size of a fist, and the huge sarcophagus was filled to the brim with them. Even in the dim light, they had a radiant, luminescent quality to them.

Nearly in tears with excitement, he ruffled his hands through the diamonds before picking one up, staring longingly at it, admiring its flawless, lustrous beauty. This one diamond alone would make him wealthy for life. But a whole coffin full would certainly…!

"Quentin."

A hand seized Quentin by the shoulder, spinning him around. Quentin had just enough time to register the sight of Rayner's fist flying towards him before it smashed into his nose, shattering it and knocking him back against the coffin. His mind reeling with the force of the blow and clouded with pain, Quentin unsteadily rose to his feet before a second blow thundered against his jaw.

"Do yourself a favor and stay down," Rayner said coldly. "You're responsible for hundreds of deaths. You tried to kill my father. And now you're attempting to desecrate the sacred graveyard of the Dragons of Althena. It ends here, Quentin. Nobody else is going to die because of you!"

Quentin spat contemptuously at Rayner, his senses now recovered, as he wiped away the blood tricking from his nose. "I've learned to like killing people, Rayner. And I've had enough of being lectured and talked down to! _Barak Yirei!"_

Lightning streaked towards Rayner, but he calmly erected a barrier around himself, deflecting the spell. "Still hiding behind your shields, huh?" Quentin spat. "Don't you know any real spells?"

"A few," Rayner said with a shrug. "_Shei kidon!"_

A bolt of scarlet flame rocketed towards Quentin, igniting one of the sleeves of his robe. Quentin shrieked as he frantically beat at the flames.

"Let me help you put that out," Rayner offered. "_Shegel daya!" _

Rayner lifted an arm and then swung it down rapidly. A fist made of solid ice materialized out of thin air and rocketed towards Quentin, slamming into him and throwing him across the room. Quentin coughed raggedly as he lay on the stone floor, gasping in pain. His eyes brimming with pain and anger, he raised his arm in preparation of a spell. _"Barak mavat!" _

A lightning spell, stronger than his previous one, rocketed towards Rayner, but again he shielded himself. He shook his head as he inspected Quentin. "For all your bluster, you're just an angry punk who knows a few nasty spells."

Quentin sneered at Rayner. "I'm not as inept as your father likes to think I am! _Shei hivreykah!"_

A dazzling burst of flame flared up right in front of Rayner's face. His quick reflexes allowed him to protect himself from damage with another shield, but the brightness of the flames blinded him for a moment. That moment was all Quentin needed.

"_Barak Lidieh!" _he cried, firing off another lightning spell, one designed to hold and slowly electrocute a target. Disoriented by his sudden blindness, Rayner could do nothing to protect himself. The spell hit him dead on, and streaks of lightning wrapped themselves around the young mage. Rayner screamed and writhed in agony as the lightning maliciously tore through him. He struggled to break free of the electric grip, but the spell was too strong.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Quentin said with a maniacal laugh. "So how are you going to stop me now? Put up another one of your shields?"

His vision returning, Rayner glared defiantly at Quentin, struggling to stay conscious. "You should've…studied…more 'bout…defensive magic," he gasped. "Or you'd know…best defense…is…a good offense."

"How very enlightening!" Quentin rasped, elevating Rayner high above the floor of the mausoleum as he increased the spell's power. "Unfortunately, even at your best, your attack magic could never kill me! And you're certainly not in any shape to do so now!"

"No," Rayner whispered hoarsely, on the verge of blacking out. "But...my father is."

Smiling despite his pain, Rayner cast his gaze towards the entrance to the crypt. With a sickly feeling in his stomach, Quentin's eyes followed Rayner's, and his heart pounded with fear as he beheld Sarek approaching, fully healed and with a furious scowl on his face. The crystal orb atop the elder mage's staff was now simmering fiercely with a brilliant, terrible light.

Quentin was in a near state of panic as he broke off the lightning torture, sending Rayner toppling to the ground. He wanted to run, hide, cast a spell, anything! But he could do nothing as Sarek finally entered the room, fixing Quentin with a cold stare.

"Rayner, are you all right?" Sarek asked Rayner. There was a cold, deadly calm in his voice.

Rayner nodded weakly. "Peachy."

"Then get as far from Quentin as you can," Sarek replied darkly. "This is going to get messy."

Rayner followed his father's commands, slowly crawling away, as Quentin stood rooted to the spot, frozen in terror. "Master Sarek…please…"

"It's over now, Quentin," Sarek said. "There are no ships for me to damage, no cities to destroy, no allies to be caught in the crossfire of one of my spells. No reason at all for me to hold back, as I wipe you off the face of this world once and for all!"

In a sudden panic, Quentin raised his arms, desperate to launch an attack before Sarek could. But it was too late. The energy within Sarek's staff surged towards Quentin, unleashed as a single, powerful bolt. Quentin's scream was cut off as the magical energy bolt completely engulfed him, dashing what was left of the treacherous magician against the wall of the crypt.

Sarek scowled at Quentin's smoldering remains. "Well, that saved me the trouble of filling out the expulsion paperwork," he said sardonically. He then rushed towards Rayner, helping him to his feet. "Easy, boy. Easy. I've got you."

"Thought…I could take him…" Rayner said weakly as he leaned on his father's shoulder for support."

Sarek smiled at Rayner. "You handled yourself quite well against the likes of him, Rayner. Now let's get you over to Jessica so she can patch you up."

-x-x-x-

Kyle was blind and deaf to everything else except the clash of steel upon steel as the two swords rang against each other, and the movements of his enemy. Thanks to Jessica's healing litany, he was now back in top form, and he had never had enjoyed a fight in his life more than this one. Kyle was now advancing on Rathbone, powerful broad strokes of his sword driving the pirate captain back.

Rathbone, blocking one attack after another, suddenly felt his heel slam into the steps of a flight of stairs that led to a second level. He drove Kyle back with a lunge and leapt onto the steps behind him. The duel slowly and steadily progressed up the stairs, the two swordsmen casting giant-sized shadows of themselves on the wall behind them. Rathbone had the high ground, which gave him the advantage, but Kyle's relentless attack still forced him to retreat. Kyle slashed at Rathbone's legs, but Rathbone leaped over the massive swinging blade and kicked Kyle in the jaw, knocking him down a few steps. Rathbone took the opportunity to make his way to the top of the stairs, Kyle furiously following behind him.

The two swordsmen soon reached the top of the stairs, and now faced each other on equal footing. By now, Rathbone's Fighter's Fury had reached its maximum limit, and his strength and speed was now well over five times their natural state. The constant ringing of steel was nearly deafening as the two struck and lunged and slashed at each other, neither one able to score a decisive hit.

Kyle was pushing himself to the limit as he had never done before. Despite being Powered Up, his sword arm was getting tired, despite his increased power, and sweat stung at his eyes. But he had to keep going, no matter what. This wasn't a battle for the fate of the world like the battle against Ghaleon had been, but it was much more personal. Despite all of Rathbone's evil deeds, only one stood out in Kyle's mind; he had threatened Jessica. For that alone, he would kill Rathbone and he would do it now.

The will to survive and make Rathbone pay for his crimes gave Kyle an extra boost. Rathbone held his ground, also getting a second wind, and he unleashed a savage slash. Kyle parried the attack, and their blades locked together. Kyle and Rathbone glared at each other as they struggled, their blades locked against each other.

"You made a huge mistake, Rathbone," Kyle rasped, breaking the wordless silence at last. "You shouldn't have gone after Jessica. A 'student of the classics' like you oughtta know what happens when the bad guy threatens the hero's girl."

"Here's another classic for you!" Rathbone hissed as a knife suddenly materialized in his free hand. He tried to drive it into Kyle's flank, and his eyes blinked in confusion when he felt the dagger get parried. Looking down, he saw that Kyle was now holding Skai's knife, the one the Tribesman had wounded Kyle with, in his other hand.

Kyle broke out laughing. "The hidden dagger trick? Are you friggin' serious? My dad taught me that when I was eight!"

Snarling with rage, Rathbone managed to push Kyle away, the blades disengaging. As Kyle stumbled back, Rathbone pressed the attack, finesse and form giving way to brute savagery. It was now sword against sword and dagger against dagger, and the heated clash of blades that followed would be impossible for anyone else to keep track of or even describe. Both Kyle and Rathbone had a sudden sense of finality during this latest volley, both sensing the end of the battle. Their swords locked a second time, and Kyle kneed Rathbone in the stomach and slammed the crossbar of his sword into Rathbone's face, leaving a jagged bloody gash parallel to the older scar on his face.

"Well whaddya know!" Kyle jeered. "Both sides match now!"

Rathbone touched a finger to his face and stared at the blood, and he slowly stepped back. For the first time since Kyle could remember, there was fear in Rathbone's eyes. The pirate captain slowly began to retreat, continuing to attack as he did so, but there was a wild desperation to his attacks. There was none of the finesse, none of the grace or ferocity he'd channeled throughout the duel. Kyle, savoring the look of fear on Rathbone's face, advanced on him, pressing the attack. He sensed victory was finally near, and he waited for the right moment to deliver a killing stroke that would rid Lunar of Rathbone once and for all.

But Rathbone's expression of desperation turned to one of triumph in the blink of an eye as he feinted at Kyle with his dagger while aiming a perfect lunge at Kyle's heart. It was only Kyle's quick reflexes that saved his life in that second, but Rathbone's sword still cut deep into his chest. Kyle cursed at himself under his breath; Rathbone had been faking his fear, and he'd been caught off-guard by Rathbone's theatrics, watching the pirate's face instead of his body. Now he'd been seriously wounded and he'd lost his momentum.

"Now it's your turn to fall for an overused cliché," Rathbone taunted. "Faking weakness to catch your enemy off-guard. It's the perfect trick to use against an ego-driven thug such as yourself."

It was Rathbone's turn to be on the offensive once again, attacking Kyle with a series of efficient, powerful lunges and thrusts, still fast and strong, but with none of the reckless abandon of before. Kyle kept trying to counter-attack, but Rathbone parried them all and continued lunging at Kyle, driving him back. Kyle retreated, parrying as best as he could, until he suddenly found his back pressed against a column, one of the narrow pillars on the edge of the second story. If it hadn't been there, Kyle would have fallen off the edge and plunged to his death on the stone floor below.

"Never learned to mind your surroundings, did you?' Rathbone taunted as he lunged, his sabre transfixing Kyle's left shoulder. Kyle cried out as he dropped Skai's dagger, leaning weakly against the pillar, depending on it to hold himself up. He was at the end of his strength, barely able to hold onto his sword. Rathbone's next attack would kill him. He knew that for certain.

Rathbone, wiping his brow, sneered at Kyle. "I must say, Kyle, as much as I hate to do it, I really do have to give you credit. Whatever else you might be, no matter how much I truly loathe you, you truly are a hell of a swordsman. I really did enjoy this final showdown."

"Gee, thanks," Kyle said raggedly.

"A victor can afford to be generous in his praise," Rathbone sneered. "Unfortunately for you, this duel has now come to an end. I was hoping to give you a more dramatic finish, complete with you getting to watch me slaughter your loved ones, but I just don't have the patience for it anymore. I'm sick of your bravado, your derring-do, your arrogance, your constant interference...hell, I'm just sick of you. And I can still take pleasure in the fact that for all your power and skill, I fought you in your prime and came out ahead. I've finally won."

Despite his wounds and his weariness, Kyle glared at Rathbone defiantly as the pirate raised his sword, his stubborn refusal to die the only thing keeping him standing. "Y'know what my dad always told me, Rathbone?" he rasped, his sword at the ready. "He told me that the only way to win a fight to the death is to be the only one to walk away alive."

Rathbone laughed, and with a triumphant gleam in his eye, raised his sabre, preparing to slice Kyle's head from his neck. With the last of his remaining energy, Kyle side-stepped the lunge, the blade raking across his ribs. With the last of his energy, he unleashed a downward Power Slash at Rathbone between the shoulder and the neck, almost splitting the pirate captain in half.

"And guess what?" Kyle said, sneering. "That ain't gonna be you."

Rathbone somehow remained on his feet despite his fatal wound. He wobbled unsteadily before staggering forward off the edge of the second story, emitting a strangled scream as he plummeted to the floor below. Kyle peered over the edge and smiled with satisfaction at the sight. Rathbone was dead. He had finally won.

Kyle sank to his knees, resting his back against the pillar, finally allowing himself to feel the exhaustion and pain. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep for about a month.

The next thing he knew, he was in Jessica's arms, listening to the all-too familiar words of the Althena Litany. His strength restored once again and his wounds gone, Kyle got to his feet. "You haven't lost your touch," Kyle said with a grin.

"With everybody getting banged up and chopped up since we left Meribia, I've had a lot of practice," Jessica replied, laughing. "You made a hell of a mess here."

"Yeah, but we heroes never get asked to clean up after ourselves. How's Sarek? Did he make it?"

"I got to him in time. Everyone's okay now."

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief. "What about the bad guys?"

"All dead or bolted. Kashiro's probably taken care of anyone who escaped. It's over."

Kyle scrambled down the stairs and embraced Jessica. "You had me worried there for a minute."

"I wasn't worried," Jessica said, beaming. "I knew my hero would watch out for me."

"And he always will," Kyle replied before giving her a long, lingering kiss.

Gryffin suddenly cleared his throat loudly. "I hate to interrupt, but I don't think we're done here yet."

The chamber was now bathed in a silvery light, emanating from what looked like a small star that had appeared out of nowhere, hovering above the statue of Althena. Kyle looked to Sarek, who shook his head. "It's not one of my spells."

"Aw dammit, now what?" Kyle moaned, too tired for another fight.

Slowly, the translucent image of a great White Dragon materialized above them. This was no undead monstrosity, but a Dragon in his majestic prime, his body covered with soft white feathers, and a regal gleam in its amber eyes.

"Greetings," the Dragon said. "I am Abyad, the First Tetrarch of the Dragon Tribe."


	17. All for Love

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: ALL FOR LOVE

The five of them stared up in silent amazement at the ghostly image of Abyad, awestruck by the majestic sight. Kyle had never had the chance to see a White Dragon, the most regal of the Four Dragons, in the course of his adventure with Alex, except when Quark had been imprisoned in the Grindery. He was awestruck by the sight of the majestic creature, even though it was only its ethereal spirit, and he instinctively lowered his head in respect. It was all he could think of to do. The others, however, knelt reverently before the Dragon.

"Rise, please," Abyad said gently. "You should not kneel before me, after what you have done for me and my brothers and sisters. Through the ever-present magic of the Mother Songstress, the Goddess Althena, I have come on their behalf to thank you for protecting our remains and the lives of the Caretakers of this holy place."

Being praised by a White Dragon was more than enough to shake Kyle out of his mesmerized state and for his ego to take over. "All in a day's work," he said, flashing his trademark grin. Jessica glared at him in disbelief.

Abyad made a strange growling sound that might have been laughter. "Such spirit...it is all too rare in this world."

The Dragon's eyes fixated on Gryffin, and Abyad stared at him for a long moment. "You're the one that came with an expedition four years ago to find our home and to plunder our graves."

"And I was wrong to do so," Gryffin said in a steady but humble voice. "I don't care about lost treasures or fame anymore. It cost me four years of my life and the chance to see my son grow from a boy into a man. And I also made Kyle pay a price for my ambition, which he should never have had to do."

"Indeed," Abyad said gravely. "Nevertheless, you did your part to protect our sacred resting place, and you have realized and repented of your error. Both of these make you as worthy of praise as those who came here merely to honor you."

"Thank you, your...uh..." Gryffin's voice trailed off as he wondered what honorific to use when speaking to a Dragon of Althena.

"As for you two, magicians of Vane," Abyad continued, his attention now turning to Sarek and Rayner, "you both risked much for the sake of a man's legacy, without even thinking of a reward. Never did you think of plunder, not even for the sake of the fallen city of Vane, which you both revere. You honor Vane's legacy with your selflessness and your courage. Therefore, what you did not seek or try and take by guile or force shall be given freely to you. To all of you." Sarek looked up in surprise, and even Rayner looked amazed.

Abyad's wings spread and he reared his head high. "Caretakers!" Abyad roared. "The Dragon's Graveyard is safe. Come to the sanctuary. Abyad The White Dragon summons you."

Slowly, cautiously, the Caretakers emerged from the chapel where they had taken refuge, and they stared in astonishment as they beheld the spirit of Abyad above them. In all the centuries that the Graveyard had stood, no spirit of a dragon had ever been known to appear within the temple. Their heads inclined reverently, the Caretakers of the Dragon's Graveyard gathered around the statue of Althena and knelt before the Dragon.

Abyad looked down at them and said, "Go to my coffin and select five of the finest Diamonds to be found within, one for each of these heroes. I make of them a gift to express my gratitude to each of these brave humans who came here not out of lust for wealth and glory, but out of love and honor – and to one among them who learned the price of greed and who has atoned in his heart."

The Caretakers, looking at each other uncertainly, bowed to Abyad before fetching the diamonds. Abyad reared his head back suddenly, and then his mouth twisted into a grin, if dragons can indeed grin. "It seems there are others who would speak with you. They also have words of thanks for the heroes who protected The Dragon's Graveyard and the Goddess Althena herself."

Four more Dragons, one of each color, materialized behind Abyad. Kyle and Jessica recognized three of them: Blaize, Saphyr, and Shakor, the Dragons of Althena they had met during their travels with Dragonmaster Alex. The fourth, they presumed, was Quark, who neither of them had the chance to meet. The last Tetrarch of the Dragon Tribe looked just as majestic and regal as his ancestor, but his face was gentler and tinged with sadness. If Kyle was awed by the sight of just one Dragon, the sensation he felt at seeing five together was indescribable. The Dragons appeared to them as they had been in their prime, and Kyle felt an odd sense of loss that they were now all dead except for Nall.

"Yeesh...what a mess," Saphyr grunted as he surveyed the carnage of the battle.

"So we meet again," Blaize said gently, indicating Kyle and Jessica. "You were the comrades in arms of the last Dragonmaster, Alex."

"Yes, I remember this one in particular," the Black Dragon rumbled as he inspected Kyle. "He and the Dragonmaster battled me and defeated me when my form was controlled by Magic Emperor Ghaleon."

"Yeah...um...sorry about that," Kyle said sheepishly.

"There is no need for apologies," Shakor replied. "It was well fought, and you and your comrades showed great courage. I respect courage, and I was honored to fall in battle against such worthy foes."

"And now they have done us yet another service," Quark said gravely. "I have known many heroes to risk life and limb to protect lives, but it is rare that I see them do the same merely to honor a loved one's legacy. Truly Althena made the right choice when she trusted humanity's power and spirit. Our children will see for themselves the power of humanity Althena believed in and trusted humanity with."

Jessica blinked in surprise. "Your children? I thought Nall was the only one of you left."

"Our children sleep for now," Blaize explained. "They have yet to hatch from their eggs. One day, though, the Dragon Tribe will live again, and Quark's son Nall will take his place as its Tetrarch."

Shakor, meanwhile, turned to Abyad and raised a furry eyebrow. "You gave them your Diamonds?"

Abyad nodded. "For what they've done for us and our world, they deserve no less. Especially the youth and his mate," he said, indicating Kyle and Jessica. Jessica grimaced slightly at being called a "mate," but she remained silent.

The Black Dragon thought for a second. "Then I have a gift for the boy as well. I too will grant him as a gift a Diamond from my coffin to honor the courage and valor he showed when he fought against me."

"Always has to have the last word, doesn't he?" Saphyr mumbled aloud, drawing a snarl from Shakor as another Caretaker went to Shakor's coffin.

Kyle shook his head. "Nah, I couldn't..."

"Take it!" Shakor insisted. "You have more than earned it. Sell it and spend it how you wish. It will do me or anyone else no just good lying in my coffin."

The Caretakers returned then, and placed one White Diamond in the hands of each member of the party. Kyle held his up, and it brilliantly reflected the light of the temple. In Ramus's shop, he'd seen Alex's own Diamond on display, but it couldn't possibly compare to the one in his hands. Another Caretaker handed him a Black Diamond, and Kyle examined it curiously. It was solid black, much like onyx, but it was translucent, almost like darkly tinted glass. Instead of reflecting light and color, it seemed to absorb it internally, giving it a rainbow-esque core.

"Caretakers," Abyad said, "You are to tell the people of Shadia that it is the will of the Dragons that these heroes are free to leave this island and return to their homes, as a token of our gratitude. Furthermore, the Shadians shall escort them back to their ship, provide them with supplies and rations, and protect them from all harm."

Abyad's gentle tone became stern. "But there is a price for your freedom. Never are you to reveal the location of the Dragon's Graveyard, or even that you found it in the first place. We will hold you to that by your honor as heroes."

"If anyone asks where you got those Diamonds from, just make something up," Saphyr added.

"Deal," Kyle said eagerly. "Whatever it takes to get us back home."

"Then go in peace," Abyad said, his voice once again kindly. "Go with our gratitude and our thanks."

"Give our regards to Alex and Luna, when you have returned to you own lands," Quark said. "And tell my son Nall that his father rests in peace, alongside his family."

"We'll tell him," Kyle said, drawing his sword and saluting with a dramatic flourish. Then, with one arm around Jessica and another around his father's shoulder, Kyle and his friends exited the Dragon's Graveyard, escorted by a silent procession of Caretakers. The Dragons watched them leave before fading away into nothingness once again.

-x-x-x-

As they emerged from the long mountain tunnel and made their way back into Shadia, Kyle's party was greeted with wonder and amazement that they had entered the Graveyard and survived. The fact that they were being accompanied by the Caretakers, and that there was no sign of their enemies, further fueled the speculation as to what had happened in the Dragon's Graveyard. Kyle was bombarded with one question after another, but he was still too dazed by his encounter with the Dragons to respond. He did manage to comprehend that some pirates and bandits were among the crowd, bound and guarded. Evidently, they'd tried to escape and had been caught by the villagers.

Kashiro shoved his way through the throng, running up to Gryffin and Kyle. "You made it! You actually made it! The way our prisoners were jabbering, we thought all hell had broken loose in there! What in the Goddess's name happened?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," Kyle said, grinning. "We rescued the fair damsel, killed the bad guys, and prevented a sacrilege from taking place. By the way, the Dragons say 'hi.'"

"What do you mean?"

"It's true," one of the Caretakers said, a young boy with bright blue eyes. "Althena sent the spirits of Abyad and the last Four came to them to thank them and grant them their freedom for protecting us."

"Almost all of us," another Caretaker, the girl who had defied Rathbone, said sadly. "They killed Bon."

Kashiro closed his eyes at the news and put a hand over them as Gryffin put his hand on his shoulder consolingly. "We avenged him, Kashiro. Him and Chunin and all the other Shadians that died this night," Gryffin said. "Wolfe's dead."

"And so's Rathbone," Kyle said with evident satisfaction. "We wiped 'em all out before any of them could lay so much as a finger on a Dragon Diamond."

Kashiro nodded, sighing heavily. "That won't bring back the dead we've lost, but at least the scales have been balanced. Kyle, Gryffin, all of you...we can't thank you enough for what you've done. Is there anything we can do for you now?"

"Nah, we just wanna go home," Kyle said, exhaustion once again kicking in from everything that had happened over the past few days. "The Dragons trust us to keep our mouths shut, and they said my old man can leave with us. Plus, Jess and I have a wedding to finish planning."

Kashiro looked towards the Caretakers, all of whom nodded in confirmation. "If that is the will of Althena and the Dragons, I'm not about to say otherwise. But can I at least convince you to spend one more night here? There's celebrating to be done, and at this late hour, now's no time to travel anyway."

Kyle pretended to think about it for a second before grinning. "Never let it be said that Kyle of Nanza ever turned his back on a celebration. Especially one in his honor."

-x-x-x-

The celebrations lasted all through the remainder of the night, with feasting, dancing, and music. Bonfires were lit throughout the city, and the smell of roasting food and the sounds of music flowed throughout the city. Kyle was seated at an outdoor table, seated with Gryffin, Sarek, and Rayner, idly talking as they watched the celebrations.

Gryffin turned to Rayner. "You gonna ask any of the young ladies here to dance? There's some pretty cute ones around."

Rayner smiled as he blushed slightly. "I've got a girlfriend back in Vane waiting for me. I don't think it would be right to dance with anyone else."

"Good man," Gryffin said, nodding with approval. He turned to Sarek and nudged his arm. "You raised him well, Sarek."

"As did you with Kyle, old friend," Sarek said warmly. "It's easy to be an optimist about the future of our world, knowing that the next generation has people such as these as part of it."

Kyle gave Sarek a distracted smile, but his attention was elsewhere. Jessica, to Kyle's disappointment, was in one of the healing houses, helping to treat the injured and to say prayers for the dying. He hoped she'd be finishing soon, and he kept looking out for her.

The music suddenly shifted as the musician playing kodo drums began beating out a catchy introduction. Many of the younger Shadians had drifted towards the largest bonfire. Kyle, who had been sitting tiredly at one of the banquet tables, found himself setting down his mug to watch.

The women formed a ring around the fire and joined hands. The men, including Kashiro, took up posts in an outer ring, carrying large staffs. Then two of the flute players began a simple tune like birdsong, the men began tapping their staffs on the ground in time with the kodos, and the women began to dance. Like graceful birds, the women spun together, lifting and lowering hands in an endless wave. Long sashes and loose strands of hair caught on the breeze that carried the music to the watchers. A laughing young girl in blue raised her arms, then pivoted underneath to face the audience as her now-crossed arms still gripped the hands of her neighbors. Not missing a step, a lady in pink holding the girl's right hand did the same. Next was her neighbor in sunny yellow, and so on down the line to cause a beautiful rippling effect. As one, the women clapped, twirled halfway, then regripped hands to skip around the fire joyfully for a few rounds.

The music took on a heartier tone as stringed instruments joined in. The women suddenly stopped to face the men, now clapping to the music as the men took their turn. Great leaps were the hallmark of this dance. Many of the men added complex twists to their jumps, with the most agile able to flip. Others spun their staffs around their bodies in smooth, skilled movements that were as beautiful as they were deadly, and some of the moves reminded Kyle of Alex's sword dance techniques. As one, the men planted their staffs in the ground and vaulted off of them for their greatest leaps yet, each landing as gracefully as a cat.

Kyle, despite his exhaustion, was thoroughly enjoying every minute of it, despite Jessica showing up late to the party. He grinned as Jessica finally arrived, looking worn out.

"Glad you finally made it," Kyle said, giving her a quick hug. "They're putting on a hell of a show for us. You should've seen the crazy dancing these guys do."

Jessica nodded wearily. "I'm actually glad they're throwing us this little shindig," she said as she filled a glass of mead. "After the long journey and then having to tend to the injured, I really need to unwind."

"I'll bet you do," Kyle said, filling his own cup and then draining it. "These guys really know how to throw a party, huh?"

"They've got a lot to celebrate."

"I think we all do," Kyle said. "Not every day you get to discover a lost treasure, kill your arch-enemy, save a whole village, and find a long-lost relative. Did I miss anything?"

Jessica set her cup down on a nearby table and embraced Kyle. "You got to be my hero again," she said softly, cradling herself in her arms.

"Hey, you got to be mine this time too," Kyle replied, running his fingers through his hair. "Thanks to you, I've got my dad back. That makes us more than even."

Again the music changed, as the flutes became hardier and the strings gentled into a perfect harmony. The men carefully tossed aside their staffs as they and the women paired up for the last part of the dance. Kyle grinned as he held out his hand. "May I have this dance, milady?" he said gallantly.

Jessica blushed as she curtsied. "Why certainly, kind sir. But lemme borrow some armor from one of the Shadians first so I can protect my feet."

"Hey! I'll have you know I happen to be a pretty damn good dancer!"

"Yeah, right. You?" Jessica scoffed. "The only kind of dancing you were ever any good at is the horizontal..."

Kyle silenced Jessica with a long, lingering kiss as he closed his eyes and held her even closer. He thought about all the times he'd almost lost her during the events of the past few days. Now that they were safe in each other's arms, he never wanted to let her go, and he could tell by the way she held him that she felt the same way. The two of them were so lost in each other that they never even noticed when the song ended.

-x-x-x-

The celebrations lasted so late into the night that Kyle, who had never been an early riser under the best of circumstances, didn't fall asleep until sunrise or wake up until late in the afternoon, forcing the party to stay over an extra night – not that the Shadians minded. They were only too eager to play hosts to the heroes from a faraway land who had defended the Dragon's Graveyard from plunder. However, when another morning came, Kyle awakened at a more reasonable hour, and after a solemn ceremony commemorating the fallen of Shadia, the time came to embark on the return journey to the _Darkfire._

"So you're really leaving, huh?" Kashiro said to Gryffin sadly.

"I have to, Kashiro," Gryffin replied. "I've gotta catch up on lost time with my family."

"Yeah, I understand," Kashiro said. "Still, you were a good friend. I'm gonna miss you."

"Hey, you too," Gryffin said, clapping the old man on the back. "Look after the place, all right?"

"Count on it," Kashiro replied. He then turned to the rest of Kyle's party. "Thanks again for everything you've done. Normally I'd invite you all to come back and visit anytime," Kashiro said wryly. "But...well...we can't exactly be encouraging visitors here."

"Don't worry. No offense, but I think we've had enough of this place," Kyle said dryly.

"Yeah, I can understand that," Kashiro chuckled as he motioned to a dozen armed guardsmen to approach. "These men will escort you safely back to your ship. Although if you're up for one last adventure, Wolfe's men we took prisoner revealed where they've stashed their loot – a fortune in gold and silver. We have no use for it, and it'd be a shame for you to go home empty-handed, after all you've been through." Kyle and his friends had agreed not to reveal that Abyad and Shakor had given them Diamonds from their coffins as a reward.

Kyle turned to Jessica and the others. "Well, whaddya think? Have you guys had enough of treasure hunting, or don you mind making one last stop?"

Jessica shrugged. "Why not? There's plenty of worthy causes we could put it to."

"Yeah, let's go for it," Gryffin said. "At least we know this one won't be cursed. And then we go home?"

Kyle nodded. "Then we go home. All of us."

-x-x-x-

"Admiral Salvo!" the lookout on the _Darkfire _announced. "It's them! They're back!"

"Are you sure?" Salvo called back to the lookout. "All of them?"

"Aye, sir. And they've got company!"

The admiral scrambled up the rope ladder and seized the lookout's spyglass. After a while, he too saw Kyle's party, all apparently safe and sound, accompanied by a tall man in crimson lacquered armor and half a dozen others wearing similar garb behind them. All of them were carrying heavy burlap sacks. "It IS them! Prepare the gangplank and a welcoming party! Come on, get a move on!"

A few moments later, Kyle, Jessica, Sarek, Rayner, and Gryffin marched up the _Darkfire'_s gangplank, the crew applauding and cheering loudly. Admiral Salvo walked up to Kyle, staring at him in disbelief. "I really didn't think I'd ever see you guys again," he said, awestruck. "Did you find the Graveyard? Was it really there?"

Kyle looked at the Shadian escorts and shook his head. "Nah, it was just a wild goose chase. But I found something better than Dragon Diamonds," Kyle said with a grin. "Admiral, this is my dad, Gryffin Jor-dan."

"Admiral," Gryffin said, offering a salute.

"Hell of a kid you raised," Salvo said in disbelief.

"I get that a lot," Gryffin chuckled. "But he's earned it many times over."

"But we never would have been able to pull this off without your help," Jessica said. "So as a token of our appreciation..."

The party's Shadian escorts boarded the ship, each carrying several burlap sacks. They dropped them on the deck and disembarked immediately afterwards. Salvo opened one of the sacks and was greeted by the sight of gold and silver coins, jewels, and other treasures. "What's all this?"

"Bandit loot," Sarek said. "Your crew's payment for all your cooperation – and your silence."

"You didn't have to do that," Salvo protested. "I told you before, as Meribians, we have a duty to..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Jessica said. "But we did it anyway. You're not gonna make these guys carry it all the way back home across the island, are you?"

"No, I guess not," Salvo said. "Meanwhile, my men and I bagged a prize of our own."

He pointed to the stern of the ship, revealing the _Dragonheart. _"We saw where she came ashore and we took her back without a hitch. Every last one of Rathbone's men must've gone looking for you. So now she's manned by a skeleton crew and ready to follow us back to Meribia."

"Then let's not keep her waiting," Kyle said. "Admiral Salvo, take us home."

-x-x-x-

A few hours later, the _Darkfire _was at full speed, cutting across the waters of the Dravot Sea, the _Dragonheart _following close behind. Kyle, Jessica, Rayner, and Gryffin stood on deck leaning on the railings, idly watching the sea, lost in their own thoughts.

"The admiral says the wind is strong and we're making excellent time," Sarek announced as he joined the rest of the party. "As I promised Majesty Mia, I'll have gotten you back to Meribia in time for your wedding, with time to spare."

"That reminds me, I've been meaning to ask you two," Gryffin said to Kyle and Jessica. "How come you two ain't married yet?"

"Yeah, all these rumors in Vane were going around that you two would get married right after Ghaleon's defeat," Rayner added. "Why the delay?"

Kyle hoped he didn't look as nervous as he suddenly felt. He could never remember why Jessica had postponed the wedding date for a year, and he was sure Jessica would tear him a new one for forgetting. "Jessica can explain it much better than I can."

Jessica narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You forgot again, didn't you?"

"Me? Forget? No, no...I...just like to hear you tell it, that's all."

Jessica raised a skeptical eyebrow before giving a resigned shake of her head. "The day we get married is gonna be the tenth anniversary of the day we met that day in Meribia," Jessica said. "I thought it would be romantic to have it on a special day."

"And it gave her time to plan a huge storybook wedding like she always wanted," Kyle chuckled. He shoved his hands into his pockets and came across the Dragon Diamonds. He plucked the White Dragon Diamond from Abyad's tomb that the Caretakers had given him, mesmerized by its flawless beauty. "Funny. After everything that's happened, I almost forgot that we had these."

"Indeed," Sarek said. "They'll fetch a fair price once we find someone who can afford to buy them. The silver we get for them will go a long way to help Vane."

"Would Mia accept it?" Kyle asked. "I thought you said, Jess, that she didn't want us bringing back any Diamonds for her."

"She didn't want us stealing any," Jessica pointed out. "But if we tell her they were a gift, she'll probably change her mind."

"So are you gonna sell yours for Vane also?"

Jessica shook her head. "Actually, I'll donate the money from the sale of mine to the families of Daddy's men that were killed by Rathbone and his thugs. It won't bring them back, but it should help their families get by."

"I like that," Gryffin said. "I think I'm gonna do the same. What about you, Kyle?"

Kyle thought for a second and grinned as he put one arm around Jessica and held up the White Dragon Diamond with his free hand. "Well, first of all, I'm gonna look up Alex's old buddy Ramus and see if he can find me someone who can make wedding rings, and the diamonds to decorate them will come from this. Whatever's left, I'll split between Vane and the sailors' families."

Jessica smiled, blushing slightly. "And the one from Shakor?"

Kyle shrugged, and his grin faded into a sentimental smile. "I figured we could get a nice place of our own in the city, with a nice big backyard for the kids to play in and an arena to work out in, just like Mel has. There'd be plenty of room for you too, Dad."

Gryffin shook his head sadly. "I appreciate the offer, son, but Meribia has too many memories for me, of your mother and of the Heresy War. I wouldn't be able to take living there. But Nanza's not too far away, and I promise to visit whenever I can – as long as you and the missus do the same. Deal?"

"Deal," Kyle said as they shook on it. "So what happens now? What's the next adventure waiting for us?"

Gryffin thought for a second. "Well, we can see if we can track down your long-lost evil twin brother," he said offhandedly.

Kyle's jaw would have hit the floor if it could. "My WHAT?"

Gryffin looked awkward, and he shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, son. I never told you about your brother Roderick...it was just too painful to talk about...but I feel that the time has finally come to tell you. You see, the two of you were separated way back when..."

As Kyle stared in shock, Gryffin suddenly let out a strange wheezing sound as he sank to his knees, howling with laughter. "Oh, man, you actually fell for that!" he said, in between guffaws. "You should've seen the look on your face! That was priceless!"

"You rat-bastard!" Kyle cried, embarrassed at having been duped so easily. Gryffin was laughing so hard he had to be helped back to his feet.

"If I may, I think now is the time for a toast," Sarek said, producing a bottle of Aynekian brandy and passing around some cups. "We started this adventure with a toast, so I think we should end it with one."

"Sounds good to me," Kyle said, eagerly taking a cup. "So what should we drink to?"

"How about to adventure?" Rayner suggested.

"Nah, I thought of that last time," Kyle said.

"Family, then?" Kyle suggested. "Family of old and family to come?"

"We toasted family last time," Jessica said.

"Oh yeah," Kyle said as he chuckled. "You'd think all the time I spend in bars, I'd be able to think of a decent toast."

"I've got one," Gryffin said solemnly. "My wife came up with it, and she and I would always use it for our victory toasts back in our mercenary days."

He put his free arm around Kyle's shoulder as he raised his cup. "To journeys past, journeys to come, and a safe homecoming when the journey's done. May we all have such fortune in the days ahead."

Kyle nodded and smiled. "I like that one."

The five of them raised their cups and clinked them together gently and drank. As the _Darkfire _sailed into the sunset, Kyle, Jessica, and Gryffin met each other's gazes as Zerimar Island faded far into the distance. The time for looking back and for regrets had come to an end, and now it was time to look to the future.

THE END

* * *

_Dear Readers,_

You are hereby formally invited to the wedding of

_KYLE JOR-DAN OF NANZA_

_&_

_JESSICA DE ALKIRK_

In the upcoming fanfic, "WE'LL ALWAYS HAVE MERIBIA." Hope to see you there!


End file.
